The Beginning
by BaMbY666
Summary: Elena falls for the new guy Stefan. But when his older brother, Damon, arrives in town, things get complicated. What will happen when Damon promises to leave town if Stefan goes too? Will he keep the promise? Or break it?
1. Waking Up

**This is my first story on fanfic so I hope I did right and I **_**really**_** hope you enjoy. **

"Elena get up! Your going to be late for school"

"Can't I have five more minutes aunt Judith?" I groaned back at her.

"No. Now get up now before I get you up myself."

It was only six o'clock on a Monday morning. I dragged myself out of bed involuntarily. I quickly had a shower to wake myself up and searched through my closet for something to wear. I brushed my long blonde hair and tied it in a high pony tail without bothering to straighten it. I found a cute floral skirt and plain white shirt. I threw them on and hurried downstairs.

Aunt Judith had already made breakfast for the four of us. Jeremy was stuffing his face with scrambled eggs, trying to eat as fast as possible so he could get to school, Margaret was eating her fruit salad while aunt Judith sat with a coffee cup in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.

"Ah. Good morning Elena. I made you some scrambled eggs for breakfast." aunt Judith smiled. She had her work clothes on, a white collard shirt and a black pencil skirt, with plain black pumps on.

"Elena, Elena. Are you going to school today?" Margaret asked jumping off her chair and running to Elena. She was in her pink monkey pyjamas still. Elena couldn't help but smile at her innocent sister.

"I'm not hungry but thanks aunt Judith. And to answer your question," I bent down and placed a small kiss on my four year old sisters cheek. "Yes I am going to school. Holidays are over now. But I promise I'll still play with you on the weekends if I'm not busy."

"Okay." she smiled and hugged me around the neck.

Jeremy stood up, he had thrown on a black shirt and a wrinkled grey jacket. His black jeans completed his Leave-me -alone look perfectly. He looked at Elena and then he left.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'm taking money to school so I don't need lunch either. I'll see you when I get back okay?"

I started for the door when aunt Judith called me back. "Elena are you sure you're ready? I mean I know you have to go to school but you can have the first day off if you want."

"Thanks but I need to live my life or I'm never going to get over my parents death." and with that I left with my head held high ready to take on the days events coming my way.

**BaMbY :P**


	2. The School Parking Lot

The walk to school was quiet. It was still really early. Aunt Judith was till getting used to the parenting role. But I needed to get out of the house. Throughout the holidays I locked myself up in the house. I haven't seen anyone for four months now. The death of my parents was hard on all of us. Aunt Judith had to move in and take care of the three of us by herself; Jeremy had locked himself up in his room, not speaking to anyone unless he needed something, he also started to take drugs recently; and Margaret was only four, she wont remember our parents in a few years.

It was hard to move on from something like this, but it's something we have to do.

I decided to take a detour to the cemetery and visit my parents.

It was deserted and quiet. There wasn't a person in sight.

_Perfect._

I sat down and leaned on a tree that was directly opposite their grave. I reached into my bag and grabbed my diary and wrote everything I felt.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today is the day. I'm going to school to face everyone, and you know what I'm glad 'cause I really miss them._

_I miss Bonnie's cheery smile and constant want for romance. I miss Meredith's cool and calm attitude. I miss Caroline's over dramatic stories. And I miss Matt's friendly smile that tells you that you can trust him with anything._

_I just hope their not mad at me for not seeing them for so long._

_From Elena._

I closed my diary and put it back in my bag, before getting back up and slowly heading for school. Knowing I still have heaps of time left.

When I got to school it was still pretty early, around seven thirty, so I decided to go sit on a bench near the parking lot. It was quite some time before my friends got to school, and while I was waiting I couldn't find anything to do to pass the time. I eventually decided to grab out a book I was reading to cure myself of boredom. It worked. By the time Bonnie's car pulled in I was deep into the book, oblivious to the surrounding world.

"Oh my god, Elena is that you?"

I looked up to see Bonnie walking towards me, ready to burst with excitement. Her brown hair bounced lightly on her shoulders as she rushed in my direction. Her smile showed perfectly straight white teeth, and her brown eyes sparkled with joy. She had jeans and a navy blue shirt on ."Hey Bonnie." I replied.

"It is you." I stood up and accepted her hug. "I've missed you heaps. Meredith will be here soon. We have to catch up. Oh here she is now." she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Meredith's parents car.

She stepped out of the car and stood by the passenger side window. "Bye mum, bye dad, love you."

"Bye honey. Have a good day. We love you too." we heard her mum call back.

Meredith turned around and stopped. Her lone black hair was straight today. She had black skinny jeans on and a dark purple shirt on.

"Meredith meet Elena." bonnie joked.

"Hi" I barely got out loud enough for her to hear.

Meredith just stood there looking at me. I was about to give up and go back to the bench when she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's nice to meet you Elena." she smiled after stepping back.

At that moment I knew my friends didn't hate me for ignoring them, they had missed me as much as I had missed them.

**BaMbY xP**


	3. Meeting The Ex

**Herro it is I BaMbY. Anyway I'm just leaving a message because no one has left me any reviews and I feel that my work isn't good enough so I'm gonna tell you about what's to come.**

**Well Elena meets Stefan, the new boy. She falls in love with him, and he falls in love with her but… he must leave for her own protection. While Stefan is gone Elena meets Stefan's mysterious brother Damon. Stefan comes back and Elena is torn between the two brothers. Will she stay with Stefan, or fall head over heals for Damon? And what will bring the three of them closer than ever before?**

**The characters are; ****Elena, the one from the book; ****Stefan from the show; ****Damon from the show**

**Meredith from the book (duh); ****Bonnie looks from the show but personality from both (mainly book); ****Jeremy from show; ****Margaret from book; ****Matt from both****; Aunt Judith from the book, but with a bit from the show too****; Caroline from the show.**

**I got my inspiration from my dreams like everything I write.**

**BaMbY xP**

Bonnie was so excited. She wouldn't stop talking about how much she missed us, especially me.

"Oh Elena. I just remembered. Have you been talking to Matt. He's been really worried about you." she asked looking at me seriously.

"No. I haven't talked to anyone. I needed time." I felt so guilty.

"Hey, it's okay. We understand, and he will to." Meredith tried to cheer me up.

I smiled as we sat on the bench I was on before. We started to talk about our holidays when Caroline's car parked next to Bonnie's. She came out flicking her hair behind her shoulder. She closed the door and locked it before coming towards us.

She was wearing a black skirt and black shirt, with a green jacket over the top. She was wearing black boots that came to her knees. Her blonde hair had been curled and was down, pulled away from her face with a thin black headband. She was smiling, showing her perfectly whitened teeth.

"Elena. How are you?" she asked once she reached us.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not I'm here if you need to talk."

I smiled and stood up giving her a hug. "I'm fine really, much better." I said as I sat back down.

She took a seat next to Meredith and across from me. "That's great. So how was your holidays?" she asked the group. The other told her what they did and she told them about her holidays. I was daydreaming while they started to talk about cute boys they saw during their break.

I was just about to leave when someone came from behind me and wrapped their arms around me. "Hey cutie. Are new to school?"

It was Matt.

I smiled and stood up giving him a hug. "Hey Matt."

After the hug he looked at me with a serious face. "How come you didn't call me?"

_Before my parents died I had been dating Matt. The most wanted boy in school. And we were the perfect match because I'm the most wanted girl in school. We have been friend since year two, when he saved me from a spider under my table. We decided to take the next step and see where our relationship would go. But after my parents died, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I love him like a brother, not a boy friend. So I dumped him nicely, and he said he understood. But he didn't stop trying to get me back._

"I haven't talked to anyone Matt. I needed time." I told him looking down.

He smiled and placed two fingers under my chin so I would look at him. "I understand." he gave me a quick hug and then we turned to the girls. They had been staring at us, Bonnie dreamily, Meredith calm and Caroline pleased. They were always there for me, and supported me with everything I did.

Matt took a seat next to Caroline and started to join in their earlier conversation.

**BaMbY xP**


	4. Stares and Glares

**Okay so I just realised my story is boring. But I'm taking it slowly so you get to know the characters before anything happens to them. I would really like it if I got more reviews because I've only got one and that's from a friend, so please tell me what you think and suggest some ideas. Thanks!**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

I was so bored. My friends were still talking, but now they had changed the discussion to what they wanted to happen this year. I was just about ready to leave and go find Jeremy when I saw a red Ferrari drive through the school gates and park next to Matt's truck. Which made it look even more expensive than before, because Matt's truck always looked like a heap of junk… not that I would ever tell him that.

The door opened a tall guy stepped out. His dark wavy hair shone in the light. He had pale skin and his face looked like it had been sculptured by an artist. He was wear designer jeans and I tight white top that showed his abs. Over his shirt he wore a black leather jacket. I tried to see what colour his eyes were, but they were covered by dark sunglasses.

He looked over the school grounds, taking in his surroundings. As his eyes scanned the parking lot and then finally landed on me.

All the other people had stopped what they were doing to see who the new guy was. He had looked at every person in sight and ignored them. But when he saw me, he started walking directly to the bench where my friends and I were sitting.

Before he got to the table I quickly looked over to see the other's reaction. Meredith was just looking, not overly fussed about this stranger; Caroline was looking at him like a piece of meat, obviously want to have him for herself; Bonnie was almost bouncing up and down, she looked like a kid in a candy store; and Matt was looking at him with the normal jealous look he gave guys when they looked at me, but this time he looked as if he would rip the guys throat out if he even spoke to me.

He was standing right next to the table, closest to me. He looked at me with a small but friendly smile. "Hi. I'm new to school and was wondering if you could tell me where the front office is?" he asked, looking directly at me.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Sure-" I was just about to tell him when Caroline interrupted.

"I'm going in that direction now. If you want I could show you the way." she said getting up and walking over to him.

He looked at her, and nodded. "That would be nice." he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Caroline to the school. But looked back and gave me a kind smile.

I turned around stunned at what happened. Then I saw the others faces. Meredith looking at Bonnie like she was going to explode; Bonnie was looking at me, gob smacked that the new guy talked to me; and Matt was still looking at the new guy like he was going to kill him.

Bonnie couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh my lord. He is so hot, and he spoke to you Elena. See you still have it in you." she nudged me.

I blushed and pulled some of my hair, that had fallen out of place, behind my ear. Trying not to show everyone my bright red rosy cheeks.

"Well I think you girls should stay away fro him. He looks dangerous." Matt spat out.

I ignored what he had said and gathered my stuff. "I'm gonna head off to my locker. I don't want to be late." I said looking off to where Caroline had taken him. I was actually only going to my locker because it was close to the main office.

"We'll come to." Meredith said as she got up from the bench, dragging Bonnie with her.

We all said bye to Matt and headed off.

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous still. He really wants to get back together with you, and hates it when guys get your attention." Meredith told me, trying to explain something I already knew.

"Well I think he was been rude. That poor new guy obviously is just scared cause it's his first day, and he thought Elena could help him over come his fears." Bonnie said, imagining herself as Elena, stroking the guys hair.

"Do you know how wrong that just sounded?" I asked as we entered the hall.

Bonnie and Meredith laughed as we walked past the office. We all looked in and saw him standing at the counter talking to the secretary. Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

I kept walking, trying not to look like the other girls and went straight to my locker, Bonnie and Meredith right behind me. I opened my locker and looked at my timetable. "Great" I said out loud. "First up maths."

**SPOV**

When I had got out of my car I could feel all the humans look at me. I looked over them, trying to see if any of them were worth actually getting to know. Everyone looked boring and normal, the same day dream look from girls, the same jealous look from boys.

As I scanned the grounds feeling like I wasted my time even bothering to try and fit in, my eyes landed on a group of pupils sitting at a bench. There were five of them; a short girl with brown wavy hair who was giving me a look like I was a new toy; a tall girl with dark hair that was straight, she looked at me like she looked at all the boys, which wasn't normal for me; another girl sat with blonde curly hair, that was giving me a look I gave my food, she wanted me; the only boy at the table was looking at me with extreme jealousy, like he wanted to rip my throat out; and then there was one last girl, who was looking at me normally, like I was a new student.

Then it hit me. She looked like Katherine. He woman who I had given my life to, the woman I thought I loved but didn't.

This girl had the same blonde hair, the same lapis lazuli coloured eyes as her. I stretched my senses, and saw her aura. It was bright and strong unlike Katherine's. Instead of looking dark and small, her's out shone every body else's.

I closed my door and smiled at her, walking right up to her table.

As I got closer she looked at her friends for a quick moment stunned I was walking to her. She then turned back to face me.

I was standing right next to the table closest to her. I looked at her with a small but friendly smile. "Hi. I'm new to school and was wondering if you could tell me where the front office is?" I asked, looking directly at her.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Sure-" she was saying, when the blonde girl interrupted.

"I'm going in that direction now. If you want I could show you the way." she said getting up and walking over to me.

I looked at her, and nodded. "That would be nice." I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed her to the school but before getting to far, I looked back and gave the Katherine look alike a kind smile.

"So. I'm Caroline." the girl I was following introduced herself, but I already knew from all the other people saying 'Hi Caroline.'

She looked at me with a flirtatious smile, waiting for me to tell her my name. But I kept quiet. She soon realised I wasn't going to say anything, so she did all the talking. She stopped showing me around the school and took me to the office after awhile.

"Here we are." she gestured to the door.

"Thanks." I owed her at least one word.

"No problem." she smiled, and walked off.

_Thank god._ I thought to myself. I couldn't stand been around her any longer. I went to the front desk and asked for my timetable, and the other stuff I needed to collect for class. As I was waiting for the secretary to print off my timetable I heard the other girl's sweet voice coming down the hall. She was with the tall and short girls still. _They must be the best friends._

They walked past, but I felt them looking in to see if I was in the office. I was, so she kept walking to her locker. The secretary gave me my time table and told me I had maths first. She gave me directions to get there and then turned back to her computer.

_Well good bye to you to._ I thought to myself, and headed for the maths room.

**BaMbY xP**


	5. Classes Together

**EPOV**

Bonnie and Meredith had human biology first so I was by myself. As I entered the room I saw Matt and Caroline standing at the teacher's desk. I walked past them with a smile and a wave. Matt looked at me with needy eyes but Caroline told him to give me space.

_I still won't go back to you Matt._ I thought.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Everybody knew not to sit at the back because the two desks were for Caroline, Matt and I. Matt sat on the inside next to Caroline, so he could be close too me, but not too close. So I decided to sit on the outside next to the window. Everyone had taken their seats and got all their stuff out ready for the teacher, who was running late.

I opened my book and started to write random things. As the page gained my full attention I didn't notice someone talking to me. They poked my shoulder and I looked up, to see the new guy standing next to my desk.

"Um sorry. Do you mind if I sit here, there's no more seats left." he asked.

"Oh, yeah of course." I said moving my stuff off his side of the desk. "And don't be sorry. If you didn't distract me from my page I would have gotten in a lot of trouble." I smiled. "So I guess I should say thank you."

He smiled back, "You're welcome. I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you Elena." he said, just as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class. So lets get to work, shall we." Mr Raymond said, as he put his things on his desk.

As the class went on I did the work and listened to the teacher, like a good student. But every now and then I would look to the side of me to see what Stefan was doing, and every time I looked he would be doing his work, quietly like a good student.

The bell rang, and we were dismissed. I looked at my timetable before getting up. "English." I smiled. I always liked English. "What do you have next?" I asked Stefan.

"English." he replied grabbing his things.

"I do to. If you want I could show you the way."

"Sounds like a plan." he replied.

I walked out of the class room, followed by Stefan. "So where are you from?"

"Italy." he replied walking beside me.

"So why do you come here?"

"My family own the boarding house. I've always wanted to come here and see where my second home is. But now it feels like my only home." he smiled at Elena.

**SPOV**

We entered the classroom. All the students looked at us as we took a seat at the back of the class together. The teacher was late so we were safe.

As the teacher entered she placed a pencils case on the desk and moved around the room. "Today we're just going to get to know each other. So you can put your books away and just sit back."

This shocked me. High school was about work and study not getting to know each other. But I had to admit, I really didn't want to read a book I've probably read thirty times in the last century.

**EPOV**

I was so glad we weren't in trouble for being late, and I was even more glad to see Miss Wallace was my teacher. She was always relaxed and calm. She never yelled or told someone off unless they did something really bad. She told us to gather our chairs around in a circle so we could talk about our holiday and introduce ourselves to each other.

I knew all the students in my class, it was something you had to know to be the most popular girl in school. But I still listened and told everyone about me. The class felt like it took only five minutes, but I knew it had taken an hour.

The bell rang and we all left knowing that our teach wouldn't dismiss us, she doesn't like controlling us too much. I looked at my schedule again and dreaded what was to come. History.

"Oh no." I whined.

Stefan immediately turned around, worry spread all over his face. "What is it? Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah it's just that I have history next."

"So do I. What's wrong with history?" Stefan asked confused.

"Oh absolutely nothing is wrong with history. It's the teacher that's wrong."

Stefan smiled as I rushed to class. "You don't want to be late, but yet you hate the class?" he asked.

"Nope. I want to be late, so late I don't get there on time. But Mr Tanner wants us there in our seats ready to answer all his questions correctly, before he gets there." I replied as we entered the class.

Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith and Matt were already in class. Matt was sitting at the back with Tyler; Caroline was sitting with Vickie, Matt's sister and Tyler's girlfriend; and Bonnie and Meredith were sitting next to each other with a spare desk for Elena next to them.

Elena gestured for Stefan to sit next to her. They sat down, and put their things down. Elena turned her head towards Bonnie and Meredith. They looked at her, then at Stefan, and then back at her.

"You. Explain. Lunch." Meredith's lips said.

I smiled as the teacher walked in. Mr Tanner dropped his books on his desk and turned around to face the class, a small smile forming in his lips.

"Professor Johnston often said that if you didn't know history, you didn't know anything. You were a leaf that didn't know it was part of a tree. ~Michael Crichton, _Timeline. _You all are leaves, and I am going to turn you into historians. It will take all year, and most of you will fail. But I will teach you to be apart of the tree that is life." Mr Tanner said, walking around the classroom. "Tomorrow I will be giving a pop quiz on history. You don't know what I will ask, so open your books and start studying." he said as he turned and sat at his desk.

We all opened our books and started to read. No one spoke a word. No one moved out of their seats. No one looked away from their page. We all just sat their and read our books. Praying that we wouldn't fail our pop quiz tomorrow.

When the bell rang no one moved until Mr Tanner dismissed us. Everyone grabbed their things and rushed out of the classroom. Once outside Stefan turned to me and asked, "What do you have next?"

"Chemistry. I'm guessing you do to." I smiled.

"Yep."

So we headed towards the science room.

**BaMbY xP**


	6. New Friends

**SPOV**

As we entered the room we saw no body else in sight. Elena shrugged took a seat near the window. She turned around to look at me.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to take this seat before someone else does?" she smiled.

I thought about what she said._ If only she was talking about herself not the chair._ I sighed. "Sure if I have to." I joked.

She smiled and opened her book. She grabbed a pen and started writing something down, just as some other students came in.

Her friend Caroline was one of them. She took a seat in front of us and turned around with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm having a party at my house tonight. And guess what. You're invited." she looked at both Elena and I. "So do you wanna come?" she asked me.

I thought about it and decided not to aggravate her and say only if Elena goes to. Instead I said, "I'll have to see how much homework I have. But if I'm not too busy I'll be there."

She smiled and turned to Elena. "What about you?"

Elena looked up from her book, not overly fazed. "Sure. Aunt Judith and I need a break from each other anyway." and then she went back to her book.

Caroline, pleased with her answers, turned around and started talking to the girl next to her.

Elena passed me the note quietly.

_I already knew about the party. She has one every term. So do you wanna go or were you just been polite? __J_

I turned to her and smiled. "Both," I whispered so Caroline couldn't hear, "but if you're going I'll go."

She smiled and nodded. "Meet you there. I'll give you directions to her house at lunch." she turned to face the front of the room just as the teacher walked in.

**EPOV**

I smiled at Stefan as he answered my question. "Meet you there. I'll give you directions to her house at lunch." just as I finished the teacher walked in.

The class went pretty fast. I listened to the teacher's lecture and read the sheets she handed out. I answered all the questions in the book and even had time to draw in my book.

When the bell rang I looked at what I had drawn. A black crow. I looked at it stunned. It was perfect, which wasn't strange because I could draw very well. But it was looking at me back. The hairs on my neck stood up.

"What you looking at?" Stefan looked at my drawing and then up at me, "You're very good." he told me.

"Thanks." I smiled nervously, before slamming my book closed. "It's lunch now. I can show you where the cafeteria is?" I asked.

"Sure. And then you could give me directions to Caroline's house." he smiled.

I nodded and walked out the door, feeling strange after drawing that crow. As we walked down the hall in silence, moving through the crowds of students near there lockers and friends, I decided to shake the feeling away.

We entered the cafeteria and we went up to the table where Bonnie, Meredith, Caroline and I always sat. Meredith was already there eating her salad looking at the table completely bored.

Before I went to grab a chair, Stefan pulled it out from under the table for me. I smiled and thanked him before sitting down and looking at Meredith. "What cha up to?"

She smiled and shrugged. "The usual. Work, talk, walk."

"Hm." I wanted to scream the details of my day, but Stefan was till sitting at the table.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." he said as he got up from his seat.

I smiled and nodded. He walked away just as Bonnie got to the table. "Now that is something I would like to sink my teeth into." she said out loud.

Meredith and I turned to look at our innocent friend, who just said something not so innocent. She blushed realising she had said it out loud. "Sorry."

Meredith suddenly turned her attention to my, "Spill."

Bonnie nodded eagerly as they waited for me to tell them about the mysterious new guy. I sighed and gave in. "He's perfect. He's a smart, funny, caring gentleman. We've had all the same classes together so far and he's followed me and sat next to me every where we go."

"I wonder why he hasn't taken his glasses off?" Meredith asked, not talking to anyone at the table.

I realised that he hadn't taken his glasses off all day. Even the teachers hadn't said anything to him. I shrugged it off. Not wanting to get into his business.

He was walking back to our table now with two apples. He sat in the chair next to me, and smiled. "Hi." he said to Bonnie. "I'm Stefan." he introduced himself to my best friends.

Meredith answered for both of them, or Bonnie would have screamed her name. "I'm Meredith and this is Bonnie." she gestured to our frozen friend. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." he smiled at her.

I quickly got out a pen and piece of paper. I wrote down the directions to Caroline's house and gave it to Stefan. "For later on." he nodded and put it in his pocket.

"What have you got next?" he asked me.

"Free period. What about you?" He smiled and I knew he had free period too. "Well I'm going to head off home now. Gotta get ready for the party tonight." I said as I got up and went around the table to hug Bonnie and Meredith. I waved good bye and then left the school grounds, loving the freedom of being a senior.

**BaMbY xP**


	7. Emotions and Feelings

I am the happiest girl alive. I would like to thank JealousGreenEyes, magicangle33, LOJSS and my friend 'Bite me I might like it'. They are the best people in the world because they gave me some really nice reviews.

But anyway I just thought I'll tell you all that Damon is coming very soon, because I can't wait any longer. So my chapters are going to be longer and more detailed (not so much school stuff).

So keep up the reviews, it makes me happy.

BaMbY xP

SPOV

**As I watched Elena go I knew I would have to leave soon to, or I'll be bombarded by Bonnie or Caroline any minute now.**

**I turned around and smiled at the girls, who were looking right at me. It suddenly became awkward.**

"**So what did Elena give you?" Meredith asked me, like I was a criminal being interrogated.**

"**Oh just directions." I replied, trying not to sound guilty.**

"**Where to?" Bonnie asked, getting involved with the questioning. But instead of the good cop bad cop act, they were both scary cops.**

"**To Caroline's house. For the party tonight." I gulped back feeling the tension grow.**

**They both sat back and smiled. "Oh okay." they both said in unison.**

_**Mental note to self. Never upset these two or get in between them and Elena. But most importantly don't hurt Elena and piss them off. **_**I told myself.**

**I started to get up to leave when they sat up again. "Where are you going?" Caroline asked as she came to our table. She sat down where Elena had been sitting before.**

"**Oh I was just going to go back to the boarding house and continue unpacking. And then get ready for your party tonight." I said standing behind my chair.**

"**Oh so you are going. Awesome. I cant wait to see you there." Caroline smiled, her flirtatious smile.**

**I half smiled at her and then said my good byes. As I walked down the hall I heard some people walking behind me. I decided to ignore it and keep walking. After a few more steps I still heard them come towards me. I stretched my senses to try and find out who it was. But I was to weak. I needed to hunt. As I turned a corner I stopped and leaned on the wall, waiting for the people to follow me around.**

**When they finally did I saw Matt and Tyler standing in front of me. Tyler was obviously only here because Matt is his friend, but Matt was here for a different reason.**

"**I want you to stay away from Elena. She deserves better than a guy like you." Matt spat out.**

"**What are you going to do about it." I asked, trying to sound reasonable. But it came out as a kind of laugh.**

**Tyler stepped a little closer. "We just don't want to see Elena hurt." his brown eyes were pleading me to keep quiet.**

**Matt pushed past him, and stood right in front of me. Trying to be intimidating. "I'll kill you." he hissed.**

**I decided I would listen to Tyler's eyes and walk off. But before I could go to far, Matt called. "Hey, don't run away from me. Are you chicken or something?"**

**I turned and just stood there. This outraged him for some reason. He came at me and punched me right in the stomach. I let him of course. He was just about to hit me again when I grabbed his fist with inhuman speed. I pushed it away and walked off. Not wanting to hurt a defenceless boy.**

**EPOV**

After leaving the school grounds I slowly walked home. I was walking down my street when I heard a bird squawk. I looked around to try and see where it came from. That's when my eyes fell on the bird.

It was a big black crow.

It looked bigger than other crows. It just sat on a branch in the tree I was standing next to. I walked closer and saw its eyes. They were pitch black, and they were looking at me.

Just as I was about to turn away, it flew off in to the distance. No where to be seen.

_Well that was weird._ I thought to myself.

I kept walking, faster then before. As soon as I got to the safety of my porch I dug my hand in my bag to get my key.

_Shit._ I had forgotten my key. _Now where does aunt Judith keep the spare key?_

I looked under the pot plants and under the welcome mat. I looked in the mail box and on top off the door way. _Great._ No key. _Looks like I'm going to have to climb through my window._

I walked to the side of the house where the tall tree sat next to the house.

I climb up and carefully walked along the branch that was closest to my window. I entered quietly, feeling like a robber come to steal from the people living here. I took a deep breath once inside. I always hated climbing through my window.

I walked over to my wardrobe to find something to wear.

I decided on a baby blue cocktail dress with white ballerina flats. Before getting dressed I had a shower and straightened my hair. By the time my make up and hair was done it was all ready four thirty. I got dressed and headed down stairs, where I found aunt Judith, Jeremy and Margaret in the kitchen.

"What are you dressed up for?" aunt Judith asked casually.

"She's going to Caroline's party." Jeremy answered for me.

"Oh. Okay have fun."

"I think Elena's pretty." Margaret added in.

"Thanks, I might be a bit late. And I might be coming home with a friend." I told them, hoping Stefan would drive me home.

"Don't tell me you're after the new guy too." Jeremy sighed.

"I am not going after him, I'm simply friends with him. That's all."

"Whose this new boy?" aunt Judith asked, being her usual curious self.

"Stefan Salvatore. He's Italian and Elena's age, but best of all he's single." Jeremy said, disgusted that all the girls were after Stefan and not him.

"Just because he's single doesn't mean I'm after him. He's different, he's fiendish. And I'm happy with that until he makes a move. Look I've really gotta go. I'll see you guys later. Bye." I yelled while going through the front door.

As I walked down Caroline's street I felt like I was being watched. I looked around, making sure I wasn't going crazy. I was in front of Caroline's house when I saw a crow sitting on her car. It looked familiar. _But it couldn't be the crow from before. Could it?_

I stepped closer and looked at it carefully. I looked at every detail of its body before locking eyes with it. That's when I realised I had seen this bird twice before. In my drawing, and in the tree.

I was still slowly creeping closer. I was so close that if I stretched out my arm I would be able to touch it, and I was about to when the front door slammed open. Bonnie, Caroline and Meredith all came running out. I turned to face them, only to find that when I looked back the crow was gone.

**BaMbY xP**


	8. Party

**EPOV**

"Elena you made it." Caroline squealed. "And you're early." she hugged me tightly. She was wearing a green dress with black pumps. Her hair had been curled again, and she had light makeup on.

"I love what you're wearing." Meredith said, while hugging me too. She had her black skinny jeans on with a red top on. Her black hair had been straightened again and pulled back from her face. Meredith wasn't wearing any make up, but she still looked beautiful.

"Oh I love it as well. It makes your eyes look so bright." Bonnie complimented me, after a hug. Bonnie had obviously gone shopping for this party. She had a purple dress on that went all the way down to the ground and showed all her curves. She had curled her hair and put natural coloured make up on. Her shoes were black pumps that couldn't really be seen because of the dress unless she sat down.

"Thanks guys." I blushed. "And of course I'm early. We always come early to spend time together," I stated as we headed inside.

"So is Stefan coming?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah I think. He told me he was."

"O-M-G. He is so hot. And lucky Elena got to spend the whole day with him." Caroline pointed out with a small nudge on my arm. "Anyway we have to get this place sorted for the party. So get off your asses and help me. Please?"

We all decided to get up. Meredith was in charge of the food and drinks. Bonnie had to go through all the rooms and make sure any fragile stuff was away and out of sight. Caroline called everyone to make sure they were coming and I rounded up all the good music I could find.

**SPOV**

As I drove down Caroline's street I could here music perfect and clearly coming from Caroline's house. I followed the music and parked my car across the road, trying to avoid anyone scratching it.

As I walked up the footsteps I listened carefully trying to hear if Elena was here yet. It didn't take me long to hear her talking to Matt and Meredith. Bonnie was flirting with a couple of gate crashers by the sounds of things, and Caroline is talking to her all her guests. I knew as soon as I walked up to the door I would either have to wait to be invited in or I'll be bombarded by Caroline. Neither sound to good.

I decided to wait for Caroline to invite me in. as I reached the front door I could hear exactly where she was, behind the door. So she would answer straight away and I wouldn't have to wait.

I only had to knock once before the door flung open and Caroline stood in front of me.

"Hey. You made it." her smile widening once she realised who I was.

"Of course. It would be rude not to come." I smiled back.

"Well, come on in."

Her words sent a wave of guilt through me. _Wow there's nothing stopping me from killing all of you._

"Do you want a drink?"

"No thankyou." I replied as I left her standing at the door. Now to find Elena.

**EPOV**

"Where is he?" I asked no one in particular.

"Where's who?" Matt looked at me with a worried look. Then it turned disgusted. "You're not talking about Stefan are you?"

"No of course she's not. Jeremy said he would come and see her tonight. She's waiting for him to come, that's all." Meredith covered for me.

I smiled at her and mouthed thanks. She nodded and started a conversation up with Matt.

It felt like the morning all over again. I was out of the conversation and bored.

I was just about to go find Bonnie when I saw him walk through the doors. _Stefan Salvatore._

He was wearing black jeans, and light grey top and back shoes. His hair hadn't changed, but there was a feel about him. He seemed happier.

I walked up to him with a smile on my face. He turned almost as soon as I opened my mouth.

That's when I saw his eyes. His eyes were a deep green. The green lightened everything about him. They took me by surprise.

"You made it."

"Yeah." he smiled back.

"Do you wanna drink or anything?"

"Um nah that's okay. But thanks for the offer. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah I am a bit thirsty. But I'll go get it." I told him and then left to get a drink.

**SPOV**

As I watched Elena go get herself a drink I felt Matt and Meredith's eyes on me. I could also feel the warm blood of the deer I had just fed on go through me.

I was about to go find Elena when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Matt standing in front of me, with fiery eyes. "I thought I said to stay away from her." he said under his breath.

Before I could reply Elena arrived with her drink. "Oh Matt, um are you okay?" she asked with complete concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want this idiot to stay away from you." he said through clenched teeth.

"Matt don't call him an idiot." Elena stood up and tried to defend me.

"Elena its fine really. He's just been drinking to much." I turned and spoke to Matt, "Look I'm not looking for a fight Matt. Just leave it."

He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Like that's gonna stop me." this was strange, I had used compulsion on him and it should have worked easily, because of the drunken state he's in.

But instead of walking away he rolled his fist into a ball and threw a swing at me. Which landed right on my nose.

I heard the break, and could feel the blood ooze out.

"Matt how could you?" Elena screamed.

Matt took one look at Elena's disgusted face. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to protect you."

"Just go away Matt." she spat at him. "Come on. I'll take you home to get cleaned up." she whispered in my ear as we walked to my car.

**EPOV**

The ride to the boarding house was quiet and fast. I ordered Stefan to the bathroom where I could help clean his nose and face up.

I turned the tap on and told him to sit on the bench.

"I'm going to kill his drunken ass." I said to myself.

"No Elena it's fine really. You don't need to bring it up."

I grabbed a hand towel from the cupboard and put it under the water. "I don't care. He should have known better." I said as I cleaned the dry blood off Stefan's face. "Does it hurt?"

"No seriously I'm fine." he told me as he wiggled his nose to show it was fine.

"But I saw him hit you. And what about all the blood?" I asked still cleaning the blood.

"It must have been a scratch or something when he hit me. I'm perfectly fine, okay?" he said as he hopped off the bench.

I nodded and put the towel down. "Well I should get going." I said, hoping he would insist I stay the night,

"Well it's late." _Yes, _"and it's dark." _Yeah, _"I could always drive you home." _Damn!_

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a hassle."

He took a step closer, and I could feel the warmth of his body on mine. "It's the least I could do for you, since you cleaned my face." he smiled.

I started get a little nervous. He had never been this close before.

"That would be nice thanks." I whispered. But we weren't moving. He just stood there looking at me, with those big leaf green eyes. I moved slightly closer, and he bent down, until out lips touched.

My body jumped at the touch, and my eyes instantly closed. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently, and I slid mine around his neck. The kiss was short, but sweet, and when he pulled back a smile was placed one my lips immediately.

"Wow." I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes, and dropped my arms.

He smiled and placed his hand in mine. "I guess I should take you home now."

I kept a hold of his hand all the way home.

**BaMbY xP**


	9. The Kiss

**SPOV**

The kiss was amazing. Nothing like the kisses I shared with Katherine. It left us speechless, and as I drove Elena home she kept her hand with mine, never letting go.

As we drove down her street her grip loosened a bit.

"What's wrong?" the sudden sound of my voice made her jump.

"Oh it's just, I don't want today to end. And I know once we drive up my drive way tomorrow will come and we'll go back to being friends."

"Okay first of all tomorrow will come no matter where you are, and secondly what makes you think we have to go back to being just friends?"

"Well I just thought you wouldn't want to make a scene." she said looking at her feet guiltily.

I put two fingers under her chin and placed my lips on hers. After moving back I saw the smile on her face, that always made me feel human again. "I don't care what people think."

We got out of the car and I walked her to the door. She stopped and turned to face me. "Well um. Do you want a coffee or anything?"

"Do you think your aunt will mind?" I asked in return.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you. Come in, please."

As soon as those words left her mouth a smile formed on my lips. _She invited me in, this means she trusts me_. I walked in holding her hand.

**EPOV**

I lead Stefan to the kitchen, where we found aunt Judith and Jeremy eating ice cream.

"Oh Elena you're back already." aunt Judith said, eyeing Stefan curiously.

"Yeah. Matt and Stefan got in an argument, so Stefan and I left. He thought it would be nice to give me a lift home." I told her. "Oh and this is Stefan. Stefan this is my aunt Judith."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Gilbert."

"Oh, well its nice to finally meet you too Stefan?"

"Salvatore."

"Stefan Salvatore. Elena here seems to be in a much better mood now since you've arrived." aunt Judith said with a smile. "I'm terribly sorry but it is a week night and Elena needs to get to bed soon. Thankyou for driving her home."

I was shocked. Aunt Judith just shooed Stefan out of the house.

"Of course." Stefan replied.

"I'll walk you to the door." I told him as we left the kitchen.

When we got to the door I looked back to see if we were being watched.

"Looks like she wasn't too happy to meet me." Stefan said with a smile, like it didn't bother him.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe its because she doesn't know you and you brought me home from a party. Sorry about the way she acted."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Well good night" he said before kissing me one last time for the night.

"Night." I said as he walked to his car.

After he drove off I closed the door and went to the kitchen with a smile on my face. Forgetting about what aunt Judith had done.

"So how was the party?" aunt Judith asked as I sat down beside Jeremy.

"It was okay. Matt and Meredith were talking together the whole night; Bonnie was flirting with some randoms; and Caroline ha to be a good host and talk to all her guests. But then Stefan came and it got a bit better. Well besides the fact that Matt nearly broke his nose." I told them, forgetting abput Stefan telling me to keep it quiet.

"Matt did what!" aunt Judith nearly yelled.

"Oh um. It doesn't matter now." I tried to cover up. "I'm getting tired I might go to bed." I tried to fake yawn to show them I'm 'tired'.

"Okay. Sweet dreams Elena." aunt Judith said as she hugged me.

Jeremy just sat their eating his ice cream, so I decided to leave him and go to bed.

My dreams were full of beautiful green eyes, and dark black ones.

**SPOV**

After leaving Elena at her house I felt a little lost. She had been so nice to me but she has no clue what I am.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs of the boarding house, heading for the bathroom so I can clean up. It was exactly the same as how we had left it. The bloody towel and the scent of Elena standing where I had kissed her.

_I kissed Elena Gilbert. _A smile formed on my lips. It was amazing too. But I have to be careful not to do it too much. Next time she might not be so lucky. Next time I might not be able to control myself.

I quickly cleaned the bathroom and went out into the forest to hunt. _Maybe if I eat more I wont want to drink her blood until she goes cold in my arms._

As soon as I stopped and waited to hear any signs of movement I heard two rabbits not too far from where I was standing.

**EPOV**

I woke up early the next morning. I had a warm shower and washed my hair, taking twenty-five minutes before getting out. I went to my wardrobe and looked for the perfect outfit.

It took me awhile to get rid of the thing I definitely couldn't wear, before deciding on faded blue denim shorts, a peach shirt and peach ballerina flats. I dried my hair and straightened it, letting it hang loose today. I applied soft makeup on, to make my eyes pop and then headed downstairs.

Everyone else was still in bed. I was in a good mood so I made a coffee and took it up to aunt Judith's room.

With a soft knock I slowly opened the door and walked to the side of her bed.

"What are you doing? It's still early in the morning Elena." she asked through a yawn.

"I couldn't get back to sleep." I said as I handed her the coffee. "So I thought I would head off to Bonnie's house and hang out with her for awhile."

"Oh, well that sounds like a lovely idea." she sat up a little bit more and took a sip of her coffee. "Have a good day." she said as I walked out.

"Bye. I'll be a little late today too. I think Meredith wants to go down to the grill and catch up." I said before leaving her room. As I closed the door I saw the smile on my aunt's face grow a little wider.

Little did my aunt know I was actually planning on spending the afternoon with Stefan. But right now I was going to the cemetery to tell my parents about last night.

I opened the front door of the house and felt the cool morning breeze on my face. _Today is going to be a great day._ I smiled and headed for the cemetery.

**BaMbY xP**


	10. Who Are You?

**I'd like to say thank you to damons-hot-as-hell, marmar4567, and LOJSS, for the lovely reviews. They really make my day and encourage me to write more.**

**EPOV**

As I walked through the gates of the cemetery I heard a bird squawk. I didn't look around, because I had a feeling I would fine a black crow not to far from where I was standing. I kept walking along the path until I was in front of my parents grave.

"Hi mum, hi dad. How are you? Well I have great news to tell you. A new guy came to school yesterday and his name is Stefan. He went to Caroline's party last night, but he got punched by Matt. I don't understand Matt these days, he seems tense and really stressed. Anyway Stefan and I left the party after that and went to the boarding house, that's where Stefan lives. I cleaned up his face, because it had blood all over it. And then the most amazing thing happened. He kissed me" I told my parents with the biggest smile on my face. "And the n he drove me home. But we're definitely dating. He said he doesn't care what people think."

I heard a bird squawk again.

"Mum," I whispered towards my mum's grave. "I'm nervous. He's so nice and polite. I don't want him to leave me. Ever." I sat back and spoke to both parents. "Well I guess I should go to school now. Have a good day. I miss and love you both so much." I kissed both my hands and placed them on my parents grave stones. "Bye." I whispered as I grabbed my things and walked out the cemetery.

I walked on to the pathway that headed towards the school. As I turned a corner I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said before looking up

The man was tall and handsome. His hair was dead straight and jet black. His face looked like the work of angels, and his eyes. They were dark, black and dark, and familiar.

"Oh that's fine." he said while bending down to grab my things, which I hadn't even noticed I had dropped. He passed me all my things and walked off. "Have a nice day Elena."

I stopped everything I was doing after he had said my name. "How does he know who I am?" I asked myself, and then hurried off to school

**SPOV**

I slept in longer than usual so I had to hurry to get ready on time.

I threw on some dark blue jeans and a black top. I brushed my hair and teeth, not bothering to get something to eat. I jumped in my car and drove off. While I rushed to get to school I didn't see the crow sitting in a tree by the boarding house, watching me.

**EPOV**

The entire time I walked to school I couldn't stop thinking about that man, and how he knew my name.

I had tried to tell myself he read it when he picked my stuff up. But my things don't have my name on them, and I would have seen him do it.

I walked on to the school grounds and walked past everyone, still in deep thought. I sat down on a bench and was soon accompanied by Bonnie, Caroline and Meredith.

"Tell us everything." Caroline order me. I thought she was talking about the state I was currently in, but I was wrong. "What did you guys do, and how did he do it?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Did he drive you to his house and make out with you? Or did he drive you home and give you a sweet kiss before driving off?" Bonnie joined in the questioning.

Only Meredith could see something was bugging me. But she thought it had something to do with Stefan. "What did he do?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, my god. Not everything has to do with Stefan. "I half yelled at them, then looked around to see if Stefan was anywhere to be seen. "He drove me to his house; I cleaned up the blood on his face; we kissed-"

"Oh my god" Caroline screamed.

"Tell us more, tell us more." Bonnie pleaded.

I smiled and continued. "He drove me home kissed me in the car before walking me to the door. I invited him in and he met my aunt. She asked him to leave after awhile cause it was 'late'. He kissed me good night and left. The end."

"What no touchy, touchy. Just a few kisses and that's it?" Caroline seemed disappointed.

"Well I think it's romantic." Bonnie sang.

"Oh no. Save us now, before Bonnie kills us with her romantic obsessions." I begged dramatically.

"So why were you upset a moment age?" Meredith asked, bring back to my worried state.

"Oh nothing."

"Oh nothing what?" Matt asked while sitting down with us. I kept quiet and just sat there, secretly glaring at Matt.

"Oh Meredith thinks Elena was upset a moment ago. But Elena wont tell us why." Caroline filled him in. _Why does she has to be so blind? Cant she see I hate Matt?_

"Well what is wrong?" Matt asked me.

"What's wrong with who?"

I turned around and saw Stefan walking up to us. I jumped off my seat and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around me in return and slightly squeezed. He let go and I moved to stand beside him.

"Hey Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith, Matt." he greeted them all.

"Hey" Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

"Hey." Matt said through clenched teeth.

"Hi Stefan. We were just asking Elena what's wrong. She seemed upset before." Meredith informed him.

I shot daggers at her with my glare, and she just smiled back at me.

"Well what's wrong?" Stefan asked, walking to the bench. I followed.

"Nothing really." I tried to cover up but he could see right through the lie.

"Tell me Elena." he said reaching for my hand and holding on to it gently.

I looked at our hands and then up at his eyes. I looked at the group, Caroline and Bonnie were happy that I was happy with Stefan; Matt was shocked and disgusted at us both; and Meredith was waiting for my answer. I looked back at Stefan and gave in.

"I was at the cemetery this morning." Stefan gave me a questioning look and I answered it. "My parents died not too long ago. I go to the cemetery to see them." he nodded and I continued. "After I left I was walking around a corner when I bumped into a man and dropped all my things. His eyes looked familiar but I hadn't seen him before. I would have remembered." I said the last part under my breathe, but something told me Stefan heard, yet he didn't care.

"Is that it?" Caroline asked, disappointed that she didn't get good gossip.

"No that's not it. He picked up my stuff, which by the way doesn't have my name printed on them at all, and then handed them to me. I accepted them and then he walked off. But before he got to far he said 'Have a nice day Elena'."

Everyone was looking at me, and then burst out laughing.

"Come on Elena. Are you telling us you're upset because a stranger knew your name?" Matt asked.

I was about to slap him on the face when Stefan asked. "What did he look like?"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Stefan and I.

"He was tall and had dark straight hair. Oh and his eyes were black. It was strange." I answered.

Stefan stiffened and I suddenly became really worried. "Can you tell me if you see him again?" I nodded and he relaxed.

"You said he looked familiar. How?" Meredith asked. Everyone had stopped, and become very serious because of Stefan's reaction.

"Well this might sound strange but his eyes. I was walking home yesterday and I saw a crow that had the exact same eyes, and at Caroline's house. This morning when I was at the cemetery I heard a bird too, and had a feeling it would be a crow if I looked. And remember that picture I drew yesterday Stefan?" he nodded. "That was the crow I've been seeing. But I had draw the picture before I had seen the bird."

Everyone was quiet, and then the bell went. We all sat there for a few extra seconds before everyone started to leave to go to class.

Stefan and I were the only ones left I looked up at him and he smiled. "You don't think your aunt will get mad if I hang out with you after school, do you?"

"I already told her I'm going to be a bit late this afternoon. Do you wanna go to the Grill?" he nodded and we headed for class.

Before entering he gave me a small kiss on the cheek and said. "Can't wait."

**BaMbY xP**


	11. Men

So what do you guys think so far? Mysterious new guy that Stefan seems to know. Elena and Stefan, I know the summary says 'Damon and Elena' but this is just the beginning lol.

Anyway tell me what you think because I would really like to hear from my readers thanks.

BaMbY xP

EPOV

**The day went by faster than I thought it would. Plus I had no home work which was great. Stefan said he had to do something before meeting me at the Grill so I took my time walking there.**

**I saw no crows on the way too, and that guy was nowhere to be seen. Which I was glad, because he was kinda creepy.**

**Anyway the walk to the Grill was short and pleasant. I entered and saw Matt and Meredith sitting at a table, Bonnie and Caroline were walking out of the girls bathroom and heading towards Matt and Meredith.**

_**They came on purpose**_**. I told myself.**

**I walked up to them with a smile on my face they all turned and greeted me.**

"**Hey Elena." Bonnie hugged me. Caroline did the same. Meredith hugged me and nodded her head.**

"**Hi." Matt said getting off his chair and standing with me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"**

"**Fine." I sighed and followed him outside. He lead me to the ally way and stopped. "What is it now Matt?" I asked getting bored.**

"**Elena I love you." I tried to stop him but he shooed me away. "I don't care what you think or say, because I know you love me too. And if you cant believe it yourself I'm going to have to make you believe." before I could say anything he was backing me up into the wall. I couldn't move.**

**SPOV**

I had a bad feeling about the man Elena bumped into today. I knew deep down who it was.

_Damon. Damon Salvatore. My brother_.

But I couldn't find him or make him lave town, or even leave Elena. He has human blood, I drink animal blood. He's stronger, faster, and smarter than me. He always had been.

I had told Elena I had to do something before meeting her at the Grill, but really I knew I could do nothing because the thing I needed to do was to find Damon. But Damon will be found when he wants to be.

So I headed for the Grill. At least there I can keep an eye on Elena.

When I reached the Grill I walked in through the doors, and scanned the room for Elena.

My eyes landed on Bonnie, Caroline, and Meredith.

I walked up to them with a smile one my face. "Hey, do you know where Elena is?"

"Oh hi Stefan. Yeah she went outside with Matt a couple of minutes ago." Caroline informed me.

"She's what? For how long?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Just a couple of minuets." Bonnie answered.

I rushed out side to see where Elena was.

**EPOV**

"Matt get off me." I pushed him as I yelled.

"Not until you love me." he kept on kissing me.

I was about to scream when I heard someone behind us.

"Excuse me, but I think she told you to get off."

Matt stopped instantly and took and step back. "Um sorry." he said before going back inside.

I turned around, to thank my hero and saw him.

"Why hello Elena." he was walking towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"That's none of your concern. Yet." he raised his hand and brushed my cheek. "I'll be seeing you around. Bye Elena." he turned and walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight Stefan came around the corner.

**SPOV**

I found Elena in the ally way by herself. Standing with a stunned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

"I- I saw him. The man." she just kept standing there looking at the ally entrance.

"I'll take you home." I said as I lead her to the car.

The drive was quiet and short. Elena held on to my hand like I was going to disappear. I drove up her drive way and stopped the car.

"Well thanks Stefan. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Sure, unless I'm busy." I said leaning towards her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She got out and headed inside. I slowly drove off, trying to figure out where Damon would be.

**EPOV**

I went to bed straight away without talking to anyone. I was too shaken up after that guy had talked to me again.

But there was something about him. When I saw him I couldn't take my eyes off his. It was like they held me still.

I decided to let it go and get some sleep before I drive myself insane.

I had a quick, cold shower and threw on a white shirt and purple sweat pants. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I fell onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.

**BaMbY xP**


	12. Nightmares and Dreams

**Okay so I started to write this chapter but then stopped, because it came to early. So I'm very sorry to my Delena readers because you're going to have to deal with some more Stelena stuff. I hate it as much as the next Damon fan but it's just to build up the storyline okay.**

**Oh and I also wanted to tell all the readers that if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all. Advice is always welcome in my opinion but if you're going to be mean about it don't bother telling me, and if you don't like the story so far then be patient and wait for Delena or don't read my story. Thank you.**

**BaMbY xP**

**SPOV**

I got out of bed and rushed to get ready for school. After yesterday I didn't want Elena alone for too long.

Before leaving to pick her up I went through some of my old stuff trying to find the one thing I had that could protect Elena from Damon, and even from me.

I found it and slid it into my pocket before running down stairs vampire speed trying to get to Elena's as fast as possible.

**EPOV**

_I was in the forest. It was night time and I was cold._

_As I walked around trying to find a way out I soon saw two people walking towards me. They were walking with grace, as if they were floating. I soon realised who they were._

_Stefan and the man._

_I ran to Stefan and he embraced me in his arms. I looked up at him, eyes begging him to take me away from this stranger._

"_I love you Elena." Stefan whispered to me._

"_I love you too Stefan." I replied._

_The stranger froze in anger. "I love you Elena, and you love me too. I'll show you." he said before running towards Stefan and throwing him into the forest. He had thrown Stefan that far I couldn't see him anymore._

_The stranger turned back towards me, and I just stood there. He walked closer to me. So close I could feel his breath on my neck._

_He bent down our lips brushing each other. "Come with me." he told me, before closing the small gap between our lips._

_I was shocked at myself. Not only was I not going after Stefan or pushing this person away. I was also kissing him back, with deep, passionate kisses._

_He moved back and looked into my eyes. He grabbed my hand and moved it to his lips and gently kissed it. Once moving my hand down to his side Stefan was standing in front of us. His eyes full of pain and betrayal._

"_Elena you said you love me." he whispered holding back a cry._

"_I do love you Stefan." I reassured him._

"_But you love me." the stranger yelled._

"_I'd rather die than see her with you." Stefan spat._

"_That can be arranged." the stranger said before lunging at Stefan and wrapping his hands around his throat. Stefan screamed out in pain as he snapped his neck back, breaking his neck. He moved his head towards his neck and sank his teeth deep. He lifted his head, blood smeared all over his mouth. "Now we can be together forever." he told me._

_I screamed in fear._

**SPOV**

I drove up Elena's driveway and parked the car, stopping to think about what I'm going to tell her._ How am I going to explain why I'm here so early?_

I left my car and walked to the door. After a few knocks Elena's aunt answered.

"Oh Stefan." she seemed surprised.

"I was wondering if I could drive Elena to school today?"

"Sure. She's asleep now-" she was interrupted by a scream coming from upstairs.

I dashed inside, heading towards Elena's room.

**EPOV**

I woke up screaming. Sweat was running down my face. I couldn't stop screaming.

My door opened and Stefan came running to me. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare." he whispered as he held me n his arms and rocked me side to side calmingly.

Aunt Judith came rushing in and saw the state I was in. "Are you alright?"

"She just had a nightmare. She should be okay." Stefan answered for me.

Aunt Judith nodded, "Well you should get up and get ready for school soon, okay." she told me, and then left us alone.

We sat there like that for a few more minutes. It didn't last too long. I needed to get up and get ready.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed." he said as he left the room.

I rushed to the closet and threw on a white summer dress, I slid on some white shoes and quickly brushed my hair. I was still shaken up so I left my hair wavy and then grabbed my bag and left to meet Stefan down stairs.

He was sitting at the dinning with Jeremy and Margaret, aunt Judith was making coffee.

"Are you Elena's prince?" Margaret asked Stefan, as she watched him dreamily.

"Well I'd like to think he is." I answered her.

Stefan turned and looked at me, with a huge smile on his face.

" 'Lena you're up." Margaret called as she ran to me and hugged me. "Did you have a scary dream?" she asked me as I lofted her in my arms.

"Um," I looked over at Stefan and decided it was scary, but not all of it. "Yeah you could say that."

"Well we should get going. Don't want to be late for school." Stefan said walking towards me. I put Margaret down and hugged him. He kissed me on the forehead with a smile still on his lips.

"Get a room." Jeremy groaned as he pushed passed us.

"Um where are you going?" I asked.

"To never, never land, peter pan misses me." he said sarcastically. I gave him a stern look, telling him I'm being serious. "Fine. I'm going to school. And before you say 'Early', yes I'm going early. So I can meet up with friends." he finished, and then slammed the door shut.

"He woke up in a good mood." I said under my breathe.

Stefan let go and grabbed my hand. "We have to go too." he told me.

"Oh yes, right of course. Aunt Judith Stefan and I are going to head off too okay. Bye." I yelled as I pulled Stefan out of the house and too his car.

**SPOV**

Elena seemed to be in a much better mood then she was before. But I was still wondering what the nightmare was about.

We were driving to school, I mover to get comfortable in my seat and felt the box in my pocket. _I wont give it to her until tonight._

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today?" I asked her, gently squeezing her hand.

"Yeah sure. Sounds… wonderful." she answered.

We entered the school gates and I parked my car near where her friends were sitting. We exited the car and sat by her friends. Waiting for the school bell to go.

**BaMbY xP**


	13. The Date

**SPOV**

The day had gone slowly, too slowly for my liking. But I got through it.

I told Elena that I had to do something before I pick her up from her house. I was actually going to go hunt, or I might get hungry on our date.

I ran in to the forest and found a fox feeding on a rabbit.

I drank from it and dropped its body, once my thirst was satisfied. As I turned to go to the boarding house ready for Elena, I heard the faint laugh of someone in the forest.

I ignored it and kept walking. Not wanting to get distracted from my previous arrangements.

**EPOV**

I was walking home slowly, enjoying the time it was taking me to get home.

I was near my street when I saw the man across the road, walking towards me.

"Fancy meeting you here Elena." he smiled at me.

"Okay that's it. Who the hell are you?" I demanded him to tell me.

"Don't you listen. You don't need to worry about that." he said still heading towards me. "But if you're so desperate to know. I could show you. Right now." he said, stopping right in front of me. Looking into my eyes, trance like.

I knew what would happen if I looked in his eyes. I moved back and started to walk away.

He followed. "What, are you scared of me?"

"No." I yelled almost to quickly.

"Well then what is it?" he asked still following me.

"I'm late. I have a date with my boyfriend. So if you don't mind, good bye." I said walking towards the front door of my house.

"Elena wait?" he asked me kindly.

"No, and leave me alone. I don't need you haunting my dreams and my reality." I yelled at him as I slammed the door on his face.

I ran upstairs with a grin. _Man he's hot._ I came to a sudden stop. "Stefan. Stefan's hot. Yes that's what I meant." I told myself. I continued upstairs and went to my room. I had a feeling tonight was going to be special.

I threw my wardrobe doors open and dug in to find the perfect outfit.

I found a blue sleeveless top and white pencil skirt. I tucked the shirt into the skirt and slid on some white high heel shoes. I applied soft coloured makeup, and brushed my hair, purposefully leaving it wavy. Making the outfit seem sexier.

_Not that Stefan wants me to act sexy_. The thought came to me by accident, but something else was telling ,me it was true. Stefan hadn't even touched me sexually once since he met me. I wasn't saying that was bad. It was just… unusual. A teenaged boy almost always makes a move once the girl and him are dating. But Stefan's different.

I was checking to make sure I looked perfect, in my full length mirror when I heard the front door bell ring.

I walked down stairs, careful not to mess my hair, and groaned at the door thinking it was that creep again. "Look I told you to stay away." I demanded as I opened the door, only to find Stefan standing in front of me. "Stefan you're earlier than I thought you'd be." I smiled trying to cover up the guilt on my face.

"I'm going to take a random guess and say it wasn't me you thought was going to be behind the door. Which means it wasn't me who you told to stay away from you." he stated, I nodded. "So are you going to tell me what's going on."

"Promise you wont get made?" I asked. It was his turn to nod. "I saw that guy again. And before you ask questions I don't want to talk about it. So can we just go? Please?" I begged.

"Sure. But I want you to tell me later." it wasn't a question it was an order.

I stepped out of my house and locked the door. Stefan stood by me and grabbed my arm, looping it in his. I smiled as he walked me to his car. _This is going to be great._

**SPOV**

As I drove Elena and myself to the boarding house I looked at her and remembered I was worried about who she had been talking about, I had forgotten to tell her how great she looked.

"You know you look stunning." I told her.

She blushed, and tried to hide it but saw before she could turn her head away from my sight. "Thanks." she replied, grabbing hold of my hand.

We sat quietly and still for the rest of the drive to the boarding house.

After parking I stepped out of the car and walked to the passengers side. I opened the car door and let Elena out.

"Thank you." she smiled.

We held hands as we walked into the boarding house and through the rooms, until we got to the lounge room.

I had previously moved the furniture and placed a picnic blanket in the middle of the room. In front of it was a picnic basket full of food for us to eat. The lights were off and the fireplace was going. Which was strange because I hadn't touched the fireplace before.

"Wow Stefan. You did all of this for me?" Elena asked stunned.

"Um, yeah." I answered. _Well everything but the fireplace._

"I've never had a picnic inside. And I love fireplaces. Their so romantic." she said hugging me.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled at her.

I held her hand and brought her down to the blanket. She sat beside me and I grabbed the basket. I reached my hand inside. I grabbed a container and placed it in between the two of us.

**EPOV**

Everything was perfect. But the fireplace was spectacular.

I always loved fireplaces. Sitting in front of them on a cold winters night, with a hot chocolate, or lying on a warm furry mat, with the person you love. Everything about fireplaces are perfect.

Then there was Stefan and he was being the perfect gentleman. Treating me with respect and care, as if we were still in the eighteen hundredths. Which was getting a little annoying, but I wasn't going to ruin this moment by complaining.

I was getting comfortable when Stefan took out a container from the basket and put it between us. As he took the lid off I started getting excited. _This is our first proper date._ Inside the container was banana bread.

Stefan grabbed the container and moved it closer to me. "Please try it. I made it myself."

"Okay." I smiled. I picked up a small piece and brought it to my mouth. I could smell the banana, and it was soft and perfectly moist in my hand. I looked at Stefan who was waiting for my opinion on his masterpiece, so I took a descent size bite out of it and chewed it until I was hit with flavour. The bread was light and fluffy, and sweet. But not too sweet.

I smiled and mumbled, "It's delicious."

Stefan was proud with the answer. "It's my mums recipe."

"Well it's great. I like it."

He became a little more serious and reached for his pocket.

_Please don't propose, please don't propose._ I begged him with my thoughts.

He brought out a small wooden box. "It's for you." he said passing it to me. "Go ahead. Open it."

I slowly opened it, afraid of what was inside. Once fully open I saw a silver necklace lying neatly inside. Stefan pulled it out and showed me. "Is the laveneder I can smell?" I asked.

"No, it's called vervain. It's meant to protect you from evil." he told me, putting it around my neck.

It wasn't the most beautiful necklace, but it was nice. "Thank you."

"You're absolutely welcome, Elena." he smiled, and then turned serious again. "I need you to do me a favour. Okay?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" I asked, suddenly a little worried about what his reply was going to be.

"You need to promise me you'll never, ever take this necklace off. Even if I'm not around. This necklace must stay around your neck at all times." I nodded. He then kissed me and I kissed him back. The kisses had become faster and more needy.

I was on top of Stefan now, causing the kisses to become harder. Stefan let out a small growl and I smiled. As I took his shirt off the window flew open. I stopped and jumped off Stefan, scared of what opened the window. Stefan sat there, watching, waiting. A few seconds pass and a crow flies in and heads towards me.

I sit there watching it as it flies in my direction, not moving a muscle. When it finally reaches me it hovers for a quick few seconds, and while those seconds passed all I did was sit and look into its eyes, and it looked into mine.

After the brief moment Stefan scared the crow away and out. My previous feelings of lust gone. But Stefan's weren't.

"So where were we?" he asked coming back to lie down next to me.

"Um, I think I might head home now. Aunt Judith doesn't know where I am and it's getting late." I tried to make an excuse up.

"Yeah sure. Of course. I'll drive you." he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

We walked to the car together holding hands, not saying a word or making a noise. Stefan opened the door and I got in the car, giving him a smile as a thankyou. He went to his side and slid into the car as well.

While he drove me home a sudden feeling of guilt came over me. "Stefan I just want you to know that tonight was perfect and I'm not going home because of you." I reassured him.

He smiled back at me and reached for my hand. "I know. It's because of the bird." he told me, and it sounded like he thought he was right. But oh he was so wrong.

"No it isn't." I told him. "The bird was nothing seriously. I didn't bug me at all. It was after the crow had gone. That's when I had a feeling I should be home. Like in the pit of my stomach something's telling me I need to be home."

"Oh. Okay. But I though you said that when you see the crow you get creped out?" he asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, it did give me the creeps until I saw that guy this afternoon." I blabbed out, forgetting I didn't tell him about my previous encounter with the stranger today.

"Wait what?" Stefan asked, taking his eyes off the road and looking straight at me.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you."

"You haven't told me what?" his voice was full of tension.

"While I was walking home from school today I saw the guy across the street walking towards me." I started to explain. "I couldn't hold it in any longer and demanded him to tell me who he is. He told me I don't need to worry about that yet." I tried to make him understand. "And then he said he could show me if I was so desperate to know who he is." I whispered so only I could hear.

Stefan slammed his foot down on the brake. The car swerved along the road. I screamed in terror. The car stopped and Stefan was still sitting in his seat the way he was before the near accident. His hands tight around the wheel, tight enough to rip it out of the car. Eyes dead forward. Furious expression covering his face. Skin whiter than ever before.

"Stefan are you okay?" I asked after I caught my breath.

He turned his head and look into my eyes, nothing else changing or moving. "Elena stay away from him. He's bad news okay. He's very dangerous. Please promise me you'll stay far far away from him, and never ever, ever invite him in your house." he begged.

I nodded, and put my hand out. Wanting him to hold it. He grabbed my hand and kissed it then placed them both down, still intertwined.

The rest of the drive home was quiet and awkward. Once Stefan dropped me off I ran inside, and into the kitchen. Where I found aunt Judith crying at the dinning table.

**BaMbY xP**


	14. Damon and Stefan's Promise

**So what do you think so far? Do you like it? Well this is just a short message begging, and yes I'm that desperate that I'm now begging for all the people that read my story, and future stories, to review and tell me the honest truth about what they think about my story, (but don't be mean, or I'll be mean back). Thanks for reading.**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

"Aunt Judith what's wrong?" I asked, rushing to her side.

"Oh Elena, it's everything. You know how Robert hasn't been around?" I nodded. "Well we were having a relationship break. And he called me saying he wants to cancel the wedding. He said he doesn't feel the same way he used to. He wants to move on." she informed me through sobs.

Aunt Judith and Robert had been high school sweet hearts. They had been together for about seven years, and were the perfect couple. She loved him, and he loved her. They use to live together in Charlottesville, before mum and dad passed away. Then aunt Judith had to move back to mystic falls, but Robert had a job where they were living so he didn't move with her. Slowly the daily visits became weekly, and then they turned into free time visits. Soon after that visits stopped and it became daily calls, and then weekly, and then they stopped. Aunt Judith was quiet about it, but she held in her feelings because she didn't want to upset us kids.

Robert had proposed to aunt Judith a couple of years ago and was planning on getting married next year. But I guess he changed his mind.

"It'll be okay. He's a blind idiot if he doesn't want to marry you aunt Judith." I told her, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Elena. You should get to bed. You have school tomorrow." she said, slowly calming down.

I listened and went to my room. I threw on a shirt and some shorts before collapsing on my bed, and falling to sleep instantly.

**SPOV**

Once I entered the boarding house I could feel another presence with me. I instantly turned all my senses on, ready to attack if I need to.

I walked carefully and slowly to the lounge room to clean up the mess Elena and I had left after our date. As I entered the room the fireplace went out suddenly. I heard someone run at me, and soon after felt hands throw me across the room. I recovered fast and stood in a catlike stance. My eyes adjusted and I saw my attacker.

"Damon." I snarled.

"Brother." He smirked, the usual smirk he always gave me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ready for another attack.

"Calm down Stefan, I'm not going to hurt you. And seriously, if I wanted to I could easily do it without you stopping me."

"You still didn't answer my question." I growled. "What the hell are you doing here Damon?"

"First of all, I will don't have to answer any of your questions if I don't want to. And secondly, I'm here because you're here, duh." He walked over to the fireplace and stood next to it. "You know perfectly well that my main goal in life is to make your life a living hell."

"So why won't you leave Elena alone?" I asked getting impatient.

"Because it annoys you. Oh and by the way. Did you like my adjustment to your little date? I knew she'd love the fireplace." he asked, knowing I didn't.

"Just leave Elena alone." I told him.

He looked at me, seriousness all over his face, "Is that an order? Because you know you can't do anything to stop me from going after Elena if I wanted to." He started walking towards me. "And I'm having fun with Elena. You know when I first saw her I thought she was Katherine, but I soon learned she's nothing like Katherine, beside her looks. She's got a fire inside her that's, I don't know how to describe it… sexy. Yes that's the word."

I lunged at him with all my strength, ready to kill him there and then for talking about Elena like that. But he just swatted me away like a fly.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. You never learn do you little brother?" asked coming at me with vampire speed and bending down so he was at level with me, as I lay there on the floor in pain. "I'll make a deal with you. If you leave Mystic Falls then I'll follow you and leave too. Which means I'll be leaving your precious Elena, but so will you." He smirked.

I took a moment to think. _This would mean Elena is safe, and away from both Damon and myself. But that means I won't be able to see her again, and that'll break my heart._

I came to a decision. "I'll leave if you promise to leave as well."

"Of course I'll leave Stefan. I never break a promise." He said standing up and walking away. "So I expect you to leave by tomorrow night. Or I will kill Elena." He threatened me, with complete seriousness, and then left.

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's the end of this part, and I want to hold the suspense. But I'll try and make the next chapter really, really, really long, okay. Oh and I want to hear what people think is going to happen.**

**By the way I'm on holidays and my father's so I won't be able to publish as much as I use to. But I'll still be writing a lot. :)**

**BaMbY xP**


	15. Friend or Foe?

**Before I get to the story I just wanted to than LOJSS, damons-hot-as-hell, and alice2104. Thank you so much for the reviews, I still have the smile on my face from reading them.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

I woke up in a good mood.

I walked to my window and opened the blinds, letting the sun lighten up my room.

I ran to Margaret's room and woke her up. "Hey follow me." I told her as I grabbed her hand and lead her into aunt Judith's room. "Ssh." I whispered to her.

We tip toed to the side off aunt Judith's bed and I jumped on top of her. Margaret soon copied and joined in with the bouncing.

"What? What are you two doing?" she laughed as I tickled her.

"Morning." I yelled.

"Morming." Margaret yelled as well.

"Stop, stop. Please." aunt Judith begged with a smile.

"Only if you let me drive the car to school." I threatened her.

"Fine, fine. Take the car. Just stop." she laughed.

I gave her, her wish and stopped. I gave her a hug and kissed Margaret on the forehead. Then I headed for my room to get dressed.

I decided to wear a black skirt and a white buttoned shirt. I straightened my hair and put a beaded headband on to keep the hair out of my face.

I rushed down stairs and made some toast. I took it up to Jeremy's room.

"Hey wakey, wakey." I said, gently shaking him.

"Huh? What?" he asked still half asleep.

"I made you some breakfast." I placed it on his bedside table. "I'll see you later." I said as I left his room.

"Bye everyone." I yelled as I walked out the door and headed for school in aunt Judith's car.

**SPOV**

I didn't sleep last night. I didn't even leave the lounge room. I just sat there on the ground where Damon had left me. Wondering how I got myself in this mess.

Since seeing Damon last night and agreeing to his deal, I knew I would have to tell Elena, and I also knew she would be worried when I didn't show up at school.

**EPOV**

I was sitting under a tree on a seat by myself with a smile spread across my face. Stefan's necklace he had given me was around my neck and in perfect view so everyone can see it. I wanted to tell the world about Stefan and I.

"Elena what are you doing all alone?" I hardly noticed Caroline walking towards me.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Stefan." I told her as my smile widened.

"Oh, I see. So are you going to tell me?" she asked, trying to soak up gossip. But I knew that because we're friends and have been since year two, she would keep it to herself until the day she died.

"Tell you what?" Bonnie asked in a cheery voice, as she and Meredith walked up to us.

"Well can' you see the mood she's in. I beat she got _real _close with Stefan last night." Caroline said, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"No we didn't have sex." I exclaimed. "Well we were close."

"What!" all three girls asked equally shocked as the other.

"He invited me over for dinner. And well it was romantic. He made a picnic in the lounge room with the fireplace going. And then he gave me this." I showed them the necklace. "I know it's not the prettiest thing but it's special to him. He was really excited about giving it to me, and I was so happy that he was showing me he cared about me." I started to fiddle with me fingers.

"What aren't you telling us? Didn't you say you two were close at, you know… doing it?" Bonnie whispered, saying 'do it' like it was poison.

"Yeah. Get to the juicy parts." Caroline told me as she sat down next to me, as close as possible wanting to know more.

"It's hard to explain. But what happened was that I was so happy I kissed him a thank you, and then he kissed back. And before I knew it, we were making out on the ground. I rolled on top of him and was about to rip my shirt off when a crow flew through the window and scared the living day lights out of me." I told them, keeping as quiet as possible.

They all just stayed there, looking at me with eyes of shock.

Caroline was the first to speak. "So you're telling me that you nearly did Stefan?" she asked, too loudly and too thrilled. I nodded. "Oh my lord. This is great news."

Before I could ask why, Bonnie spoke up. "Wow, I want a man like Stefan. It sounds like you two will be together for a _long_ time."

I smiled. "Yeah I hope so."

Meredith was, of course the one person who could talk about other things besides sex. "So where is mister Salvatore?" she asked me, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah. He should be here by now." Bonnie noted.

"He's usually here, like heaps early. Maybe he's sick?" Caroline said casually.

"Yeah maybe. I just hope he's okay." I said barely above a whisper, truly hoping he was okay, and worried why he isn't at school.

**SPOV**

The day was slowly dragging by.

Not too long ago I had left the lounge room and went to my room, to try and sleep. I knew I would need all my energy when I explain to Elena why I'm leaving and how I feel about her.

I planned that once I wake up in a few hours I'll back my bag and then wait for Elena to come around. It was obvious about how she feels about me, and that means she'll be either furious that I didn't go to school, or she'll be worried sick.

**EPOV**

It was lunch next, and then after that it's free period for me. Which I'm going to use by going to the boarding house and making sure Stefan was okay.

I know it sounds weird but I kinda felt pissed off that he didn't tell me he wasn't going to school. He's my boyfriend so it would make sense that he would tell me if anything was wrong or if he was just simply not coming to school. But I wasn't going to go there to yell at him about not telling me. No I was just going to go there to see him and see if he's alright.

The lunch bell rang and I flew out of the classroom running to the cafeteria.

When I spotted Meredith, Caroline and Bonnie I rushed towards them and sat at the table.

"Hey are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah you seem stressed." Meredith observed.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and will be late for the Grill." I told them.

"Oh yeah I forgot we were going there this afternoon." Bonnie confessed.

"Thanks for reminding me Elena. Just to inform you," Caroline said to Bonnie and me. "We made the cheerleading squad, and first practice is Tuesday after school." she told us in a I'll-meet=you=there voice.

"Sure, I wonder who's going to be captain this year." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Awesome, can't wait." I tried to sound as enthusiastic as Bonnie. "Look I gotta go." I grabbed my things and headed off, not wanting to wait anymore time.

I raced out of school, and walked hastily to the parking lot. Avoiding anyone and everyone. I got in the car and drove off, trying to remember where the boarding house is. I also kept a watchful eye out for that guy who always seemed to come from nowhere.

I didn't see him the whole way to Stefan's. I drove up the driveway and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked. Once, twice, three times. No answer. I tried the door handle and was unlocked. I opened the door and creped in.

"Stefan?" I called. "Stefan are you home?"

There was no answer for a few long seconds until I heard Stefan walk down the stairs and towards me. He came from around the corner, and once in sight I could see there was something wrong.

"Stefan are you okay? Is there something wrong?" I asked, needing an answer.

"Elena can you come up stairs with me please?" he asked me looking at the ground. I nodded and before he could walk away I grabbed his hand and held it as we walked to his room.

We walked in silence, both of us in deep thought. We entered his room. It was the first time I had gone in it. Everything was so organised, and white. White bedding, white curtains but the furniture was wooden and the walls were a dark greenish colour like his eyes.

He gestured for me to sit down on his bed and before I did I turned and grabbed him in my arms and hugged him tightly.

"Stefan I want you to know that whatever has gotten you this upset, we can fix it together." I told him before giving him a small kiss.

At first he didn't kiss me back, which made me kiss him more until it aggravated me and I pulled back. But once I moved away Stefan pulled me back to him and kissed me intensely. It took me by surprise, but I soon joined in.

Stefan walked me over to the bed, without breaking our lips apart. I fell on the soft mattress with Stefan on top of me. I slid my hands up his arms to his shoulders, and down his chest. I moved them down his stomach and then rested them on the button of his jeans. I struggled getting the button undone without looking, because I didn't want him to take his lips off me. But he moved his mouth to my cheek and down to my neck. I got the button undone and I was about to do the same to the zip, when he jumped off me. Sadness all over his face.

"I can't. Not now." he said to himself, pacing in front of me.

I hadn't even noticed the buttons on my shirt were undone showing my lace crème bra. I did my buttons up again half way and then the situation hit me.

"Are you sick?" he shook his head. "Are you older than you say?" same reply. "Are you gay?" the question came out before I could think about what I was saying.

He laughed, which made me smile. "Elena if I was gay, I wouldn't have been on the edge of having sex with you."

"Oh right," I blushed. "So what is wrong?"

All emotions left his face but pure sorry and sadness. "Elena you know I'm happy I finally met you. And I wish I didn't have to, but-"

I interrupted him. "Wait. Are you dumping me?" I asked, shocked and devastated at the words coming from his mouth.

My outburst made him stop his pacing. "No, Elena I could never do that to you."

"Then what's wrong?" I whispered, begging him to tell me.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls." it was short, and to the point. But most importantly it hurt.

I sat there waiting for the words crash down on me. It took a few seconds, but I soon broke out in tears. "You are leaving me. How could you do this?" I yelled standing up, anger joining with the heart break.

"Elena please don't-"

Once again I interrupted. "No don't tell me not to cry. Do you expect me to just nod my head and say 'have a safe trip'. of course I'm going to cry. And what makes it worse is that I was ready to give you my virginity, after knowing you for less than a week." I was becoming an emotional mess, yelling crying and then doing both at the same time. "I'm such an idiot. I thought you were different than the other boys. But no. you're a bigger dick then all of them." I was standing right in front of him, screaming in his face. "Stefan Salvatore, I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your fucking life." I said flatly, and ran down stairs.

I ran through the house, out the front door and to the car, Stefan behind me the whole time.

"Elena please. Wait. Just let me explain." he begged once I was in the car.

"Fine Stefan start explaining."

He just stood there. "Well I actually can't explain."

My mouth dropped in shock and then I pulled myself together anger boiling up inside. Instead of yelling or screaming I ripped the necklace off my neck and threw it on the floor of the car. "Good bye Stefan." I said and then speeding off, crying a river of tears the whole way home.

**If I was Elena I'd be thinking he's a jerk too. But he's doing it for her protection and safety. Anyway what do you think so far? What do you think is going to happen? And what do you **_**want**_** to happen.**

**Please review, and thank you for reading. :D**

**BaMbY xP**


	16. Tears and Kisses

**Okay so guess what, this chapter has a new point of view. Damon's, finally. We learn why he's in Mystic Falls. We also find out a lot more about Damon himself from now on in the chapters coming up. So I hope you enjoy.**

**BaMbY xP**

**DPOV**

I was watching the whole thing from a distance. I sat in a tree outside Stefan's room. Of course so I can't get caught I had been in the form of a crow.

I smiled as I watched them walk into his room, sadness written all over his face. Elena's thoughts told me she was worried for him. But then Elena hugged him.

_That wasn't supposed to happen._ I told myself.

She started to kiss him lightly but he wouldn't kiss her back. So she kissed harder. I was ready to rip my brother's head off. _She's mine._ I yelled in my head, and then Stefan kissed her in return.

He wasn't supposed to do this. He was supposed to break her heart and then leave. Simple, and easy. But no, now they were making out on his bed.

I was about to interrupt them like I did on their date, but Stefan stopped them instead.

Elena was confused. She thought he wanted her. I smiled; finally things were back on track.

Stefan started to explain, and then she crashed. Tears pouring down her face, emotions taking over. This is going to be fun.

"You are leaving me. How could you do this?" she yelled standing up, anger joining with the heart break.

He tried to cover it, make it seem not as bad. But she kept going.

"No don't tell me not to cry. Do you expect me to just nod my head and say 'have a safe trip'. Of course I'm going to cry. And what makes it worse is that I was ready to give you my virginity, after knowing you for less than a week." she was becoming an emotional mess, yelling crying and then doing both at the same time. "I'm such an idiot. I thought you were different than the other boys. But no. you're a bigger dick then all of them." she was standing right in front of him, screaming in his face. "Stefan Salvatore, I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your fucking life." she said flatly, and ran down stairs.

Yes I admit I was a bit upset that it had hurt her this much, but it got Stefan out of the way.

I flew over to around where her car was parked, and stayed out of sight.

I watched as she threw herself into her car and start the car, Stefan came running out of the house.

"Elena please. Wait. Just let me explain." he begged her.

"Fine Stefan start explaining."

He just stood there. "Well I actually can't explain."

She pulled herself together, anger boiling up inside. Instead of yelling or screaming she ripped the vervain necklace off her neck and threw it on the floor of the car. "Good bye Stefan." she said and then sped off crying.

"I hope you're happy brother." Stefan called to me.

_Oh happier than you think brother. _I sent a mental message to him, and then flew off. Following Elena home.

**EPOV**

I ran inside and into my room. Not wanting to speak to anyone.

I slammed my door closed and stopped there, sliding down the door onto the floor. Tears ran down my face over old tracks. I hugged my knees and rocked myself back and forth. Trying to calm myself down.

I jumped when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find aunt Judith standing there.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked as I opened the door wider, so she could come in.

I nodded and then sat on my bed.

"Well it doesn't look like it." she stated.

I knew she knew there was something wrong. But I also knew that if I didn't want to tell her she wouldn't make me. "I just had a rough day. That's all." I told her.

"Okay. Well do you want sometime alone?"

"Yes please."

"Sure. I'll make sure Margaret doesn't come in." she told me and then left the room. Closing the door behind her.

_So much for my good mood I was in this morning._

I sat on my bed for about half an hour. Tears not coming down anymore. I started to get fidgety, and knew I had to talk to someone.

I got off the bed and walked to the door, opening it a crack so I could see if anyone was around. The coast was clear. I closed the door without a sound and then walk to the window. I slowly opened it, only wide enough for me to climb out. I cautiously walked along the branch of the tree outside my window and then climbed down.

I snuck around to the front of the house and then walked onto the path, heading towards the cemetery.

**DPOV**

I smiled as I watched Elena walk to the cemetery. It was perfect because I could finally talk to her.

I followed her, but kept my distance. If she found out I was following her she would go back home and stay there until she knew I was gone. So I flew about two houses away from her at all times.

She walked in the gates and on the path, heading towards her parents graves. She took her time now, emotions starting to build up again.

I flew into some bushes and changed into myself, ready to talk to her.

**EPOV**

I sat under the tree I all ways sat under. I hugged my knees and started at my parents grave.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. "It's my entire fault. I should have been the one that died not you two. Now aunt Judith and Robert have broken up because they're too far away from each other and don't have time to see each other. Margaret will grow up, never knowing who her parents are. Jeremy's doing drugs, and hanging out with the wrong crowds, getting into fight. And now the one person who made me feel alive has left." the tears were falling down my face fast now. "I thought he was different but he just left with no reason. I almost had sex with him." I confessed.

I heard someone walking up to me and I looked up to find the stranger.

"What do you want?" I asked, not wanting to deal with his nonsense.

"I was visiting family when I heard you talking." he sat beside me, eyes full of concern. "So what's wrong?"

I looked into his black eyes, and then I saw something I had never seen in them before. Light. It made me rethink about him being a creep, and made me feel like I can trust him.

"My boyfriend left town." I told him. "And he won't be coming back. He dumped me."

"Is this the same guy I saw you with in the ally way, because if it is then you should be happy he's going." he joked.

I smiled. "No that's my other ex, Matt. He has issues. We've been friends since we were small, and when we started high school we decided to see if we can be more than just friends. But my parents died and everything changed. I realised he was just a friend to me." I opened up to him.

"Well he seems to think differently."

"Yeah well he isn't the smartest person." I joked.

"So what about this other boy?"

"His name is Stefan. And I never want to see that jerk ever again." I meant it too. "I trusted him and he left me."

"You deserve better than that."

I jumped at his words. _Is he flirting? 'Cause if he is, I like it._ "What's your name?" I asked, wanting the question to finally be answered.

"Damon."

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Damon. I would introduce myself but you already know who I am." I laughed.

He looked into my eyes smiling. "Kiss me." I stopped laughing and locked my eyes with his.

I should have laughed it off, but I moved closer to him. My lips parted and he smiled. He finally closed the gap between our lips and I felt a shiver go through me. Not one that told me to run, but one that I actually enjoyed.

The kiss was small and soft, but the feeling I got was incredible. Waves of sparks went through my body. I felt like I was spinning around, and around, getting dizzy so easily. I didn't even realise I was holding my breath. The whole experience left me wanting more.

But Damon pulled back before I could stop him.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breathe. "Wow." I smiled.

He had his usual smirk on his face, but the light in his eyes had grown. "It was nice seeing you Elena." he said getting up.

"Wait. What. You're leaving already?" I asked getting up after him. "Will I see you again?"

"I'll find you." he said before walking off.

I lifter my fingers to my lips and smiled. "Wow." was all I could say.

I looked up to see the sun setting. "Oh shit." I cursed, aunt Judith will notice I'm gone soon.

I walked along the path and headed home. A tingling sensation still lingering in me.

**Okay so it's a bit scratchy. I haven't been kissed before so I don't actually know how it would feel. But I tried.**

**So what do you think? Please tell me because I don't get many reviews and I don't know if I should continue writing if no one likes it. So tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**BaMbY xP**


	17. Stories and Fairytales

**Thank you to tinychef, Ever-Star, magicangel33; and as always damons-hot-as-hell and LOJSS.**

**Your reviews are the only things that keep me working on my story. I'm glad you like it and I'm even gladder you're reviewing my story. Thank you so, so, so much. :)**

**Okay, so I'm thinking about writing another story for the vampire diaries, but after I finish this one of course. And I was wondering if you could help me. It's going to be about the usual stuff but I'm adding a twist. What if Elena had a twin? I know it sounds stupid, but I have a couple of great ideas for it. So tell me if you think I should write it.**

**Oh and I need help choosing a name for the twin. She's going to be a trouble maker and one of the main characters. So please review and tell me if I should write the story, and if you think I should, what should the twin's name be. Thanks.**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

I climbed through my window and walked to the bathroom. It was already dark so there would be no way that I was going to be allowed out.

Out? That reminded me of something. I was supposed to do something this afternoon.

Then I remembered. I was supposed to meet the girls at the Grill._ Shit. _I mentally kicked myself. I completely forgot because of the drama with Stefan. I guess I was going to have to explain that too.

I stepped out of the shower and put on my long blue pajama pants on and a white shirt. I then slid on my fluffy bunny slippers and started to dry my hair. As I brushed my hair I heard my phone ring.

I picked it up to see Bonnie was calling. I answered it and prepared myself for a lecture.

"Hello Bonnie." I greeted through the phone. _Wait for it. Any minute now and she'll be yelling at me for not showing up._

"Oh my god. Elena are you okay?" she asked with her frantic voice she got when one of her friends was having a really, really bad day and she wanted to help.

"Um, I guess I'm fine. I just had a rough afternoon." I didn't want to tell her over the phone.

"I'm coming right over." she told my before hanging up.

I just stood there in the bathroom with my phone in one hand up to my ear, and my hair brush in the other. I was just looking in the mirror, trying to see if there was any traces of my earlier emotional outburst. I couldn't see anything. I stopped staring at me reflection and continued to brush my hair.

My long blonde hair sat on my shoulders, and annoyed me. So I put it in a messy high ponytail, not caring about how it looked. Once I was finished I heard the doorbell ring.

"Elena it's Bonnie." Jeremy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." I yelled back, equally loud.

I rushed downstairs and gave Bonnie the biggest hug. We didn't say a word. We didn't need to. I grabbed her hand and walked her to my room, where I closed the door and we both sat on my bed.

Bonnie was the first to speak. "So what's wrong?" she asked concern all over her face.

"Before I tell you, you have to tell me how you knew something was wrong." I needed to know how she knew to call me.

"Aunt Judith called me to tell us that you wouldn't be going to the Grill with us. She said you weren't feeling too well. And we all know that if you're not feeling well you would still call us and tell us, or at least send a message."

"Yeah that's true." I confessed.

"So tell me what's up."

I knew I had to tell her. Not only because she would get it out of me no matter what, also because it would probably make me feel a lot better. "Stefan left town."

"What!" it wasn't a question.

"He said he had to leave. He dumped me." a tear escaped my eye.

"Oh honey, it's okay. You deserve better than a jerk like him." her words reminded me of what Damon had said. "And you know what; we're going to have a sleep over at my house for the whole weekend. So we can have fun. My parents are gone until Monday night, so all four of us can stay at my house tomorrow night. Then you girls can leave on Sunday, and I'll spend Monday before and after school cleaning."

"That sounds like a great idea." I told her, a small smile forming on my lips.

"We can go shopping and have fun."

"Yeah. We need fun."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and then I couldn't hold it in any longer. "His name is Damon."

"Huh?" Bonnie sounded confused.

"That guy I was telling everyone about. The one that knew my name." I tried to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah. I remember."

"Well I was at the cemetery this afternoon and I bumped into him again." Bonnie looked at Elena completely interested. "And he told me his name. It's Damon." I smiled. "Damon/"

Bonnie looked at me and could see something else. "What happened?" she asked, eager to know.

"Well, I talked to him and he listened. And then he told me I deserve better than a guy like Stefan."

"Oh how romantic." Bonnie sung.

"Well that's not the best part." I started to blush.

"You didn't." Bonnie smiled.

"Yep. I kissed him." we were both smiling like idiots. "Oh Bonnie, it was perfect. His lips were so warm and soft. I had shivers running through me the whole way home. There was something behind it. I really wanted more." I opened up to her. "His eyes were usually dark. But this time there was a light in them. And it made me happy to see that light. He is just so wonderful Bonnie. He really is."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." she was smiling at me, happy to see me happy. But then it vanished. "Do you think it's too early to date again. You know, because Stefan just left?"

"No. Screw Stefan. He left me, and so now I'm gonna do what I want. I'm going to have what I want. And I want Damon." I started off serious, but by the end I was laughing.

"Sounds like a plan. Well I gotta go."

"Bonnie wait. Don't tell anyone about Damon okay. I don't want to seem like a slut. So tomorrow when I act sad and depressed, and not all of it will be fake. I want you to treat me as if I really cared that Stefan left." I said quietly, but serious.

"You do care he's gone." Bonnie said before walking to the door and closing it.

_Yeah. She's right. I do care._

**DPOV**

I sat in the boarding house looking through the rest of Stefan's belongings, the things he left behind.

I was going through a pile of photos when one caught my eye. It was a photo of Stefan and I back in 1864. Stefan was sitting on a stool and a stood behind him with my hand on his shoulder. We were smiling at each other, like best friends, obviously laughing.

I remember that day. It was before the drama with the bitch Katherine. Father thought it would be nice if we took a photo together. We agreed, not really fussed. But I had said some kind of joke, and Stefan couldn't stop laughing. He started to get a sore stomach from all the laughter, and then I started. The photographer was getting impatient with us. So we sat there for a few seconds, trying to be behaved. Once the photo was taken, and the photographer was happy, we cracked up laughing, non-stop.

_I miss that._ I frowned at the thought. "No I don't" I told myself. But I could tell that I wasn't fooling myself. Stefan was my best friend, my only brother. We were inseparable, until she came.

I admit I did love her, and I'm sure Stefan did too. But after finding out she was using Stefan and l for her own pleasure, I felt nothing for the cold hearted bitch.

I knew Stefan still thought that I was trying to make his life a living hell, and he was right. Yeah I didn't care about Katherine, which means I don't care that he was the one that caused her death. But he was always the perfect son, perfect friend, perfect brother, even a perfect boyfriend. No one had trusted me, not even our father, and mum had died giving birth to Stefan. I had been the outcast, and he got everything. It was my turn. Instead of just knowing Stefan, and then choosing him. Elena can see both of the Salvatore brothers, and then choose which one she loves. Unlike Katherine.

This time, I'm going to have a chance.

**EPOV**

"Elena. Wake up." I heard Margaret's voice call.

I dug my face under my blankets and pretended to snore. Margaret climbed onto my double sized bed and crawled to me. I counted her steps, and once I got to eight I threw the blankets up and grabbed her.

"'Lena what you doing?" she laughed.

I held her close to my chest, as we lay there in my bed. "I love you Margaret." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you in a better mood? Aunt Judith said you were upset last night. I could hear you cry."

"No I'm not better. But you can help me, if you want."

"What can I do?" she asked innocently.

"Just stay here for a little while longer." I told her.

She looked up and smiled. "Okay." she said simply. "Elena?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you crying?"

I tried to think of a way I could explain it to her in her language so she would understand. "You know the boy who was here the other morning?"

"Yeah, I remember he was your prince." she smiled. "I liked him."

"Well he decided to go for a holiday, and won't be back for a very long time." I tried to tell her.

"So you were crying because he left. And now he might find another princess?" she asked, still confused.

"No I'm sad because he isn't _my _prince." I finally told her.

"Well a princess always finds her prince, and even if it takes one hunred year, like sleeping beauty, she still finds him and has her happy ending."

"I hope you're right."

"Oh course I am. Now aunt Judith wants you to get ready for big kid school." she said getting up from the bed.

"Okay. I'll be down soon." I told her with a smile, and then she skipped out of the room humming a cheerful song.

I actually felt better after talking to Margaret. She was so young, yet in some way; she knew exactly what to tell me. I hope she was right.

I wasn't in the mood for happy colours today. So I put my black skinny jeans on and a plain gray shirt. I grabbed a black jacket and my old black converse. I quickly brushed my hair and put the jacket on over the shirt.

I walked down stairs and in to the kitchen. Aunt Judith was sitting down with a coffee and a book; Jeremy was in the lounge room watching television and Margaret was playing outside.

"Hey." I said to aunt Judith.

She looked up from her book and stopped everything. Her book was placed on the table and she looked at what I was wearing. She finally looked her gaze up to my face. "Elena are you alright?" I know I should have told her the truth, but I didn't want to talk to her about guys.

"Yeah. Just had a tough day yesterday." I gave her a half smile. "Look I really got to get to school. So can I take the car again?"

"Sure. But can you give Jeremy I lift to school to?" she asked me. It was a fair deal and if I didn't agree to it she would never let me go until I tell her what's wrong.

"Yeah. Whatever." I shrugged. "Oh and can I stay at Bonnie's house for the weekend? All the gangs gonna be there?" I remembered.

"Of course." she smiled.

"Cool, thanks." I smiled. "Jeremy lets go." I grabbed my school bag and headed out.

"Huh?" Jeremy seemed confused.

"I'm giving you a lift to school." I turned to face him, and saw him looking at the clothes I was wearing.

_Can't I wear things that aren't bright? _I yelled in my head. But instead of yelling it at Jeremy too, I simply turned to the door again. "Hurry up."

I pulled the hood on my jacket over my head and got in the car. Ready for a long and painful day.

**I just realised that in an earlier chapter I had said that Stefan and Damon were going to be based around the characters in the television series, but now I have to correct my mistake. Their back ground and history is from the TV series, but they're based around the book characters. Sorry about the mistake.**

**Oh and please review. Thanks. :D**

**BaMbY xP**


	18. The Drive To School

EPOV

**Jeremy and I sat in silence as we drove down our street. I could tell he wanted to say something though. He kept looking at me and then back out the window.**

**It started to irritate me. "What?" I asked, still looking at the road.**

"**Did I say something?" he asked sarcastically.**

"**No. But I can see you looking at me constantly, in the corner of my eye." I told him, placing one elbow one the door and resting my head in the palm of my hand, still keeping my eyes on the road.**

"**Well it's nothing."**

"**Tell me now or I'm going to kick you out of his car. While I'm still driving." I snapped.**

"**Jeez. Fine I'll tell you." he raised his hands up in surrender. "It's just you don't seem like yourself today."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well you almost always wear bright, girly colours."**

"**What do you mean I wear girly colours? Can't I wear clothes like this?" I snapped again.**

"**Well there's nothing wrong with what you wear. It just doesn't seem right that you're wearing dull and depressing clothes. That's all." He shrugged.**

"**Fine, whatever."**

"**I know you well enough to know you wear dull and depressing clothes if you're either really upset, or really, really pissed off. So what's up?**

_**Is he actually asking me what's wrong? Wow that's a first. **_**"Why do you want to know." I kept my eyes on the road so I wouldn't snap again.**

"**I was at home yesterday too. Everyone in the house heard you cry. And as much as I don't show it, I don't like hearing or seeing my sister cry."**

_**Aw, he's being all brotherly. It won't last.**_** I decided I should tell him. "Stefan left." I said bluntly.**

"**What? Where did he go?" he seemed shocked.**

"**I don't know."**

"**How long is he going to be gone for?" his he said, realising why I was upset.**

"**Let's just say he won't be." I said flatly.**

"**But I thought you two were dating or something?"**

"**Yeah so did i." I really didn't want to cry, so I acted like it wasn't bugging me.**

"**Well are you still dating?" I could see him cringe away, waiting for me too snap.**

"**No. I dumped him."**

"**Oh. Why?"**

"**That's it I can see that you're not going to let this go until I tell you the whole story. So you better listen carefully."**

"**Okay, I'm listening.**

"**The night I went there for dinner we nearly had sex okay. And then before he told me he was leaving, we nearly did it again. So when I was crying it's probably because I finally found something that makes me feel happy since mum and dad died, and now they're gone." I said it like I was talking to anyone, about anything.**

"**Wow, what a prick." I know Jeremy was only saying it because Stefan broke my heart but it took me by surprise.**

"**You never liked him anyway."**

"**Hey, I did like him. I just didn't like the looks all the girls gave him."**

"**You were jealous?"**

"**A little. Okay, but didn't bring it up, just drop it."**

"**Fine, I'll leave it." I smiled at him.**

**JPOV**

I was enjoying the trip to school. Elena and I hadn't really talked for so long. Ever since mum and dad died all she's wanted to talk about is mum and dad, and my attitude. But right now, it almost felt like the old day, when we were close.

"So do the girls know?" I asked, needing to change the subject away from me.

"Only Bonnie, but she's probably going to tell the others. It'll be easier for me."

"I can only picture what's going to happen. Caroline will run to you saying 'Oh Elena are you alright. Do you need anything, because I'm here for you?' And of course she'll be holding your hand and will be sitting right next to you, trying to dive comfort; Bonnie will be right behind her, also trying to comfort you; and then Meredith will be standing in the back ground, saying true meaningful and serious stuff."

Elena laughed. "I agree with everything you said. And I bet everything you said will become true."

"Well then I'll be watching from a distance probably laughing my ass off."

"Yeah well I'll probably start crying." She said, looking at the road with complete concentration.

"You'll find a better guy." I tried to sound brotherly. "And if you find someone whose an ass, I'll beat him to a pulp until he's okay." I couldn't resist.

"Yeah, and then he'll beat you up." She laughed again.

We sat in silence after that. I just sat there looking out the window.

"Hey Jer?" Elena said, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I'm glad I agreed to drive you to school. I've enjoyed talking to you."

"Me too." I replied, and then we were in silence again.

**I know it's a short chapter, and there's no Damon, but I really wanted Elena and Jeremy to bond. This chapter will be kinda important later on too, so I hope you enjoyed, and please review.**

**BaMbY xP**


	19. Heros and Villians

**I just want to say sorry in advance, I have a feeling some people won't like the way Matt acts in this chapter. But it was the only way I knew how to write the scene. Damon needed to be a hero, and Elena needed to be close to Damon again. Well anyway I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy. BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

I stepped out of car and pulled my hood over my head again. I didn't want to see people looking at me. I just needed to sit down and let the day role past so I can spend the weekend with my friends.

I sat down on a bench and waited for my friends to come. I lifted my legs up on the seat and folded them. I leaned forward, in a really uncomfortable position. But yet I felt more comfortable crouched and small on this bench, then I would if I was showing myself to everyone.

It didn't take long for the girls to show up. I didn't see them coming but I could hear them.

"There she is." Caroline called to the girls.

They rushed to the bench.

"Oh Elena are you alright?" Caroline asked holding my hand, sitting next to me, trying to be comforting. "Do you need anything, because I'm here for you?'

Bonnie was right behind us, also trying to comfort me. "Elena we're here for you. Oh and do you still want to go to the sleepover?"

"Yeah because we've all asked our parents and we're allowed to go." Caroline informed me, still trying to comfort me.

Meredith was standing in the back ground. "Maybe it was for the best. If he left it shows that he wasn't the one and that you'll find someone else." she was been really kind and understanding. "Someone that'll make you happy." she smiled.

"Yeah I know." I told Meredith. _I've already heard that from Margaret._ "And aunt Judith said I can stay over for the whole weekend Bonnie. So the sleepover is still on." I tried to smile, but it didn't fool them.

"Hey, so um. Do you wanna talk about it?" Caroline asked looking at me and then the girls.

"There's not much to tell. I went to his house to see if was okay. We went upstairs; 'talked' and then he said he couldn't do it. I asked him why and he said he was leaving and not coming back. So I dumped him." I told them like I was talking about the weather, like it didn't fuss me. "That's all, seriously." and as to prove the finality of it the school bell rang, signaling time for class.

"Okay, but just remember. At the sleepover we're going to do everything we can so you forget Mister Salvatore." Caroline told me with a mischievous smile, as Bonnie and Meredith smiled and nodded at Caroline's words.

"Well we better get to class." Bonnie said as we all headed for the building.

**DPOV**

I was bored. Since Stefan had left I didn't have much to do. Right now I was lying on my bed, my head hanging off the side of the mattress. I was utterly and completely bored.

_What day is it? I wonder where Elena is._ I thought to myself.

I stretched my senses, wanting to find Elena's. It wasn't hard seeing as her emotions were stronger than the average person. _Probably because of all the heart break she's been through._

She was at school, in chemistry. That means its lunch next. _Perfect, maybe that'll be fun._ I thought as I pulled myself off the bed and headed for my car.

**EPOV**

"Don't forget that there will be a small test on Tuesday, so don't forget to study." the teacher reminded us as we all left the classroom, groaning. I slowly walked to my locker to put my stuff away. The halls were empty. Everyone else went straight to the cafeteria for lunch and then later on would change their books. That's why I was doing it now, no one around, no one to bug me. I needed space, they didn't understand.

I opened my locker and shoved my books inside, letting a tear slide down my cheek. I missed him, but not as much as people think. Yeah he was great, but he left with no warning. I deserve better.

I heard someone come around the corner and was praying that my ears were tricking me. But they weren't.

"They Elena." it was Matt. He ran up to me, while I just stood there with my face in my locker, not wanting to show him my tears. "What are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I said nothing. "Hey, are you crying? Elena he was a jerk you should have listened to me."

That's when I ticked. "_What!_" I yelled turning around. Showing my tear streaked cheeks and my fiery eyes. "I should have listened to you? You? The one guy that I've trusted all my life, and the one guy that couldn't accept that I had dumped him and moved on. The one guy who punched the only person who has made me feel alive since my parents have died. He was the only person who understood me, because he had lost everything too. So you're telling me that I should have listened to the one guy that had even forced himself on me in a fucking ally way?" the tears were pouring down my face now, and I was shaking so hard, I couldn't stop. I yelled at him, finally telling him how I felt, finally not holding back. But he just stood there with sorry eyes.

"Elena I know that the things I did were horrible, I guess I was just being the jealous ex. But I now I want you to see that I really do love you, and I will never stop loving you. All I want is you." he was whispering, moving forward, closer to me, closing me in.

"Matt go away. Just leave me the hell alone. Now." I was pushing him, as hard as I could, but he was way too strong for me.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I didn't know if I should believe him or not. He sounded truthful, but last time we were alone the only person that could stop him was Damon.

"Didn't the young lady tell you to back off?" he showed up from nowhere. Both Matt and I hadn't heard him coming towards us, but he was only down the hall.

"Damon?" I whispered.

As if e heard me he turned his full attention to me and smirked, that smirk that seemed to make my heart beat race.

"Actually no she didn't. But that's none of your business. Anyway who the hell are you?" Matt wasn't moving away from me, one arm was on my locker and the other was by his side curled up into a fist. His body was so close to mine, so close I couldn't back up anymore.

"You don't need to know who I am but what you do need to know is that if you don't step away from her I'm going to break every bone in your body." Damon said it with a smile, but something told me he wasn't joking.

"Matt please just go." I pushed at him.

Matt's attention snapped to me and he pushed me back on the locker, anger rising in his eyes. "Are you with him?" he asked. "Are you seriously that desperate to have another boy toy that you'll go for anyone anytime?"

That didn't really make sense, but it still hurt. "No Matt I'm not that desperate."

Before matt could answer me Damon spoke. "Move away from her mutt." I looked over at him and he was only three lockers away now. _How can he get so close without being noticed?_

Matt listened and turned away from me with a smile on my face. "I wasn't going to hurt her. But I'm going to hurt you." he told Damon, walking up to him.

Damon laughed. "Seriously is that supposed to be scary? You should join a circus; a clown is the perfect job for you. Especially with jokes like that." he was trying to make matt angrier.

Matt stopped in front of Damon, fists clenched tight, ready to hit him any second now. "You'll regret that." he pulled his fists back and went to hit him, aiming for the chest. He swung and was inches away from his skin when Damon grabbed his hand, with ultra-fast speed. He held Matts fist in his hand, squeezing. Then Matt screamed.

"I told you to step away from her, and this also happens to be the second time I've had to stop you from touching her." Damon was still squeezing matt's hand. "I told you I would break every bone in your body, but you moved away from her. So I'll just break you hand this time." Matt was kneeling on the ground, crying. Damon through Matt's hand out of his grip, and walked towards me but stopped. He bent down and looked into Matt's eyes, said something and then continued towards me.

"Damon?" I whispered. I was scared, and he could see it.

His face turned to concern and when he reached me he looked down into my eyes. "Elena I will not hurt you."

"You will not hurt me."

"You're not scared of what I just did."

"I'm not scared of what you just did."

He smiled and brought me into a hug. When he pulled back, Matt was getting up and walking away, holding his hand to his chest. I turned back to Damon, who hadn't stopped looking at me, that's when it hit me.. "What are you doing here?

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to skip school and hang out with me for the res of the day?" he asked, still smiling at me.

"I can't I'm sleeping over my friend Bonnie's house for the weekend. The girls and I are going shopping and stuff. They want to help me get over Stefan." as I was talking Damon had been wiping my hair out of my face.

"That's a shame." he said, turning his smile to his smirk. I smiled as he walked closer to me, pushing me against the locker. "Maybe I'll see you around." then he bent down and kissed me.

I kissed him back almost as soon as his lips crashed down on mine. The kiss was wonderful. I needed more. The kissers got deeper, faster, and hungrier. It didn't take long for the soft kiss turn into hot, passionate kisses. Damon growled moved his hand to my neck. And wrapped my arms around his neck, and let out a moan. Just as it was getting good the stupid bell went.

I groaned in disappointment, but Damon laughed. "Look, I'll see you down town tomorrow. Then we can spend some time by ourselves okay?" I nodded, still a little disappointed. He kissed my forehead. "Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Elena." then he left just as other students filled the hall.

**I'd like to say thanks to damons-hot-as-hell, LOJSS, Loveofwilson, Ever-Starr and XxLilyPopxX**

**Please review, thanks.**

**BaMbY xP**


	20. High School Fights and Drama

**EPOV**

I rushed to the parking lot so I could take Jeremy home and then go to the sleepover. I was running down the hall, a few lockers away from the main entrance doors to the school, when Bonnie caught me.

I came to an abrupt stop. "Hey. Where you going?" she was just trying to make small talk, I couldn't see if she could tell I was hiding something or not.

"Oh you know, just going home. Gotta pack for the weekend." I said, with way to many hand gestures.

"Are you okay?" now she could see right through me.

"Yeah fine" I squeaked out, with a way too big smile. _Jesus I suck at lying._

"So where were you at lunch?"

_Shit, how am I gonna get out of this one?_ "I was at my locker." I shrugged.

"The whole time?" she wasn't buying it. "Who with?"

"Just Matt. No one else." maybe she would believe that.

"Oh so you heard about his accident. We didn't know what could get him that angry to punch a wall. But I guess you not taking him back will do the job." she shrugged. "He told the school nurse that he was walking down the halls and just got angry is that what happened?"

_He didn't tell them about Damon? Why would he do that? And why would he make a lie like that?_ "Um yeah. He wanted me back I said no and he walked off angry." I hated lying. "I just stayed at my locker. Not really wanting to see anyone."

"Oh are you still upset?"

_Is that a trick question? _"Yeah. Well Bonnie I'd love to stay and chat, but I've really got to take Jeremy home and then pack for your house. I'll take the car to your house when I'm ready."

"Okay sure." she said before I ran off to the car.

**JPOV**

I was standing at the car waiting for Elena, who was late. I was about to go find her when I saw her rushing towards the car.

"Sorry Jer. Bonnie started to chat with me in the hall. I left as soon as I could." I knew she was telling the truth.

"Hey it's fine. Anyway how was your day? You alright?" I didn't know if she knew about Matt yet.

"Yeah except that my ex was all over me and then I said no so he went and punched a wall and broke his hand." she told me once we were in the car.

"Oh. I didn't know if you knew, but I guess you were there."

"Yep. What about your day? How was it?"

"Well the beginning was different, with our talk and stuff. But it was hilarious when I saw the girls run up to you."

Something twitched in her head, and she remembered. "Oh my god that's right. You guessed what they were going to do." she was laughing hard.

"Yep, and it was all correct. Man I need to do something with my time. I know your friends way too well." I laughed with her. And then it hit me, she was in a much better mood then this morning, she almost seemed too happy. "Why are you so happy." she looked at me confused. "I mean it's good that you're happy, but all day every time I saw you, you looked depressed."

"Oh me and the girls are having a weekend long sleepover. I just guess I'm excited." she smiled.

"Well I hope you have fun." I smiled.

"Oh believe me. I will." she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear, but I did.

**DPOV**

I was hungry after the scene at the school. So I decided to go to the Grill and grab a bite.

I was pissed off that I hadn't ripped that boys head off. How dare he touch Elena? _My _Elena. The first time was just as hard. Putting his hands on her. Forcing her to love him. Disgusting. But I hadn't ripped his head off because of her. She stood there watching the whole scene, knowing I would hurt him. She didn't know why but she knew I would. So she tried to make him go, but he was too stupid to listen. I guess breaking his hand was a warning. Next time I'll rip his heart out.

It was actually easy to compel him. Now he thinks he punched a wall out of anger. He doesn't remember me, or anything that happened in the hall with Elena. But I remember, and so does she. I felt a little guilty. I didn't want to compel her so she wasn't scared. I wanted her to trust me. Now she does. There's something about her. The way she kissed me. I could tell she wanted more. I could tell she was disappointed. But she's just going to have to wait.

I entered the Grill and walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked me, not really caring, just doing his job.

"Scotch thanks." I automatically replied.

"Sure thing." he said before getting my drink. He placed it down on a napkin. "Anything else?"

"No." I said before turning around in my chair, looking for dinner, and maybe some dessert.

There was a woman at the end of the bar. Bleach blonde hair, light green eyes. She was wearing a short black dress that was a size too small. She looked okay. _I guess she's on the menu._ I thought to myself.

She noticed me staring and turned towards me. She smiled and winked, before getting up and sitting next to me. "Hey I'm new in town."

_Perfect. _I thought, a smirked forming on my face.. "Well lucky for you I'm not. If you want I can show you around the place." she smiled politely, obviously not wanting to spend much more time outdoors. "Or we can go back to my place."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." she whispered as she placed a hand on my chest.

"Well we better get going." I smiled and got up. She followed and grabbed my arm, holding my hand in hers, playing with my fingers. Just as we left a young girl walked in about the same age as Elena. Her hair was brown and so were her eyes. She was small and had the biggest smile. She turned to look at me and stopped.

I hadn't noticed the other girl who had walked in with her. Probably because she was much quieter. She was tall with black straight hair. She was pale, and seemed to be excited too. "So when's Elena coming to your house?"

"Oh she said she was going to pack and then drive herself there." the darker girl said still looking at me.

_Elena._ Her name made me smile. I turned to the blonde woman who was still occupied with my fingers. "I've changed my mind." she looked at me confused. I smiled. "Follow me." I compelled her.

I led her to the ally way next to the Grill. We walked to where the shadows are and then stopped.

"What are we doing here?" she had way too many drinks before and a result of that she was _still_ playing with my fingers.

I pulled my hand away from hers and pushed her against the wall. Before she could do anything I spoke. "You're not going to scream."

Her face went blank as I compelled her, again. "I'm not going to scream."

I didn't waste any more time. I sunk my teeth into her skin, and let her warm and sweet blood fill me. I had been planning on taking her home and using her for many things that she would have enjoyed. But those girls reminded me of Elena, and that's when I realised all I want this woman for is blood.

She moaned, which made me stop. I didn't want to kill her because then I would have to clean up. And I don't have time to clean up. Before I dropped her to her ground I compelled her so she wouldn't remember me or what I did. I licked the last of her blood off my lips and then straightened my shirt before heading inside to find out more about what Elena will be doing this weekend.

**BPOV**

Meredith and I were going to the Grill where Caroline was going to meet us. We needed to sort out what we were going to do to help Elena get over Stefan.

We entered the Grill and I saw a man and a woman walking our way. There was something about him. He seemed familiar. He was tall and handsome. His hair was dead straight and jet black. His face looked like the work of angels, and his eyes. They were dark, black and dark.

He had been looking at Meredith and I the whole time, once we had come in.

"So when's Elena coming to your house?" Meredith asked me, I could hear the excitement behind her words.

"Oh, she said she was going to pack, and then drive herself there." I answered, still looking at the man.

He had smiled when Meredith had been talking, but I didn't really notice when exactly. Then he turned to the woman and told her something before they walked outside. He seemed to be bored, but she was concentrating on playing with his fingers.

"Hey are you alright?" Meredith asked, excitement gone.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" I replied. Unlike Elena, I am a very good liar.

"Cause you were staring at that guy, and didn't hear a word I said." I answered, hands on her hips. "Is he another guy you like?"

"No, he just looked familiar." I shrugged it off. "Anyway let's just sit down and wait for Caroline.

"Sure." she agreed and sat at a table with me.

It didn't take long for Caroline to arrive. She had changed into a black pencil skirt with a purple shirt tucked under, making her look as thin as a twig. But she pulled it off. She walked over to us, a grin plastered on her face.

"There's a hot guy coming in after me okay. So act cool, I'm going to ask him to sit with us." she told us, waiting for him to come in. "Oh and by the way I call first dibs." her grin widened.

"Whatever." I said, still trying to figure out how that guy seemed familiar.

"Whoa. That's a first. Bonnie _isn't_ interested in a hot guy." Meredith joked. I ignored the comment.

"Oh there he is." Caroline nearly jumped out of her seat. "Isn't he the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

That's when I realised who it was. It was the guy. The one that left with the fidgety drunk woman. He walked over to the bar and sat, ordering a drink. The bartender gave it to him, and the turned around in his seat, looking around.

"Okay here I go." Caroline sung. I wanted to stop her but she was gone before I could get my mouth open.

She stood in front of him, with the biggest, but still the prettiest smile she had. She laughed at what he said and placed a hand on his chest. He looked a bit as she said something, and he nodded at her words. They got up and headed towards us.

"Hey everyone." Caroline said as they sat down.

"Hi." Meredith automatically replied. She never really seemed herself around strangers.

"Hey." I said trying to be polite. "Who's your friend?"

"My name's Damon." he said.

_Oh my god! That's why he seems so familiar. He's the guy that's been so nice to Elena ever since Stefan left. And even before that he had been nice. Well he was a bit creepy, but still nice. And now we were sitting with him and the girls had no idea who he is. I can't just say anything. They would think I'm crazy. And they don't know that Elena and him kissed. But why did he leave with that woman?_

"So Damon. What where you doing with that woman a moment ago?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"She had been all over me, and was drunk. So I called her a taxi." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh that's so nice." Caroline said staring at him.

"So if you're single then why didn't you just, I don't know. Sleep with her?" I said it casually and kinda said it like it didn't matter. But the girls looked at me like I was an outsider.

"Bonnie don't be rude." Caroline scolded me.

"No its okay." he said. "I'm actually seeing someone." he cut it short, leaving Caroline disappointed.

She straightened up and something twisted in her, like she had told herself that if he was seeing someone else that means he's not the right guy for her. I smiled at this sudden change. "So who is she?"

His smirk faded. There was something about it but I had a feeling he didn't want the girls to know. "Oh I um-" He tried to start explaining but I interrupted.

"Caroline that's private. Maybe they don't want their relationship out in the open. Plus if they did and they had told someone, you would know by now." I was shocked at how I just told her.

She turned to me, they all did. The girls looked shocked at how different I was acting, sometimes casual, sometimes rude; but Damon he has his smirk back on his face, plastered on there. He knew I knew something.

"Well, I um. I'm sorry." Caroline said, turning back to Damon.

"No seriously it's fine." he replied, eyes still on me.

"Hey Caroline do you need to go to the bathroom?" Meredith asked. I knew they could tell something was up, and so they were going to go to the bathroom and try and figure it out.

"Sure. Yeah. We'll be right back." Caroline politely smiled, and then the girls left.

"You know." it wasn't a question. Damon knew why I was acting the way I am.

"Know what?" I tried to act normal.

"Please. You had a feeling I looked familiar the moment you saw me, that's because Elena had told you about me. And then once I told you my name you knew exactly who I am. Then when you asked about that a woman and I said I was taken, you knew I was talking about Elena. And by the sounds of it Barbie and the other girl don't know." his smirk widened, loving the awkward look on my face.

"Okay yes I know. And no they don't. So please keep your mouth closed." I snapped.

"On one condition." I didn't think he could get more irritating.

"What?"

"You tell me where you're all going this weekend."

**So I gave you a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed. This actually wasn't a part of the plan but I thought why not. So please review, thanks. **

**BaMbY xP**


	21. Hiding Emotions and Hiding the Truth

**EPOV**

I was going through my wardrobe, looking for clothes to wear when I realised I was going shopping. So I packed my black skinny jeans and a red top. I grabbed a black lacy nightdress that Caroline made me buy, and made me wear to every sleep over because she said 'It makes your eyes look gorgeous and you look hot.' I didn't really understand.

I was already in the clothes I wore to school. And as much as the girls don't like me dressing like the way I did today, they can get over it. I'm wearing this to Bonnie's house and then getting in my pajamas. There's no need to stay in casual clothes if all I'll be doing is eating chocolate and listening to the girls ramble on about how 'We don't need boys."

I threw my hair brush, and tooth brush in; and of course some under wear. The girls, well Bonnie and Caroline, always wear nice girly lingerie. They say it makes them feel better. So, because I need to feel better, I threw in my prettiest underwear, not that it was going to be as nice as Caroline's.

I grabbed a pillow and my diary, hiding it in the bottom of my bag. The last thing I need is the girls going through my diary, founding out about Damon and I.

_Damon._

The thought of him made me smile. He was so sweet and caring. I don't even know who he is and he's helping me with m Stefan problem. Well by helping me, I mean kinda making out at school. But that doesn't mean anything. He's not using me while I'm fragile. And I'm not using him as a rebound, or trying to be a slut. We just clicked.

It's hard to explain, but when I first saw him, he was so mesmerizing. I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes off him. And those eyes. _Wow._ They seemed to be dark at first. But then they had a light in them. Even though they're black.

I laughed at myself. _I sound like a crazy teenage girl, who is crushing on an older guy._ Which in a way was true. I was a teenage girl, and I did like Damon. But I don't think I'm crazy. Well maybe a little.

Talking about crazy. Why was he at school? And what did he mean he would see me down town tomorrow? The girls would notice if I run off with a hot and older guy. Anyway how will he know when and where to meet me?

I snapped myself out of the thought. Thinking about hard questions, that I wasn't going to find an answer to will just slow me down. Right now I need to go to Bonnie's house and then hang out with my three best friends, trying to get over my previous relationship.

God I wish I could just stay home and study for the chemistry test.

**DPOV**

The look on Bonnie's face was priceless. "Why do you want to know where we'll be?"

"Well Elena and I are a thing now. And I want to spend time with her." I smirked, leaning back in the chair.

"What kind of time?" she obviously thought I was dangerous, which I am.

But no matter what, I was going to keep this up. She thought I was using Elena for sex or something, and she was very protective. So I was going to irritate her as much as possible. "Why do you need to know?"

That's when she snapped. "Okay if you think that you're going to use Elena after she just had a guy break her heart, and then dump her like a cheap woman. Then you can think again."

I snapped too. "Look, if you think I'm going to hurt Elena you're wrong. I know you're just trying to protect her, but I actually like her, and I would do anything I can to protect her. So if you're not going to tell me where you're going this weekend then don't, but we're running out of time. So tell me where you're going and I'll leave you and your friends alone."

She relaxed a little. "We'll be at my house. But tomorrow we'll be shopping pretty much all day. So if you want to see her then you're going to have to meet us around town. Because I'm not letting you in my house." she quickly smiled, but it was fake and then got up.

Did she know what I am? I was about to try and find out but the other girls came to the table.

Bonnie turned back to the polite and kind girl. "We better get going. Don't want Elena to wait outside my house with no one with her." she smiled at her friends. That one wasn't fake. "Come on." she said as they started to leave.

"Bye girls." I waved.

"Good bye Damon." Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Bye Damon, maybe I'll see you around." the walking, talking Barbie said. I smiled back at her.

The other girl said nothing, but as the left I saw Bonnie look back at me and stare down at me. Then I heard it. _If you hurt her, or anyone I will shove a stake in your heart._ Then she turned around and left.

Well she defiantly knows what I am, and she thinks I'm using Elena as a blood bank, but I wasn't. And now I know what she is. A witch.

**EPOV**

I drove up the street to Bonnie's house. I remembered all the time I had gone here. When we were little we used to play in the tree at the front of her house. When we were in primary school we spent a lot of time in the cubby house, out the back, reading magazines and doing each other's makeup, trying to look and act like popular kids. But when we got to high school, and were finally the popular girls, we had sleepovers at her house and mine, and spent all our time in our bedrooms.

This weekend no one else was going to be there, and there four of us. So we would be free to do what we want. And we would probably be in the lounge room most of the time. Bigger TV and more room for us to sleep.

I parked my car in the drive way and got out. I went to the back and grabbed my bag before walking casually to the front door. I never usually knock but I did this time.

I only knocked once before Bonnie, Caroline and Meredith answered the door.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed.

"You're here." Bonnie said, sounding pleased.

"Hey." Meredith said. It was simple, and plain. But it still made me smile.

"Hey. Yeah I'm here. So what have you been doing?" I asked as they pulled me in and sat me down on a stool in the kitchen.

Bonnie froze and avoided answering, but Caroline seemed excited about my question.

"We went to the Grill. That's where I meet the girls. And you wouldn't believe who we saw." she was practically jumping for joy as she spoke.

"Who?" I admit, my reply was short. But I was getting a little excited.

"There was this hot guy. He sat with us and talked." she grinned and then continued. "He was drop dead gorgeous. Believe me if I was ever going to sleep with someone, it would be him."

"Um Caroline?" Meredith called to her.

"Yeah." Caroline answered, seeming a bit annoyed that Meredith spoke when she was explaining a very important thing.

"You have slept with someone. _Many_ someones." she joked. We all knew Caroline wasn't a virgin, and that was something we accepted about her.

"Yeah I know." she shrugged, but smiled at the same time. Showing she wasn't offended by the comment. "But _he's_ someone I would definitely do again, and again." she joked.

We all laughed, the conversation dropped. The girls were making something when I needed to know something. "Who was he?"

"What?" Caroline asked, concentrating on slicing up cucumber.

"What was his name? Who was the guy at the Grill?"

She was about to explain when Bonnie butted in. "Oh I forgot to mention. We're shopping tomorrow. Like pretty much all day." she smiled. It seemed nervous.

"Cool." I smiled back. "Now who was he."

Caroline began to speak. "Oh his name was-"

"Facial time!" Bonnie sang.

"Oh it's ready? Awesome." Caroline said grapping the cucumber and putting it in a bowel. She seemed to have forgotten about telling me the guy's name.

"Come on Elena." Meredith sighed. "The facial is for you too. Duh."

I smiled and followed the girls into the lounge room. Pillows of all shapes and sizes had been placed around. Blankets were neatly folded and in a pile out of the way. Two mattresses had been laid on the ground next to the two couches; both of the mattresses were queen size of course. Candles were on the coffee table and incense was burning, I think the smell was rose.

I smiled. "Is this for me?"

"Of course silly." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's going to help you relax." Meredith told me.

"Plus the facial will do wonders to your skin, and tomorrow when we go down town we'll all look fabulous." Bonnie added.

"I don't exactly want to look fabulous. I just want to look plain and boring." I admitted.

"We don't care about what you want." Caroline smiled.

"We care about what you need." Bonnie joined.

"Now sit down. You're going first." Meredith said, gesturing toward the mattresses.

I sat down next to Bonnie and leaned against the couch.

Bonnie grabbed the bowel with green stuff in it. "It's my nana's recipe. It has herbs and other stuff in it, but it's _really_ good for the skin." she told me before spreading the cold, gooey, green yuck on my face.

"It smells nice." I noticed.

"Yeah my nana said that adding lavender to it makes it more relaxing." Bonnie smiled.

"Okay, let's do everyone else now." Caroline said, getting impatient.

"Sure. But first I want to make some tea. Do you girls like herbal tea?" Bonnie asked. She always tried to be a great host.

"Sure." Caroline smiled, and then grabbed the bowel and put it on Meredith.

"Yeah why not." Meredith said as she flinched at the cold, gooey, green yuck.

"What kind of herbal tea?" I asked just wondering.

"It's a family recipe." Bonnie smiled.

"Your family has a lot of relaxing recipes." Caroline joked.

"Yeah I know. Anyway the herb used in it is called vervain." Bonnie seemed proud at the comment made by Caroline.

I froze. It was the same stuff in Stefan's necklace. The herb he said would protect me. I really didn't want to be reminded of him. "No thank you." I smiled politely.

Bonnie didn't seem to like my answer, her smile fell and she seemed worried. "Are you sure it's supposed to be-"

"Protective." I interrupted. "Yeah I know. The necklace Stefan gave me had some of that stuff in it."

The girls stopped what they were doing. "Oh, well if you don't want some then that's okay." Caroline smiled understandingly.

"Yeah, maybe you can have water?" Meredith suggested.

"Nah I'm not really thirsty. But thanks for the offer Bonnie." I smiled at her and then she smiled back, but the smile seemed stressed and worried, and a little confused. Then she turned and went in the kitchen

I shrugged it off and grabbed two slices of cucumber; I placed them on my eyes and tried to get as comfortable as possible. Then I fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I didn't really understand why Stefan would give Elena some vervain. That herb was only used to protect people from vampires. It was only good because if someone had vervain a vampire couldn't compel them, and if the person drunk it a vampire can't drink their blood. So why would Stefan give Elena a necklace with vervain in it.

I was still worried about Elena too. If Damon wanted, now he could compel her and invite himself inside. Plus now he pretty much had control over Elena. And they'll be hanging out tomorrow more than likely, so she wasn't safe.

There was the other problem. How was Elena supposed to leave and be with Damon for a few hours, and make sure the girls don't start asking questions? I know she was probably going to leave that for me to sort out, but I didn't have an answer.

Now wasn't the time to stress about that. Actually now wasn't the time to stress at all. Right now I'm going to make tea for the girls and me, and then I'm going to go have a facial and relax.

I smiled at myself as I carried the tea out. _Everything is going to be fine._ I told myself.

"Tea's ready." I called to the girls.

"Awesome." Meredith smiled and grabbed her tea.

"Try and be quiet." Caroline said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

She gestured her head towards where Elena was leaning against the couch. "She fell asleep almost as soon as you left the room. I guess we're boring." she joked.

"She must be exhausted. You know I saw her crying in history. She was quiet but I saw a tear or two fall." Meredith said.

"Wow. I didn't know that." I suddenly felt bad for Elena.

"Yeah she was really close to Stefan. I mean, I know they were dating, but they had only just met. Yet they had a connection that's hard to explain. That's why him leaving hurt her so much." Meredith said in her matter-of-fact voice. "And I actually liked him. He seemed trust worthy."

"Yeah he did. He even was kind to the girls when he rejected them. He said it in a way that they ended up still being friends." Caroline added.

"He was smart too. Especially in history." I joined.

"Don't forget about his looks. He was almost as hot as that guy at the Grill." Caroline smiled. "We seem to be getting a lot of new guys in town."

"And I'm quite sure that he loved Elena." Meredith said.

That didn't make sense. Why did he leave if he loves her? Why did he give her a necklace full of vervain? I knew these questions weren't going to be answered anytime soon.

"Well I hope she finds someone else who makes her feel better." Meredith sighed.

"Someone better than Stefan? Like you said. They had a connection. I don't think she'll find someone better than Stefan. I don't think she wants to find someone better than Stefan." Caroline sounded upset for Elena. We all did.

"She will. Unless he comes back, she'll find the right guy." Meredith smiled, she believed what she said. "Well we better get to sleep too."

"Wait we have to take the facials off." I remembered.

"What about Elena's?" Caroline asked.

"We'll have to wake her up." Meredith answered.

"You guys can do that." Caroline told us.

"Chicken." I joked.

She smiled. "I'm not the dumb one waking her up."

"You have a point." I smiled back at her as I woke Elena up.

"Huh?" she said, still half asleep.

"We have to clean the facial off your face." I informed her.

"Oh sure. I guess I should get in my pajamas too." she smiled with closed eyes.

"Wait, you're not already in your pajamas?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"No." Elena laughed.

"Well I guess you can stay in these clothes. You can hardly keep your eyes opened. How do you expect to get dressed in this state?" I joked.

"You're right." she agreed as I finished clean her face.

"I know I am." I smiled. "All done. Now you can go to bed." I told her as I set up her side of the mattress.

"Yay." she yawned. Then she slowly stretched and laid down onto her pillow. "Nighty night." she said before falling asleep.

"Night everyone." Caroline smiled, and then turned over onto her side.

"Good night." Meredith said as she lay there on her back.

"Sweet dreams guys." I whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, thanks.**

**BaMbY xP**


	22. Lets Go Shopping

**EPOV**

I woke up and found the girls fast asleep. Caroline was sleep talking, something about monkeys taking her apple? I don't know. And Meredith was quietly snoring. She didn't snore loud at all. And that was good. We hardly noticed it actually. Bonnie was curled up in a ball next to me, mumbling and twitching. I think she was having a nightmare.

_Nightmare._

That reminded me of that dream I had a while ago. The one about Stefan and Damon. It was still a strong image in my head. Damon bent down drinking the blood out of Stefan's neck. Damon and I kissing before that. The inhuman speed and strength of the boys.

I shivered. That was something I defiantly wanted to forget.

I decided to go have a shower and get ready to go shopping.

The water was beautiful, and woke me up. I stepped out and looked into the mirror. _Wow_. The facial did do wonders.

My face had a glow to it. I look… fabulous. I smiled at my reflection and then turned to grab my clothes.

I got dressed and then hastily walked downstairs. The girls were up now. They all sat in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Good morning." Meredith said.

"Morning." Bonnie smiled back and got up to give me a hug.

"Hey." Caroline groaned. She never was a morning person.

"So I was thinking. Maybe we could have breakfast at the café or something? 'Cause believe me. There is nothing to eat here." Bonnie suggested.

"Sure. Sounds like a great idea." I shrugged.

"I guess. Can I have a shower before we go? You seriously don't want me grumpy when we're shopping." Caroline told us as she raised her head off the table.

"Yeah go ahead." Bonnie said.

"I'd love to go out to eat. It gives us more time to shop." Meredith smiled. She was a morning person.

"Okay. So we'll go get ready. Elena if you need anything help yourself." Bonnie told me.

"Thanks." I loved how polite she was.

They left the room and went upstairs to get ready. So I was left downstairs, all alone. I sat on the mattress I had slept on and grabbed my diary out. I hadn't written in it for ages.

I was thinking about how to start explaining how I felt when bonnie called. "Elena can you come here please?"

I tucked my diary back in my bag and rushed upstairs. When I got to Bonnie's room I saw Meredith and Bonnie going through Bonnie's clothes.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Oh here." Bonnie threw me a black skirt and pink top.

"What's this?" I asked, gesturing to the clothes.

"It's a gift. I bought you that because I love you." Bonnie smiled and then turned back to her wardrobe.

I just stood there. "Um thanks. I love you too." I said confused. I wasn't confused about the 'I love you' part. We always said we love each other. I was confused about the clothes.

"Great to know." Bonnie said, still looking for something to wear. "Now go get changed."

I did as she said. I went to the spare bedroom. I quick put my new clothes on and then walked to the mirror.

The clothes looked great. The black pencil skirt sat nicely on my hips. The pink top was gorgeous. It was vee necked, and was a nice fairy floss colour. I thought it looked better tucked in, under the skirt.

Then I ran to Bonnie's room. "I need a necklace, and shoes." I told her, stressed.

"Calm down." she grabbed black ballet flats. "Here." she gave them to me and then went to her jewellery box. She pulled out a black necklace that had a silver heart shaped pendant on it. "You can wear this too. But I want them back at the end of the weekend." she smiled.

"Thanks." I said, putting the necklace around my neck. "How do I look?" I turned to show them.

"Hot." Bonnie told me.

"Gorgeous." Meredith smiled.

"Thanks. Well I'll let you guys get ready." I said before leaving to go downstairs.

I sat on the mattress reading a magazine that was on the couch. I was reading a very boring article about a woman and her dog, when the girls came down the stairs. Caroline was dressed in faded blue denim shorts and a cream coloured singlet, with a light brown belt. Her hair had been scrunched up into a messy bun, and she had only lip gloss on. Bonnie was wearing a black tutu and a plain purple shirt. She had left her hair wavy and had applied only some mascara and eye liner. Meredith had skinny jeans and a white top on. On top of her shirt was a thin black jacket. And once again she had no makeup.

"Wow you girls look great." I told them.

"Oh course we do. We had Bonnie's famous facial." Caroline smiled.

"Thanks Elena, you look gorgeous." Bonnie replied. I smiled and blushed a little.

"Thank you." Meredith said.

"Well let's go shopping." Caroline nearly squealed.

We rushed outside, and all squeezed into Bonnie's bug. Caroline and I sat in the back, Bonnie and Meredith in the front. As we drove the girls and I talked about boys, of course.

"So how do you like?" the usual question from Caroline.

"I don't like anyone. All the boys at are school are immature and dumb." Meredith told us.

"Well that wasn't a surprise." Caroline joked. "What about you Bonnie?"

"Um. I actually like Tyler." she confessed.

"Oh my god no way." I was so shocked.

"Well I heard the only hangs out with matt because he like Elena." Caroline blabbed.

"II heard that too. But it's not true." Meredith said. "The person who started that rumour only wanted Elena to have to deal with more drama."

"Well that's nice." I said sarcastically. "Anyway I think you two would make a cute couple." I told Bonnie.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Back to the question." Caroline pushed in. "So Elena who do you like?"

"No one." I lied.

"You know you're a bad liar." Meredith informed me.

"Well it's the truth." I lied again.

"Come on Elena. You can tell us." Caroline tried to get the answer out of me.

I was about to tell them when Bonnie spoke. "Look if she wants to tell us she can. Maybe she doesn't want to because she just broke up with Stefan."

I smiled at her, as she looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Oh right. Sorry." Caroline sat back in the seat and dropped the conversation.

For the rest of the drive we talked about gossip and normal stuff. When we finally got to the main street of Mystic Falls, where all the shops were, we parked the car outside the café and planned what we were going to do.

"Okay. So first up breakfast. No fatty food or big meals." Caroline told us. We all nodded. "And don't forget; don't order anything that might be messy. The last thing we need is messy clothes."

It was Bonnie's turn to talk. We're going to eat and then we're going to look at all the clothes shops. My parents topped up my bank account so if you want something ask." she smiled. "Now don't get something without asking one of the other girls if it looks good, and if it'll suit you. Oh and never go to the change room by yourself."

We all knew what to do. We did the same thing every time we go shopping. But they still told us just in case.

"Oh and I was thinking about sitting at the park for lunch?" Meredith asked.

"Sounds nice." Caroline smiled.

"Perfect." Bonnie told her.

"Awesome." I agreed.

We fixed our outfits and then got out of the car. The street was pretty busy. Shops and cafes, and the Grill were on one side of the road. On the opposite side was the park. The shops and restaurants went all around the square park.

We walked to our favourite café and sat at a table outside. A lot of businesses were also around the square. So I guess it was the heart of the town. We waited for the waiter to ask us what we wanted. Caroline ordered a bowel of fruit and yogurt. Bonnie and Meredith both ordered pancakes and orange juices. I ordered a glass of water and one strawberry waffle. Caroline looked at me sternly, her eyes saying 'You know that's fattening."

I smiled. "Yes it's fattening but its yum."

"Hi girls." Matt said.

I turned around to see Matt and Tyler walking up to us.

"Morning." I smiled at Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, Matt." Caroline said, elbowing Bonnie when she said Tyler.

"Hi." Bonnie said shyly.

"What's up?" Tyler asked, taking a seat in between Bonnie and I.

"Oh we're just spending a day at the shops." Bonnie answered.

"Yep. Our wardrobes need a makeover." Caroline informed them.

"So how's your hand Matt?" He had been so quiet and was still standing, so I decided to talk to him.

"Yeah, it's okay. The doctor said I might not be able to play this season. But I will. I have to." he told me as he took a seat between me and Meredith.

"So what are you boys doing here?" Meredith finally spoke.

"We were bored. Thought we might see if anyone was around." Tyler answered.

"Well if you want you can join us." Caroline teased. But the answer shocked her.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Matt said.

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Why not. It means we can spend the day with you four girls." Tyler smiled at her.

_Is he flirting?_

"Here's your food." the waiter interrupted.

Us girls said thank you, and then turned back to the boys as we ate.

"So where are we going?" Matt asked me.

"To every single clothes shop." I smiled teasingly.

"Oh man. Now look what we've got ourselves into." Tyler joked.

While we ate our breakfast we continued to talk to the boy about random stuff. Like school, family and recent events (gossip).

When we finished we left our dishes at the table and walked to the first shop. It was one of the bigger shops, full of casual clothes.

I headed for the skirt section, Matt followed.

"Look I know you broke your hand and everything. But that doesn't mean I've changed my feelings towards you." I told him.

"Yeah I know that. But you're more fun than the others, and anyway we use to go shopping together all the time." he smiled.

"Fine. Just don't bug me." I joked.

"I'll try." he said looking at a hideous red skirt.

"If you're going to hang out with me, then you're going to have to choose better clothes than that." I smiled pulling his hand away from the skirt.

Once I let go he put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I won't touch anything."

I smiled at him and then continued looking at clothes.

We went to five other shops before reaching my favourite shop. By then I had bought a black skirt; a blue singlet; a couple of different coloured shirts; black shorts; a white summer dress; a few different coloured belts; a few bits of jewellery; and lots of hair accessories. We still needed to go to the shoe shop, and I still needed an outfit for dinner.

The boys had suggested we go to the Grill together for dinner. And the girls and I had discussed that we needed new outfits for that occasion. So I stationed myself in the dress area of this shop.

The colours and styles were all beautiful. Every piece I saw, I loved.

I found two dresses. One was a plain sleeveless black dress that went above my knees. It was fitting around the chest, and nicely flowed down the bottom. With the perfect pair or high heels, and the right accessories, I would look fabulous. The other dress was sleeveless as well, and went up to my knees, a little longer than the other one. It was an ice blue colour, it almost looked silver. The chest area had sliver beading on it and the bottom flowed like the black dress.

I didn't know which one to buy so I decided to ask Caroline.

She was looking at a black top when I asked. "Which one?"

She turned her head to look. "Wow. I don't know. They both look great."

Bonnie came from around the corner to see what we were talking about. "Oh whoa Elena. They look gorgeous."

"I know. I just don't know which one to buy." I told her.

Meredith, Matt and Tyler walked over to us to see. I showed them all the dresses.

"I like them both." Tyler said simply.

"Yeah so do I. which one are you getting?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. I need an outfit for tonight. Whichever one I buy I'll be wearing to dinner." I replied.

"Well why don't you get both?" Matt suggested. "But I personally think the blue looks better." he smiled.

I smiled back. "Okay."

"But go try them on first." Caroline told me, Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Right." I said and headed toward the dressing rooms.

We were all standing on the other side of the shop, so in order to get to the dressing rooms I had to walk past the entrance.

"I think the black dress will make the blue in your eyes show more."

I turned toward the door to see Damon leaning against the window, arms folded with that smirk on his face. He was wearing black jeans, black shoes, black shirt and a black leather jacket. I hadn't even noticed him until he spoke.

I smiled and walked over to him. "And why would your opinion matter?" I asked, joking.

The others hadn't noticed Damon and me… yet.

"I think you should go try those on so you can meet me in the ally way as soon as possible." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered, as his lips brushed my ear. I wanted to throw the cloths on the ground and ran to with him. So I could escape my friends and my life. But I couldn't.

I nodded and then went to try the clothes on. Trying to hurry so I could go see Damon.

**Hope you enjoyed ****J**

**Please review, thank you.**

**BaMbY xP**


	23. The Ally Way

**BPOV**

I saw Elena talking to Damon. And I noticed no one else did. Once she walked off to the dressing rooms he left.

I rushed to Elena to tell her the truth.

"Hey. Knock, knock." I said.

"Come in. I'm dressed."

I walked in and saw her wearing the blue dress it looked great on her. Her eyes seemed to be lighter in this dress.

"Wow Elena." I smiled.

"You like it?" she asked, seeming shocked.

"Yeah of course."

"Okay." she smiled.

"I have to tell you something."

She froze. "What?"

"That guy. He was the guy at the Grill. I know he's Damon. And he knows I know about you two." I confessed.

"So that's why you wouldn't let Caroline tell me who he was?" she asked, not getting angry.

"Pretty much." I answered nervously.

"Do the girls know about me and him?" she asked serious.

"Nope. He didn't want to tell them when Caroline asked who was seeing. So I pretended to snap at her and tell her she was being rude."

"Good. Because I don't think they would understand."

"Oh I think you're wrong there. I think they would be thrilled."

"Well, I'm not really ready to tell them." she said slipping into the black dress. "Can you help with the zip please?"

"Sure." I zipped it up and she turned around to show me. "Oh my god."

She turned back to the mirror smile plastered on her face. "Damon said this one would look better."

_He was right. Elena looked hot in this dress. And I knew Damon would defiantly agree to that._ "You look amazing." I told her.

She blushed at my comment. "You think?"

"Yes. Elena, oh my god. You look _hot_."

She smiled and turned back to me. "But I still think I'll buy both. You never know if the other one will be a better choice for a different occasion."

"I think the blue one would be the better choice for tonight." I told her. "Matt's going to be there. And if you seriously don't want him drooling over you than I would wear the blue one."

"True. Okay so I'll wear the blue one to dinner." she smiled, and started to get back in her clothes.

"Well I'll go back and tell the others you're nearly ready to go to lunch." I started to leave when she pulled me back.

"I can't go to lunch." she looked sorry.

"Why." I had a feeling I knew why.

"Damon wants to meet me. And I probably won't make it back for lunch." she smiled guilty.

"Fine I'll cover for you." I sighed.

"Oh. Thank you, thank you, thank you." she squealed. "I love you so much."

I smiled. "Yeah you better. I don't want to be doing this for nothing." I joked.

She laughed. "Now go. I need to get dressed and you're distracting me with your talking."

"Okay, okay. No need to push." I smiled. And left her to get dressed.

**EPOV**

I had a feeling bonnie felt bad about the Damon and Girls thing. But seriously I didn't bother me. I just wanted to make sure the other two didn't find out about Damon and I.

I turned to the mirror to check how I looked. I brushed my fingers through my hair and straightened out my clothes.

_Perfect._ I smiled at my reflection, glad that I didn't look like I just got out of bed. that's what changing into lots of different outfit usually does. But today was my luck day.

Actually today was my lucky day. I hadn't cried once. I was hanging out with my best friends. Matt hadn't tried to make a move on my. And now I was going to spend lunch with my hot Boyfriend.

I smiled at myself again. Today was going great.

I grabbed the dresses and went to the counter. I bought both dresses and walked over to the others.

"Which one did you get?" Tyler asked.

I looked at him surprised. "When did you start caring about girl's clothes?"

He smiled. "Just trying to make conversation."

I smiled back. "Well I bought both. I couldn't decide which one was better."

"Cool." he said, not really fussed.

"Elena we're going to the park now to have lunch. Do you want to go put your stuff in the car first?" Caroline asked.

I looked over at Bonnie. "Um sorry I have to do something. Can one of you girls take my stuff?"

"Sure. I'll take it." Bonnie said, smiling at me understandingly.

"Oh what do you have to do?" Meredith asked, a little worried.

"Nothing really. I just have to go meet Aunt Judith." I lied.

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah she sent Elena a message while we were in the change room. She just needs to talk to her." I was so glad Bonnie was a better liar then me.

"Oh okay. Well can you text us when you're coming back? We'll wait for you." Caroline said.

"Sure." I smiled. "Well I better go. Bye." I called as I left.

I rushed to the side of the building and snuck into the all way without being seen.

"Took your time."

I turned around and bumped right into Damon.

"Sorry. I had to deal with my friends too." I smiled.

"I guessed that. So how's little miss Bonnie?"

"She's exactly the same as she was last time you saw her." I told him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

I was still trying to act mad at him, but his smirk made it hard. "I thought you didn't want to be found out."

"Well I'm not the one who told her." he said, walking towards me.

I started to back up against the wall. "True." I admitted.

He put his hand on the wall, caging me in. "So how was school?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes and smiled cheekily. "It was a little different. I wish you didn't have to go."

"well if I stayed then all your friends, and everyone else, would know about us."

"Yeah, but I was starting to have fun." I slid my hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"Hm. Me too." I could tell I was getting to him.

"It's a shame I have to go soon." I said, moving closer to him slowly.

"Well, you don't _have_ to."

I could see the hunger in his eyes. Our lips were only inches apart. If he moved forward our lips would connect. I could see he was only hold back by a thread.

"Well what else would I do?" I was teasing him now. His eyes were staring at my lips, I smiled.

"You can stay with me."

"And do what?" his smirk grew at my question.

"God you can be hard to resist." he laughed.

I had never heard him laugh before. It made my heart skip a beat, and now I couldn't hold back.

I pushed my lips on his, closing the unwanted gape between them. He moved his hands off the wall and placed the on my waist.

The kisses didn't start off sweet and soft like usual. It was like we were continuing from where we had left off. He slid one hand down my leg and then pulled up and around his waist. I slid my other leg up into the same position. He moved his lips to my neck. I could feel the smirk on his lips against my neck. My whole body tingled with each kiss. My stomach filled with butterflies and my head spun around and around. My heart was pounding fast than ever, before. I moaned with pleasure. I wanted more. I _needed _more. But then it stopped.

He pulled back, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"What now? I groaned, disappointed, getting off him and leaned on the wall.

"Well if we get caught making out in an ally way, it'll be hard to explain." he told.

"I don't care." I leaned forward, trying to kiss him when he grabbed my face gently and laughed.

My stomach filled with butterflies when he laughed. That's when I knew I was over Stefan.

"Elena wait until I'm finished." he said before kissing my on the forehead and releasing my face.

I leaned back against the wall and folded my arms against my chest. "Well you better hurry up because I'm either going to grow impatient or I'm going to get annoyed and leave."

He smirked again and leaned forward. Now he was being the tease. "Before you decided to distract me I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay at my house for the night."

I straightened up, a smiled replacing my impatient frown. "Really? I mean I could lie to the girls and Bonnie could back me up. And I'm already at Bonnie's so my aunt doesn't need to know. But I need to know if you're joking or not."

"I'm not joking. I'll leave the door unlocked and you can drive to my house tonight. Or I can pick you up. Which one?" he said, he was been more serious than ever.

"Um maybe you could come pick me up from the Grill tonight. About six?" I said, my smile still growing.

"Sure. Make sure you bring pajamas." he winked.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly and quickly on the lips. When I moved back his face was covered with shock. "What?"

"What was that for?" he asked recovering.

I placed a hand on his chest, being the tease again. "Well I just needed a kiss for the road. It's going to be awhile before I see you. And you never know maybe you'll get lucky tonight." by the time I had finished my lips were close to his again.

He smirked. "You got it wrong. _You_ might be the one getting lucky."

I smiled flirtatiously. "We'll see."

He slipped something my pocket and then moved back. "I'll see you at six. Bye Elena." he said before turning around the corner.

"Why did he always have to say my name when he left? And why did he have to be so hot?" I smiled at myself.

Then I remembered he put something in my pocket. I reached in and found a little note.

_I thought you might need this._

_-D_

I turned it over and there was a bunch of numbers. After looking at them for a few seconds I realised it was a phone number.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my mobile. I entered the number in my memory and then sent them a message.

_U better not b l8 _;)

I didn't wait for a reply. I quickly went back to my phone book and found Bonnie's number.

_Comin bak now. We need 2 talk _J

I shoved my phone in my pocket and fixed my hair and clothes up again. I was glad I decided not to wear makeup today. It would have been so hard to clean up before meeting the others. I brushed my fingers threw my hair, before walking out of the ally.

I looked around to see if anyone would notice. No one was looking. So I rushed out and started walking normally on the path.

I saw my friends sitting on a bench under the tree at the park. I walked hastily to them.

"Oh there she is." I heard Bonnie tell them.

"Hey sorry I took so long."

"Actually you didn't take long at all." Matt noted.

"Well she ended up sending me a message, saying she didn't need me after all." I smiled, trying to cover my lie.

"Oh, okay." Matt shrugged.

"Elena seeing us you don't have any food do you want me to come with you to go to the café?" Bonnie said. I could tell she was saying it would be the perfect time to talk.

"Yeah sure." I said, and then we walked off.

Once we were out of earshot she turned to me. "What's up?"

"You wouldn't believe what happened." I smiled.

"You didn't have sex did you?" she asked a little scared about the answer.

"No. we were in the ally way. That would be gross." I laughed. "No he invited me to his house for the night."

"Oh my god." she squealed. Right then and there I saw the old Bonnie that thought everything about guys was romantic. "What did you say?"

I waited, letting the suspense build. Then I answered. "Yes."

She started jumping and screaming. "Oh my god."

"I know right. But what about the sleep over?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Hey who cares? The sleepover is all about you getting over Stefan. And if you go to another guys house, I know you'll be doing stuff that'll make you get over him." she smiled, calming down a little.

"That's another thing. While I was with Damon in the ally way I realised I'm over Stefan."

"How did you find that out?" Bonnie asked, grinning like a little schoolgirl.

"Well we didn't have sex. But we might have made out a little." I blushed.

"Oh my god!" she screamed again.

"Yeah I know."

"Well when are you going?"

I stopped smiling and looked down. "He's picking me up at six."

"That's when we're at the Grill." Bonnie noticed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry; I just don't want to wait." I tried to explain.

We walked into the café and walked to the counter. "How may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Can I please have a chicken and lettuce roll please?" I asked politely.

"Sure. Would you like mayo with that?"

"No thank you."

"Pepper or salt?"

"Just a little bit of pepper please." I smiled.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Elena."

"Okay Elena. It'll be ready soon." she smiled, and then called for the next person.

Bonnie and I moved out of the way as we waited for my roll.

"You know I understand." Bonnie's voice scared me.

"Huh? Understand what?" she was confusing me.

"I understand that you need to be with him. And that's why I'm going to help you with a cover story," she smiled.

"Elena." the lady called.

I grabbed my roll and we headed back to the group. "Well we better get planning." I smiled

We walked back talking about what we were going to tell the girls and the guys so I could go to Damon's.

**Okay so the next chapter, well at least I hope it's the next chapter, will be an exciting one. So it might take me longer to update. Sorry.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review.**

**BaMbY xP**


	24. Close Call

**_EPOV_**

"What do you mean you aren't going to dinner?" Caroline whined.

The four of us had said our good byes to the boys and gone back to Bonnie's. We were all sitting on the mattresses, dealing with my 'problem'.

"And what do you mean you're not staying the night?" Caroline whined more. She sounded like a toddler whose mum wont by her a lolly.

"_I might_ not be staying." I corrected her. "If I'm coming back I'll meet you back here."

"Yeah it's probably only going to be for dinner." Bonnie backed me up.

Meredith had been quiet the whole time. Until now. "Tell us why you're not going to dinner again."

"I already told you. I'm going to go home to have dinner, and then help Jeremy study." okay so it wasn't the best lie. For starters, Jeremy did not study. And the other thing was, if he did study, he wouldn't be asking me for help. But it was the best we could come up with.

"Yeah, it's for English. And everyone knows how good Elena is at English." Bonnie added.

"True, but Jeremy couldn't be stuffed doing homework, let alone actually study." Meredith wasn't been fooled.

And now she was making Caroline question my reasons. "Plus, he would _never_ ask you for help. Especially with homework."

"So what's the real reason?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I cant believe this." I yelled- acting of course. "Two of my best friends don't believe me. _You_ don't believe me." the girls looked at me suddenly shocked at my outburst. Even Bonnie was looking at me like I was actually telling the truth now. "And you even think that my brother wouldn't ask for my help. You know how hard it's been to talk to him. And then he comes to me asking if I can help him with homework. He probably doesn't want help, I agree, but maybe, just maybe, he wants to talk to me. Fix our relationship. Try and talk about it." I slowed down, trying to get my words, fake words, through their heads.

The three of them watched me for a few more quiet seconds. I just sat there, pretending to be slightly aggravated. And they bought it.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry." Caroline said, trying to be apologetic. She never was good at saying sorry.

Meredith still stared, not showing how my outburst had effected her. She simply nodded, and said no more.

"So when are you going?" Caroline asked, still sounding disappointed.

"I'll be picked up from the Grill at about six." I told them, not needing to lie because that was the truth.

"Oh well at least you can help us get ready." she jumped, in her cheerful mood again.

"Sure." I shrugged.

We all grabbed our bags, except mine, and rushed to Bonnie's room. The girls tipped the contents of their bags onto the bed and then we started to search for outfits.

Caroline took the longest, of course. She kept changing her mind. But Meredith found the perfect clothes almost straight away.

She found skinny jeans and a simple navy blue shirt. She wore her black converse shoes and tired her hair up in a loose pony tail.

Caroline nearly screamed. "No!" we all froze. "You are not going to dinner like that." she told Meredith. "Sit down on that chair and wait for me." then she turned to the pile of clothes and continued to look for her own outfit.

Unlike Meredith, bonnie found an outfit we all agreed on- even Caroline. Bonnie wore a short dress with shoulder sleeves. It swayed down to her knees and then curled in. it was a lovely sunset colour that made her skin glow. She slipped into gold strappy high heels. "Caroline I was wondering if you or Elena could do my makeup and hair?" she asked, knowing not to do it herself or should might be snapped at by Caroline, like Meredith was.

"Sure. While I'm still looking for something to wear Elena can do your makeup." she smiled, and then turned to me. Face serious and warning. "But _I'm_ doing Meredith's hair and makeup." then she smiled and turned to the clothes again.

"Okay. So here we go." I sighed as I grabbed the makeup kit and bonnie sat down on the other chair next to Meredith.

I decided on light, but golden colours. I slowly and neatly finished. As turned to look in the mirror and froze.

"Wow Elena. I love it." her eyes popped out, not just because of her reaction but also because of the mascara. Her lips had a light shine to them, and were slightly pinker then usual, but I didn't use strong lipstick. I didn't want to draw attention of her beautiful dress. She had the faintest amount of blush on that added the smallest hint of colour.

"You look beautiful Bonnie." Meredith complimented.

"Well I'm not done yet. I still have to do your hair. So turn back around." I told her.

She did as I said. I quickly rummaged through on of her draws, and found a hair straightener. I grabbed different amounts of her hair and curled them around the straightener tightly, carefully and individually. After I finished her hair was perfectly curled. I sprayed a little bit of hair spray to help keep in it place, and then was finished.

She didn't turn around like last time. She jumped off the chair and ran to her full length mirror.

She let out a gasp.

"Is it okay?" I asked, suddenly nervous about her answer.

"Oh my god Elena. You made me look pretty." she exclaimed, smile on her face.

"You already were pretty. I just made you look better." I joked.

"Thankyou." she squealed.

"Wow." Caroline looked at Bonnie with a huge smile on her face. Almost as big as the one on Bonnie's. "Well at least we know Tyler's going to be _all_ over you tonight."

Bonnie blushed. "Shut up about that okay. I just like him."

"Yeah and I just like about every hot guy I see too." Caroline said sarcastically.

"But Caroline you only like every hot guy you see, until you get in his pants." Meredith joked.

"True." Caroline admitted. "Anyway. How do I look?"

I then realised what she was wearing. It was a beautiful yellow dress. It wasn't too bright but it looked great on her. It was strapless and flowed. It wasn't too short, and only went to the tops of her knees. She let her hair out and let it fall into place as she quickly flicked her head forward and then back into place. Her hair was still slightly curled, but not like it usually was. She sat on the bed a slid an some black ankle boots. That's when I thought she was colour blind.

"Um Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Well um. The dress looks… well it looks gorgeous. But what are you putting on your feet. A small amount of black, with a bigger load of yellow isn't the ideal match."

"Yeah I know. But if you add more black to balance the yellow out, then you're perfect again." she winked. Then she pulled out a black velvet jacket. She slid her arms through it and then pulled it into its right position. She did a small twirl and then walked over to the mirror next to Bonnie. "We look hot. Don't we?" she asked Bonnie.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered, as if to say 'duh'.

The jacket was the right amount of black to balance the colours out. Caroline and Bonnie looked great standing next to each other.

"Now I'll do Meredith's makeup and then mine." she spoke to herself.

"Well Bonnie and I are going to go downstairs and call the boys. Make sure they're going to be ready." I told them, but I was actually going to be talking to Bonnie about what I was going to wear to my date with Damon.

I grabbed Bonnie's arm before anyone else could say anything. And then dragged her to the kitchen.

"Hey. What's up." she asked, annoyed that I pulled her out of a really girly moment, a girly moment that she enjoyed.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked seriousness and worry no doubt all over my face.

"Oh. I didn't think about that."

"I need to wear that black dress. Or I'm never going to get as far as I want to get with Damon."

"Well if he true likes you then he'll still do whatever you want to do. Which by the way I don't want to know, until its done and only if it's good enough to talk about." Bonnie grinned. "But seriously if he doesn't go far with you tonight, then there will be _plenty_ of other nights."

"Yeah but I want it to be _this_ night." I told her, sounding like a spoilt child.

"Well then we're just going to have to get you dressed up." Bonnie smiled.

**DPOV**

I was walking around my room, waiting for six.

I didn't have the strength to stay away from her anymore. Every moment of the day I spent either killing or thinking of Elena.

Speaking of killing. I was getting hungry. I hadn't eaten since yesterday. And that wasn't even enough to truly satisfy my hunger then. I was starving now. And if I was having Elena come over, with no one to stop me from ripping her neck open and drinking her blood, then I'm going to need to eat.

I grabbed my jacket and ran downstairs. I reached into my pocket and pulled my keys out. My black Ferrari was parked in the middle of the lawn. When I looked at the marks on the grass I laughed. _Stefan would kill me if he saw what I did to the grass._

Stefan was foolish for trusting me, yes, but he isn't completely dumb. He would figure out I lied to him, and then come running back to Elena. But it would be too late. She would be over him, and she would be all over me.

I threw the thought away. This was not the time to be thinking about my brother coming home. I needed to feed and then pick up Elena.

I slid into the car and turned the engine on. I slammed my foot on the accelerator and headed for the town square. There has to be something decent to eat there.

It didn't take long before I found a girl walking along the path. She was all by herself, and everyone else was on the other side of the square. She must have either been walking home from going out for dinner, or walking home from work.

She was dressed in black dress pants, and a pink top. So I guessed work. She also looked tried and just bored.

_Perfect_. A young lady who is tired from a hard day at work, who wants some fun.

And I just so happen to be fun, and around.

I pulled up beside her and wound my window down. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, seeming worried.

"Yeah. I um. I just finished work." her face fell. "I got in trouble from my boss."

I stopped the car and got out. I casually walked over to her and put one hand on her arm. "Hey. What happened?"

She looked up at me, probably think she was going crazy. Why was a guy asking her what's wrong? A guy she doesn't even know. But then she gave in, and let it all out. "Well I was cleaning the reorganising the clothes racks because a bunch of girls had come into the shop with two boys. And the boys had gone through the clothes picking things up and messing stuff around. So I cleaned them, and then my boss yelled at me because I wasn't doing my job properly. I think she's nuts."

I patted her arm and nodded. "Do you want to sit down?"

She shook her head.

Then I made my move. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're not going to scream. You're going to get into my car and sit still. You aren't going to scream." she nodded her head and I let her go. She walked to my car and slid into the passenger side. I smiled and hopped into the drivers side.

I drove to the forest and then stopped the car. The whole time we were in silence. I got out of the car, and she did the same. She walked over to where I was standing, and then stopped. I didn't bother with my usual charm. I wasn't going to waste any more emotion on my dinner.

My teeth extended. I looked at her neck, and then was gone. I automatically dug my teeth into her neck, puncturing the artery. The taste was okay. Yes it was sweet, but it wasn't what I wanted.

But I needed it so I drank. And I drank. I didn't even realise how thirsty I was until she gasped and then went limp. I removed my mouth from her neck, and licked my lips.

I looked at her body. Her dead body, and shrugged it off. I always killed my meal. I didn't feel one bit guilty. And that was the truth.

But I did feel worried.

What if I couldn't resist and I killed Elena. Then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Sure I wanted her blood. I wanted to sink my teeth into her white, soft, smooth skin. I wanted to drink her sweet blood. The blood that fills her. Keeps her alive.

_Tonight._

The word came to me. And then I knew what I had to do. Tonight was going to be the night I drank Elena's blood.

I placed the body over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could. I reached the river and then threw her in. I didn't care where the body went. I just knew I had to get rid of it.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was five to six. _Shit._ I was going to be late. But only a little.

I ran to my car and jumped in. I drove as fast as I could. I slowed down once I was getting close to the town square.

I drove through around the square and parked in the Grill parking lot. I looked down at my watch again. Only three past.

I ran to the entrance, and didn't see her. Then my phone went off. A message.

I opened it up to see a message from Elena.

_Hey where are you? I didn't see you so my friends wanted me to go inside. Can you text me when you get here? Thanks._

_Elena._

I quickly sent her a message saying I was at the front. I waited leaning on a light post.

Not too long after Elena came through the doors. And I froze.

She was wearing the black dress she had bought today. Her hair had been straightened and left down. She was wearing black strappy high heels, and only a small amount of makeup.

She looked… beautiful.

And then I heard her friends coming.

**EPOV**

I sat in the Grill waiting for Damon.

It was a hard to convince the girls that I was dressing up just in case I was aloud to leave home early and still go to dinner. But eventually they had bought it.

It was even harder sitting here, listening to the boys talk about football. Matt had purposefully sat next to me. And I could tell her kept looking at my legs. I really wanted to slap him.

But instead I sent Damon a message.

_Hey where are you? I didn't see you so my friends wanted me to go inside. Can you text me when you get here? Thanks._

_Elena._

I shut my phone and started to anxiously tap the table with my fingers. I was concentrating on the beat of my tapping so much that when my phone vibrated I nearly jumped out of my chair.

It was a reply from Damon. I smiled as I read it.

_I'm at the front now. Come out._

_-D_

My smile grew as I closed my phone. But I had to instantly turn my smile off, or my friends would be able to tell I was upto something.

"Hey. My rides here so I better go." I said as I got up.

Then Meredith spoke. And her words froze me. "Well lets walk you out. I'd love to say hi to aunt Judith." I turned to see her smile. She knew something was up.

But before I could reply Matt stood up. "Yeah. Judith has always been cool. Maybe she'd like to come in for a drink?"

"And maybe Margaret's with her. She is so cute." Caroline added.

I was glad Bonnie was there. "Guys it's not like you wont be seeing her again. Jeez. Let her speak." she was smiling, but she was serious too.

And they all shut up.

"Well it's not aunt Judith. It's one of Jeremy's friends." I tried to cover.

"Why is Jeremy's friend picking you up?" Caroline and Meredith asked in unison.

"Because they're studying together." I lied.

"Well maybe he's cute." Caroline shrugged.

"So we're going with you." Meredith told me flatly.

"Yeah, just to make sure he's alright." Matt added. I really wanted to say something about Matt's comment, but decided not to start an argument.

I gave up and started to walk out. Everyone followed. As a walked out the doors I saw him.

He was looking better than ever. The was wearing the same clothes as before, and I blushed at the thought of us making out in the ally way.

Right now he looked hot. And I was hoping he was thinking the same thing about my outfit.

But then I heard the voices following me. And so did he.

**BaMbY xP**


	25. Rude Interruptions

**EPOV**

Our eyes locked and he knew exactly what I was telling him. _Run. _So he ran slowly around the corner to the parking lot. I kept walking out the doors and stopped once everyone else was out.

"So where is he?" Caroline asked.

"He's at his car, duh. Look I'd really appreciate it if you would just go back inside. The longer it takes for you all to see him, the longer it's going to take before we get there. And that means more studying and more than likely no dinner at the Grill for me."

They all stood there thinking for a minute. And then they gave in.

Caroline jumped right back into cheery mode. "Well have fun studying." she joked, and gave me a hug before walking back into the Grill.

Matt waved a good bye and then followed Caroline.

Meredith stepped forward and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "If you're up to something I'm going to find out." then she let go. "Bye and hurry up so you can come join us." she smiled and then walked back inside.

"See ya Elena." Tyler called and then he followed the rest.

That left Bonnie and me.

"Well _where_ is he?" she asked me raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"He rushed to his car. I'll text him to drive around now if you want?" I shrugged.

Bonnie was more excited than I expected. But not overly fussed. "Yeah. I'd love to say hi."

I quickly texted him and then we waited. A few minuets later and a black Ferrari came around the corner. I stared at it, thinking the person must be rich. I expected it to keep driving but then it stopped in front of the Grill, where Bonnie and I were standing. And then the front door opened and the driver stood out.

It was Damon.

It was Damon. He walked out of his car. In front of windows. Where my friends can see him!.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as I walked over to him.

He shrugged. "Okay so you don't want your friends to know. And I went around the corner, got my car and waited. Now they're inside."

"Yeah but they can look through yhe window. And I thought you didn't want people to know." I looked at the ground, feeling a little upset that I had this gorgeous boyfriend, and he had to be kept a secret.

He could tell what I was thinking. "Hey. No it's not like that. I just thought you wouldn't want people thinking bad stuff about you. Plus what would your aunt say if she found out you were dating an older guy?" he lifted his hand and whipped my cheek.

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. And I don't really care if they see you." it was kinda true.

His smirk instantly turned on, and then he gently kissed my lips. After pulling away before it got to hot he turned to Bonnie. "Hey. So how have you been little Miss Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled and shrugged. "Keeping your secret safe. Helping Elena lie to her other best friends. Doing bad thing and trying not to get caught."

"Wow, you two have been busy." he turned back to me, his smirk growing. "Now I know you've been busy."

I blushed. "Yep sure have."

"Okay I'm going before you two get all gross and stuff." Bonnie walked up to me and I pulled away from Damon. She gave me a tight hug and whispered. "Please be safe." I thought she was talking about safe sex, but there was something else there.

She moved back and turned to Damon. "You." she said pointing at him. "Are not getting a hug."

Damon turned all disappointed. "Oh but I don't think I can live without a hug."

I laughed and walked closer to Damon. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I placed a hand on his chest and looked up. "Well I'm still here. Maybe I could give you a hug for Bonnie?"

Damon turned back to his normal self, smirking. "Things are getting brighter. But I think I want more than just hugs from you."

"Okay, I'm out of here." bonnie said, starting to get grossed out. "Bye, have fun." she immediately regretted those words.

"Oh don't worry we will." Damon said and then kissed and fiercely on the lip. "I think it's time to go."

"Okay. Bonnie I'll text you if I'm coming back or not okay. Love you." I called as I slid into the car.

"Love you too." she called back. And then Damon closed the door.

He got into the car and then drove off, at insane speed.

"So have you decided?" he asked, smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked trying to concentrate on not having a panic attack.

As if he could tell what I was thinking, he instantly slowed to a much more survivable speed. But his mood didn't change. "Well am I going to get lucky or not?" he turned to me, slowing the car more.

"That depends on your actions." I teased.

Then we stopped.

"Hey um what's wrong," I asked, getting worried.

"Everything's fine. I just need to tell you something before I take you to my house." he shrugged, and then he turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm going to take you to my house. You aren't going to notice anything except me."

I nodded.

Then he looked away and started to drive again.

I completely ignored what he just said and continued to talk. "You know it's been hard."

"What has?"

"Well all I've been able to think about is the ally way." I said moving so I was facing him as much as I could while I'm in a car.

"Why is that?" I could tell the comment confused him, but he tried not to show it.

"Well." I slid I finger up and down his arm. "I really was disappointed that we had to stop."

He tightened his grip on the wheel, but his smirk returned. "And?"

Now I knew he knew what I was talking about. "Well I was thinking maybe tonight-"

He slammed his foot on the brake and stopped the car. We hadn't been driving that fast so the sudden stop only shocked me a little. But Damon couldn't care less.

He already had his seat belt off and was leaning in. his smirk wider then ever. I smiled and knew what he was doing.

He leaned over and kissed me. I went limp. The kiss was passionate and strong. The butterflies that had been in my stomach when in the alleyway returned. My head started to spin, faster than before; and there was something else when he kissed me. Like a spark.

It took me a while to notice I wasn't kissing him back, but I soon fixed that problem. I kissed him equally strong and passionate.

Soon the kisses become faster and stronger and more fierce. I slid my arm around his neck and tried to get closer to him. But the seatbelt wouldn't let me.

Before I could move away or through a tantrum at the stupid seatbelt, Damon undid it without removing hips lips from mine. I smiled as he pulled me closer. Once I was as close as I could get Damon was still unsatisfied he pulled me onto his lap. He placed his hands on my waist, drawing me as close as I could get. I lifted my head and broke our lips apart, needing air. But that didn't stop him.

He traced kisses along my cheek down my neck and along my shoulder. He started to unzip my dress when I stopped him.

But he didn't want to be stopped. He moved his hands to my thighs and started to move them up my legs. I laughed and grabbed his hands. He lifted his head and looked up at me, confused. I could tell he was only _just_ holding back, and that wasn't going to be enough for long. "What?" he asked not really sounding annoyed or confused. He sounded playful.

"Do you really think I'm going to do it in a car?" I asked, half laughing, and half trying to be serious.

His smirk returned as he shrugged. "I don't care. I just want you." he said looking at me hungrily.

"Well can you wait until we get to your house at least? I don't want to accidentally bump my head on the roof, of get my foot stuck, or…or… or something."

He let out a sigh. "Fine. But you better put your seat belt on because I'm going to be going insanely fast. The faster we get there the less I have to hold back."

I crawled back into my seat and strapped my seatbelt on as fast as I could.

"Ready?" he asked me, looking straight ahead. I thought it would be the right time to be a tease.

"You know we don't have to hurry. We could take our time and talk. Oh no protests? Okay, looks like we're going to-"

He slammed his foot on the accelerator and drove off at a breathtakingly fast speed, I held onto the dash board with my life. When we got to his house he rushed out of the car, opened my door and pulled me out and wrapped his arms around me. His smirk on his face, obviously it ws there because of what we are going to do.

"I am not waiting anymore." he said and then crushed his lips onto mine.

He pulled me closer to him and slid his hand down my body to my thigh, and pulled my leg closer. I only just had the strength to swat it away.

"No way are we staying out here, when people who drive by can see us."

"Fine." he said not fussed and then picked me up and started to walk to the door.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. All my attention was focused on him. The way his eyes would look at me and then where he was walking. The way his lips formed a mysterious smirk, and occasionally a charming smile. The way he held me in his arms, tight and securely, but comfortable and gentle. The way his heart beat against my ear. The way he rushed upstairs, but made it feel like we were floating.

Everything about him, I was absorbing into memory. Needing to hold onto this moment.

I didn't even notice we were in his room until he gentle put me on the bed. He threw his jacket on the floor and then crawled on the bed. He went on top of me, gently placing soft kisses on my shoulder and neck. I slithered my hands down his chest to the bottom off his shirt, and tugged. He understood and took it off, then came back down, now to my lips.

I slid my hands up his chest and over his shoulders. He slowly unzipped my dress. My body tingled as he traced his fingers down my body and my legs, while he took my dress off. I crawled out of it, never breaking our mouths apart.

He lifted his body and looked at me.

I was glad I had pack nice underwear, because right now I needed them. I was left in a black lacy strapless bra, and matching underwear. Damon smirked and then came back down, kissing me with more heat then ever.

My stomach was going crazy with butterflies. It felt like a rollercoaster in there. And each kiss left tingling sensations wherever he had kissed me. My head was spinning around and around, making me feel dizzier than ever before.

Damon nibbled on my neck gently, and that made my body react more. I let out a soft moan and dug my nails in his back a little.

I heard a car outside for the first time, but ignored it. Then a door slammed closed and I froze. Damon laughed a little, but he didn't stop. It almost seemed like he didn't hear anything.

There were no more noises after the door slamming, so I relaxed. Damon was nibbling a little harder now, and I moaned a little louder, feeling my body tingle all over.

And then there was someone standing at the door. But not just someone.

Stefan.

**DPOV**

Elena didn't seem to notice anything about the house. So the compulsion had worked, of course.

I gently put her on my bed and threw my jacket on the floor. I crawled on the bed and then was on top of her. I started to gently place soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. Her hands slithered down my chest and to the bottom off my shirt, then she tugged. I understood and took it off, then went back down, kissing her lips.

She slid her hands up my chest and over my shoulders. I slowly unzipped her dress and traced my fingers down her body and legs while taking it off. She crawled out of it, never breaking the kisses.

I lifted myself and looked at her.

I was wearing a black lacy strapless bra, and matching underwear. I smirked and then came back down, kissing her hungrily.

Each kiss and movement on her body left static sensations in its place. I had never felt anything like this before. My whole body seemed to react with her touch. It felt… right.

I nibbled her neck gently, trying not to bite. She let out a soft moan and dug her nails in my back a little.

Then she froze. I laughed against her neck, but didn't stop. She soon relaxed. I was gradually starting to nibble a little harder now, losing control. She moaned, a little louder then before.

Then I heard him standing at the door.

Stefan.

I could only imagine what was going through his head.

His 'girlfriend' was half naked under his half naked brother. And his brother had his head bent towards her neck, with his teeth extended.

Elena had froze and just lay underneath me. I pulled myself up. "Well hello brother." I said while a smirk grew on my lips.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Please review, thanks.**

**BaMbY xP**


	26. Secrets Revealed

**DPOV**

Well this situation wasn't awkward at all. No, actually I was starting to like it more and more.

Stefan stood there furious, well in fact pissed, at me and… shocked? No that's defiantly the wrong word. He looked more protective then ever.

I realised he didn't feel any anger for Elena, only me. I didn't really care, but I knew he was trying to solve the puzzle in front of him without looking at all the pieces.

He looked from me to Elena and back. Then I saw something click inside him. And the ran to me.

**SPOV**

I had walked in at the right time.

I took me to realise my brother was lying to me, but I guess my timing was perfect.

But that didn't make this any easier to look at.

Elena, practically naked, under Damon, who was just about to rip into her throat and suck her dry.

I looked at Damon and then at Elena, and then forced myself to turn my eyes back to Damon. _He had tricked me. He wants to kill Elena because he knows she loves _me_, not him._

I couldn't take this any longer. I ran to him with vampire speed and pushed him against the wall.

**DPOV**

My body slammed into the wall. Now I was pissed.

He started running to me again, but this time I was reading. Just before he was about to hit me I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the room.

I ran to him and grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up, smashing him against the wall.

Then Elena screamed.

**EPOV**

I was still shocked. I didn't think I would ever see Stefan again. Let alone see him in Damon's room, before Damon and I were about to have sex.

And now I was getting a bigger headache because of Damon's words. What did they mean? Are they brothers or is Damon just saying 'hello brother', like you know, 'what's up bro?'. It's just a greeting. Nothing else. Right?

I didn't get the time to ask.

Stefan ran at Damon with super speed and pushed him against the wall. He started running to Damon again, but this time Damon grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the room. He ran to Stefan and grabbed him by the shirt, picking him up, and smashed him against the wall.

Then I screamed.

I saw Damon's face. It was grotesque. There were dark veins around the bottom of his eyes. And his teeth were longer than usual. Almost like a… vampire.

I jumped off the bed and ran. I quickly grabbed my dress and dashed down the stairs. I felt a wind pass me, but I ignored it. I was only a few steps away from the door when Damon appeared in front of it. Blocking my way.

"Now Elena please. We cant let you leave. You'll go running around and you'll either get yourself killed or arrested, or you would get us killed or arrested. And we don't need that kind of attention." he told me, smirk on his face. It was like this was a joke.

I covered myself as best as I could and then turned around to run away. But Stefan was right behind me. And I bumped into his chest. I stumbled over and tried to crawl away.

"Elena please. Just relax." Stefan said, voice calm.

I opened my mouth to scream, when Damon's hand covered it.

It was strange because he had been on the other side of the small hall. Yes it was small, but no human should have been able to run that fast and cover my mouth with out hurting me or making a noise.

"Now are you going to relax?" he asked soothingly. I nodded. "And are you going to scream?" he asked, sounding threatening this time. I shock my head. "Good." he slowly removed his hand.

And I screamed.

"Jeez." he frustratingly sighed and covered my mouth again. He looked into my eyes and was about to speak when Stefan pushed him off me.

"Get your hands off her. You've done enough damage. I wont let you compel her any more." Stefan told Damon with a warning tone.

Damon stood up and walked to Stefan. "I haven't compelled her. Okay so I have a little. But not for the things you're thinking about." he shrugged.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked hugging my knees close to my body, scared of the two men.

"No Elena. I would never hurt you." Stefan said, moving away from me and kneeling down.

"But you did when you left." I reminded him coldly.

"I can explain-"

"Elena, I would never hurt you. And you know that." Damon interrupted. He reached his hand out towards me, gesturing for me to grab it.

I ignored it and got up myself. "Well if you're not going to hurt me then what do you want?" I asked, more confident now.

"Elena I never wanted you to find out." Stefan tried to explain.

"Find out what?" I needed to hear them say it.

"Find out what we are." Damon answered.

"And what is that?" I pushed.

"Vampires." he shrugged, but the word made Stefan go a little tense.

"Please, just come with us into the lounge room and we'll explain." Damon took control.

I nodded, and he stretched out his hand for me again. But I walked past it and moved to the lounge room. As I walked I quickly put my dress back on.

They followed. As I entered the room I remembered the date Stefan and I realised where I was. The lounge room where Stefan and I had our date.

"Wait you two _are_ brothers." it wasn't a question anymore.

"Please sit?" Stefan gestured to the sofa.

I fell on the couch with a thump, showing them how frustrated I was. Stefan grabbed a chair and dragged it near the couch, but not too close. Damon leaned on the wall near the door. He seemed frustrated and annoyed.

"Start explaining." I told them.

Stefan took the lead. "Yes we're brothers."

I looked at him questioningly. "Is your name Stefan Salvatore, or was that a lie?"

"Yes I'm Stefan Salvatore. And yes he's Damon Salvatore."

"How old are you two?"

"I'm seventeen, and Damon is twenty two."

"How old are you _really_?"

"Oh you mean how long have we been vampires?" he asked, trying to answer my questions as best as he could. I nodded. "We've been like this since eighteen sixty-four."

"Wow." I gasped. "That's longer then I thought."

"We adapt to the time and era fast." Stefan explained.

I gave a small smile, and then it fell. "What do you eat?"

Stefan froze. And Damon spoke up. "He drinks the blood of wild forest animals because he doesn't like hurting people. I prefer fresh, warm and tasty human blood." he said, a grin forming.

I shivered. "Oh." I suddenly didn't feel safe. "What's the difference?"

"Animal blood allows me to do simple compulsion, and I still have the inhuman speed and strength." Stefan started.

"And human blood allows me to sense where people are, just by searching for their feelings. I'm also stronger, and faster than my little brother. I can compel to a bigger and better degree. And I can turn into an animal." Damon continued.

"The crow." I whispered, to quiet for them to hear, but they did.

"Yep." Damon seemed proud.

"We can also hear better, and see better." Stefan explained.

"We're just better." Damon added arrogantly.

"And why are you here?" I asked, trying to figure out why they both dated me.

"This is our home. I didn't lie to you about that Elena. I never lied to you." Stefan started to get up.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked, throwing the question at him.

"I did it to protect you." he was telling the truth.

"From what?"

"Me and Damon. If I left he said he would go to."

I turned to Damon and he shrugged. So it was true. "Why did you come back?" I asked, softer now.

"Because I realised Damon hadn't left. And I needed to see you."

His eyes looked sorry, and I could bear to see him like this. I scooted over to the other side of the couch and grabbed his hand. Telling him it was okay.

"I just didn't make it back in time." he said.

"What do you mean?" now I was confused.

"Obviously Damon compelled you to, you know." he pointed upstairs.

"Hey." Damon sounded offended. "I did not compel her to do any of that." he said smugly. "I only compelled her to kiss me once. And then I did it again so she didn't notice the house."

"Like I believe that." Stefan spat.

"It's true." the word shocked both brothers, and myself.

"You wouldn't be able to tell." Stefan told me.

"But I know." I took my hand away from Stefan's, remembering the last couple of days with Damon. "I remember having a weird feeling after his told me to kiss him. Like I was dizzy, and my mind was shouting no. then when we were driving here and Damon told me something. I couldn't remember it after and I shrugged it off. And while he was carrying me upstairs, I couldn't see anything but him." I lowered my gaze to the floor, blushing.

"Well that's different." Damon said. But I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"It probably different because no one has ever been told what they've been compelled to do until not." Stefan sounded a little hurt. "Is there anything else?"

"The feelings weren't compelled." I rushed out, before I realised he was asking me if I had anymore questions.

"Oh." he tensed.

"Both ways." I added. It was the truth too.

He relaxed. And they both looked at me.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I better go." I said as I got up and walked to the door.

"Actually no. you cant go." Stefan told me.

"Why? What? Are you going to keep me?"

Damon was behind me now. "No. It's just it would be best if you stayed the night. One it's late; and two, well so you don't tell anyone."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Don't you trust me?" I tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah, not right now." he joked. "Seriously Elena. Just please. Stay." he asked gentle sliding his fingers, softly, down my arm. The feeling left a tingling feeling where his fingers had traced.

The feeling made me a little dizzy and I slightly fell back on him. I nodded. He bent his head down, and was about to kiss my shoulder, when Stefan cleared his throat. Damon stopped.

"Damon we need to talk."

**SPOV**

"Damon we need to talk." I told him bluntly.

I hated seeing Damon touch Elena like that. And to tell the truth, I didn't like the reaction from Elena.

We walked out into the hall, leaving Elena alone.

"What? Couldn't you see I was busy?" he said arrogantly.

I went straight to the point. "She has to choose."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. she gets to choose."

"Wait. _You_ want _her_ to choose one of _us_?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Fine. But you're telling her." he shrugged.

"Fine." so we walked back into the lounge room.

**DPOV**

Stefan sat back down in the chair, and I saw Elena move back a little. It made me want to crack up laughing. He's only going to tell her because he _thinks_ he has a chance.

I walked over tot the sofa and sat on the arm, on the other side so I wasn't too close, and freaked her out.

"Elena?" he began.

"Yeah?" she asked in return, looking at him and then me and then back at him. She was freaking out.

"Well Damon and I have both come to the decision." he glared at me and then moved his eyes back to Elena. "That you're going to have to choose."

"Huh?" now she really was confused.

"What saint Stefan is getting at is that it's obvious you cant go out with both of us. So-"

"You want me to choose?" she interrupted.

"Exactly." I answered, ready for her to choose me.

But she didn't answer. Instead she looked at us, annoyed. "How the hell do you expect me to do that right after I found out that you're both vampire?"

"Well you do have a point." Stefan seemed glad because she hadn't rejected him, yet.

"Yeah we don't mean for you to pick like _right_ now." I added. "We just want you to know that you're going to have to choose."

"Yeah sooner or later." Stefan added.

"And what ever you answer is the other broth has to accept it." I finished.

"Oh. Well, um okay." she said heartily. "Look can I go get into my pyjamas?"

"Sure. Do you remember where the bathroom is?" Stefan asked her.

She nodded and then turned to me. "Can I go to you room and get my clothes?"

"Sure. Hey you can get dressed in there if you want." I told her looking at her body and then back to her eyes.

She smiled and then stood up. "No, I'll be fine."

"Oh and I was wondering. Where's your necklace I gave you?" Stefan asked.

"In my room. I threw it in one of my draws." she answered, trying to walk away.

I leaned back. I knew where it was, it was obvious. "Which draw?"

She stoped. It took her awhile to answer but she did. "In my underwear draw."

I grinned as she started to walk out. But I stopped her again. "Do you want us to go and get it?"

"No!" she calmed herself. "I mean. No thankyou." then she left.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, thanks.**

**BaMbY xP**


	27. The Fall

**EPOV**

I walked up the stairs and down the hall trying to remember where Damon's room is. I opened a door and found Stefan's room. I left that door open so I could find it later, then I went looking again.

I opened another door and found an old fashioned room, but it didn't scream Damon. So I closed the door and looked again, not before remembering where it was,_ I'm sleeping in there. No way am I sleeping in one of their rooms or on the couch._

I continued down the hall and opened the third door. I knew straight way whose room it was. Damon's.

The wall were black, or midnight blue. The bed had black and burgundy sheets and pillows. I think it was silk. I couldn't really remember from before because my mind was focused on _different_ things. There was a glass door that looked like it led to a balcony. The shelves and wooden furniture were all made of a dark wood, but I couldn't tell what. And like every room I've seen in this house so far, the ornaments and decorations were old fashioned- not that there were many decorations. There was a shelf that covered one of the walls completely, which was full of books and some random old stuff. On the bed side tables were vintage lamps, that I was going to have to steal.

But everything seemed dark, and Damon. So I knew where I was.

I ran saw my bag near the bed, so I ran and grabbed it. Taking it with me so I wouldn't have to come back in here. I rushed back out the hall and into Stefan's room. I hurried through it, getting to the bathroom as fast as I could, still feeling weird with the whole vampire thing.

Once I was in the washroom I locked the door and cautiously got undressed. My shower was quicker than usual, I had been waiting for one of them to run in and scare me or something. But they didn't.

I opened my bag and remembered what I had packed. A black lacy nightie.

_Great._ man I hated myself right now.

I had no choice. So I put it on and then looked in the mirror. The nightgown was shortish and showed basically everything. But I looked good. I brushed my hair and left it down so it would at least cover my shoulders and a bit of my back.

After looking in the mirror one last time I grabbed my bag and headed out the door and out of Stefan's room. I went to the other room I had seen before and threw my bag in. I closed the door and then turned for the stairs.

_The boys must still be downstairs._ I thought because I hadn't seen or heard them.

I was walking down the stairs, normally, when I tripped over and rolled down to the bottom of the stairs screaming.

Instantly Damon was on the ground by my side. "Are you alright?"

"How did you know?" I asked still lying on the ground. I had hit my head as I rolled and it was throbbing, and my knee was stinging, but I was alright. I think.

"I heard you fall." he answered sitting me up. "So are you-" he stopped.

"What is it?"

Stefan was running down the stairs to help, when Damon held up a hand to stop him. "What's wrong?" he asked, but then he seemed to know the answer and started to back away.

"What? What is it?" I asked franticly.

"Your knee is bleeding." Damon pointed out.

I instantly looked to see if it was true. And it was. I pulled my leg closer to me, looking at the brothers. "What does that mean? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Stefan cant control himself all the time. He has to keep away from blood." Damon asked, shrugging it of as if it was basic knowledge. "I can take care of her. You should go."

I looked at Stefan and saw those dark veins around his eyes. They looked like the way Damon was earlier.

Stefan looked at me and nodded, still backing up. Then he disappeared.

"Is there anything else wrong?" Damon's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Um. Ah no. no I don't think so." I said rubbing my head.

"What's wrong with your head?" he asked moving his hand to where I had been rubbing it.

I flinched at his touch. Not because of the pain, or the fear, but because of the tingling sensation it always made me feel.

He moved his hand, thinking the wrong thing. "I wont hurt you."

"I know. It's not that." I turned so I was facing him a little more.

"What is it then?"

I thought about it for a second or two, wondering if I should tell him. I decided not to. "My head just hurts that's all."

"Oh okay, well do you want to go to a doctors to get it check out?" he obviously didn't need to go to the doctors much.

"I would need to go to the hospital not the doctors." I smiled.

He grinned and my stomach filled with butterflies. "Well then do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No way. They freak me out with all the needles and sick people and clean thing that have been inside bodies." I shuddered. "No thank you, I'll pass."

"Well if your head is hurting then you should get it checked to see if you have a concusion or something."

"Can't I just take something to get rid of the pain and then go sleep or something?" I asked like a whiny child.

"Well there is one thing that'll help."

"What?" I chirped up.

"My blood."

"Whoa. You want me to drink your blood? Wont that make me turn or something?"

"No." he sighed. "I need to drink your blood and then you drink mine. And then you have to die. If you don't dir my blood will just go through your system and you'll be a normal human."

"Well what will it do to me now?"

"It'll heal your head and knee. That's all." he shrugged. "But personally I don't think your head's that bad. So if you don't want to drink my blood then I'm sure you'll be fine." he said as he got up and offered me a hand.

_Oh thank god._ "Okay. I don't want to drink your blood." I grabbed his hand. He pulled me to my feet and drew me close to him.

I could feel his heart beat against my chest. My own heart began to beat harder, and my breathing became faster. I was sure he knew all of this with his vampire senses.

"Damon what are you doing?" I meant it to come out loud and strong, but it was only a whisper.

His smirk returned. "Trust me."

I nodded, and he slowly bent his head down closer to mine. I looked from his eyes to his lips and knew what he was going to do. And I let him.

He kissed me gently. My head spun around and around and around. I relaxed in his grip and kissed him back, placing one hand on his chest. He was holding me around the waist and pulled me in closer.

But I remembered where I was, and who else was here.

I pushed him off reluctantly.

Looking up at him I could see confusion. "What's wrong?" I pointed upstairs, and he shrugged. "So it's not like _I_ care. Come on Elena." he moved closer again.

"I cant do that to him." I blabbed out.

"Do what?"

"Damon, I don't even know you. I don't know both of you. Please just-" I stopped myself and thought of a better thing to say. "I'm going to bed.

And so I walked upstairs and to the spare bedroom before crashing on the bed.

**DPOV**

As I watched Elena walk up the stairs I felt hate grow in me. Hate for Stefan.

I had it perfect before he came back. Elena was mine. She had gotten over him and then he shows up expecting her to take him back.

So I guess he had done what I had done to him. He had been dating Elena and then I came and threatened him to leave town, he did and that left Elena for me.

But he's back and now Elena has to choose.

She had kissed me back a moment ago. She had forgotten that Stefan was upstairs, and she had just kissed me back. But then she remembered and had gone to sleep.

_Where is she sleeping?_

I rushed upstairs and looked in my room. No Elena. I opened Stefan's door an unnoticeable amount. No Elena. I went to the room in between both of ours and found her asleep on the bed.

_Well at least she isn't sleeping with him._ I tried to look at the brighter side. _But she's not sleeping with me either._

I shook the thought off. Of course she's not going to sleep with vampire strangers.

I just closed the door and went to my own room to sleep. Wishing that when I wake up everything will fix it's self.

**SPOV**

I hated seeing Damon hold Elena like he did. And I hated that I have no control. I should have been then one holding her, making sure she was okay.

But no because I cant be anywhere near blood I had to leave Elena alone with Damon.

God help him if she touched her. If he did I'm going to rip his head off.

I tried to calm myself down. I needed to sleep. I relaxed on my bed and closed my eyes, slowly drifting of to a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, thank you :)**

**BaMbY xP**


	28. Busted

**Hey so I was wondering if you readers would like to suggest some ideas so I could write my story a little faster. I know who she's going to choose, and I know who the bad person is going to be. But little scene ideas would be very much appreciated. Thanks.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers :P**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

The curtain in the room was open a crack, and the light that was let in fell on my face. I woke up and stretched. I turned over and reached for my phone. When my hand fell on an empty table my eyes shot open. And I remembered last night.

I was at the boarding house. With Damon and Stefan the two vampire brothers.

And I wasn't scared anymore.

I slowly sat up and looked around the room. When my eyes fell on my bag I walked over to it and looked for something to wear.

I found black shorts, and a black sleeveless shirt with colourful roses on it. I grabbed them and made sure the door was closed and locked before I quickly changed. I brushed my hair and left it down, too lazy to do anything with it.

I opened the door and saw no one. I cautiously closed the door and walked to the stairs. My head started to pound lightly and I remembered the fall. I checked my knee and saw the scab. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. But it didn't hurt, so I didn't care.

I continued to walk downstairs. I walked into the lounge room and found Stefan reading a book.

As soon as I entered the room he instantly looked up. Smiling he stood up and walked towards me. "Morning. How was your sleep? Are you feeling better?"

I smiled at him and accepted his hug. "I slept okay I guess. My head still hurts a little but my knee is fine."

"That's good." he replied.

I felt my back pocket vibrate, and then heard the high pitched ring tone. I reached into my pocket and retrieved my phone.

It was a message from Bonnie.

_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?_

"Well that's strange." I said as I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"What?" Stefan asked. But before I could answer there was knock at the front door.

Stefan looked at me, and I looked at him confused.

Then Damon walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a black buttoned shirt and black boxers. I blushed at the sight of him. "Who ever it is better have a good reason to be here or I'm having an early breakfast." he sounded serious.

He answered the door and three girls pushed past him.

"Elena Gilbert you better start explaining yourself." Meredith came up to me, followed by a confused Caroline and guilty Bonnie. Meredith was slightly furious.

"Um I can explain?" I shrugged questioningly.

"You bet-" she stopped looking at Stefan.

Caroline and Bonnie soon realised too. "You're back?" Bonnie asked, looking equally confused as the other two girls.

"Yeah. He came back late last night." I told them.

"Hi." Stefan smiled and gave them a small wave.

Damon walked beside me. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

Caroline nearly jumped with excitement. "Oh my _god_!" she screamed. "Elena this is the guy who we saw at the Grill. Wait but why are you here?" she asked Damon.

"I live here." he smirked.

"But Stefan lives here." Bonnie noted.

"Just think about it for a second." he told them.

And then it clicked. "You're brothers?" they asked together.

"Unfortunately." he shrugged.

"But why is Elena here?" Meredith asked.

"She's here with Stefan." Caroline slightly pushed her, as if to say duh.

"No." I said too fast. I could see Damon smirk in the corner of my eye. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in closer. I let him do it, feeling at home by his side.

"Ohhhh." Caroline seemed to get it, and then it clicked. "You're Damon's girlfriend?" she squealed.

"No." Stefan answered.

All eyes fell on him. But it was me who broke the silence. "He means yes I was seeing Damon but then he came back and wants me back." I shrugged like it was old news, but the girls turned on both brothers.

Meredith turned on Stefan. "How dare you! You left Elena all by herself. And who cares if she dated your brother. She seemed happy to me." then she turned to me. "Yes I noticed." she smiled calmly.

Bonnie was yelling at Damon. "Cant you let her be happy with Stefan. I don't want you hurting her,"

Caroline and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do you wanna go somewhere quiet and talk?" I asked her. She nodded and I led her upstairs. The others didn't even notice us leaving.

I opened the door to the room I had slept in and closed the door after her.

"So. You and Damon." she grinned. "Spill." she crashed onto the bed and rolled over onto her stomach.

I joined her and laid down on my back. "Well he's the guy I had told you guys about. The one that was creepy."

"Oh yeah I remember him. So you're dating your stalker?" she joked.

"No." I smiled.

"No he's not your stalker, or no you're not dating?"

"Both. Well I don't know. Stefan and I were happy and then he left. And Damon fits. I like being around him. He makes me feel…"

"Alive. Wanted. Sexy. All good things." she finished.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Honey, I've had _a lot_ of boyfriends. Believe me I understand." she smiled. "So who _are you_ dating?"

"I don't know. Who would you pick?" I asked rolling onto my stomach.

"Well considering I don't know either of them, I would say Damon. He's hot, charming and makes you feel good. Plus he was there when _Stefan_ left. He didn't leave you unlike Stefan." she reminded me.

"Yeah I know. But I don't really know either of them too." I sighed. "Maybe I should just wait until the answer comes to me."

Caroline sat up and looked at me sternly. "Elena as your friend I am not letting you sit around waiting for prince charming to come sweep you off your feet. Sometimes you have to go find him, and if you're not going to try then he might stay lost. So you are not going to sit on your ass. Okay?"

I laughed. "Fine, fine. But what can I do? If I don't know which one to pick I cant just randomly say 'I want you.' and then ignore the other."

"True. Maybe you could set a time and give them the chance to show you how they feel. And then when the time to choose comes you'll know who you want." she smiled proudly.

I smiled back at her. "You know that sounds like a good idea."

"It is?" she doubted herself.

"Yep. And that's what I'm going to do." I jumped off the bed and straightened my clothes, before walking to the door, Caroline following.

"Oh and I noticed Damon is in his boxers. So is there anything else you should be telling me?" she nudged me with her elbow.

I smiled and shook my head as we walked down the stairs. They were still fighting.

"I left for her protection!"

"Bull shit!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Make me!"

"She can choose for herself!"

"She's happy with Damon!"

"She's happy with Stefan!"

"Mind your own business!"

On and on and on, there comments were sometimes intelligent and then there were the stupid childish ones. Over and over they complained, argued and whined about the same subjects, not getting anywhere.

Caroline had enough and raised two finger to her lips before whistling high pitched.

They instantly stopped and looked at us.

We were smiling and looked at each other. "You want to start?" she asked.

I nodded. "Okay shut up all of you and sit you asses down!" I took charge. Bonnie, Meredith and Stefan sat immediately, but Damon stayed standing. I gathered he wouldn't sit, so I continued. "Caroline and I had a little talk and I know how to fix this little… issue." they looked at me, waiting for me to answer the million dollar question 'who am I going to choose?'. "I've decided that I'm going to give you both time so I can get to know you and then I'll know who to choose." I smiled confidently.

But it fade once they started to argue again.

"Oh I'm going to make sure she picks me."

"She wants Stefan!"

"I saw her first!"

"Stop being immature."

"Be a man, give her to me!."

"You're a jerk."

"She hates you!"

"Shut up!"

"Just because I'm right."

"She likes me better."

"I like her more."

"She moved on."

"You made her like you."

Once again the comments and insults were thrown around, even more childish then before.

This time Caroline's whistled wouldn't work. So I walked in between all of them a shouted as loud as possible.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK FOR MYSELF!"

They fell silent again and each looked at the ground guiltily, except Damon of course.

"Thank you. Now yes Stefan and I dated first. But he left. And yes he left to protect me." I continued before he interrupted me. "But Damon ended up being the one who was there to help me. And then there's the fact that I nearly slept with both of you and I don't know anything about you both." this comment got different looks from everyone.

Bonnie looked at me shocked. Stefan looked at me worried that I had told people a big secret. Meredith looked at me like she already knew. Caroline was smiling, kinda proudly. And then Damon was looking at me knowing I was closer with him then Stefan. And I would have gone all the way happily with Damon if it wasn't for Stefan's rude interruption.

"But I cant just pick one of you. I need to know who I'm picking. And I know nothing about you." I sounded like a broken record.

Damon walked slowly towards me and was the first to respond. "Well if you want I can show you right now." his smirk forming as he wrapped his arms around my waist from the back.

I smiled as I looked up at him and leaned against his chest.

Caroline cleared her throat and I looked back at the group. Caroline was grinning in the background; bonnie was looking at Damon disgusted; Stefan looked at Damons hands, hating his brother touching me; and Meredith smiled, glad to see Damon making me smile.

"Um, any way." I said stepping out of Damon's arms. "That's all really." I shrugged.

"Okay good because I'm hungry." Caroline spoke up.

Damon placed his arms back around me and pulled me close. Whispering in my ear. "Me too."

I didn't know if I should feel scared or drawn to him. But his words made me feel both.

"We actually don't have any food." Stefan told her.

My stomach grumbled, but I ignored it. "That's okay. The girls and I were just about to leave anyway."

"Ah no." Caroline said. "You're staying here."

"Yeah. You have to spend time with Stefan- I mean these two so you can get to know them." Bonnie added.

I looked at Meredith for support but she just nodded in agreement, with a small smile on her face. "Yeah I agree. The more you spend time with Damon- I mean the boys, the faster the answer will come."

"So we're going to leave you here." Bonnie added.

"What? No way. I wanna stay too." Caroline whined.

"Good bye Elena." Meredith called as Bonnie dragged Caroline out.

I remembered Damon's arms around me and pulled myself out. "I'm going to go upstairs." I planned on avoiding them until I could go home.

**SPOV**

"I'm going to go upstairs." Elena said before rushing off.

That left me and Damon, all alone.

"You know she's avoiding us." Damon said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe because we're two vampires and she doesn't want to have to choose."

"Are you admitting she has feelings for me?" I knew it was going to bug him, but right now I didn't care.

"Nope." he shrugged. Not the reaction I expected. "I know she just doesn't want to hurt your feelings when she picks me." he gave me a smirk, and before I could go after him I felt the familiar dizziness.

He could see the pain and relaxed. "Does Stefan need to go bunny hunting? Wouldn't want him to accidentally hurt a human, or even worse… Elena." he said in a childish voice.

"Shut up. Dick." I snapped.

"Hey I'm only pointing out the obvious." he shrugged.

"Fine. I'm going. Just don't do anything to Elena." I growled.

"I'll make sure Elena is enjoying herself." he said before I ran off into the woods.

**DPOV**

"I'll make sure Elena and enjoying herself." I loved irritating Stefan.

Of course I wasn't going to do anything… unless she wants me to. But that was highly unlikely.

I ran upstairs once he left and knocked on her door.

A few short seconds later she opened it a crack. "Yes?"

"Saint Stefan has gone out." I shrugged.

"Where?" she asked too fast.

"To eat." I had been planning on not telling her, but the fear in her eyes made me change my mind. Now she would be scared of him. At least a little bit.

"Oh. Um," she hesitated.

"What?"

"Um are you… Are you hungry?" she seemed nervous about the answer.

I smirked. "And if I said yes, what would you do?

She thought about it for a second. "Do you want my blood?"

I opened the door and walked in. She backed up as I walked towards her. She bumped into the wall and couldn't move anywhere. As she stood there I continued to walk to her. When I finally got to her I leaned in close and looked into her eyes. "I want your blood more than anything. The smell fills the air, its intoxicating. When I kiss you, your skin is so soft and delicate. One bite and I would loss myself." I pulled her hair behind her ear.

She swallowed and looked from my eyes to my lips, and then back. I couldn't take it any longer. I closed the gap between us and kissed her.

**EPOV**

There was a knock at the door. So I got off the bed and walked over to answer it.

I opened it a crack and saw Damon. "Yes?"

"Saint Stefan has gone out." he shrugged.

"Where?" I asked too fast. I wasn't scared of him or anything, it was just when he's around I cant control myself. And when I can it's hard to resist him.

"To eat." he answered.

"Oh. Um," I hesitated not knowing how to ask him.

"What?" he seemed to be enjoying my discomfort.

"Um are you… Are you hungry?" I didn't really know if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

He smirked. "And if I said yes, what would you do?

I thought about it. "Do you want my blood?"

He opened the door and walked in. I backed up as he walked towards me. I walked into the wall and couldn't move anywhere. As I stood there he continued to walk to me. When he stood in front of me he leaned in close and looked into my eyes. "I want your blood more than anything. The smell fills the air, its intoxicating. When I kiss you, your skin is so soft and delicate. One bite and I would loss myself." he told me as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

I swallowed nervously and couldn't help looking from his eyes to his lips, and then back. He leaned in closer and closed the gab between our lips with a kiss.

I relaxed as he held my waist. I kissed him back. The kiss became fiery and greedy. I pulled him closer to me and I could feel him smirk against my lips. He slid my leg slowly up and around his waist, pushing me against the wall. His lips moved to my neck and I felt him slightly hesitate, but then continue.

And then I realised he was hungry.

Still wrapped up in the kiss I tried to speak. "Bite me."

But it came out as a moan. He pushed me against the wall harder and growled lowly and quietly. My head was spinning faster and faster. My skin was on fire. Butterflies were going crazy on a rollercoaster in my stomach. Everything he did increased the electric feeling that was running through me.

He nibbled at my neck and I moaned again. His smirk grew and he moved his lips to my shoulder and then back to my neck. His kisses became harder. My arms slid up and around his neck, drawing him as close as possible.

My body was shaking and he stopped, looking at me worried. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, a little out of breath. "I'm fine." I smiled.

"Good." he said before kissing me on the lips gently. "Well as much as I'd love to continue." he said between kisses. "But bunny killer will be back any moment. And I don't want to have to kick his ass again."

I dropped my leg back down to the ground and slid my arms down to my side. "Yeah I guess." I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the wall.

"Stuff it." he shrugged before kissing my neck again.

The feeling was amazing, but he had been right. I laughed and tried to push him back. "Damon, I don't want you two to fight. So please."

"No." he murmured against my neck.

I was going to say something when he placed his lips on mine. All my thoughts left. I slithered my hand onto his chest and kissed him back, not as hungrily as him, but still hard and strong.

He moved to my cheek and then to my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe and then slowly moved back to my neck. Firstly he kissed it and then he nibbled gently. Soon the nibbling became harder. I moaned and pulled him closer, this time saying it loud and clear. "Bite me."

He stopped and moved his head back so he could look into my eyes. "What?"

**Oh I just wanted to say sorry. I read a couple of my chapters and saw a few mistakes. I usually write the most during night time, and until early hours of the morning. Everyone's asleep so I have quiet to write then. So I'm usually tired when I write. But anyway I just wanted to say sorry if my story can be hard to read sometimes.**

**But besides that I enjoy reading my story. Which is kinda weird. But I hope you like it too. Please keep reading, and if you have the time just press that little button and another chapter will appear very soon :P**

**BaMbY xP**


	29. Lying Actions, Lying Words

**Thankyou LOJSS, damons-hot-as-hell, Ever-Starr, and Loveofwilson. I love all your reviews, they keep the story going.**

**EPOV**

Before I could answer the front door closed. Damon was on the bed in an instant. Lying there casually.

Stefan walked up the stairs and called. "Hey I'm home."

"Oh how was breakfast?" Damon grinned.

Stefan entered the room and looked at Damon and then at me, as I stood against the wall. He smiled, probably pleased with our distance. "It was good."

"Oh so what did you kill this lovely morning?" Damon continued, knowing this subject was starting to make me sick.

But Stefan was blind. "A deer." he shrugged. "Why are you so interested?" then he understood. "Oh, Elena."

Damon cracked up laughing. "Oh a deer? Come on."

"At least I don't go around killing helpless girls." Stefan snapped.

"Hey have you seen a news report about police finding a dead girl with her blood completely drained?" Damon asked, not really caring.

"Nope… not yet at least." Stefan smiled.

"Shut up. Please." I was nearly on the edge of begging. "If you're going to talk blood leave. I'm adopting this room as my own. And it's a blood free zone."

"Really?" Damon looked at me, reminding me of what I had told him to do.

"Well unless I say. Of course." I said, less confidently.

Stefan looked at the both of us, more then likely putting the pieces together. "Did something happen while I was away?"

"Seriously brother. Don't you trust me." Damon asked sarcastically.

"No. Not at all." Stefan said truthfully

"Stefan." I walked towards him and he turned to me. I placed a hand on his chest and looked up, into his eyes. "You can trust me. Nothing happened." I said softly. I hated lying to him, but I hated them fighting more.

He nodded and smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. "I trust you." he smiled. I hugged him back and then moved away, forcing a smile. "Well I'll be in my room if you need me." he kissed my cheek and then left.

Damon was fuming. I could see that the little kiss from Stefan was close to pushing him off the edge.

He stood up and walked to the door, hands curled into fists. "I'm going to kill that-"

I ran to him and stood in his way. "Damon no."

He tried to push me away. "I'm going to rip his heart out and shove a stake in it."

"Damon. Damon no. Damon please don't." he wouldn't listen to a word I said. I had no choice.

I kissed him softly. He relaxed and tried to kiss me back. But I moved away. "Now are you going to listen?"

His grin showed me he was up to no good. He moved closer.

I tried to stay away but was stopped by the door. "Now Damon. Stop. Okay."

He walked towards me. "What did you say before?" he asked standing so close I could feel his heart beat.

"What do you mean what did I say?" I tried to play dumb.

"Before Saint Stefan interrupted us, again. You said something. What was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I closed my eyes as his hand brushed my cheek.

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me like you did to my brother." he moved his fingers lightly down my shoulder

"I didn't lie." I said, a little breathy as I leaned on him slightly. I hated how my body reacted around him.

"Yeah you did. You said nothing happened." he whispered, brushing my arm.

I snapped back to reality. "That's because nothing happened. And nothing will happen.". I turned around and grabbed the door handle. "Damon I like you. I like you a lot. But I wont choose you if I don't know who you are." I said before leaving my room and Damon.

**DPOV**

Elena's words made me think. _She likes me. She admitted it._ _From now on I'm going to be a gentleman, and show her that picking me will be the best choice. The right choice._

I left her room and walked downstairs where I found her standing by the window. The sun was shinning on her, making her look even more beautiful then ever. Her blonde hair looked golden and her eyes were a stunning blue sparkling in the sunlight.

She turned to face me and sighed. She started to walk away, but I was next to her before she could blink. "I'm sorry." I tried to sound as apologetic as possible.

"For what?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips and smiling. She knew this was hard for me.

"For, you know… the way I've been acting."

"And how have you been acting?"

I smirked at her. "I can do whatever I want so don't test me."

"Fine I wont. Just as long as you keep your distance. I'm going to go talk to Stefan."

"Wait what?" I stopped her. _Why is she going to talk to _him _and not _me_._

"I'm. Going. To. Go. Talk. To. Stefan." she said slowly like I was an idiot.

"Didn't you hear me say don't test me?" I asked pulling her closer.

She tensed up, and looked over my shoulder. I tried to see what she was looking at, but I saw nothing. She was trying to avoid looking at me. Why?

"Yes I heard you. I was just repeating myself so _you _could hear what _I_ said."

As I watched her I couldn't help the words slip out. "Tell me why you lied to Stefan."

Her eyes quickly moved to look at mine and then back at nothing. It was hardly noticeable, I only saw it because I was watching her closely. "Let me go." she was serious, dodging the question.

I leaned down, close to her lips. "Okay." I whispered. And then walked off.

**EPOV**

He was so close to me. I watched his lips and was tempted to kiss him.

"Okay." he whispered. Then he walked away, leaving me breathless.

I stood there, thinking about what I've gotten myself into. _Why do I like both of them? Why do I like any of them? Cant I just go find a normal guy?_ Questions similar to these swam in my head. I pushed them aside and headed upstairs to talk to Stefan.

I knocked on his door and almost immediately after it opened.

He stood there looking at me with a huge smile on his face. "Come in."

I nodded thanks and walked in.

He closed the door behind me and went to a chair at his desk. "So?"

"Oh you want to know why I'm here?" I asked, fidgeting with my fingers. _Am I nervous?_

"No, I gathered you wanted to talk. Get to know me." he smiled. "So what do you want to know?"

Many questions formed in my head again. But the one that found its way out shocked both me and Stefan. "Why do you and Damon fight a lot?"

"Oh. Well, um. When we were kids I was the golden child. I felt sorry for Damon really. Father would always pick on him. But Damon didn't help the situation. He's always been a trouble maker." he seemed uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." I told him.

"No, no its okay." he smiled. "It was a girl. She said she loved me. But when she met Damon she changed. We soon found out that she was a vampire. She drank from both of us, and we dank from her. But we didn't know that she was treating the other brother the same. One night she was caught and dragged to the church with other vampires. Damon and I tried to save her but we were shot. We died and when we both woke up we were furious. She had turned both of us. We had thought she loved us. But she only used us."

I sat on the floor shocked. "Wow. Who was she?"

"That doesn't matter." he clearly wanted to avoid the question. "Elena I'm always protective and worried about you because I can only see myself with _you_. No one else. And I don't want you to make the wrong decision." he said as he stood and walked over to where I sat, before sitting down next to me.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Do you have anymore questions?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes." I straightened and turned to face him. Legs crossed. "Where are you from?"

"Italy Florence, but when I was small my father moved us to Mystic Falls." he smiled.

"And what was it like here back then?"

"Very quiet. Everybody knew everybody and we all treated each other like family. It was nice. Damon and I left after changing."

"What was your father like?" I felt like a little school girl getting to know the new kid.

"He was a gentleman. Always kind to the women and mixed with the other men well. He taught me how to read, and I guess he taught Damon too. He always treated me kindly. I loved him."

"And your mum?"

His face fell. "She died when I was a baby. I didn't know her."

I grabbed his hand gently. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I didn't know her, so I don't know what I'm missing." he tried to smile. "So, is there anything else?"

I thought about it and smiled, moving so I could sit on my knees. "Yes." I said cheerfully. "Can you and Damon come over for dinner tonight?" he was about to protest but I interrupt. "It would make me very happy, and I would be able to see what my family thinks of you two. And that'll help me with my decision." I looked at him with my best puppy eyes.

He sighed. "Fine I'll come but you're going to have to ask Damon. And something tells me he wont like the idea."

"We'll see." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing abruptly.

"To go ask Damon." I smiled and walked out towards Damons room.

I didn't even knock. As soon as I was in front of his door he opened it, dragged me in, closed the door and then walked to his bed. "How may I help you?" he asked lying on his back, leaning against the bedrail.

I stood there awkwardly. "Well I was thinking. I need to get to know you guys right? And well what would be a better way to get to know people, than having dinner together?" I rushed.

"Wait you want the big bad vampire to go to your house for dinner?" he asked.

"Well yeah. It'll show me what my family thinks of you. And you get to spend more time with me." I smiled sweetly. "And I trust both of you. I know you wont hurt the people I love. I hope."

"Wait, he's going to be there?"

"Yeah. Well I need to get to know _both_ of you." I said as if it was obvious.

"Okay." his grin told me something was up.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"What's what for?"

"Your grin." I answered.

"Well I know that your brother hates Stefan because he left. I also know that your little sister thought he was your prince charming… until he left. And your aunt never liked him because he isn't, Matt."

"And that means?" he confused me sometimes.

"Your brother wont approve of Stefan, and probably not me either. Margaret will think I'm your real prince charming. And well your aunt will fall in love with this." he gestured to himself.

"I never thought of that."

"Yeah you have. Every moment of the day." he smirked.

"I was talking about their reactions." I smiled.

"Oh well, of course. Me too."

"Well I gotta go." I turned around to see Damon blocking the door. "Damon, what are you doing now?" I asked leaning on one leg and placing my hands on my hips.

"Where are you going?" he rested against the door.

"To my room to get my bag." I answered simply.

"And what are you going to do with your bag?" his questions were starting to irritate me.

"I'm going to take it home." _duh_, I thought.

"And how _are_ you planning on getting home?" he asked raising one eyebrow with amusement.

I remembered he drove me here. I sighed and walked up to him. I placed a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes. He froze when I touched him. "What do I have to do to get you to take me home?" I asked with a famous Damon smirk.

He shrugged. "I don't know. What are you offering?" he mimicked my smirk.

"Anything." I answered.

"Okay." before I knew it we were on the bed, him on top of me. "You asked for it."

I laughed and folded my arms against my chest. "I asked for nothing. I just want you to drive me home."

"Well what do I get in return?"

"I can tell you that if _you_ don't drive me home _Stefan_ will. And that means _more_ alone time with him, not you."

He froze. "Oh right."

I smiled triumphantly. "Well I'll go get my things and we can go." I tried to move but he was still on me.

"Not so fast. I still need a little bit of something for my kind actions." he grinned.

I thought about it, weighing out the consequences. _If I let him do what he wants Stefan might find out and then he'll be hurt. But if I don't let him then what if I miss out on something amazing? Plus I _need_ him to drive me home. It cant hurt. Only a small kiss._

He could see me make my mind up and didn't wait for my answer. He bent down and kissed me.

My mind went foggy and I couldn't think. My body went limp as electricity ran through my body.

I ignored it all and kissed him back. I rolled him over and was on top. He grinned as I kissed him, and moved his hands to my hips. Pushing me closer to him. He was about to roll back on top when I jumped off and ran to the door.

"Good bye Damon. I'll see you downstairs in five." I called as I ran to my room.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, and tell me what you think should happen at the dinner. I have a good idea but maybe if someone else has a better idea then I can make slight changes ;) **

**Thanks.**

**BaMbY xP**


	30. Can't Hide Forever

**EPOV**

I grabbed all my things and shoved them in my bag. I pulled the strap over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

Stefan was sitting in the lounge room reading a book.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked to the sofa.

"Hey." he looked up. "Oh are you going?"

"Yeah. I have to organise dinner."

"Right. What time should I get there?" he asked standing up.

"Maybe six. If you want you can come earlier. I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Okay, I'll see you then." he smiled.

"So you ready?" Damon called, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah." I pulled the strap of my bag up higher awkwardly.

"I thought you were going home?" Stefan tensed.

"Yeah I am." I shrugged.

"But why is he going with you?"

"He drove me here last night. I don't have a car and he offered to drive me home." I answered, trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

Damon entered the room. "Come on princess. I don't have all day."

Stefan moved closer and whispered. "Elena I can drive you home."

"I know. But he asked already." I smiled and placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

He nodded and I turned to Damon. He was watching my hand on Stefan's arm, with piercing eyes. "Don't call me princess." I smiled and he looked away from my hand.

Stefan gave me a hug. "I'll see you later." he whispered and then kissed me on the cheek.

I nodded and walked out to the hall. I had to grabbed Damon's arm and pull him along or he would have started a fight.

When I touched his arm he relaxed. I moved my hand away and before I could get it to my side he held it in his. "Good bye Stefan. Lock the door when we leave. You don't want the forest animals breaking in and taking revenge."

I tried not to laugh, but it came out as a small giggle. I looked at Stefan and smiled. "Bye." and then Damon dragged me to the door.

**DPOV**

Elena and I sat in silence as I drove down the driveway.

It had only been two minuets and I couldn't handle her silence any longer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she answered, moving so she was facing the side window.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing."

"I could have walked. Or gone with Stefan." she said under her breath.

"You do remember I can hear you right?" I tried not to take offence to her comment.

"Oh right. I forgot." she turned to look at me. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But I still want to know what's wrong."

She eyed the floor and played with her fingers. "I don't want to talk about it." she said under her breath.

"Come on Elena." I sighed frustrated. "What have I done to make you not tell me anything?"

"You haven't done anything bad." she said looking up at the steering wheel now.

"Well then why wont you tell me what's wrong?" I asked looking at her through the corner of my eye.

"Because there is nothing wrong." she said, agitated.

"So why are you being quiet?" I knew I was pushing now.

"Because… because." she tried to find words.

"Because what?"

"Because every time I'm with you I say things and do things I shouldn't." she whispered.

"And that's why you want to go with Stefan or walk?" She looked back at the ground, probably thinking I was going to snap but I laughed instead.

"What? Why are you laughing?" she asked looking at me confused.

"I like the way you act around me. And the fact that you don't act like that around Stefan makes me think you don't like him as much as you like me." I said smugly.

She looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "You don't like Stefan as much as you like me." I realised.

"Damon, drop it." she said, in a warning voice.

"So why don't you just tell him already?"

"Damon I said drop it." she snapped.

It didn't make sense. She acted like she likes me more, but if she does then she should just tell Stefan that her choice is me. Why isn't she admitting it? And why did she lie to him?

"Elena why did you lie to Stefan?" we were driving up her street now. "Elena please tell me."

"Damon, I'll tell you when I'm ready okay. Just please stop asking me how I feel. I don't know." she looked at me with eyes that looked almost sad.

"Fine. But if you don't tell me soon I'll start to ask questions again." I finished as the car pulled into the drive way.

We sat there for awhile after I turned the car off. And then she turned to me. "Thanks for the ride Damon. And look when I'm ready to tell you I'll tell you. Okay?"

"Sure. Hey I'll walk you to your door." I said as I got out.

I rushed over to her side of the car and opened the door. "Thanks." she smiled.

"No problem. I was wondering when you want me to come for the dinner?"

"Oh around six. But you can come earlier if you want. Hey maybe you and Stefan could come together. And talk or something." she shrugged, but I knew it was very unlikely.

"Has Stefan been to your house before?"

"Yeah. He picked me up for school once." she shrugged, I could tell she was uncomfortable. "Why do you ask?"

"Because vampires have to be invited in. we cant just run in when we want. So that means he can come when it pleases him, and I cant." I gave her a mischievous smirk as we reached the front door. "You could invite me in now. I cant hear anyone inside so it'll just be you and me."

She stopped and smiled at me. "No you're just going to have to wait until tonight."

"Fine. But you don't know what you're missing out on."

"Goodbye Damon." she sighed as she turned to the door.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. She looked at me confused and then I kissed her. She relaxed in my arms. The kiss left me with a weird feeling. I had never felt this before, until I met Elena.

I let her go and she took a small step back, face frozen. "Goodbye Elena. I cant wait for dinner." I called as I walked to my car and drove off.

**EPOV**

I stood there watching Damon drive off. _Man he's hot._

Thought reminded me off the afternoon before Stefan and my date. I had thought the same thing and tried to convince myself I was thinking about Stefan. But standing here now I realised it had been about Damon.

I entered the house and walked into the kitchen where I found a note.

_Hey Margaret and I have gone to the park. We'll be back at about three. Behave and don't burn the house down_

_Love you both aunt Judith._

I shrugged and opened the fridge. I was so hungry. The boys don't have any food so I hadn't eaten yet. I grabbed a ripe, red juicy apple and went into the lounge room.

It was ten to three so they would be back soon, and Jeremy would get home when he wants.

I sat on the couch and flicked the television on. There wasn't much on so I decided to watch so random antique show.

I was slowly falling asleep from boredom when the front door opened.

"I don't care what you say. You are not allowed to go out tonight." aunt Judith told Jeremy.

Margaret skipped into the lounge room and sat on the floor in front of me. "Hello." she smiled.

"Hey. How was the park?" I asked smiling back at her.

"Good. I saw two doggies and one of them ran up to me. I got to play with it." she said excitedly.

"That's cool."

"How was your sleep over?" she asked kneeling on her knees.

"Yeah um it was okay." I tried to answer. But I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell anyone the truth.

"I asked aunt Judith if I could go but she said no." Margaret sounded disappointed.

"Well, I'm going to ask if I can invite some people over for dinner tonight. Maybe you can play with them?" I knew she would love the idea, and I also knew Damon and Stefan will do anything for me.

"Oh really?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Yay. You're the best sister ever." she jumped up and hugged me before running off into the kitchen. "Aunt Judith, aunt Judith. Elena said I can play with her friends tonight. She's going to ask you if they can come over for dinner."

I sank in the seat as Margaret danced in the kitchen telling aunt Judith. She skipped out of the kitchen and upstairs. Leaving aunt Judith and me.

"Elena come in here please." aunt Judith called.

_Great time for a long and painful lecture. _I thought as I pulled myself off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

**So… I know I cant wait for the dinner. I can tell you one thing, my original plan was that Robert lived with them, and that he likes Stefan but hates Damon. Well we all know that he isn't in my story so that makes no difference to what is going to happen.**

**If you're wondering why he isn't in my story, but you're probably not, it's because I have ideas for a sequel and aunt Judith might be getting a boyfriend in the next story. But I wont do a sequel unless I get more reviews saying I should do one ;)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please review.**

**BaMbY xP**


	31. Chicken and Salad

**EPOV**

"What is Margaret talking about?" aunt Judith asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, um. I was going to ask you if I could invite some friends over for dinner." I shrugged.

"And what friends would you be talking about?"

"Um just two friends."

"Names would be nice." she smiled.

"Stefan and his brother Damon." I rushed under my breath.

"Why would Stefan's brother be coming too?" she asked.

As I opened my mouth to answer Jeremy came around the corner. "What's up?" he didn't really care, but he still asked.

"Elena's asking if Stefan and his brother can come over for dinner." aunt Judith answered.

"Wait didn't Stefan leave town?" Jeremy asked.

"What! You never told me that." I had forgotten aunt Judith didn't know.

"Yeah that's the reason why she was crying the other night." Jeremy told her eyeing me curiously. "So why are you inviting him over for dinner?"

"And why is his brother coming too?" aunt Judith asked, calming down.

I decided to give up. "Yes Stefan left. And then I met his brother, but I didn't know they were brothers, and I started to go out with him a bit. I started to like him and then Stefan came back. And now they both like me and want to date me. So I thought maybe I could invite them over so my family can see the two guys that are fighting over me." I smiled, trying to avoid any ,more questions.

"So if you like his brother then why don't you just get rid of Stefan? He's the one that left town remember." Jeremy pointed out.

"Because Stefan made me feel happy when we were together. And he told me he left because he was hoping his brother would follow him. He thinks his brother is dangerous, a bad boy. And I think maybe if I give him the chance, we might be able to get back together." I answered, glad it was over. But it wasn't.

"So why is his brother coming if you want to get back with Stefan?" aunt Judith asked.

I sighed. "Because I like both of the brothers and I want to get to know both of them before I decided who to dump and who to date."

"Oh." they finally understood.

"So can they _please _come over for dinner?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"Sure, but you have to cook." aunt Judith told me.

"Cool. I'll get to work now." I walked to the fridge.

"And you're going to have to clean up." she added as she walked to the lounge room.

"Margaret will help me. So I don't mind." I called to her.

"Yeah don't even bother asking me for help." Jeremy said. "I'll be staying for dinner and taking a look at your 'friends', but I am not cooking cleaning or doing any kind of work."

"Fine, whatever. I don't care. Just stay out of my way." I smiled.

"I'm more than happy to do that." he said as he left to go upstairs.

**DPOV**

"Hurry up Stefan. I don't want to be late." I yelled.

He was still upstairs getting ready.

"Fine I'm coming. Jeez don't you have any patience?"

"No I think that was all given to you." I answered as I checked how I looked in the mirror. I wore black jeans and dark grey, with my black leather jacket of course.

Stefan came down the stairs and stood behind me. "You know you shouldn't stand in front of that thing for too long. You might break it."

I sarcastically laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Now are you ready?"

"Yep." he answered and we left the house, driving in the same car. Together.

**EPOV**

I was rushing around the kitchen and dinning room still organising everything.

The table was set and the food was cooked. Everything looked perfect but I still had to make sure.

"Elena?" aunt Judith walked into the kitchen. She looked into the dining room and smiled. "Wow you've out done yourself"

"I don't know. Are you sure it's okay?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Elena it's perfect-" she stopped when she looked at me. "Well everything would be perfect."

"What do you mean 'would be'?" I asked abruptly. "What's wrong?" I was getting more and more worried.

"Nothing is wrong." she smiled. "You're just not dressed." she pointed at my clothes.

I was still dressed in my shorts and shirt, "Snap. I should go get ready." I started to go upstairs but rushed back to the kitchen. "Aunt Judith if I'm not downstairs when they get here can you let them in?"

"Yes, of course. Now go get ready." she smiled.

"Oh right." I nodded and ran upstairs.

I threw my wardrobe doors open and started to search eagerly through my clothes.

I found a lovely burgundy dress. I decided to take the removable straps off and have it sleeveless. The dress flowed down, just above my knees. It was plain, but it looked gorgeous. And what made it better was the fact my mum had bought it for me a year before she had died.

I slipped into it and brushed my hair. I my hair down, letting it fall where it wants. I quickly didn't my make up and put my black pumps on.

Before leaving I checked how I looked in the mirror one last time and then left my room.

As I rushed downstairs the door bell rang.

"I've got it." aunt Judith called. "Hello." she said as she opened the door.

I quickened my pace and stopped next to her as soon as I reached the door.

Damon and Stefan stood there next to each other. Damon was dressed in black jeans and dark grey, with his black leather jacket. Stefan wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket. Standing there they looked like two happy brother.

"Wow. Elena you look great." Stefan said as he walked in. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." I blushed. "Um aunt Judith do you want to make sure Margaret is ready?"

"Right of course." she smiled and left.

"Thank you." I called to her.

As soon as she left the tension was back.

I turned to see the boys glaring at each other. "Stop that." I told them. "Don't make me kick you out Stefan. And Damon if you don't behave I'll kick you out too."

"Well you cant kick me out if I'm not in." he said, dragging his eyes to me.

I remembered that vampires cant come in with out a formal invitation. "Oh right. Come-"

"Elena are you sure about that?" Stefan interrupted.

"I'm going to kill you as soon as we get home." Damon growled.

"Didn't you hear me say behave?" I snapped. "Damon come in." I sighed.

"Thank you Elena." he said, giving me his usual smirk. "Now do I get a hug?"

I smiled and hugged him. "Fine. Are you happy now?"

"Nope." he bent down and kissed me. I jumped when his lips touched mine, and then took a step back. With out looking at either of them I turned around and walked towards the lounge room.

Jeremy was sitting on the sofa, playing a video game. Margaret sat on the floor playing with a Barbie; and aunt Judith sat on the sofa next to Jeremy, watching the both.

"Excuse me." I tried to get everyone's attention. And as I wished, everybody turned to look at what was going on. "Um you've already met Stefan." I pointed to Stefan.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hi." Jeremy said, trying not to start a fight.

"Hello." Margaret smiled. I had told her to be nice when they get here, and so she wasn't going to ask any questions.

"And this is Stefan's older brother Damon." I said, gesturing to Damon.

"Hi." he smiled.

"Hey." Jeremy said, sounding a little more polite.

Margaret just smiled at him and then stood up. She walked towards me, and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at her and then looked back at Jeremy and aunt Judith. "I'm going to get dinner plated up now. Can you come sit at the table?"

"Of course." aunt Judith answered politely.

"Whatever." Jeremy shrugged and turned the TV off.

"You two can go with Jeremy." I told the guys. They nodded, as I picked Margaret up. "Come on we'll go get dinner." I told her as we headed for the kitchen.

I sat Margaret on the bench and then went to the cupboard to find some plates.

"How come he's here?" she asked.

"Who?" I knew who she was talking about, but I didn't want to talk about it.

"Your old prince. Steven."

"Oh you mean Stefan?"

"Yeah him." she smiled.

"Well because he came back and wants to come over and see everyone." I tried to explain it as easily as possible without giving her many details.

"Oh okay." she smiled and then started to swing her feet.

"How many people are here?" I asked her.

"Um, you, aunt Judith, Jeremy, me, Damon and Stefan." she said and then began to hum.

"Okay that makes six." I told her. She nodded and then went back to humming.

I grabbed six plates and put them on the bench next to her.

"What are we eating?" she asked, trying to hum at the same time.

"Food." I answered as I grabbed the food and started to dish it up.

"What kind of food?" she played with a wooden spoon and spatula, making them dance together.

"Edible food." I smiled as I continued to get the food.

"What does that mean?"

"Eatable."

"Oh. so what kind of eatable food are we having?" she put the spoon and spatula down.

"Chicken and salad." I answered as I a put her on the ground.

"What kind of salad?" she stood next to me.

I handed her a plate and answered. "Potato salad, pasta salad, and bean salad."

"Yum." she jumped.

I smiled at her and grabbed two plates. "Follow me." she nodded and we walked to the dining room.

"So where are you two from?" aunt Judith asked Damon and Stefan.

"Florence." Damon answered.

"Italy?" she seemed surprised.

"Yes but our father moved the family her when we were only little kids."

"Here we go." I said placing the two plates in front of Stefan and Damon.

"It looks delicious." Stefan said.

"Thank you. Did you make it yourself?" Damon asked.

"You're welcome. And yes I did." I smiled. he nodded and I turned to Margaret. "Give that to aunt Judith."

"Okay." she smiled and carefully walked over to aunt Judith.

"Thank you." aunt Judith said, and kissed Margaret on the cheek.

Margaret skipped back into the kitchen where I gave her another plate, and grabbed two for me to hold. "Who is this for?" she asked as she walked slowly to the dining room.

"You." I answered as we entered.

"Thankyou." she smiled and walked to her seat next to Damon. Stefan sat next to Jeremy and aunt Judith and I were at the ends of the table.

At first no one spoke, and an awkward atmosphere slowly grew. But aunt Judith broke the silence by asking the guys some questions.

"So Damon. how did you and Elena meet?"

"At the cemetery." he shrugged.

"Oh um why were you there?" she seemed shocked, it wasn't exactly the most popular to meet some one and then start to date them.

"I was walking past one morning, going to visit family. Elena and I bumped into each other as we walked around a corner." he smiled, looking at me.

I blushed and continued to eat my food.

"So when was this?" aunt Judith seemed more interested in Damon then Stefan.

"It was early during the week. when I was still dating Stefan." I answered.

"Oh." aunt Judith gasped.

"So when did you to actually start to date or whatever?" Jeremy asked, looking at Damon like he was a strange creature.

"Um, I think it was Wednesday." Damon answered, leaving out the part about it being the same day that Stefan and I broke up.

Before anyone noticed I quickly added. "Actually it was Thursday at school." as soon as the words left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said it.

"Why were _you _at the school?" Jeremy asked.

"I was looking around town." he shrugged.

"It was after school, in the parking lot." I rushed in.

"Oh right." aunt Judith nodded.

"So Stefan are you starting school again?" I asked, trying to drag the attention away from Damon and me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go tomorrow and enrol again." he smiled.

"Well if you do go back, don't leave this time. The school wont like it if you keep changing your mind with things like that." aunt Judith snapped. "So Damon, how old are you?" she smiled at him.

"Twenty two."

"Whoa. Um do you have a job?" she asked taken aback by the age difference.

"No but I have been looking around." he shrugged.

"Oh, um okay." she looked back at her food, and seemed to be finished with the questions.

"Are you Elena's new prince?" Margaret spoke up.

"No." Stefan said as Damon answered "Yes."

"Huh." she was really cute when she's confused.

"What they mean is maybe. This dinner is for everyone to get to know each other and then later I'm going to pick my prince." I smiled at her. Damon and Stefan looked at me, trying not to kill each other.

"But I though he wasn't your prince. You said that the reason you cried all night was because he left, and that he's not your prince. And then I said that you would find your real prince. So why isn't he your prince yet?" she asked playing with her fork and food.

"Please excuse me." I said as I stood up and took my food to the kitchen.

I looked at my food. it had hardly been touched. The whole time I was concentrating on how my family reacted around Damon and Stefan. I didn't feel like eating so I threw the uneaten food in the bin.

I was aware I couldn't hear anything that was going on in the dining room but right now I needed time. Margaret had basically brought up a lot of the questions in my head, and she expected a simple answer straight away. _Is it really that easy to choose who I like?_ I thought about the question and laughed at myself. this isn't about who I like. I like both of them a lot. It's about who I love.

I was stacking the dish washer when aunt Judith walked in with some plates. "Hey are you alright?" she asked, placing her plates on the bench and then rubbing my back.

I smiled and stopped what I was doing. "Can we talk about it when they go home? They have _really_ good hearing."

"Of course." she smiled. "Do you still want Margaret to help clean up?" I nodded and she walked back out.

Soon after Margaret skipped in and then hugged me. "I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"No you didn't. It's just what you said, I just needed to clean up." I lied knowing Damon and Stefan could hear me.

"You need help?" she asked letting go.

"Sure can you put the things away after I dry them?" I smiled as I closed the dish washer.

"But what do I do until they need to be put away?"

"Talk to me. I need to put things back in the cupboard and would love to talk to you." I said as I picked her up and sat her on the bench.

"Talk about what?" she smiled.

"Anything you want to talk about." I shrugged.

"How about that guy?" she asked trying to fold a tea towel.

"What guy?" I asked, not really focussing on her words.

"Damien." she answered.

"Who? Oh you mean Damon?"

"Yeah Steven's brother." she said giving up on folding the tea towel.

"Stefan's brother." I corrected her. "And what about him?"

"I like him. He's nice and smart and pretty."

"You mean handsome." I laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well I don't know. He just seems nice. but his eyes are a little scary. they're black."

"I know." I told her as aunt Judith walked in.

"How are you two going?" she asked leaning against the bench.

"Good. We're talking about-" Margaret started, but I interrupted.

"How is everything going on out there?" I hastily asked, hoping Stefan and Damon were behaving.

"Great. Damon and Jeremy are playing some video game and Stefan is just sitting there watching." she shrugged, and then slightly frowned. "I don't like Stefan. He left you and then expects you to run back to him with open arms. There's no respect for you there."

I sighed. "Seriously I've already thought about that. And it's not what it looks like. He left-"

"To protect you. Well I think that's rubbish." she butted in.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Fine." she said, and left.

The dish washer finished and so I started to dry. I handed Margaret the things I had dried and she put them away.

Not too long after we started Damon walked in. "Do you need any help?"

"No it's okay." I answered bending down to get a plate. when I stood Damon was standing right in front of my.

Margaret grabbed his shirt and tugged. he looked down and smiled. "Yes?"

"Can you please help 'Lena? I don't want to anymore." I felt betrayed. She was leaving me, with _him._

"Of course." he smiled.

"Thankyou." she called as she danced out into the lounge room.

"So do you need help?" Damon asked getting closer. He was so close. If anyone walked in it would be hard to explain this.

I was about to say no when he kissed me. It was small, but so soft. I relaxed that much I let go of the plate.

Before I could even react to the kiss or the plate Damon moved back and caught it. "Here you go."

"Thanks. But I really don't need your help." I said as I turned to the cupboard and put the plate away.

"Stefan wanted a go on the game so I thought maybe I could spend sometime with you." he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "So are you going to tell me now?" he asked, grin on his face.

"No." I moved back to the dish washer.

"You don't even know what I was talking about."

"Yes I do. Either why I lied or why I wont tell you why I wont pick you already. Oh and then there's the other option, that you want to know how I feel." I answered drying plates and cutlery.

"Well I was just talking about the lie. But the other stuff would be nice to." he shrugged.

I finished putting everything away and tried to walk out. But Damon stopped me. "Come on Elena. Your whole family has been talking about me all night. Even Jeremy likes me. Just tell me why not."

"Because I don't know you." I snapped.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Don't forget to review.**

**BaMbY xP**


	32. Awkward Situations

**EPOV**

"Damon talk to me. Tell me about yourself. Because all I know right now is that you come from Italy. You have a bother. Your father thought he was the best. Your mum died when you were little and that you and Stefan were so close until a girl came along and ruined you lives." I was nearly yelling. I took a breath in and calmed myself down. "I would love to answer all the questions you have. But you're not the only one with really good hearing."

"She died giving birth to Stefan." he said.

"Who?" his words were so sudden and confused me.

"Our mother. She died giving birth to Stefan. That's why our father loved him so much. People believed that when my mother died and Stefan was born part of her soul was born within him." he shrugged. "She was the only one that understood me."

"Oh Damon I. I didn't know." I held his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I understand with the whole hearing thing. Maybe we could talk alone sometime." he suggested.

"That would be nice." I smiled. "Just don't try anything." I joked.

He brightened up , bring back a smirk. "I never try anything." he took a step closer.

I didn't even try to control my feelings. "Damon please not somewhere where my family can walk in." I whispered, feeling dizzy as he wrapped his arms around me.

He let go and took a step back. "That would be a good idea. I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

I didn't even notice my heart beat was racing. "I gotta go do something." I ran upstairs.

**DPOV**

I had heard Margaret and Elena talking about me. It had been one of the reasons why I had come to the kitchen. The other reason was Elena of course.

I watched as she went upstairs. She ran to her room and closed the door. _What could she be doing?_

I was tempted to go with her but I didn't think she would be happy with that. So instead I paced in the kitchen not wanting to go into the lounge room with Stefan.

I was still pissed off that he tried to stop Elena from letting me in. but I had to try a be good. Elena wouldn't be happy if I killed him in her house.

As I paced I remembered the afternoon I tried to get inside Elena's house. Well I didn't really try, I was just going to ask her, and she would have said no.

It was the day that she had a date with Stefan. She had been walking home from school and I just happened to be walking around the neighbourhood.

She had turned away from me and avoided looking my way. When she got to her door she had turned around and said something. What was it?

'_I don't need you haunting my dreams and my reality_'

That was another question I had to ask her. What did it mean?

I couldn't help it any longer. I quietly, and quickly rushed up to her room.

**EPOV**

I hurried into my room and closed the door. _Where is it?_

I ran to my chest of drawers and opened the first draw.

I rummaged through it looking for the necklace from Stefan. I didn't know why it was so important but he wants me to wear it. And maybe it'll keep my head clear when I'm with Damon.

I found it and pulled it out. Before I could put it on my door opened and Damon stood in front of me.

I froze. All I could do was stare at him.

He looked at the necklace and then at me. "Why are you getting that?"

"Oh um. Just because." I answered, trying not to show how nervous I was.

"Okay." He said and turned me around. He slipped the necklace around my neck and put it on me. But after he finished his fingers stayed on my neck.

He brushed them around my shoulders and down my arms. I leaned against him and let him kiss my neck.

"Damon?" I whispered as he continued to kiss me.

"Yeah." he answered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why are you in my room?" I murmured, relaxing against him even more.

My words put him to a stop and he let go. I turned around and saw the smirk on his lips. "Do you remember the afternoon before your date with Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Um I said a lot of things to you." _a lot of it I regret._ I thought to myself.

"What did you say to me before you slammed the door on my face?"

"Was it, 'I'm late. I have a date with my boyfriend. So if you don't mind, good bye.'?"

"Nope." his smirk grew. "You said, 'I don't need you haunting my dreams and my reality'"

"Oh" I turned and started to walk to the door, not wanting to talk about it.

He stood in front of the door and walked towards me. "Elena you cant avoid this. You cant avoid me any longer."

"You want to make a bet?" I tried to get past him.

"Elena." he sighed as he grabbed me and before I knew it I was sitting on the bed, Damon standing in front of me. "Start talking."

I was in two situations; one I was on the bed, with Damon in the room, which isn't the best idea; and two I was stuck in the room and Damon wants answers. I tried to juggle the two circumstances to see which one is worse. The answer to the questions would cause _more _questions and that would eventually lead to the truth. The truth I didn't know. And the truth I'm scared to find out. Then there was the bed, and well that wouldn't work again. But right now I was willing to do anything then talk.

I stood up and kissed him. He automatically kissed me back, but it didn't fool him for too long. He moved back and looked at me, humour in his eyes. "Elena why wont you just tell me already?"

"I'm scared of the answer." it was kind of true, but it wasn't the full truth.

"Why? What's wrong?" the humour left his face, as worry replaced it.

"Nothing. I just don't want to answer all your questions and then found something out I don't know right now." I shrugged.

"Will you ever want to answer my question?" he asked, humour returning. I nodded. "Good. Well we better go back."

I smiled and headed for the door, Damon following. As soon as I was out of my room Damon was gone. I closed my door and rushed downstairs where I found him with everyone else in the lounge room.

"Oh Elena. That's a pretty necklace." aunt Judith smiled.

"Thanks. It was from Stefan." as soon as I said it Stefan turned around to look at me, forgetting about the game. He stood up and walked towards me. He smiled as he realised what I was wearing.

"Oh come on dude!" Jeremy said, frustrated. "Fine. Damon you want to play?"

"Sure." Damon shrugged.

"You're wearing it?" Stefan asked.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Why?" his smile grew.

"Because I love it." I smiled back at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get dessert." I told everyone as I took a step from Stefan.

"Sure whatever." Jeremy called.

"None for me thank you." aunt Judith said.

"Me please." Margaret sang.

"Yes please Elena." Damon called.

"I'll help." Stefan followed me. But before we left I saw Damon turn around, looking at Stefan with poisonous eyes.

"So what's for dessert?" he asked leaning against the bench.

"Chocolate ice cream and strawberries." I answered. "So how many people wanted dessert?"

"Your sister and brother, me, Damon and you." he said as I got the ice cream and strawberries.

"So four."

"No five Elena." he laughed.

"I'm not having any." I told him.

"Oh. Why not?"

I filled the bowels with the dessert. "Because I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure." he asked placing his hand on mine.

I froze and felt a small tickle, but no electricity like Damon's touch. "Yeah." I smiled at him, ignoring the thought about Damon.

"Okay." he moved closer and kissed my cheek.

He paused. Our lips were only centimetres apart. He was the first to move. His lips crashed down on mine and he moved closer. I kissed him back, wanting to know if there was a spark. And there was, but it was only faint. And it was enough for now.

I let go of the spoon and bowel. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled against his lips. His hands found there way around my waist as he pulled me closer.

The small kiss had grown. It became needy and greedy. Stefan pushed me against the bench and pulled me up so I could sit on the counter. His lips moved down to my neck and shoulders. I pulled him closer and just as his lips found mine again we were caught.

"Are you two alright?" it was Damon.

Stefan didn't move, and as much as I tried to stop him he kept going. Damon stood in the door way and saw what was happening.

I continued to stop Stefan, and he finally did. "Oh Damon." he sounded surprised, like he actually didn't hear Damon before.

That's when Damon clicked. He ran at Stefan and pushed him against the cupboard.

The noise caused aunt Judith and jeremy to come in and see if everything was okay. But it wasn't.

"Damon stop!" I yelled as he held Stefan against the wall.

"What's going on here?" aunt Judith asked walking up to the brothers.

I stopped her and took control. "Damon please." I begged as I placed a hand on his arm.

He relaxed slightly and then looked at me. I nodded and he let go, but still stood there looking at Stefan with a sharp glare.

"Damon." I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

"What happened?" aunt Judith asked.

"I walked in to see if everything was okay. And I see him all over her." Damon answered, tensing at the thought.

"What do you mean?" she seemed shocked, slightly.

"Aunt Judith, Jeremy, please just go back to the lounge room. I can handle this." They listened and left without another word. I turned back to the brothers and sighed. "Go home."

"What?" they both asked.

"If you cant keep your temper under control then I cant have you in my house."

"Elena-" Stefan began, but I was afraid of his words.

"Please. Either calm down or leave." I told them.

"Fine, I'll calm down if he keeps his hands off you." Damon snarled.

"Damon-" I started.

"What so you can touch her and whatever, but I cant even kiss her?" Stefan interrupted.

"Yeah exactly." Damon answered.

"Just stop it!." I nearly yelled. "Look do you want it so none of you can touch me?"

"No." both answered.

"Than what can I do to stop you two from fighting?" I sighed.

"Choose." they both said.

I looked at them and couldn't find the answer. So I turned around and grabbed the four bowels before walking into the lounge room.

"Here you go." I said as I handed Margaret and Jeremy there dessert.

Damon and Stefan entered and I handed them there bowels. "Behave." I said quietly, and warningly.

I sat down on the couch, in the middle just in case they both wanted to sit next to me. But instead Damon sat on the floor with Margaret. Stefan, however, did sit next to me. I smiled as I watched Damon and Margaret eat their dessert together.

"So Elena. When does cheerleading start?" aunt Judith's voice brought me back to reality.

"Tuesday after school." I answered.

"Elena does cheerleading?" Damon asked.

"Yep. She loves to dance. She's excellent at it too." aunt Judith smiled.

"Wow I didn't think you were the dancing type." Damon smirked.

"Yeah well it was Caroline's idea. And Bonnie thought it would be fun." I shrugged.

"What about Meredith?" Stefan asked.

I tried not to laugh. "Do you really think Meredith would wear a short skirt and dance?"

"Oh, right." he smiled.

"Are you and the girls going to have dinner at the Grill?" aunt Judith asked.

"Um yeah. And if not then I'll just hang out with Tyler and Matt. They'll probably want to hang." I shrugged, not _really_ wanting to see Matt. But he had behaved yesterday.

"Or you could spend diner at the boarding house?" Damon said.

"Well there you go." aunt Judith smiled. "You can go with Damon and Stefan for dinner if the girls cant go to the Grill."

_Great more time I spend with Damon at the boarding house. I wonder if he would act differently in public?_ I though about it and nearly laughed. _Nope._

"Well I'm sure the girls will be allowed to have dinner with me." this comment made Damon and Stefan look at me disappointed.

"Well even if they can we'll still go to the Grill with you. If that's okay?" Stefan smiled.

"Sure, if you want." I shrugged, fiddling with my necklace.

"Sounds like a plan." Damon said.

"'Lena?" Margaret walked up to me with her empty bowel. "I finished. Thank you."

I smiled and took the bowel from her. I kissed her forehead and stood up. "Is everyone else finished?"

I looked around and everyone was finished. I grabbed all the bowels and headed for the kitchen. But before I left the lounge room I realised I was leaving the brothers in here with my family. And my family were going to ask questions about what happened in the kitchen.

So as I left I called them. "Damon, Stefan, can you come with me please?" and as I expected, they followed.

Standing in the kitchen with them became more awkward by the second. So I broke the silence.n"Not to be rude or anything but when are you two leaving? We have school tomorrow." I reminded them as I placed the bowels in the dish washer.

"Well whenever you want us to leave." Stefan smiled.

"Whoa, you're kicking us out all ready?" Damon took a step closer, and I took two back.

"No I just don't want to have to leave you two in a room with my family. They'll start asking questions about the incident before." I answered.

"We can go now if you want?" Stefan shrugged.

"I don't mind. I just don't want to be late for school because I've slept in that's all." I tried to sound polite.

"Well I am getting tired." Stefan said.

"You can go home if you want. I want to stay." Damon's smirk was directed at me.

"I think it might be a good idea if we do leave." Stefan told Damon.

"Fine." Damon sighed and they started to head for the door.

"Wait." I called. They turned to me, faces showing that they were hoping I'd let them stay. "Um, I need to talk to Damon for a second." I nervously told them.

"Are you sure?" Stefan turned protective.

"Yes." I smiled reassuringly. He nodded and left us alone.

Damon walked towards me, smirk plastered on his face. He tried to wrap his arms around me but I took a step back. His smirk disappeared replaced by a confused frown.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't want you to go all agro at Stefan when you get home. Okay?" I told him.

"Fine, but what's in it for me?" his smirk returned.

"I'll answer all your questions. When ever you want them to be answered."

He looked at me, trying to see if I was lying or not. But I wasn't. "Okay. Deal."

We walked out into the hall where we found Stefan and aunt Judith. "Stefan told me that they were leaving?" aunt Judith didn't seem to fazed.

"Yeah. We have school tomorrow." I answered.

"Well it was nice to meet you Damon." she smiled.

"Like wise." he nodded.

"And you're welcome back whenever." she turned to Stefan. "I'm glad you're back. Elena seems happier when you're around." her words shocked me, because they sounded like the truth.

"Thank you." Stefan smiled.

"Well good night." she called as she went upstairs to her room.

"Night." I yelled back to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Stefan asked once I turned my attention back to them.

"Sure." I smiled.

He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night Elena."

Damon cleared his throat and we turned to him. "Well I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow. But I'll definitely see you on Tuesday." he kissed my other cheek. "Sweet dreams Elena." he whispered in my ear before standing straight again and winked.

"Bye." I smiled as they left. _Thank god that's over_. I sighed as I closed the door and dragged myself to bed.

**I really hope you enjoyed. There's going to be longer chapters now because I don't want to have too many chapters and then people get bored. And that mean it might take me longer to upload sorry. But I'll try to update my story as much as possible.**

**Oh and I know all the scenes with Damon and Elena may be killing you because they always get interrupted by others or something else, and I'm sorry to say but it might take longer. The bad person will be coming soon though.**

**Please don't forget… review. It makes me happy:):) **

**BaMbY xP**


	33. Too Many Questions

**EPOV**

By the time I woke up it was already eight o'clock and school starts in forty five minutes.

I threw the covers off me and ran to my wardrobe. I grabbed a black top and red skirt. I slipped into them and then quickly brushed my hair. I pulled it up into a messy bun. I grabbed some black flats and ran downstairs.

Aunt Judith and Margret were leaving as I got to the door.

"Hey can I have a lift?" I called.

"Yeah sure." aunt Judith smiled.

I grabbed my bag and ran to the car. I slid into the front seat, and finally had a moment to relax.

"So I enjoyed dinner last night." aunt Judith hinted that she had something to say.

"Me too." Margaret added.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "It was alright I guess."

"It was fun." Margaret called from the back seat.

"So what did you think about the guys?" I asked aunt Judith, but I knew Margaret would answer too.

"Well I like Damon. He's hot."

"Yeah but Stefan's sweet." I added.

"But what about what happened in the kitchen. Damon was just protecting you. Stefan was all over you." she reminded me.

"Damon was not protecting me. He was just jealous." I informed her. "Plus anyway, Stefan wasn't all over me. Compared to Damon he was doing nothing." I muttered.

"What!" aunt Judith nearly had a heart attack. "Now Elena I need you to tell me the truth." I nodded, knowing what she was going to say. "Have you had s.e.x. ?"

I nearly laughed. "God no. I'm waiting for the right person, and right time."

I could tell she was relieved about my answer. "Well have you been close?" she asked. I froze. "Well have you?" she pushed.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

She took a long breath in and then out. "Okay. With who?"

"Stefan and Damon." I sank into the seat.

"I like Damon." Margaret said.

Aunt Judith ignored her. "When?"

"Oh come on. Seriously? I cant remember all the times I've made out with a guy." I regretted those words.

"Well. You haven't gotten to far have you?"

Now I was blushing from embarrassment. I had to have 'the talk' with my mum and dad so many times. And I hated it the more it was brought up. But talking to my aunt about it was worse.

"No okay. All underwear was still on." okay so my answer was a little dramatic, but she was starting to ask too many questions.

"Eww!" Margaret laughed. I had forgotten that she was four, and listened to _everything._

But once again aunt Judith ignored me. "Elena I realise that you're old enough to do that kind of stuff. Just please be safe."

I sighed. "Yes I promise."

We drove through the gates and I still had fifteen minuets to spare. "Okay. Good. Oh and I prefer Damon, but Stefan is okay too I guess." she stopped the car.

I shook my head as I hoped out of the car. "Good bye."

"Bye 'Lena." Margaret called.

"Bye." I heard her say as I closed the door.

As I walked through the parking lot I noticed a black Ferrari at the back of the lot. I turned around to see if I could find Damon and as I turned I saw him walking towards me, smirk on his face.

All the girls he walked past were looking at him like he was amazing, and well he is.

Once he was in ear shot I placed my hands on my hips and smiled. "What are you doing here."

He shrugged and pulled me into a hug. "I wanted to see you. Plus it's Stefan's first day at school."

"Well his second first day." I laughed.

He pulled me back and smiled. My heart raced and butterflies ran in my stomach. "You have a beautiful laugh."

I blushed. "Thanks." He bent down and kissed my cheek. I could feel his lips brush mine as he lifted his head.

"Oh and cheerleading has been changed to today." his smirk returned.

"What did you do?" I asked him, trying to be serious. But around him that's almost always impossible.

"I couldn't wait to see you do your dancing thing. Or whatever it's called. So I talked to the captain and suggested that the day should be changed to today."

By suggest I had a feeling he meant compelled. "Damon you cant-" I was interrupted.

"Elena!" Caroline, Bonnie and Meredith rushed towards us.

"Oh um sorry are we interrupting?" Bonnie asked when they stood next to Damon and me.

I realised how we must look to everyone else. Damon's arms were still around my waist, and we were so close… too close.

"Yes." Damon answered.

"No." I smiled.

"Oh okay. Which one?" Meredith asked, obviously loving Damon and I being so close.

"No." I told them. "So what's up?" I asked, getting out of Damon's grip and turning to them.

"We wanted to tell you that cheerleading practise has been changed to this afternoon. And we were wondering if you were allowed to have dinner at the Grill with us?" Caroline answered.

"Oh yeah sure." I shrugged.

"Maybe Damon and Stefan could come?" Caroline winked.

"I would love to join." Damon answered.

"Okay cool. Well practise starts right after school which is at three o'clock and it goes for an hour." Caroline informed him.

"Yeah you and Stefan can sit with Meredith and watch if you want?" Bonnie added. I was shaking my head, hopping they would get the picture and realise I _don't_ want Damon and Stefan to be there. But they didn't.

"Okay, I'll see you all there." Damon nodded. "Well I better go. You all have to get to class soon." he hugged me. "Bye Elena." Before he let go he kissed my cheek again.

"Bye." I blushed slightly. How was I going to explain that Stefan and Damon weren't my boyfriends they were just friends. That really like me. Yeah it doesn't sound to convincing.

He waved to the girls and then walked to his car before driving off.

"You better explain." Caroline told me as they directed me to a bench. They sat me down and started the interrogation.

"Who did you choose?" Meredith asked.

"It's obvious. Damon. Duh." Caroline nudged her.

"No one." I answered. They all looked at each other confused and then back at me.

"So who are you going to choose?" Bonnie asked.

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"Did anything happen that we should know about?" Caroline asked, talking about sex.

Many answers filled my head. _Well I found out that they're vampire brothers. Oh and that I've made out with Stefan, and Damon nearly killed him. And then there's the fact that my whole family _love _Damon, and think Stefan's okay. And I cant forget that my aunt now knows that I've nearly done it with both of them. And she doesn't really mind._

"Nope." I shrugged.

"Elena you better tell us the truth." Caroline warned.

But before anyone could say anything. The bell went.

"Saved by the bell." I smiled and walked off to class, ignoring their calls and protests.

**SPOV**

"So you're telling me that you want to enrol again? After you just left the school with no notice last week?" the principal asked as I stood in his office.

"Yes. I had only left because of family. But I'm back now."

"How do I know you're not going to run off because of family again?" he seemed unconvinced.

"My brother is the only family I have, and he lives in town with me now. So I promise you, I wont be leaving again." I tried to explain.

"Fine you can come back. But I'm warning you, if you step a foot wrong I will kick you out of this school. And if you leave again I _will not_ let you come back." he was trying to be intimidating. "Now get to class. You're already late."

"Yes sir." I said as I walked out of the office. Once I was standing in the hall, I ran to class.

**EPOV**

The day had gone by so slow. I had successfully avoided questions from the girls about my choice; questions from other students about Damon; and questions from Matt about Stefan.

I stood by my locker stuffing all my things in there. I closed the locker door and hastily walked to the girls change rooms. Caroline and Bonnie, and the other cheerleaders were already there getting dressed. I quickly got changed and dashed outside, trying to avoid the questions still.

But once outside I saw the weirdest thing ever. Stefan, Matt and Tyler dressed in football gear standing outside the boys kangaroo door.

I stood there staring at them wondering how Stefan had gotten Matt to calm down about us dating. My answer was soon to be answered.

"Hey Elena!" Matt called as they walked over to me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"You have cheerleading?" Tyler asked pointing at my clothes.

I looked down at my shorts and shirt. My hair was placed in a loose bun and I wore runners on my feet. "Does it look like I have cheerleading?" I joked.

He shrugged and answered. "Nope, it looks like you're joining the circus."

I smiled at him and turned to Stefan. "So when did you start football?"

"I used to play it at my old school." he shrugged. "I thought it would be a good way to spend my afternoons."

"Yeah, plus now he gets to hang with us." Matt said with a smile on his face.

"So when did you two become friends?" I asked, suspicion building up.

"Well you know he's not dating you anymore so I don't have to worry about that." Matt answered. I was about to say something when he continued. "Plus he's actually a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah Matt's alright too." Stefan added.

The girls change room doors swung open and the girls came running out.

"Elena come on. We're starting." Bonnie called.

"Well I better go." I told the boys as I rushed over to the girls.

**DPOV**

I was driving around town, bored as hell when I looked at my watch.

Three thirty. Elena would be well into cheerleading practise. I turned my car around and sped off to the school.

As I drove past I saw the boys practising football. It reminded me of when I was a kid. Stefan and I were made to play sports, so we both decided to join the football team.

I parked the car and walked over to the oval. The girls were in the middle of a routine by the looks of things.

Meredith was sitting by herself under a tree watching the girls. I walked over to her smirk on my face. "Why don't you join if you're so interested?"

She jumped. When she realised it was only me she laughed. "What me dance? What planet are you from?"

"So you don't like to dance?" I asked sitting down with her.

"Yeah I like to dance."

"So why don't you join?"

"Because I don't like to wear short skirts and tight tops, and dance for peoples entertainment." she shrugged.

I nodded understanding. "Me neither." She laughed and I realised we were missing someone. "So where's my idiotic brother?"

She pointed to the boys playing football. "He joined today."

"Really. I thought it was a boys team."

She laughed again. "Well I guess they're desperate." It was my time to laugh. "So why are you here?" she asked once we had settled down.

"Elena's aunt said I could go to dinner with Elena and you girls."

"Oh yeah, we talked about it this morning." she nodded, remembering. "Good. More time she spends with you the better. Stefan is bad news. No guy should just leave her like that." she really hated Stefan.

"Well um. Stefan's coming too." I shrugged.

"What?" she yelled.

"Stefan and I are going to dinner with you girls." I answered.

"Fine." she sighed.

We sat in silence then. I looked back at the cheerleaders and saw Elena. She wore black shorts and a plain red shirt. But she stilled looked hot.

The routines were complex. With flips and turns and a whole bunch of moves that looked tiring and hard. But most of them did it with no failure. Caroline and Elena were two of the bests, but Bonnie seemed to have trouble with some of the difficult stances.

Eventually they finished and all separated into their own little groups. Elena's eyes landed on me and she instantly turned around and walked to the change rooms.

After a few minute the three of them come walking out all engaged in conversation. The boys were finishing too so Stefan would be joining us soon.

"Bonnie you were hot out there." Elena said.

"Thanks." Bonnie blushed.

"Well you were okay. Some things need work on but the rest was perfect." Caroline added, making Bonnie's smile fall slightly.

They stood in front of us and turned to talk to Meredith.

"You guys were great." Meredith commented. "All of you."

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled again.

"Yeah thanks." Caroline said.

"You would look great out there too." Elena nudged Meredith.

"No. Thank. You." Meredith answered.

Caroline turned her smiling face towards me. "So why are _you _here?"

"Stefan and Damon are having dinner with us remember." Elena answered, not sounding thrilled at all.

I gave her a mischievous smirk and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too."

Once in my arms she relaxed and hugged me back. "Okay so I missed you a bit." she admitted.

"I know." I joked.

She playfully pushed me away smiling. "You're full of yourself."

"So where is Stefan?" Bonnie asked. She like my brother better than she liked me, but she didn't hate me so that was a start.

"He started football today." Caroline answered.

"How did you know?" Elena asked.

"I know everything." Caroline smiled.

"Well they finished a couple of minutes ago, so he should be here soon." Elena said.

"There he is." Bonnie jumped.

_If _you_ like him so much, why don't _you _go out with him?_ I thought.

**EPOV**

"There he is." Bonnie jumped.

She had been really confusing lately. First she was happy that Stefan and I dated, and then when he left she said I would find someone else. And when I did she was excited until she met him, then she was sour about the idea. Finally she began to like Damon being my boyfriend, and then Stefan came back. So now she wants Stefan and I to be together again. Cant she make her mind up.

"Hey guys." Stefan nodded

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hi Stefan." Bonnie and Caroline both said.

"Hi." Meredith forced out.

Damon stayed quiet.

Once Stefan was closer to the group he pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you all day."

I hugged him back. "Yeah, we have the all same classes together." I told him.

"You know what I mean. you haven't spoken to me all day."

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Sorry I've been busy." I smiled.

He lightly kissed my cheek, and I could feel them force himself to pull away before his lips touched mine. "That's okay."

Caroline cleared her throat and I moved away from Stefan. Damon was glaring at the ground, but I knew he was trying not to kill Stefan. I walked away from both brothers and stood in between Meredith and Caroline.

"So um, should we get going?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yes." Bonnie agreed.

"Yeah, we should." Meredith nodded.

"I agree." Caroline added.

"So whose going in what car?" Bonnie asked. I realised that there was a small chance I was going to be stuck with Damon. "I can take four people. But that's all."

"I can take two." Damon said.

"Does anybody else have a car?" I begged.

"Nope, Bonnie gave Caroline and I a lift." Meredith shrugged.

"I walked." Stefan said.

"Oh." I sighed in disappointment. _Great, so that means I'm more than likely going to go with Damon. Just my luck._

"I don't care who goes with me. Just not Stefan." Damon told us.

"Okay so Caroline, Stefan Bonnie and I will go in Bonnie's car." Meredith solved the riddle.

"But that means Elena will be with Damon." Bonnie noticed.

"Yeah, and?" Caroline asked.

"Fine." Bonnie groaned.

"So we'll see you there." Meredith smiled at me. I nodded reluctantly. "Cool." she said as they started to walk away. But Stefan stayed standing there.

"Come on Stefan." Caroline called.

"Yeah Stefan. Go on now." Damon smirked.

Stefan ignored all of them and turned to me. "I'll see you there." he said, telling me like it was a promise.

I smiled. "Stefan I'll be fine."

He hugged me. "Okay." as he pulled me away he gave me a small kiss.

Once his lips touched mine Damon spoke up. "Hey. The girls are waiting." his words were a warning.

Stefan moved back and nodded at me. Then he walked off.

Once Damon and I were alone I turned to him hands on my hips. "You know you don't have to be so jealous."

"I am not jealous." he scoffed. "I just don't like him touching you."

"Well it's not like I do anything with him I don't do with you." I murmured.

His smirk fell. "I'm going to kill him."

I laughed and then realised he was telling the truth. "Whoa Damon relax. Jeez. What I meant is that yeah so we've made out." he froze, and I quickly added. "But that was only when we were dating."

"And last night." he said.

"So. Damon how many times have we made out?" I asked him and he relaxed.

"Oh right. So I guess I have nothing to worry about." he said as his smirk returned.

"Why?" I became worried.

"You like me better." his smirk widened.

I walked off, trying not to show him how I felt. Because honestly, I didn't know who I liked better and I dint want him to get the wrong idea.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked following me.

"We're supposed to be going to the Grill remember?" I told him, still walking.

"Well we don't _have_ to go to the Grill do we?" he asked reaching me and pulling me into his arms.

I froze. No words left my mouth.

**So big cliff hanger or not? don't answer that. I know its not lol.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Well actually its one of the bigger chapters I've written. I would love to hear what you think about my story so far, so please **_**review**_** I'm begging here.**

**Thank you so, so, so, so, sooo much for reading:):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	34. The Pressure

**EPOV**

"Well we don't _have_ to go to the Grill do we?" he asked reaching me and pulling me into his arms.

I froze. No words left my mouth.

"We could go somewhere else." he placed small kisses on my neck. "Just you and me."

I nodded and leaned on him, closing my eyes.

I could feel his smirk against my neck. He moved away slowly and grabbed my hand. I took it and walked with him the rest of the way to his car. He opened the door for me and I slowly let go of his hand. He leaned in close. As soon as my grip left his, he crashed his lips on mine.

I moved away from the door. All my attention was on Damon and his lips against mine. He moved closer to me pushing me against the car. A small growl came from Damon as his lips moved to my neck.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and my eyes shot open.

"Damon stop." I pushed him off me.

"What?" he was confused.

"You cant do that okay." I told him.

"Do what?" he was really confused.

"You cant just, you know." I didn't want to say the words.

"What?" he was getting more and more confused.

"Never mind. Just get in the car. We need to get to the Grill. We're already late." I sighed and stepped away, before sliding into the car.

Damon closed my door and walked over to the other side. The hoped in and started the engine.

We drove in silence for awhile. I couldn't just sit there anymore so I grabbed my phone to see who sent me a text.

It was Bonnie.

_Hey where are you? Are you okay? You should be here by now. Has he done anything? Do you need us to come get you? Are you still coming?_

_Okay so I'm worried. Just text me so I know what's happening._

_Bonnie 3_

"Who is it?" I jumped at Damon's voice.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I felt your phone vibrate too." he shrugged.

"Oh um it Bonnie. She's worried because I'm not at the Grill." I answered.

"No she's worried because you're with _me_ and you're not at the Grill yet." he corrected.

"Yeah I know." I confessed.

"So why doesn't she like me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because Stefan and I were dating and you were stalking me. And when Stefan left you and I started to go out all of a sudden." I said sarcastically.

"Or maybe it's because she knows what I am." he shrugged.

"But that means she would know what Stefan is." I pointed out.

"Yes but he drinks animal blood. I drink _human_ blood."

"But she cant tell. Can she?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's annoying." I said under my breath.

Through the corner of my eye I could see him grin. "Why is that?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Come on Elena. Just tell me the truth." his smirk widened.

I turned to him and sighed. "It's annoying because she should like you because you make me happy. And I like spending time with you."

His grin turned into to a small smile. "I'm glad you think that."

The rest of the way we drove in silence. I was feeling uncomfortable because of what I had said. But Damon's smile lightened the feeling a little. When we finally arrived at the Grill Damon rushed out of the car to opened my door for me.

I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

I could tell the small kiss wasn't enough, but he didn't do anything. "You're welcome." he said, smirk on his face.

We walked inside and saw the others sitting near the pool table. Meredith was reading a book; Caroline was eating curly fries; Bonnie was frantically looking everywhere looking for me; and Stefan was fidgeting with his finger, probably worried about me.

"Wow what a lively bunch they are." Damon whispered in my ear. Stefan's head shot up and looked straight at us. "Damn he heard me."

"Come on Damon." I walked off. "And behave okay."

He put his hands up in defence. "I wont do anything unless you say I can."

I smiled and nodded. We continued to walk to the others. As soon as we got there their mood changed, slightly.

"Hey Elena. Hey Damon." Caroline said, still eating the curly fries.

"Hi Damon, Elena." Meredith smiled over her book, looking at us and then went back to reading.

"Took your time. What happened?" Bonnie asked.

Damon was standing right net to me and I could see a small smirk on his lips. But he stayed quiet.

"Oh um Damon and I stayed at the school for a little while. I had to go back to my locker." I smiled.

Everyone smiled back and believed what I said. _They believe my lie. Does that mean I'm getting good at lying. Well they do say practise makes perfect._

"Here you go." Damon pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I said while sitting down.

Damon purposefully grabbed a chair next to me and sat really close. "So what have you four been doing?" he asked casually.

"Well I'm reading, Bonnie and Stefan have been waiting for Elena, and Caroline has been attacking the curly fries." Meredith answered absently.

"What. They're so good." Caroline exclaimed.

I reached over and grabbed one. "Yeah you are right. They are good."

"So Elena, have you decided yet?" Bonnie asked.

I swallowed and grabbed some more curly fries. "When I choose I'll tell you guys okay. I just." I thought about what I was going to say. "I'm going outside. I'll be back." I didn't want to tell them I didn't know because I could tell it was starting to annoy them. So I was just going to go outside and sit for awhile.

I walked over to the ally way and sat on the floor. I really didn't care about the dirt and mess that was probably down there. I just needed time by myself.

Ever since Damon and Stefan have come here everything has been confusing. I would have at least three guys ask me out once a day. And I used to shoo them away because I can. But with these two I can just shoo one away because the last time they both like someone she broke their heart. I cant break Stefan or Damon's heart.

I cant hurt them. I just cant.

"Hey are you okay?" I looked up and saw Tyler.

"Oh um yeah." I smiled.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." I moved over a bit.

"So why are you sitting in an ally way all by yourself when you could be inside with your best friends and puppy dogs?" he asked.

"Puppy dogs?"

He laughed. "Those two guys Stefan and the other one. They always follow you, like puppy dogs."

"Oh Damon and Stefan." I smiled. "They're not puppy dogs."

"Well they act like puppies when they're around you." he shrugged. "Whose the other one. Damon?"

"Stefan's older brother."

"Oh. I couldn't see that. He seems cool."

"Yeah he is. And so is Stefan." I smiled.

"So why are they both following you?"

My smile faded. "They both like me. I mean well I've dated both."

"Whoa. You dated Stefan's brother?"

"Yeah but I didn't know they were brothers until Stefan came back and caught Damon and I together." I didn't want to get into details.

"So why did you and Stefan break up?"

"He left and said he wasn't coming back."

"Yeah but he's back now. So why don't you just go out with him again?"

"Well when he left I started to date Damon. And I cant just dump Damon for Stefan. But I cant just ditch Stefan for Damon either."

"Why not it sounds easier to me." Tyler said while leaning against the wall. "I mean you cant have them following you forever. And they wont fight over you forever. Unless they're like Matt." he grinned.

"Yeah they kinda are like Matt with that. They wont give up until I decide. And it's not that easy."

"Yeah it is. Choose one ditch the other."

"But when Stefan caught Damon and I, I realised I knew nothing about them. They're brothers and I didn't know until they were standing next to each other. And even then I didn't know. They had to tell me."

"Well I guess you have a point there."

"Yeah and now that I a getting to know them, I'm finding it harder to choose."

"Well I think you should pick that Damon guy. I saw you two in the parking lot. It was confusing until you just explained just then. Anyway you seem to like him better." he shrugged.

"That's what he thinks too." I sighed.

"And Stefan left. He's my friend and everything. But I've known you longer. You're kinda like a sister to me. So when he left and I heard that you had been crying, I decided that he didn't deserve you." he said like he was talking to anyone about anything.

I suddenly leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you think that about me. You're kind like a brother to me."

He hugged me back. "No problem. Well you better get back inside."

"Oh. Right." I smiled, letting go. Tyler stood up and stretched his arm out so I could grab his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "So how was football?"

"Yeah it was okay. Stefan's really good." he answered while we walked inside. "How was cheerleading?"

"Good." I answered shortly.

We walked over to the others. When Damon and Stefan looked up their eyes fell on Tyler. They both instantly glared at him.

"Oh hi Tyler." Caroline smiled. She had finished the rest of the curly fries.

"Hey." Tyler nodded.

"Oh, um hi Tyler." Bonnie said, nervously.

Meredith waved, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Hi." Stefan tried to sound polite and nice. Damon just sat there glaring.

"So." I sat back down.

"Did you get what you needed?" Bonnie asked.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"You went outside because of something. Are you all good now?" she explained.

"Oh yeah. Tyler and I just sat and talked."

"About what?" Stefan asked, trying to make it sound casual. But I could hear the struggle.

"You and Damon." I answered with a smile.

"What?" both brothers said, looking at me with worry.

"Tyler was wondering why you two follow me around like puppies all the time. I told him it's because you both like me and that you're waiting for me to choose." I shrugged.

"So have you-" Bonnie began but I stopped her.

"No I haven't decided okay. And if you keep asking I wont tell you when I do." I didn't snap but she understood.

"Well I've gotta go." Tyler said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

We all said our good byes and he left.

"I better get going too." Meredith sighed. "Unlike you three I have a curfew." she said to Bonnie, Caroline and me.

"Okay bye." Caroline smiled.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Yeah me too." Bonnie joined the hug.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Meredith laughed.

"Bye Meredith." Stefan smiled, being friendly.

"Bye Stefan." Meredith replied absently. "See you later Damon?" she smiled.

"Maybe. If I'm around Elena then you might." he smiled back at her slightly. He never smiled fully at anyone but me.

Meredith grabbed her things and left.

"Well I'm hungry." Damon said casually, but he was looking at me with his smirk.

I looked at him shocked and then the others worried about how they took his words. Caroline was nodding ion agreement obviously wanting more curly fries; Stefan was about to rip Damon to pieces; and Bonnie glared at Damon with hate.

"Well I am too. I'm going to get more curly fries." Caroline smiled. "Bonnie you coming?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan and he nodded. "Sure. Why not?" she forced out, and then walked with Caroline to get more fries.

Damon, Stefan and I were left at the table. The awkward tension was building up and I couldn't take it any longer. "I'm going." I said, suddenly standing up and grabbing my things.

"What? Where?" Stefan asked, worried and confused.

"Home." I answered shortly.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Damon asked.

"No, I'll walk. Tell the girls that I left okay. I have a test to study for." I tried to make an excuse.

"Sure." Stefan nodded, forcing a smile.

Damon seemed unfussed, but I knew he wanted me to stay. Well he wanted to spend more time with me at least.

"Look I really have to go. don't kill each other when I leave. And don't do anything stupid." I warned them.

Stefan nodded, but Damon looked at me with his smirk. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

I looked away from his eyes and answered. "Yes I'm sure. Bye. I'll see you later."

I quickly left and walked home, all by myself. I watched every dark shadow, and every thing that moved. This was the first time I walked at night since finding out vampires are real. And I was on alert, waiting for something to grab me.

**SPOV**

Elena had left suddenly, and that meant I was stuck with Damon. _Great._

I was starting to wonder if she would ever pick. And if she did who it was going to be. She didn't show any signs of a decision yet. At least around me.

I don't really know what happened around Damon when I'm gone.

Well at the dinner when we were alone she defiantly showed me she felt something. But she was fast to jump off me when Damon came in.

_Of course she would, she doesn't want us to think she's using us. But then why doesn't she do the same around Damon. When he's around he can simply touch her and she instantly is on alert. It's almost as if his touch makes her feel something._

_But that would be stupid. If that was true she would have picked him straight away._

_Unless? No that's impossible._ I shook the thought away.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked when the two girls came back. She was worried and immediately looked at Damon accusingly. Caroline on the other hand, was concentrating on the bowel of curly fries in her hand.

"She went home. She said something about a test for something." I told her.

"Chemistry." Damon filled in the blank.

"Oh right yeah." Caroline suddenly spoke up and then stated to eat agina.

"Well it is getting late. We better get home too." Bonnie suddenly became chirpy and friendly. "You don't mind getting a lift from Damon home do you?" she asked me.

"Hey shouldn't you ask the driver first?" Damon asked, he seemed angry about something.

"No." both Caroline and Bonnie answered.

"Fine whatever. But you owe me." Damon sighed.

"If I have to." I groaned.

"Cool. See you tomorrow. Bye." Bonnie called.

"Caroline quickly finished the rest of the fries and then ran off. "Bye." she called.

"Yay. I'm stuck with you." Damon spat.

"Just shut up. I want to get home as soon as possible." I sighed.

"Whatever." he said as we walked outside and too his car.

**So I hope you liked it. I thought Elena and Tyler should hang out, plus I need another chapter before the real drama. And I wanted to have a Stefan's point of view.**

**Anyway I thought about something while at work today. When I get to 100 reviews I'm going to start writing my next story, and the 100th**** reviewer will be a character in it! I don't know if they'll be a main character or just a small one, but you'll still be in it. you never know you could be a friend of Jeremy's; a new person at the school; a vampire that's known Stefan and Damon for ages; or maybe even someone that gets bitten by Damon. The list of things I could do with your character is endless. But you have to review to be the person, and you have to be number 100. So get reviewing. :):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	35. Love and Passion

**Okay so just to let you know I've skipped three days and It's now Friday. It's also after school. I was getting bored with all the school stuff, and now I'm finally getting to the climax. :):) **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

It had been three days since I had seen Damon. And I was starting to worry.

_Have I done something to upset him? Is he bored with me? Is he giving up on me?_

I jumped at the last question. I didn't want him to give up on me.

I slowly drove to the boarding house. Stefan had been around all week though. And it was… nice. But a few days with out Damon seemed unnatural. He's usually around all the time. Lurking in the shadows, or out in the open with his smirk.

The smirk that usually made me worry. But I missed it now. I missed his sarcastic and smarmy comments. I miss the way he made me feel alive, and wanted. I missed the way he would look at me. His eyes, his lips his… everything.

I pushed my foot a little harder on the accelerator. Stefan was at school still, doing something for foot ball. And as for Damon. I was praying he's at the boarding house.

I drove up the drive way and stopped the car. I took a few seconds to fix my hair and relax. I had been stressing to much. I slowly got out of the car and walked to the door.

I only need to knock once before the door opened.

Damon stood there, his hair all messy. His shirt unbuttoned and his jeans creased. I looked back up to his face and saw his smirk. "Elena. What a pleasant surprise."

I looked at him, worried and a little pissed. "Where have you been all week?" I asked hands on my hips.

"Well you have been telling me that you need your space or something. So I thought I would wait until you came to me." he shrugged. "Plus anyway I wanted to know how long it would take before you came."

"And?" I asked, softening my mood.

"Well lets just say I thought it would be sometime this weekend." his smirk stayed plastered on his face. "So would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." I answered, walking past him. "Why did you think it would be on the weekend?" I asked standing in the hall.

"Well your three friends seem to be glued to your side. You have school work to do and Stefan's been around all the time." he shrugged.

"Oh. Well I would have come earlier but I've been busy with school work." I admitted.

"Thought so." he said, walking up the stairs.

I followed automatically. "So what have you been doing all week?"

"The usual. Getting drunk, walking around town. Eating. And trying to make Stefan's life miserable." he shrugged.

"Okay. Sounds normal." I joked.

"Yeah it is." he said as we walked into his room. "I was wondering. Do you remember when I was driving you home and was asking you all those questions?"

"Yeah why?" I knew why he was bring it up, and I didn't really care.

"Are you going to answer them now?" he asked, lying on the bed.

I stood there and thought about it. "Yes."

He looked up at me shocked. But he didn't waste anymore time. "Why did you lie to Stefan?"

"Because I don't like you two fighting over me. And I didn't want him to know. He didn't need to know." I answered.

His smirk returned as he asked the next question. "What did you mean when you said 'I don't need you haunting my dreams and my reality'?"

I swallowed and answered reluctantly. "I had a dream about you and Stefan. This was when I was still with Stefan. I was in the forest. It was night time and I was cold. I walked around and saw two people walking towards me. They were you and Stefan. I ran to Stefan and he pulled me into his arms. He told me he loved me and I told him the same. But you got angry and yelled that you loved me and that I loved you. You run to Stefan and threw him into the forest out of sight.

"You turned to me and got really close. You bent down and whispered for me to go with you and then kissed me. And I kissed you back. You grabbed my hand and then Stefan appeared. He seemed hurt and betrayed. He reminded me that I said I loved him and I reassured him that I did. But you yelled that I love you. Stefan yelled at you saying he would rather be dead then see me with you. So you lunged at him and snapped his neck back, breaking it. You dug your teeth deep into his neck, and then lifted your head. You told me we could be together forever and then I woke up screaming." I finished flatly.

Damon stood up and walked over to me. "Elena I would never do anything like that. You know that right?" he asked serious, wiping away a tear. I didn't even notice that the tear had escaped. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

"So do you have anymore questions?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Do you like me more then Stefan?"

I couldn't move. He still held my arms. I thought about it for a second.

Every time I'm with him I suddenly get nervous. When he touches me I get butterflies. His kisses make me feel dizzy, and leave a tingling feeling that sometimes can feel like electricity. Then theres Stefan. I feel happy with him, and safe. He protects me and is sweet. But Damon makes me feel alive, sexy, wanted and great. I like being with Stefan, it's easy. But with Damon, it's an adventure.

I found my answer. "Yes. I like you more then I like Stefan."

He froze. But soon relaxed and smirked. "Good." he whispered and bent down.

But it was me who closed the gab. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the electricity filled me. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He walked me to the bed, never parting our lips. I fell on the mattress, with Damon on top of me.

His lips moved to my neck and his hand went down my leg leaving the tingling feeling wherever he touched. He pulled it around his waist and slid his hand slowly up my leg and under my skirt. My hands hastily pulled his already unbuttoned shirt off. When I started to struggle he ripped it off and threw the remains on the floor. I smiled as his lips found mine again.

He sat up and pulled my black shirt off, revealing my lacy bra. He grinned at the sight of me before kissing me again. I traced my fingers down his chest and down to his stomach. I hesitated as his tongue slid into my mouth. I melted away with his touch, and my hands found their way back around his neck. His tongue played with mine before he moved his lips to my neck. They slowly made their way to the top of my chest. My body pulled it self closer to him as his lips moved down my stomach. I moaned as they stopped at the top of my skirt.

His fingers undid the first button and then the second. He pulled it down my legs, his lips making there way down my leg. He threw my skirt on the ground with the rest of the clothes so far. His lips ran back up my leg and to the edge of my underwear. I moaned as the kisses made their way up. When they finally reached mine I moved my hands to his jeans. I undid the button and then the zip. Before I knew it he had ripped them off and thrown them on the floor like his shirt.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I could tell he was only making sure. He wanted this. He wanted it bad. And so did I.

"If I didn't then I would have stopped you by now." I whispered and then pulled him down to me. Our lips met and I was instantly lost in his touch.

Our underwear came off faster then the clothes, most of the work done by Damon. He kissed my neck and murmured. "I love you Elena."

I smiled. "I love you too Damon." I told him before pulling his lips to mine.

We were in sync. Our heart beats raced together and our bodies moved as one. The passion grew. His touch was everywhere and I still wanted more. Needed more. I moaned and he understood. With out anymore hesitation we made love.

**DPOV**

I held Elena in my arms as we lay on my bed.

"Wow." she smiled. I brushed my fingers through her hair.

I kissed her head and pulled her closer. As her skin touched mine I felt the fire run through me. She looked up and smiled. But it faded soon after.

She sat up suddenly. "We just had sex." she seemed shocked and worried.

"Yes we did." I smirked tracing kisses up her arm.

She relaxed. "We just had sex." she smiled, lying back down and placing her head on my chest.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Because it was perfect." she answered happily, playing with my fingers in return.

"You're perfect." I pulled her up and kissed her.

She smiled against my lips. "What's your favourite colour?"

"What?" her words confused me.

"I want to know what your favourite colour is. I don't know much about you." she smiled.

"Wait are you saying you haven't picked? We just-"

She interrupted me. "Damon I just want to know your favourite colour." she laughed. "I love you and I've chosen. So just answer already."

"Blue. I like black and blue. But black isn't really a colour. So blue." I answered.

"What kind of blue? Navy? Baby blue?" she started to play with my fingers again.

"Your eyes. I love that blue." I grinned. She looked up and smiled. Her lips touched mine and I automatically kissed her back.

I rolled over so I was on top of her. She giggled and pulled me away. "Damon."

"What?" I moved back down to her lips.

"I need to go." she smiled as I nibbled on her neck.

"Why? Can't you stay here?" I asked against her neck.

"No because I don't want to tell Stefan yet." she whispered.

I sat up abruptly. "What?"

"That's not what I mean. I don't want to tell him here because there aren't any people around that would stop him from trying to kill you." she informed me.

"Right. It would be a good idea to do it somewhere in public. Or just around humans." I agreed.

She pulled me down and kissed me. "I knew you would understand." she smiled. "Well I better get going. I have to meet the girls at the Grill at five."

"Um Elena?" I said as she got off the bed.

"Yes Damon." she smiled getting dressed.

"It's ten past five." I told her, grin on my face.

"What!" she turned around and looked at the clock on my bedside table. "Shit. How did I loose track of time?" she asked herself.

"Well it could have something to do with us having sex." I answered her getting off the bed.

"Oh right." she said turning towards me. She blushed at the sight of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she smiled, still blushing.

I realised why she was blushing. I was naked. "Elena you seriously cant be embarrassed that I'm naked after we just did that." I told her pulling my boxers on.

"What? I guess I'm not used to it." she smiled. "Plus anyway," she began, walking up to me. "I would never be embarrassed about you." she said pushing my down.

She crawled on top of me. "Can't you stay or at least, I don't know sneak out so we can go to a hotel?" I asked, smirking.

She kissed me and smiled. "You're just going to have to wait." she teased. She jumped off me and put her shoes on.

"Fine but I'm going to the Grill with you." I said as I continued to get dressed.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come." she smiled. "Just don't do anything."

"Like what? You're going to have to be specific." I grinned.

"You know what I mean. Don't act like we just had sex." she answered.

"I'll try." I sighed jokingly.

"You better. Or. Or." she tried to think of a consequence.

"Or what?"

She smiled. "Or I wont kiss you ever again." she warned smiling and hands on hips.

"Well I better behave then." I said, finished getting dressed.

She nodded and we walked out to the drive way. "What car do we take?" she asked.

"You take yours and I'll take mine. We'll drive to your house and you can drop the car off. Then I can drive you to the Grill." I answered.

"Cool. Sounds like a plan." she smiled.

**EPOV**

Damon parked the car at the Front of the Grill. My body was still on fire from earlier and my mind was still spinning around fast. But I still managed to get out of the car.

Damon stood next to me and his arm brushed mine. I jumped at the touch and he laughed. "Seriously if you're going to act like that then this isn't a good idea."

"Yeah I know. But the girls and I made plans, and I want you to be here." I smiled at him grabbing his hand. "Plus my body reacts like that all the time. It's just more noticeable because of. You know." I didn't want to say the words just in case Stefan was inside.

"Yeah he's in there. But I don't think you should tell him yet." Damon suggested.

"Why?"

"Because Bonnie's in there." he answered squeezing my hand and then letting go to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled and walked in. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Meredith, Stefan and Tyler were all at the table next to the pool table. Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Tyler were in the middle of a game. Meredith and Bonnie sat at the table and were talking to each other.

"Hey guys." I said as Damon and I reached them. They all turned and saw Damon.

"Why is he here?" Bonnie asked, she sounded disgusted.

"Hi Damon." Meredith smiled after slapping Bonnie's hand.

"Hey guys." Caroline said, looking back at the game.

"Hey." Matt greeted him casually, so did Tyler. Stefan just stared at Damon and me.

I turned to Bonnie to answer her question. "He's here because I invited him."

"When did you go and see him?" she asked.

"After school. We were talking. I wanted to know why I hadn't seen him for three days." my lie was perfect. I had lied so many times lately that now I sounded normal. And everyone bought it.

"Okay." Bonnie shrugged, and the subject was dropped.

"Here you go." Damon said, pulling out a chair for me.

I smiled and sat. "Thanks."

He took a seat next to me, and moved closer. I could see the others slightly look at us. Some were staring protectively, a couple were glaring at Damon, and others were smiling at the sight of us.

I wanted to avoid questions so I moved a little away from him. But I snaked my leg around his, the only way I could touch him without been seen.

"So Damon where have you been all week?" Meredith asked, smiling at how close we still were.

"I thought I would give Elena some space. So I've been hanging around town and relaxing at home." he shrugged, but his leg tugged lightly on mine. No one noticed.

"Oh okay. And what have you been doing?" she asked.

"The usual. Annoying Stefan, sleeping, not much really."

"You must have missed hanging out with us." Caroline chimed in, still playing pool but looking over at Damon.

"Of course I did." he grinned.

"Well you must not have missed us that much if you didn't come see us." Bonnie pointed out, trying to make him seem bad.

"He wanted to see how long it would take for me to go and visit him." I told her. "He didn't want to keep following me around for nothing. He wanted to see if I like him hanging out with us."

His leg pulled a little more and he bent towards me. "That's right." he said, moving closer to me. But before he could kiss my cheek I stood up.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." I walked off without looking back.

**BPOV**

Elena was acting weird. She always let Damon be close to her. But right now she seemed to be backing away from him.

"He wanted to see how long it would take me to go and visit him." she told me. "He didn't want to keep following me around for nothing. He wanted to see if I like him hanging out with us."

Damon moved closer to her. "That's right." he said, close to her cheek.

Elena stood up suddenly. "I've got to go to the bathroom." she walked off without another word.

"What's up with her?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah she seems tense." Matt noted.

"Maybe she doesn't feel to well." Tyler shrugged.

"Or maybe she doesn't feel comfortable with a certain someone always in her personal bubble." I snapped at Damon.

He smirked. "I think she might feel uncomfortable with the stress you put her under with all the questions you ask." he casually said back to me.

"He does have a point." Meredith added, nodding at Damon's words.

"Well there's something up. And I'm going to find out." Caroline shrugged. "Right after we finish this game." she said, and then turner her attention to the pool table.

**EPOV**

I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I smiled still feeling great from before. No I felt wonderful.

Everything had been perfect. Damon was perfect. He _is_ perfect.

My smile widened.

I walked out and was heading back to the table. I was nearly there when I heard some one behind me.

"Elena is that you?"

**So I hope you liked it. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I don't exactly know how to write scenes like that, with Damon and Elena. But I tried. :):)**

**Oh and who do you think was at the end? And what do you think about Elena finally choosing Damon, but not saying anything yet? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, thanks :)**

**BaMbY xP**


	36. Joel

**I have bad news… I'm going to boarding school :(**

**And that means that I wont be able to update as much. I wont have the internet so you'll have to wait until I go home on a weekend or something. I'll keep writing everyday and when I do update there should be a lot more chapters :):)**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R, thanks.**

**Oh and don't worry, at the start you don't know who this guy is, except his name. But I'll explain soon :)**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

I turned around to see who called me.

As I turned I saw a taller guy, with brood shoulders. His hair was sandy blonde, that had a slight wave to it. His eyes were a pale grey, that looked hypnotic, and mind-blowing. His smile was full of straight white teeth, and was welcoming and friendly.

I smiled at him, slightly with shock, and walked towards his table. "Oh my god. Joel? Joel Marshal?" He nodded and stood up. I gave him a tight hug and then moved back, smile wider then before. "I heard you left town to go to college."

"Yeah I did. But I didn't like it much." he shrugged, grinning.

"So you came back here?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah why not. All my friends are here and I know the town like the back of my hand." he said, grin widening. "So how have you been?"

"Yeah good." I shrugged.

"I heard you and Matt started to date?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah we did. But I dumped him."

"Why? If I can recall you two were always together, best of friends. What happened?"

"My parents died." I answered short, and simple.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." I placed a hand on my arm.

"Don't get me wrong I miss them but I have to keep living." I smiled at him, lightening the tense, awkward atmosphere.

"Well if you and Matt aren't a thing anymore, then maybe I have a chance?" he asked, grin returning.

"Actually I already have to guys that I'm kinda seeing. Well I used to see one then he left. I met the other one and started to date but the first one came back. And now they both want to date me." I added quickly, before he thought I was a two timer.

"They wouldn't happen to be the two guys over there staring at us would they?" he pointed to the table where the other were sitting. And his finger fell right on the two brothers, who were glaring at Joel with hate and protectiveness for me.

"Yep." I shrugged, still looking at them. I turned to him with an idea. "Hey maybe you could join us. You're sitting here all by yourself, and I'm sure the others would love to see you." I smiled. "Plus it's been for ever seen we've talked. Maybe we could catch up?"

"I'd love to join the lovely Miss Gilbert and friends." he smiled. We walked to the table and all eyes fell on Joel.

"OMG Joel Marshal?" Caroline nearly squealed. "I haven't seen you for what two years now?"

"Yeah you left after high school." Meredith said. She turned to Damon to explain. "He's two years older then us." He nodded and then went back to being quiet and still, waiting for Joel to make the wrong move.

"Hey. It's good to see you." Matt said, stepping up and shaking his hand.

"Hey." Tyler nodded his head and then went back to the game.

"How have you been?" Bonnie asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Good." the answered smiling back at her. She blushed at his smile.

"This is Damon Salvatore." I introduced the two.

"Hi I'm Joel." he reached out to shake Damon's hand but he didn't move.

I glared at Damon, warning him. He noticed and sighed. "It's good to meet more of Elena's friends." he shook his hand.

"And this is Stefan Salvatore." I pointed to Stefan who was playing pool.

Joel waved and smiled. "Hey."

Stefan nodded. "Hey."

"Wait. Are they related?" Joel noticed.

"Yeah. They're brothers." Caroline told him.

"And they're both after Elena." Bonnie added.

"But she's not dating them both. She just doesn't know who to date yet." Caroline continued.

He turned to me and whispered. "So you dated brothers?"

I quickly told him what happened. "They didn't tell me they had any siblings. I didn't know they were brothers until Stefan came back." He nodded understanding.

"So do you want to sit down?" Meredith asked him.

"Sure. I'd love to." he took a seat from a near by table and placed it next to the chair I had been sitting on.

I sat back down, next to Damon. Because Joel's chair was added to the table, I had to scoot closer to Damon.

His leg snaked around mine and I smiled.

"What's that for?" Meredith asked, looking at me.

I turned the smile down a bit. "Oh just thinking."

"About what?" she continued the questioning.

"About how lucky I am to have great friends." I answered. She dropped it but I could tell she wasn't buying the answer.

"So what are you doing back in town?" Bonnie asked Joel.

"Well I love it here, and so I thought I would came back to live." he answered.

"Well where _do_ you live?" Caroline asked flirtatiously.

"Right now out of town. In a crappy hotel. But I'm moving into town soon." he shrugged. It was obvious he wasn't going to say which hotel, so the questions stopped.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Matt asked Joel.

"Nothing much."

"Well Tyler's having a party at his house tomorrow, and we're all going to be there. So maybe you could come?" Matt said, as Tyler glared at him.

Tyler and Matt never really did like Joel because he was another guy that was at the school. Which meant another guy that could ask me out. Tyler probably still didn't like Joel because he asked Tyler's girlfriend out to the dance, and then she dumped Tyler. But Matt obviously was over the jealousy, at least with Joel. More than likely because there was two other guys he was jealous over.

"Sure sounds great. As long as Elena's going to be there." Joel answered.

Damon tensed, and Stefan froze. Matt slightly jumped at the words, and Tyler turned his glare to Joel. Caroline smiled and winked at me, and the other girls were shocked, and disapproving. They still wanted me to chose a Salvatore.

I smiled slightly. "Sure. I'll be there. With Stefan and Damon." I answered, trying to tell him that I didn't need to deal with him too.

Damon relaxed, so did Stefan. Matt turned back to the game, and Tyler went back to ignoring Joel. Caroline nodded, understanding y words; and Bonnie and Meredith smiled at me, glad I wasn't interested in him.

Damon's smirk turned on and he moved closer to my ear. "Are you sure you want to go with both of us. I don't mind taking you."

I blushed and shook my head a little. "I'm sure."

He shrugged. "To bad." he kissed my cheek and moved away again.

Everyone was looking at us, not directly but I could still feel there gazes. "Well I better get going." I unwrapped my leg from Damon's and stood. "It was great to see you again Joel. I'll see you all tomorrow." I took two step before Damon's words froze me.

"Are you walking or do you want me to drive you home? We drove here together remember."

I turned around, smile on my face. "It is dark."

He instantly knew I wanted him to drive me, so he stood up. With out saying bye to anyone we walked out to his car.

**DPOV**

I opened the door to my car for Elena. "Thank you." she smiled.

I bowed my head slightly and then closed the door with a small thud. I walked over to my side and slid in.

"Are you sure you want to go with both Stefan and I?" I asked as I started the car.

"Yeah I'm sure." she smiled.

"Are you going to tell him at the party?" I asked, turning to her smirk on my face.

Her smile fell. "No. I cant. Not in front of Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Joel." she answered.

I drove off, towards her house. "so what's with this Joel guy anyway?"

"Oh he used to go to the school." she shrugged, but there was more to the story that she was leaving out.

"And how did you two become friends?"

"We weren't friends when he used to live here." she quietly told me.

"so why was he acting all we-are-best-friends towards everyone?"

"Because, we used to hang out a little. But-" she stopped.

"Elena. But what?" I pushed her to tell me.

"Well the reason Tyler doesn't like him was because he kinda took Tyler's girlfriend. Meredith doesn't really like either because he uses girls. Caroline kinda dated him, for one night, but she still likes him as a friend. Matt used to be really jealous of him because, well Bonnie and I liked him." she blabbed out.

"Wait you liked _him_?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, well did you actually look at him. His hair and his eyes." she said dreamily. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and she noticed. "Damon I' with you. And even if know one knows, it doesn't mean I will flirt with other guys." she placed her hand on my arm.

I relaxed. "Does he know you liked him?"

She froze and looked out the window, removing her hand. "Yeah I um. I asked him out." she whispered cautiously, trying to pick her words carefully.

"What did he say?"

"He said I was really cute."

"And what else?"

"That I was too young for him. He only dated hot chicks, so he rejected me kindly."

"What about Tyler's girlfriend, and Caroline? He dated them, and they're your age." I was so glad he had rejected her.

"Well they were obviously hot." she shrugged. "Hey I eventually got over him."

"Caroline isn't hot." I said casually.

She laughed. "Well he thinks she is."

We drove up her drive way. And I stopped the car.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked. "Margaret has been asking when she'll see you next."

"Nah. I better get home." I leaned towards her. I kissed her softly on the lips, and I felt her melt away. I was tempted to kiss her more, but I knew she had to go. So I pulled back. "Night." I whispered, still close to her.

She smiled. "Night. I'll see you tomorrow." and then she got out and ran to the door.

I started the engine again and started to drive out of the drive way. She waved at me from the door and then went inside. I drove off as fast as I could, needing to eat something.

**EPOV**

"Elena get up." aunt Judith called. "The boys are going to be here soon."

I groaned and dug my head in my pillow.

Jeremy walked past my door. " Seriously you should get up." I heard him on the other side of the closed door.

"Fine." I sighed in frustration. "Jeez, all I want is to sleep."

I threw the sheet off me and dragged myself to my feet. I had a quick shower to wake me up. I walked to my wardrobe, towel around me, trying to find something to wear. As I looked at my clothes I felt a light breeze on me. I stuck my head out of the closet and turned it to the side to see my window open.

I tightened my grip on the towel and went over to the window. I closed it tight and pulled the curtains back over, so no one could see in. as I turned back to my closet I bumped right into Damon's chest. I stumbled over, and fell onto the day bed.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, pulling my towel up more and tightening my grip.

He was looking at the state I was in. "I guess I came at a good time." he raised an eyebrow.

"Damon answer the question." I snapped. "And keep your voice down."

"I thought I would come see you before we go to the party." he shrugged, his eyes still looking everywhere but my eyes.

I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it to see if anyone could hear. They seemed to be all downstairs, so I closed the door quietly. I turned back around, and Damon was standing right in front of me again. "So where is Stefan?"

"At home. He thinks I've gone out to get a snack." he answered.

He moved closer to me and I backed up against the wall. "Damon not now. My family is downstairs." I told him, trying to sound strong. But it came out breathy and weak.

He laughed and my heart beat raced as butterflies flew around in my stomach. "I wasn't going to do anything like that." he brushed a stray of hair out of my face, and behind my ear. I closed my eyes against his touch and leaned towards his hand. "I just wanted to see you. That's all." he whispered.

I smiled, eyes still closed. "I'm glad you did."

He moved his hand away from my cheek and my eyes slowly fluttered open. He was smiling at me. "You're beautiful."

I blushed. "are you just saying that because I'm in a towel?"

His smile turned to a smirk. "No, but I don't mind what you're wearing."

I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and bent down. When his lips touched mine I instantly felt the familiar dizziness overwhelm my head. I smiled against his lips, feeling at home.

When he pulled back, his eyes had the small light in them like the day at the cemetery. "There you are." I said to the light. Damon looked at me confused and I giggled. "Your eyes shine sometimes. It happened the day at the cemetery. And it's happening now."

He smiled at me, and pulled me in closer. "I love you."

I smiled and placed my head on his chest. "I love you too."

Here was knock on the door. I jumped and Damon smiled at me. "I better get going." he whispered in my ear, and kissed my cheek. Then he was gone.

I opened the door a little to see Margaret standing there. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"I've gotta get dressed first." I told her.

"Okay. I'll come back when you're dressed." she smiled, and skipped off.

I went back to my wardrobe and grabbed the first dress I saw. It was a pink summer dress, that went just above the knees. I slipped it on and then quickly brushed my hair. I walked over to my draws and grabbed my baby blue bikinis. I threw them into my white beach bag, with my sunglasses and sun cream. I placed the bag at my door with my white flip flops.

I opened the door and called. "Margaret."

She came running up the stairs as fast as she could and ran into my room. She stopped at the bed and slowly got herself up. Then she sat on a pillow and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked as she kept looking at me.

She shrugged and moved to lie down on her stomach. "I'm just happy."

"Well that's good." I told her as I sat next to her.

"Where are you going today?"

"To Tyler's." I answered, reaching over for my phone. No messages.

"And whose going to be there?" she asked, playing with a cushion.

"Well lets see." I tapped my chin. "Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt."

She jumped excitedly at every name. "Oh, I like all of them. Tyler can be mean, but he's funny. And all the girls are pretty, but Meredith is the smartest. And Matt is nice too." she smiled. "Is Steven and Damon going to be there?"

I laughed. She just couldn't remember Stefan's name. "His name is Stefan. And yes they'll be there. They're picking me up.'

"Oh can I go too? Please, please, please, please, please." she begged.

"I don't know. It's Tyler's party and it's up to him. And it's up to aunt Judith to let you go. And Stefan and Damon have to say if it's okay to take you." I told her.

"Oh, that's not fair. You get to go see you're friends all the time." she slumped down, looking disappointed and sad.

"Well I tell you what. Damon or Stefan will come over for a day. How 'bout that?" I tried to cheer her up.

Her mood instantly change back to cheery. "Goodie. But only Damon. The other one is boring."

I smiled at her. "Fine, but don't tell anyone that you think Stefan's boring. 'Kay?"

"Okie dokie." she nodded.

The door bell rang and I heard aunt Judith answer. "Elena, it's for you."

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my things. "I'll see you later." I told Margaret and the ran downstairs.

Damon and Stefan stood at the door. Damon was dressed in his usual black clothes, and Stefan wore black board shorts and a grey shirt.

"Hey." I smiled, stepping outside. I turned to aunt Judith. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Who is bringing you back home?" she asked, looking at the brothers.

"Both of them, more than likely. Unless something happens." I told her.

"Okay." she relaxed and smiled back. "Have fun, and be safe."

I nodded and then waved goodbye as we walked to a car. "What is that?" I asked, pointing at the normal car.

"Well, we only have sports cars. And they don't hole three people." Stefan shrugged.

"So where did you get this from?" I asked.

"We borrowed it." Damon shrugged, smirking at me.

"From who? You didn't hurt anyone did you?" I was getting worried.

"No Elena. I didn't hurt anyone. I simply borrowed this car from a friend."

I didn't believe it was a friend who he borrowed it from. But I dropped the subject and opened the door to the back. But Damon stopped me.

"No way am I sitting next to him." he said, saying 'him' with slight disgust. "And I'm driving. So get your cute ass in the front." he said, smirking at me.

Stefan tensed when Damon commented on my butt, yet he stayed quiet.

I walked over to the passenger side and slide in. Damon and Stefan got into the car not too long after, and then we were off.

At first it was awkward. Damon's concentration was on the road, but I knew he didn't need all his attention there. He was just trying to distract himself from Stefan. I sat there looking outside, waiting for someone to talk about anything. And Stefan well, he was being quiet too.

The awkwardness grew, as we sat there in silence. I seriously thought that it was going to stay like this the whole way if no one said anything. So I tried to start a conversation.

"So Stefan. What did you think of Joel yesterday?"

"He seems okay. He really likes you." he said the last part with hate.

"Yeah and she used to have a crush on him. Until he rejected her because he thought she wasn't hot." Damon told Stefan. I froze.

"You liked that?" Stefan asked, shocked, and surprised.

"Well yeah. Lets not talk about that. Please." I tried to stop them. But it didn't work.

"And he didn't go out with you because you're not hot?" Stefan asked, more shocked.

"Yep. I was shocked too." Damon said to Stefan. "I mean. She's hot." he said, looking at me.

"Yeah. I mean, she's-" Stefan didn't feel comfortable calling me things like that in front of his brother.

"She's hot." Damon finished his brothers sentence.

I sighed in annoyance. "You know I'm right hear. I can here everything you're saying. So stop talking about me like I'm not right next to you."

"Sorry." Stefan said.

"Well it is true. You are hot. Hey you can be sexy at times too." Damon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked.

I was so glad we were driving up Tyler's drive way by then. "Okay don't call me that." I told damon. He looked at me and understood. "And Stefan it means nothing. Okay. So lets just go and join the others." I told them, stepping out of the car.

They followed me to the door. As I knocked I remembered they cant go inside without an invitation.

"Does it matter who the invites from. Could I invite you in?" I asked.

"Yeah. But wouldn't they invite us in anyway?" Stefan asked.

The door opened and Tyler stood there in blue board shorts. His hairs was all wet and dripping on the floor. "Hey you made it. Come on in." he smiled.

"Thanks." I smile back and walked in.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked, opening his arms.

"No way. You're all wet, and this is a new dress." I told him.

He shrugged and turned to the guys. "Hey follow me, I'll show you where everything is." he started to walk off but turned back to me. "The girls are outside. You know where the bathroom is. You can get changed in there." he said, and then continued to show the two around the house.

I walked upstairs and towards the bathroom to get changed. it felt kinda creepy being in a huge house with not many people around.

**So I was looking at my stories status and noticed I have 16 people who have added my story to their favourites. And I would like to thank every single person who is on that list (you know who you are). I would like to thank all my reviews too, LJOSS, damons-hot-as hell, Ever-Starr, and jilightbookworm. Thanks for all your kind reviews, they make me so happy :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review. All of you. I would love to hear what everyone has to say about my book. Thanks :):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	37. Pool Party

**DPOV**

"So that's everything." Tyler finished the tour.

Like we need to be shown around the place. We were around when it was built. Stefan and I were little and used to sneak in. we would hide and when a worker past us we would jump out and scare them. We probably knew more about this house then Tyler and his family did.

But we were still polite. "It's a lovely house." I told him.

"Amazing. It's incredible that your family still owns the place. It must need frequent work done on it, considering its age." Stefan said.

"Yeah it's old. My dad wants me to live here when I'm older but seriously. I'll probably leave this place. Go somewhere bigger then this town." he shrugged. "Anyway. We should go outside and join the others."

We followed him out of the house, where was a massive pool. Caroline, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Joel were all around. Caroline was lying on a towel getting a tan; Bonnie was sitting on the edge of the pool watching Matt and Joel splash each other, and play fight in the water; and Meredith sat in a chair reading a book.

"Hey Damon." Tyler nudged me in the arm. "Are you swimming in that? Or did you bring bathers?"

"Oh right. Yeah I've got bathers." I told him.

"Cool. You can get changed in the guest room. The one downstairs." he told me.

I nodded and went to the room to get changed. I threw on my black board shorts and left my clothes on a chair in the room.

I walked out to see Tyler and Stefan had joined the other two boys.

"Damon." Meredith called.

I walked over to her and took a seat next to hers. "Hey."

"Oh I was wondering where Elena is?" she asked.

"Getting dressed." I told her.

"Oh okay." she smiled and then went back to her book.

"Hey Damon. Come in." Joel called.

I looked at him and then at the other boys. They had stopped their fighting and were staring at me. I shrugged and stood up. I jumped into the pool with a huge splash. As I rose I could hear the girls whine.

"Damon. God. Did you have to get my hair wet?" Caroline snapped.

"Great now I'm cold." Bonnie whinged.

"You're so lucky my book didn't get water on it." Meredith warned me.

I smirked and swam over to the guys. I grabbed Joel's legs and pulled him under water. From there we all fought each other. Splashing, kicking, hitting, doing anything to try and hurt the others. But it was still fun. I was about to hit Tyler when Elena came out.

She wore baby blue bikinis, and her blond hair fell around her shoulders. Her lips were a pale pink that were in a smile. Her skin wasn't tanned like Bonnie's and Caroline's but it wasn't pale like Meredith's. She turned her smile to me and the water reflected into her eyes. Making them shine.

Then Joel's fist hit my stomach, and she giggled.

I turned to Joel who was grinning. _Now it's war._

**EPOV**

I walked outside and saw Damon and the boys playing in the pool. I smiled, glad he was getting along with them.

Damon seemed occupied, about to hit Tyler when he turned and faced me. I smiled at him and then Joel hit his stomach. I giggle at Damon's surprised look. Then he turned back to the guys and continued playing.

I sat next to Bonnie, my feet dangling in the water. She wore a beautiful black and gold one piece, that basically looked like bikinis attached by a thin strip of matching material. But it looked gorgeous on her.

I smiled at her. "You look great."

She blushed. "You think?"

"Yes. Bonnie you look hot." I whispered.

We sat there soaking in the sun and kicking the water with our feet. My head was bending back so I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face when I heard everything go quite.

I instantly looked back down to the pool. And all the boys were looking at Bonnie and me. There faces showing mischief. All five of them were grinning at us. Bonnie hadn't noticed anything yet so I nudged her.

As soon as I moved Damon and Tyler moved closer and closer. I didn't realise what they were going to do. I was about to get away from the water, and the boys, when Damon grabbed me and pulled me into the water. Tyler did the same to Bonnie

My head went under the water and I pushed off the ground to get back up. All the boys were laughing their heads off.

I turned to see Bonnie was about to go off at Tyler. But she stopped when he kissed he cheek. She blushed and went back under water, swimming towards the other boys.

I turned and saw Damon coming closer. All the laughter had stopped and everyone had gone back to doing what they were doing before. But Damon continued towards me, smirk on his face.

I absently smiled when he pulled me closer, and placed my arms around his neck.

"Why did you have to do that?" I asked smiling flirtatiously at him.

He shrugged. "Why do you have to be so damn irresistible?"

I froze and looked to see the others hadn't noticed us. I turned my attention back to Damon. "Damon be careful." I whispered.

He moved closer and my heart beat was going crazy. My breaths became small and slow as he moved closer.

I saw myself kissing him there and taking him upstairs. But no one knew about us yet. So I pushed him away and swam to the steps. I got out of the pool as fast as possible and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me and hastily walked inside.

I heard someone following me, but I ignored it until I was in the guest room downstairs. I saw his clothes on the chair and tried to back out of the room. But as I turned around I bumped into Caroline.

She saw the look on my face. The worry, stress and hidden secrets. She instantly knew something was up. She gentle grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room. She closed the door and turned back to face me. Serious and worried.

"What wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her in the eyes, and couldn't hide it anymore. "Damon and I-" I tried to start but it wouldn't come out.

"Damon and you?" she pushed for me to continue.

"We- we." I stuttered. I moved closer and whispered. "We had sex." I choked it out.

I moved back to see her reaction. Her face looked stunned. I cleard my throat and she blinked. Then she turned into the cheer best friend I know she is. "Oh my god!" she squealed.

I brought a finger to my mouth to tell her to be quiet and she nodded. "Oh right-Wait. Stefan doesn't know?" she asked.

"No one knows but you." I told her.

She smiled but the frowned. "Why haven't yoi told him you've chosen?"

"Because there hasn't been a right time yet." I told her.

"Oh right. Of course. It a touchy subject and you've got to be carefull when you tell him." she understood.

"Exactly." I nodded.

She grinned. "So how was it?" she asked.

"Oh come on. That's gross." I said pushing it away. But I smiled and blabbed it all out. "Amazing. Incredible. Oh my god. It was perfect." I said dreamily.

Her grin widened. "I knew it would be him." she nudged my arm with her elbow.

I smiled. "He fits. He's perfect. I think he's the one."

"Aw." she looked at me kindly. "That's so sweet."

I blushed. "Yeha."

"So is that why you were all awkward yesterday? And in the pool just then?" she asked.

"You noticed?"

"Ah duh." she said sarcastically. "So is that the reason?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"So it was yesterday?" she asked, going girly again and less serious.

I nodded. "Yeah after school."

"Oh my god. You two are so cute. And you should act normal. Not all awkward if you don't want the world to know something's up." she said. "And speaking of cute. Did you see Bonnie and Tyler?"

"Yes. Oh my gosh. They should so get together." I smiled.

"I completely agree." she nodded. "Well we better get going. They'll start asking questions soon."

I smiled and we walked back outside, arms linked together. When we got near the pool she slightly squeezed my hand. I looked over to her and she gestured her head towards the pool. I smiled and nodded then let go of her arm.

I looked at the boys and Bonnie. They were all mucking around except Damon. I smiled and dived in. without coming up for air I swam over to them. I pushed myself up and stood next to Damon.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I slapped it away and smiled at him. "No way." I teased.

He looked at me as if to say _what are you going to do to stop me?_ so I went back under the water and swam away. When I came back for air I couldn't see him. Then something grabbed me from the back and I jumped.

He held me around the waist and pulled me closer. I smiled "You cheated." I told him.

"How?" he asked playfully. I could see his smirk in the corner of my eye.

"You just did. I don't know how. But you did." I answered.

He laughed in my ear and I relaxed in his arms. He felt the sudden change and let go. I turned around to face him. "Well how can I not cheat?" he asked.

"By not catching me." I answered.

He brought his hand to my cheek and brushed a drop off my face I smiled and then felt arms around my legs. I looked down and saw it was Joel. Damon noticed something had changed and he looked down too. But before either of us could do anything I was pulled under.

I opened my eyes as Joel held me under the water. He smiled and came closer. I didn't know what he was doing. But then he kissed me. I closed my eyes against his lips, but didn't feel any of the sparks or dizziness I did with Damon. I didn't even feel the small tingling I felt with Stefan. It was just a boring kiss.

I opened my eyes when I realised I need to breath. I pushed him off me and pushed myself up for a breathe.

As soon as I could I took a deep breathe in and started to breath again. I pulled my hair away from my face. Damon's hand was on my back and he bent around slightly so he could look at me in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Joel stood up and brushed his fingers through his hair. He looked amazing. Shirtless showing his abs, and his golden tale. His hair wet, making it look darker than normal. And his face. His eyes where looking directly at me, as he grinned.

"I'm fine." I finally told Damon.

Joel winked at me and then started to head towards us. "Hey sorry. I was trying to be fun."

I looked at him, glaring. "Well it wasn't fun. So don't do it again." I snapped.

He understood what I was talking about, but he shrugged. "Sorry. Though you wouldn't mind" his grin replaced his unfazed look.

I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes annoyed. I turned to Damon. "I want to go home." I told him.

He nodded and we got out of the pool. I kept walking not saying good bye anyone. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag while Damon grabbed his clothes. We met at the door. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lead my back to the car.

I heard everyone come to us, well everyone but Joel.

"Elena are you alright?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah what did he do?" Matt asked.

Tyler was staring at me. I knew one word of what happened would make all the guys go rip Joel to pieces.

Caroline was looking at me, knowing something happened. I looked at her and answered everyone. "Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing."

They all looked confused but I tried to smile. "I just want to go home."

They nodded and I slid into the car. Damon closed the door and went to the other side of the car. He said good bye to the others and then got in the car. He started the engine and drove away as the others waved. He slowed the car when we were out of sight and turned to me enough that he could drive and see my face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." I tried to smile. But it wasn't fooling him.

"Elena what did he do?"

I couldn't lie to him. I just couldn't. if he found out I didn't tell him the truth it would hurt him. And I didn't want to hurt him. "He kissed me. That's all okay." He tensed and turned the car around. "What are you doing?" I asked looking at the road and then him.

"I'm going back so I can kill that d-"

"Damon, no. Don't. Please." I begged. "Just take me home."

He looked at me and relaxed. "Fine." he turned the car back around and took me home.

**It's a short one I know, sorry. I'll start writing the next chapter straight away :D**

**But first… thanks for all the kind reviews :)**

**And don't forget to review this chapter ;)**

**BaMbY xP**


	38. Love, Lust and Longing

**Okay so I wont be updating for awhile now :(**

**I leave for boarding school tomorrow and wont have the internet until I get back home. So I'm sorry but this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I'm going to miss reading all the kind reviews you all send me. And I'll keep writting even though the updating has to wait.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought maybe it would be nice to put this one up before I leave :)**

**Don't forget to R&R, thanks**

**BaMbY xP**

**DPOV**

I paced around my room thinking about what Joel did. _He kissed her._

I could have easily gone there and killed him. I wouldn't have taken any of his blood. He deserved to die slowly and painfully after kissing Elena.

_She had been different after coming back to the surface. I could tell straight away. I couldn't see what happened under the water, it was blurry and hard to see. But I should have known. I should have pulled him off her._

I grabbed the closest thing I could grabbed and threw it. It was an empty glass. It smashed as it hit the wall.

Stefan came running in. "What happened?" he asked worried. But he saw nothing wrong. "Oh, it's just you having a tantrum." he shrugged and was about to turn away.

But when I grabbed my leather jacket and car keys, he turned back towards me. "Where are you going?"

I knew every time I grabbed my keys and jacket he thought I was going to go and see Elena. But I wouldn't admit that. Yet. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"Damon you ate yesterday." Stefan reminded me of the last time I went to Elena's. I had told him the same lie. "You cant keep this up."

"Watch me." I said, sarcastically smirking at him.

I ran downstairs and got into the car. I slammed my foot on the accelerator and drove off to Elena's.

**EPOV**

"Elena sweetie." aunt Judith woke me. "Elena darling you have to get up."

I groaned. "It's Sunday. Come on. I got up yesterday. Can't I just sleep?"

"Fine you can stay in bed but I'm going out. And Jeremy is coming with me. We'll be gone for awhile, and I'll be bringing dinner back with us." she gentle said. "So you have to take care of Margaret."

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of her. Have a safe trip." I told her, face pressed into my pillow.

"I love you. And don't burn the house down." she laughed.

I lifted my head and smiled at her. "I'll try not to. Love you too." and then I dropped my head back down.

She left and kept my door open. I dragged myself out of bed and took a long hot shower. I let the water run down my face, waking me up. I washed my hair with the rose scented shampoo and conditioner.

As I stepped out of the shower I knew something was up. Margaret was being too quiet. I wrapped my robe around me and walked out. I slowly crept towards the closet and as I opened it Margaret jumped out.

"Boo!" she yelled.

I pretended to jump. "Oh my, you scared me."

She laughed. "I'm a scary monster. Aren't I?" she asked, still trying to look scary.

"Very scary." I told her. "Now I have to get dressed. So you have to get out for a minute."

"Oh okay. But don't take too long. I'm bored." she whined, and then skipped out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I grabbed a peach colour shirt with spaghetti strapes, and my old pair of faded denim shorts. I quickly got changed into them and then opened my door. Margaret was sitting on the stairs waiting for me to finish.

As I opened the door her head shot up and she jumped to her feet. She ran up the to my room and skipped to my bed. She tried to jump onto it instead of climb. She was nearly on my bed but she slipped off. So she decided to climb instead.

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my hair brush and hair dryer. I quickly brushed my hair, then dried it, and then brushed it again. I left it down.

"You're very pretty." Margaret told me.

"Thank you. You're very pretty too." I smiled.

"Nah uh. You're the prettiest. Your hair is golden blond, mines turning darker like Jeremy's. And your eyes are a pretty blue. Mine are green. And your skin is really soft and a pretty white. But mine is a bit darked, like Jeremy's. see you're prettier." she said as she watched me clean my room a little.

"Well I think you're very pretty. You have long hair that's a mixture of blond and brown. And your eyes are a light green that are always happy. Plus you're very kind and funny and smart." I told her.

She jumped at my words with excitement. "You really think so?"

"I know so." I smiled as I walked to my bed and sat down next to her.

"So when is your boyfriend coming over?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'my boyfriend'?" I asked trying to hide the guilt I was feeling.

"Your boyfriend. Damon. He's a boy, and he's a friend. So he's your boyfriend." she said, playing with a bead on her yellow dress.

"Well I don't know when he's coming. Maybe-" I stopped. I knew he would be over today. And I was home alone with Margaret. She was in my room. He wouldn't know that the others were gone, so he would go through the window. And Margaret's in my room. So she might see him. "Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. Hey do you want ice cream for breakfast?"

"Yeah." she jumped.

"Well go get the ice cream out of the freezer and put it in the fridge. I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded and ran downstairs. I cleaned my room a bit more and then left my room, closing the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen where I found Margaret grabbing a bowel and spoon for herself.

"Is it ready yet?" she asked.

"Probably not. But I'll get it out now." I told her.

She wriggled with excitement. I opened the fridge and her eyes fell on the ice cream container. I lifted it and her smile grew. I placed it on the bench and she jumped. I opened the lid and grabbed the spoon. As I dug it into the ice cream she licked her lips. I filled her bowel with the ice cream and then put the container back into the fridge.

I turned around to see her stuffing her face. I laughed at her. "Be careful you don't want to get a brain freeze."

She smiled. Different colours from the ice cream were spread around her mouth. "Okie dokie." then she turned back to her ice cream and continued to shove it in her mouth.

I gave up and went back to my room. I closed the door so I could have some peace. I fell on the bed and just laid there. Looking at the ceiling. Before I felt the wind on my legs I knew Damon was in my room.

I sat up to see where he was. My eyes fell right on his. It would make sense if those dark eyes made me want to run away from him. But to tell you the truth. I needed to run towards them.

Before I could even move. Before I said a word to him. He was on the bed next to me, smirk on his face.

I smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." he shrugged.

My heart skipped a beat. He was so close. "I missed you too."

He leaned over and kissed me gently. I instantly kissed him back. The soft, gentle kiss was long gone. Now he was kissing me with heat and passion. His lips were warm against mine. I shivered as he moved so he was on top of me. All of my body was wake. My head was spinning; my ears were ringing; my heart was racing; my skin was tingling. Every ounce of my body screamed to be with his. To feel his touch.

His lips moved down my neck and to the top of my chest. I moaned as he traced kisses down my body.

But it suddenly stopped. He was off me. On the other side of the room, pressed against the wall. I knew something was wrong. I didn't have to look at his face to know that I would see worry, hunger, and heat.

I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what.

I got off the bed and started towards him. But he lifted a hand telling me to stop. "Don't come any closer." he begged, but his voice was strong, I still heard the strain though.

He didn't want me to stay away. And I couldn't stay away. "Damon what's wrong?" I took a step closer.

He had been standing in shadows. They had been hiding his face before, but now I could see. I could see the dark veins. But I could also see the need. _The need for what?_

"Elena don't come any closer. Please." he was trying his best to look away from me. But his eyes kept looking back at my neck.

I understood. He had told me he wanted my blood before. But I had thought it was a bad idea. I hadn't chosen then. I didn't know how much I love Damon. Yet that same moment that day I had told him to bite me. And he had heard me.

Ever since then he had asked me what I had said. He seemed to need to hear it again. And he was. "Damon I love you. I love all of you. I'm not afraid of what you are, because I know that it's still you. You're a vampire. You drink blood to live. And I'm not scared of that. Or disgusted. I love you, and I want to be with you." I whispered calmly as I walked over to him. "Damon you're perfect. Don't try and hide from me. Please."

I reached him and gently caressed his cheek. He still stood tensed and unmoving. I moved my fingers to his eyes. I gently touched the veins, and smiled.

He looked at me confused. "Why aren't you running? Elena I could snap any minute."

"You don't have to snap. I want you to." I told him kindly.

His confused looked stayed. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to bite me." I said as I moved closer to him. I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He didn't move. I pulled myself back and stepped away. But he stopped me. He moved closer and crashed his lips on mine. He kissed me with more love and heat then ever before. He lifted me into his arms, and then I was on the bed. His lips never left mine. The kisses never slowed. His tongue touched mine and I melted away. I moaned as it danced in my mouth. He moved closer, trying to be as close as possible. When his lips touched my neck, and placed a small kiss on them I shivered. He looked up at me, making sure this is what I wanted. I nodded and that's all it took.

At first the pain was excruciating. When his teeth dug into my skin. I nearly screamed but held it in. Soon after the pain vanished, and was replaced by a warm tingling feeling. Instead of it being on the outside, like the kisses, the tingling was inside, warming my body.

He held me down by my waist with his hands, that touch added to the sensational feeling. The feeling of complete happiness, and love and passion. The warm feeling grew into more than just love. It was the most intimate thing I had ever done with someone.

I could feel all his emotions run through me. Love, heat, the need for more, hunger and lust. I moaned in pleasure. My hands gripped the sheets as my body grew more and more alive. His hands moved down to the button of my jeans. He undid the zip and the button. He was working on his zip when he lifted his head.

The tingling faded away slowly, only leaving a small tingle where his body touched mine. There wasn't a trace of my blood on his lips, but there _was _the light in his eyes. It showed the longing and the love he felt for me.

He kissed me gently. "I love you Elena." he whispered.

I still felt light headed, and strange. "I love you too." I whispered back.

His head moved back down to my neck. But there was a knock at the door, and then Margaret barged in. Damon was off and lying next to me in an instant. My shorts had been done back up and my hair was placed around my neck so she couldn't see the bite.

"Oh, Damon." she smiled. "When do you get here?"

I looked at him. He was smiling at her, with such kindness. I snuggled into him as he spoke. "I just came. Thought I might come over and say hi."

"I didn't see you come thought he front door." she said puzzled.

"Well of course you didn't. I came through Elena's window." he answered. I froze at his words. But Margaret wasn't fussed at all.

"Oh okay. Why did you do that? Aunt Judith and Jeremy are gone. You don't have to sneak around." she told him.

"Well I didn't know they weren't here. But thank you for telling me." he smiled.

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome." then she turned to me. "Elena can I watch a movie?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please." she smiled.

"Yes you can watch a movie." I told her. She didn't stay any longer. She ran out of my room and closed the door behind her.

My eyes stayed on the door. Glued there. Waiting for her to burst through again. But when Damon's lips kissed my neck gently I relaxed and turned over to face him.

I smiled at him, watching the light in his eyes dance.

His voice was quiet and soft, like silk. "Does it still hurt?"

It took me awhile to realize he was talking about the bite. "No. It only hurt for a moment. The rest was amazing." I smiled.

But he didn't smile back. "I have to be careful. I could have taken too much."

"But you didn't." I told him.

"I know." he kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad you gave in." I whispered, snuggling into his side.

His fingers brushed through my hair. "Me too."

I looked up, needing to ask a question. "Does it always feel like that?"

"How did it feel?"

"Like my whole body was on fire. I could feel all my body tingle inside. It was incredible." I whispered.

He smirked. "So you enjoyed it?"

"That's an underestimate." I told him.

His smirk widened and he kissed me. He started to move away but I pulled him closer. He laughed against my lips and lifted his head. "Elena wait."

I sighed. "Fine."

He sat up on the bed and looked at me. "You have to drink some of my blood." he told me.

"Wait wont that turn me?"

"No you have to die. Remember I told you already." he told me, looking serious.

"Oh right. I remember I fell down the stairs and hit my head." I smiled, but then it disappeared. "Why do I have to drink your blood? Is it to give me back the blood I gave you, or heal the wound?" I asked, as serious as he was.

"Both." he admitted.

"Well I gave you that blood. I don't want it back. And as for the second reason. I don't want it to heal. I want to keep it there so I can remember." I smiled at him and sat up next to him.

"But if Stefan finds-"

"If Stefan finds out I'll deal with it. If _any_one finds out, I'll deal with it. It's my body. It's my choice. I don't want to drink your blood." I looked him in the eyes, telling him that it was the end of the conversation.

He nodded. "If that's what you want." he smiled.

"It is." I moved closer to him and leaned against his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "I love you Damon. I really do."

He kissed my forehead and whispered. "I love you too."

**BaMbY xP**


	39. Telling The Truth

**I'm back!**

**Only for a few days though. I only came home because I've been really sick. But as soon as i get better I'll be going back to boarding school.**

**Everything is going good. There are a few guysI like, but I dont think they're interested in me :'(**

**Oh well.**

**I thought I'd tell you that I haven't been able to write much lately because I've been sick, and busy with school work. But I write as much as I can :):)**

**I miss you all. And when I saw all the lovely reviews it made me smile. Thanks so much, I love you all xx**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

"Well we better go downstairs." Damon said. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. We had been lying there in each others arms for half an hour. But it felt like years had past.

"Why? Can't we just stay here?" I asked, sounding like a whining child.

"No, you have a job to do." he kissed my head.

"And what's that?" I smiled.

"You have to take care of your sister." he answered.

I frowned at him. "Can't I just stay here with you? I like lying here."

"I do too. But if your aunt comes back and your sister has done something that you didn't know about because you've been lying here with me, then I don't think she'll be very happy."

He did have a point, but I wasn't going to admit that. "Margaret's old enough to take care of herself now. She doesn't need me to watch over her."

"She's four." Damon said flatly.

"Yeah and?"

"She doesn't even know how to tie her shoe laces. Do you really think she can take care of herself, with no or little supervision?"

I thought about it and found nothing I could say to try and persuade him to stay in my room with me. "Fine. But if we go downstairs then we have to separate, and not be close. And I don't want to have to do that."

"Then tell her." he said, smiling.

I looked at his smile, simple and charming. Every time I see it my heart races and my stomach becomes a cage full of butterflies. But this time I had to ignore the feeling it gave me. I had to ignore the need and the want to kiss him and never stop. I had to ignore the right feeling behind the smile and his words because I couldn't just tell her Damon and I were together. I couldn't just say that and expect her not to tell anyone. And I still wasn't ready to tell anyone. It felt like a secret. He was mine and it feels safe. Yes I told Caroline, but that was only because I knew she wouldn't say anything and I needed to share it with someone. Like other secrets, sometimes they need to be shared slowly over time.

"Damon I cant." I whispered, looking away from him.

He felt how uncomfortable I was, telling him something he didn't want to know. He lifted my chin to face him. His smile had changed to something sweet and understanding. He bent down and kissed me, showing me he understood. When his face lifted away from mine he looked me in the eyes. "Elena I love you, and I understand you don't want to tell anyone because they might tell Stefan. And I also understand you don't want to tell Stefan until the time is right and when you're ready."

"But?" I knew he wasn't finished, but he had stopped.

"But, I believe Margret wont tell Stefan. You saw he just then. She understands that I snuck in so I didn't get caught by your aunt or brother. She knows something's up, and if she really doesn't mind then you can trust her and tell her the truth. That's the only way you're going to be able to be close with me in front of her."

I looked down, not moving my face that was still been held by Damon. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I looked up to see him smirking. "But before we go."

He bent down and kissed me again, this time hard and hungrily. I melted away with his touch. My body was tingling all over as his hand moved away from my face and down my side. It landed on my hip and he pulled it closer to him. Unsatisfied, he moved himself so he was on top of me. His body pressed against mine. His lips trailed to my cheek and then down to my neck. He placed one kiss there and pain shot through my body, ruining the moment. I took a sharp breathe in and winced.

Damon realised something was up instantly. He moved so he could see my face. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

I tried to smile but some of the pain still remained. "It's just my neck."

He rolled off me, worried look still plastered on his face. "Are you sure you don't want any of my blood?"

"I'm fine seriously. It just stings a little."

He looked at me, not convinced. "Elena don lie to me. I can practically see the pain in your eyes." he softened as he said. "Tell me the truth."

I sighed and gave in. "It really hurts. Only when you kissed it though. Everything else is fine. So can you please stop worrying?"

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. When he came out he was holing a damp cloth and some painkillers. "Here put this on your neck," he handed me the cloth. I placed on my neck and jumped as the coolness touched my wound. "And take these with some water." he passed me the two painkillers and sat on my bed.

I reached over and grabbed the glass of water on my table. I placed the two tablets in my mouth and took a big drink of water. The pills uncomfortably slid down my throat.

Damon sat there watching me. I moved so I was sitting comfortably and looking at him. "Do you ever get hurt?"

He shook his head. "No. Well it depends on how much blood I drink really. If I haven't had a drink for awhile then I can feel a small amount of pain, but I heal fast. And if I drink regularly then I don't feel anything, except maybe a slight tingle."

"Oh."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, when I don't know. When you do give blood does it hurt?" I asked, fidgeting with the corner of my blanket.

He shrugged. "No. Actually, it feels good. During the time that the blood is been given it's as good as it can be for people." he looked at me, smirking. "But after it heals instantly, and it's like nothing happened."

I hesitated, not knowing how to ask the next question, that was sitting on the edge of my tongue. I took a slow and deep breathe in, and then asked. "Does it normally feel… good?"

His smirk widened. "Only if I wanted it to be."

"Oh. Do you do that for all the people you drink from?" I asked carefully.

"No. I make it so they cant feel anything, and if it does hurt they don't remember anyway because I compel them to forget." he said seriously. But his tone turned playful as he added. "I only make it enjoyable some times."

I blushed at his words, but asked another question. "When you were, you know. Drinking my blood." I slowly got out. "It kinda felt, um." I felt awkward telling him, it just didn't seem right to say it.

"Good?" he asked, trying to fill in the blanks.

I let a little laugh out. "It was more than good." I blurted. I covered my mouth, embarrassed.

"I know. I can make it seem good. And if the person and vampire have a connection then the feeling is more intense." he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"When you mean intense. Well what I was going to ask is. When it's happening is it suppose to, um, be you know?" I asked. I thought he'd be confused but he wasn't.

"Are you trying to ask if you were suppose to want it? And want me?" he asked. I nodded, blushing bright red with embarrassment. He smirked. "Well like I said if they have a connection then it's more intense. Plus I made it so it was a little enjoyable. But if you liked it then I'm happy about that."

He leaned over and was about to kiss me when we heard something smash downstairs. I jumped up and was off the bed in an instant, but the resulting pain in my neck brought me back down. Damon was standing in front of me, hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah I just have to go slowly next time." I stood up at a much slower pace then before. Damon wrapped his arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall. He walked me to the door and then opened it for me. For then on I managed to walk by myself.

When we made it to the lounge room we saw Margaret sitting on the floor picking up pieces of glass.

I walked hastily over to her. "What happened?" I asked as I sat on the floor and picked the glass up.

"I got a drink and I tripped over. Sorry." she told me as she stood away from the glass, letting me pick it up. "I didn't mean to break it." I could see she was on the edge of tears. I had to do something. But Damon got in first.

"Hey, it's okay. It was an accident. Elena understands you didn't mean to break it." he knelt down, to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not in trouble, okay. We're not going to get angry, or upset. We're just going to clean this up and make sure you're alright." he smiled.

She whipped the small tears off her face, and smiled up at him. "I'm okay. Thank you." then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

I thought he would freeze and do nothing, but he placed his arms around her and hugged her back gently. When she took a step back he was smiling at her. "Now do you want me to get you something to drink and eat?"

"Oh yes please." she jumped. He stood up and she grabbed his hand, pulling him to the kitchen. Before he left he turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and mouthed a '_thank you_'.

I went back to picking up the glass. I was nearly finished when Damon came around the corner. I looked up for only a second, as my hand went down to reach for one of the larger pieces of glass. As I looked up my hand moved slightly and ran across the sharp edge of the glass. I pulled my hand back and flinched in pain. I turned my hand over and saw a cut that went from the bottom of my palm to the middle of my thumb.

Damon was next to me in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing my hand and checking to see how bad it was.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked up, face full of worry. Then his eyes looked back at my hand, but only for a moment. Something was wrong. I could see it in that split second. When his eyes looked back at me I realised what was going on.

The pain in my hand had temporarily disappeared as I watched the dark veins grow under his eyes. He looked away and stood up. I wasn't scared, but my heart was racing. He was turning around when I heard Margaret's voice getting closer. She was singing twinkle little star. Damon looked back at me. We only had time to exchange worried glances.

"'Lena?" Margaret came around the corner and froze. She looked at Damon, and then at me. I expected her to ran and scream. Or at least hit him. But she just stood there.

"Margaret?" I started to get up.

"What happened to you're hand?" she asked, looking at my hand and then at Damon. His face was back to normal, but I knew she had seen it.

"Um, I cut it on the glass." I answered.

"And why was your face like that?" she asked, turning to Damon.

"I, um. I can explain." he tired to say strongly. I could hear the worry and stress.

"Are you a monster?" she asked him.

His face fell. I could see the answer slowly making it's way out of his mouth, and I had to stop it.

"No. He's not. He isn't a monster. And he isn't something you should be scared of." I told her. She looked back at me, but my eyes stayed on Damon. He opened his mouth to protest, but I continued. "He would never hurt you, or Jeremy, or aunt Judith. And he would never hurt me." I smiled. "because he loves me. And I love him." I turned my smile to her and she nodded.

"Oh okay. But what is he then?" she asked.

Before I could say anything Damon said. "A vampire." it was short, simple and plain. He didn't flinch or shrug the words off. He didn't smirk or frown. He stayed neutral and told her the truth.

"Oh. Okay." she slowly got out.

I was completely shocked with how she was taking all of this information. She just stood there looking blankly at him. Not scared. Not crying. She didn't show any fear or worry.

He looked at her, and I knew he was shocked too. He was about to speak when she asked. "Do I keep this a secret?"

I nodded. "Yes. You cant tell anyone. Not even Stefan."

"Especially not Stefan or aunt Judith." Damon told her.

"What about Jeremy?" she asked.

"You cant tell him either. But Stefan and aunt Judith are more important. Okay?" he said, relaxing a little.

"Alright. I wont tell." she slowly smiled. "does this mean you two are getting married?"

"What?" I choked out, but in the corner of my eye I saw Damon smirk in my direction.

"Well you said you love him and he loves you. So are you getting married? And does anyone else know? Does Stefan know?" questions ran out her mouth, too fast too answer.

"Wait. Before you continue with the questions I'll answer a few. No one knows. Stefan cant know until I tell him. And no we're not getting married. We're just in love." I said, and added. "But that doesn't mean we'll never get married." the words surprised me. I never really thought about being with Damon, let alone settling down with him. And my words sounded hopeful.

He looked at me as surprised as I felt. But he didn't speak.

"Alright. Well I wont tell. And I hope you do get married. He's nice." she said and then skipped out of the room.

I looked back down at my hand. It had stopped bleeding, and the blood was slowly drying. The glass was mostly gone and everything seemed nearly normal.

"I'll help you clean your hand and then I'll help with the glass." I jumped at Damon's voice.

"Oh, um, nah. That's okay. It's fine. And I can clean up myself." I smiled, reassuring him I was okay.

"I know you can do it yourself, but I want to help you." he walked over to me and helped me up. We walked to the kitchen and he turned the cold tape on.

I placed my hand under the water and let it clean the blood. Damon went to go get something I can wrap my hand around. When he came back he wrapped up my hand and kissed the bandage.

I smiled at him as he lifted his head. "I love you. You know that."

"Good. Cause if you didn't then I would have just wasted five minutes of my time." he joked.

"Hey. You didn't waste your time okay." I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I _do_ love you."

He smirked. "I love you too."

Even though I had heard the words before, they still hit me hard. My whole body felt like it was flying, and my heart skipped a beat. We walked back to the lounge room and cleaned up. When we finally finished we stood in the lounge room, hand in hand.

"Now what?" he asked.

I looked at him and grinned. "I can think of something we can do." I bit my lip.

His face lit up, as he let me drag him upstairs. I pulled him into my room and slammed the door behind us. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands pulled my waist closer as he smiled back. Our lips touched as an intense heat ran though my body.

He drew me closer and lifted my legs around his waist, pushing me against the wall. He kissed me with a fire that left my body tingling everywhere. He moved us away from the door and to the bed. I landed softly, and soon after he was on top.

His lips crashed down on mine. I smiled against the kisses as they got harder and hungrier. He moved to my neck and growled. I let out a soft moan and rolled over so I was positioned on top of him.

I sat up and moved the hair off my face. He leaned on his elbows and pulled himself up so he could reach my lips. He kissed me with a passion that left my skin crawling. He leaned back, lying down, breaking our lips apart. He grinned at me and pulled on my shirt, dragging me down to him. Before our lips I let out a smile giggle. His grin widened. Our lips crashed onto each other.

He was slowly taking my shirt off when the doorbell rang.

I sat up and groaned. I slowly got off Damon, but as I crawled off the bed he grabbed my wrist. "Don't worry about it." he smirked.

I smiled at him and gave him a small kiss. He took this as me agreeing, but I pushed back. "We cant anyway. Margaret's still here and I don't want to get busted." I tried not to giggle at him nibbling my neck.

He looked up and shrugged. "I don't care. I'll just compel her not to listen. Or to forget."

I was about to comment on him suggesting to brainwash my sister, but her voice put me to a stop. "'Lena!" she called. "It's Stefan."

**So there's my chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm more than likely getting my own internet and then I'll be able to publish more often. But until then you're just going to have to wait. Sorry.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I love reading what my readers think of my story. And even if you don't know what to say, just tell me if you do or don't like the story. But don't be mean.**

**I miss all of my wonderful reviewers and all my non-reviewing readers. Love you all :)**

**BaMbY xP**


	40. The Break Down

**DPOV**

"'Lena!" Margaret called. "It's Stefan."

Elena froze in my arms. My reaction was similar, but I tensed. We didn't move. We _couldn't_ move.

Elena finally turned to me. Her face showed me she didn't know what to do. But we both knew that if she didn't go down, then Stefan would come up. So the words that left her lips were the best way to give us sometime. But those same words caused a frown make it's way to my face.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she called.

"Okay" Margaret called back.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, trying to sound calm. "Can't he just go home? Say you're not feeling well or something."

"You know that he'll come up here and see what's wrong. And if he see's you in my room, on my bed, with me. Then he'll kill both of us." she told me, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll meet you down there." then I left. I jumped out of her window and landed with a small _thump _I walked to the back of the house and waited until I heard Elena downstairs.

**EPOV**

I started to leave my room when I remembered the bite on my neck. So I went to my drawers and grabbed a scarf. I wrapped it around my neck and left my room. I walked downstairs, still trying not to make a sudden move that would open the wound on my neck.

When I stood in front of the door, I smiled. Stefan was standing there in jeans, a plain grey shirt, and a single rose in his hand.

"I thought of you when I saw it." he smiled back, and stepped in.

I accepted the rose, and then hugged him. "Thank you. It's gorgeous." as I pulled back he kissed my cheek.

The kiss left me blushing, but when his lips moved away from my cheek they hesitated over my lips. I saw the decision in his eyes, and before he had the chance to kiss me, Damon spoke up.

"Hello brother."

Stefan's head shot up and looked at his brother confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you were getting something to eat."

Damon shrugged. "I decided to pop in for a visit. And well, Elena is a good reason to come visit." he smirked. Damon looked back at me. "But since you mentioned dinner, I am kinda hungry. And Elena does look delicious today." Damon licked his lips, and looked me up and down.

Stefan clenched his hands into fists. "Keep your filthy hands of her."

"I can do what I want when I want, Stefan. And you should learn, that you cant stop me."

"Stop. Now." I said calmly. "My sister is in the next room, and can hear you. My aunt can turn up any minute, with my brother. And I don't want you two to kill each other."

Stefan turned to me. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"And I know he wont. So drop it." I warned.

"Sorry Elena." I turned to see Damon right next to me. His hand brushed my arm, leaving tingles where he touched. "I just really cant control myself sometimes." his head come down and kissed the skin above my scarf.

Then he was off me and pined to the wall. Stefan's hand around his throat. "Don't touch her."

Damon smirked. "Make me."

"That's it." I stormed up to both of them. "Get out." I pointed to the door.

"But Elena." Stefan begged, trying to make me understand.

"Get out. Now." I said firmly.

Stefan let go of Damon and walked to the door. "Elena-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You can come back when you learn to treat me like a person, not a fragile doll." I told him. With that he left.

I turned to Damon. "You too." I told him still pointing at the door.

"What? Are you serious?" he asked. Realising I wasn't joking he walked to the door. He turned around, cold look on his face. "Don't expect me to come running back to you. If you're not going to tell him, I will." and with that he slammed the door.

My body fell to the ground. No tears would come out. I just sat there staring at the door. "What have I done?" I asked myself

_Are you kidding me? They started it. It's not your fault._ A voice inside my head tried to tell me, but I shooed away. Because I was an idiot who just pissed off a dangerous vampire, who had the power to tell anyone about us.

**JPOV**

"So how's school been?" aunt Judith tried to talk to me for the fiftieth time.

I groaned, giving up on the silent treatment. "Fine. Okay? School is ay okay." I said sarcastically.

"You don't have to shut me out Jeremy. If you want to talk I'm here for you."

"If I wanted to talk then I would go to some one who understands." I snapped.

"Why are you being difficult? I'm only trying to help." she frowned.

"Maybe I don't want help. Maybe I'll open up when I'm ready, and want to. Maybe I just don't feel like talking. Maybe I don't think you'll understand. Maybe I just don't like talking about feelings. Maybe I just like the silence. The list is endless."

"Jeremy. I want to help. And if you don't cooperate then I'll- I'll ground you." she warned.

"Seriously, you think that'll stop me from ignoring everyone?"

"No but it'll teach you a lesson. So just talk to me." she said more calmly and kind.

"Fine. Jeez. I'm worried about Elena. With the whole guy thing. They both seem like strange guys. But I seem to be the only person who can see past their charms and looks. That's probably because I'm also a guy."

"Well you don't need to worry. I've spoken to her and she seems to be in control." she smiled.

I was about to tell she could be wrong when her mobile rang.

"Can you answer it I'm driving? Thanks." she smiled.

I sighed and grabbed the phone. I didn't check to see who was calling. I just answered. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this aunt Judith's phone?" Margaret's voice asked.

"Yes, but this is Jeremy talking." I told her. "What's up? Where's Elena?"

"Oh hi Jeremy." I heard her smile, but as she continued she seemed worried. "Elena's on the floor."

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?" I asked suddenly worried as well.

"I don't know. Damon was here, and then Stefan came. Then the front door slammed. I went into the hall to see where everyone was, but I only saw Elena on the floor."

"Is she hurts? Is she bleeding?" I saw aunt Judith look at me worry all over her face.

"No she isn't bleeding. She's just sitting there staring at the door. She looks sad. She wont move or talk. She just sits there like a doll. I'm scared for her Jer."

"Hold on a sec." I turned to aunt Judith. "It's Margaret. She said Elena is on the floor, just sitting there not moving. She's just staring at the door, frozen. But she's not hurt or anything." I told her.

"Was anyone else at the house?" she asked.

"Yeah Damon and Stefan." I answered.

"Tell Margaret we'll be there soon."

I nodded and put the mobile back to my ear. "Margaret? You still there?"

"Mm hm."

"We'll be there soon. Okay." I told her.

"Okay." she said and then hug up.

**DPOV**

Mr foot was flat on the floor. My car sped through the streets. I need to get away, anywhere.

I closed my eyes and I was filled with the image of her. She had the perfect time to tell him, but she didn't. She had every right to kick him out, but not me. She had looked at me with sucj a serious and angry look, but I had done nothing.

I pressed my foot harder on the floor, but the car couldn't go any faster.

_I'll go to her tomorrow and see what's wrong. But after school. I need to calm down. I need to…_

I pushed the thought away because what he needed right now was to let some anger out by…killing.

**EPOV**

I could hear Margaret on the phone in the kitchen.

"Okay." was the last thing she said before I heard her hang up and then walk back to me.

"'Lena?" she poked me. "'Lena you awake?"

I didn't move, or talk, or even blink. All I could do is listen to Margaret and my mind telling me all the wrong things I've done.

"'Lena. Aunt Judith and Jeremy are coming home. They will be here soon, so you should move away from the door." she grabbed my arm carefully and tried to pull me away. But all she managed was pulling me a few centimetres before giving up.

I knew I had to move, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. if he came back I wanted to be waiting. And if he told Stefan I wanted to be waiting for the bombshell. I didn't want to run. I didn't want to do anything.

The door flew open. Margaret jumped back, but I didn't even flinch. I knew it was aunt Judith and Jeremy.

Aunt Judith saw me on the floor the moment she opened the door. She knelt down and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"She wont answer. She wont move, or speak or anything." Margaret told them.

Aunt Judith brushed a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. A tear escaped my eye and she understood. She knew what I needed. "Jeremy can you make her a hot chocolate? Margaret can you go get dinner out of the car? Thanks." she said as she lifted me and took me upstairs.

She helped me get into my room and sat me on my bed. She moved the covers so I could lye down. "There you go." she smiled and kissed my forehead. She pulled the covers over me and knelt down. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now, but when you do I'm here. Or if you wanna talk to someone else then I can call them." she smiled.

"Thanks." I choked out.

Her smiled widened. "And I also understand that whatever has gotten you to be like this hasn't just happened in one shot. You've been bottling things up ever since your parents… left." she said carefully, while stroking my hair. "So take your time. Okay. But don't bottle up too much, or you'll explode." she joked.

I smiled slightly and nodded.

She kissed my forehead again. "Well I'll go see where your hot chocolate is. And then I'll start dinner. When it's done I'll bring it up to you alright." she smiled.

I nodded again. "Thanks."

She looked at me the way my mother looked at me when I used to come to her crying over my friends and I fighting. Or when I ever had guy problems. Or when I did something wrong and the guilt had built up and I ran to her crying because I felt so bad. Seeing her look at me like that made another tear escape, because I knew that even though their sisters, she would never fill the gap left from my mum leaving.

Then she turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Leaving me to silently cry myself to sleep.

**Guess what :D**

**I'm so excited! I have 99 reviews! You know what that means! One more review and then I start writing my next story, and the next part of this story! Oh and the lucky 100****th**** reviewer will be a character in my next story! So you better be fast if you want that to be you!**

**And at the end of this story I'll tell you who the person is and what their role is going to be in the next story. (the one with Elena and her twin)**

**And if it's not you, then sorry. But I still love everyone's reviews and all the reviewers :):)**

**So get reviewing. Love you all xx**

**Oh and um sorry but I leave for boarding school tomorrow so I wont be able to update for awhile again. Sorry**

**BaMbY xP**


	41. Too Much to Bare

**EPOV**

It was a dreamless sleep, but when I woke up at four the next morning, it felt like yesterday had been a nightmare and dream at the same time.

All the events of the day replayed in my mind. Damon biting me; Stefan trying to kill Damon because he was joking around about being hungry; and then Damon threatening me by saying he's going to tell Stefan about us. Then there's the fact that its been hard to concentrate at school lately; my friendships seemed to be straining; and my home, the place where I should feel happy and safe, felt like a cold, dark shadow.

I dug my face in my pillow. "Go away." I told the pain. But it stayed where it was.

I couldn't take it any more. I threw myself out of bed and dragged myself to my closet. I threw on a black skirt; black shirt; and a dark grey hooded coat- the bottom of it went just above the bottom of the skirt. I went to my chest of drawers and grabbed a black scarf. I quickly brushed my hair and left it down. My black ballet flats where at my door, so I grabbed all my school things and then grabbed my shoes, before walking downstairs.

Once in the kitchen I wrote a note for aunt Judith.

_Hey_

_I've just gone for a walk. I'm go straight to school, and will see you this afternoon. I'll be coming back, and not hanging out with anyone okay? Oh and sorry about last night._

_Elena._

I left the note on the bench, knowing aunt Judith would be up at five, and would see the note when she made herself a coffee.

I walked out straight away, not even thinking about eating or saying goodbye to anyone.

It didn't take long for me to get to the cemetery. I ignored my surroundings and went right up to my parents grave. I sat down, leaning against the normal tree I always leaned on. And then I cried.

"I miss you two, so, so much. You can't even imagine how much I wish I was in your place. Everything has been turned inside out." I opened up to my dead parents graves. "Stefan left and then came back, but during that time I found someone else. His name's Damon. It's really hard to explain, but basically I started to date both of them. And I realised I love Damon, but _like_ Stefan.

"So I slept with him." I whispered, as if my dead father was going to go off at me. But of course nothing happened. "Yesterday he came over and we did…stuff. But then Stefan visited as well, and they started to fight. I kicked them out and Damon said something's that really hurt." I could hardly hear what I was saying. My crying and sobbing was making it harder to breathe and talk. "The girls don't know who've I've chosen, and now I don't think the guy I did choose likes me anymore. And they might not like who I chose.

"Aunt Judith has been really nice… but she isn't you. Margaret hasn't changed, it's like she thinks you've gone on a holiday. Jeremy is into drugs, and alcohol. I just. I just cant do it anymore. Mum, dad. It's too hard." I dug my face into my knees. I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. "If the man I love hates me, my friends disagree with me and my family keep moving away from me, I don't know how I'm going to survive. I don't want to do this anymore. I just cant." I calmed down, slowly breathing.

I stood up, deciding to leave and go to school. I slowly walked, as thoughts of what I was going to do to fix my troubles, filled my mind.

**DPOV**

I couldn't be bothered doing anything when I woke up. So I stayed in bed and let the thoughts of Elena fill my mind.

I knew I should go and talk to her. Tell her I forgive her and that I'm sorry for the way I treated her. But I was worried. I didn't want to hurt her again. And I could feel some lingering anger inside me. So I decided I would tell her this afternoon. I would go to her house and sit with her. And just talk. No anger. No sex. And no blood.

I would tell her how I feel about her, and our relationship. And I would also talk to her about telling Stefan about us. Because I can't hold on anymore.

But I would tell her after school. When she was alone at home with no Bonnie, no Matt, no Stefan, no Meredith, no Tyler, no Caroline, and _no _Joel.

**EPOV**

I was sitting on a bench under the shadow of a tall tree. I thought no one would notice me. But who doesn't notice the girl sitting by herself, on a bench in the dark, looking sad and lonely?

It didn't take long for all the students to arrive at school. And eventually the girls came running up to me.

"Elena!" Caroline called. "Elena what's wrong?" They stood in front of me. My face must have looked a mess with tear streaked cheeks and red eyes.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Tell us everything." Meredith demanded.

I sat there and thought about what to say. I couldn't tell them Damon and I broke up because they didn't know about us, and I didn't know if he did break up with me. I couldn't tell them that Stefan hurt Damon because they see him as a gentle human, not a vampire that could kill whoever whenever.

"I got in a fight with Damon and Stefan. And now I'm not talking to them and they're not talking to me." I lied.

"Oh my god." Caroline gasped.

"Honey are you alright?" Bonnie asked kindly.

"What happened?" Meredith asked, but was still comforting.

I was about to talk when a slight breeze blew my hair back. That's when they saw it.

"Elena what's on your neck?" Meredith asked.

Caroline bent forward and moved my scarf. "Is that a bite?"

Bonnie's terrified face got worse and worse. She looked disgusted, angry, worried even. "Who did that?"

I couldn't speak. I just looked at their worried faces.

"Hey girls."

At first I was so glad for the voice because the girls attention was shifted for a second. But then I realised whose voice it was.

"Hey Joel." Caroline chirped up.

"Hi." Bonnie smiled, trying to cover her previous emotions.

Meredith, however, didn't move. And I just sat there looking at him.

"Um I was wondering if I could talk to Elena for a second?" he asked the girls.

"Sure." Caroline smiled. "We'll talk later." she whispered to me.

Bonnie nodded agreeing with Caroline, and Meredith just kept looking at me but slowly walked off.

When Joel and I were left alone I didn't feel angry at him or disgusted. The idea of a friend being here, that will actually listen and not judge, made me smile slightly.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked. I froze, and couldn't help the small tear escape my eye. He looked at me worried and caring. "What happened?"

I shook my head and dug my face into my hands. "I cant do it anymore."

He sat next to me and put an arm around my waist. "Hey, it's okay." he whispered. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

I nodded and leaned against him. He kissed my forehead and then stood up. I lifted my head and accepted his hand. He helped me up and then we walked to his car. I didn't even say good bye to anyone.

**SPOV**

When I woke up Damon wasn't at home, well at least he wasn't up and being a nuisance like normal. It looked as if he hadn't been back from Elena's yesterday.

I shrugged it off and got ready for school. All the time thinking of Elena.

As I drove to school I thought about what she would say if she spoke to me today. _Nothing. She'll ignore you and walk off because you upset her. _A voice inside my head said.

I stopped the car and stepped out. I looked at my surroundings. The usual students gathered around the parking lot. Everything seemed normal. I walked towards a bench and sat.

It wasn't hard to see the three girls rushing up to her. Elena sat by herself under a tree, wearing dark clothes. I had to fight the urge to go sit with her and say sorry for all the trouble I caused yesterday. But I knew she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't want to listen.

I couldn't hear them but I could tell they were worried. Elena was about to speak when the girls stopped her. Caroline leaned forward towards Elena's neck and the other two just stood there frozen. The scene looked strange, and I was about to walk up to them, when Joel came.

Bonnie and Caroline spoke to him and then they all left. That left Elena and Joel alone. He said something and she burst I to tears.

When his arm went around her waist I found it hard not to run over there and rip his throat out. But I didn't. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Then they stood up and walked off. When they got to his car an alarm went off in my head. But I ignored it. I knew Elena wouldn't do anything stupid. Unless she was truly upset.

_Plus she did tell me that she wanted me to treat her like a person, not a fragile doll, from now on. _I shrugged and headed for class.

**BPOV**

When I saw Elena's neck I knew exactly what it was. But it wasn't like I could yell and scream at her. She probably didn't even know that she had been bitten. Or maybe she had been compelled so she didn't say anything. Either way I wasn't going to go off at her.

I was going to go straight to the boarding house after school and yell at Damon. Stefan would never do that, and Damon's a pig. So it had to have been him.

Caroline, Meredith and I were waiting at Elena's locker.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Caroline asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

I had a sick feeling in my stomach when we left Elena, but I knew that she could take care of herself. And if she couldn't Damon, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan and Tyler would handle it later.

"She's probably got her books anyway." I told them when the bell went.

"Yeah. You're right. She probably got them before." Caroline tried to agree. "Well I'll see you two later." she smiled and hugged us. "Bye."

Meredith and I walked to class in silence. It gave me time to think over what I classes I had today, and if any of them were with Elena. When I entered the class and absently sat down I remembered that she had history with me. _Well I hope Mr Tanner wont mind me questioning Elena_. I thought to myself as class started.

**SPOV**

When I entered class the first thing I realised was the empty desk where Elena and I always sat.

_Maybe she's just late because she's talking to Joel. _I told myself.

I sat down and waited for the teacher to come. When the role was called and we were given instructions I started to wonder where she was.

She usually came to class right away. But today she was late. Too late. And I was starting to worry.

**BPOV**

I walked to history by myself. When I got there Meredith and Caroline were sitting at the back. Matt, Tyler and Stefan were sitting at the desk next to the girls, and there was no Elena.

I sat down next to Meredith. "Where's Elena?"

"We thought she would be with you." Caroline said.

Stefan tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you know where Elena is?" he asked, obviously worried.

I shook my head. "Nope. We saw her this morning and then went to class. Have you seen her?"

"No. she wasn't in any of her classes."

"I wonder where she could be." Meredith whispered.

Her words left me thinking the same thing.

**JPOV**

School had been normal, boring, slow and too long. When I got home I was so glad that I could go to my room and hide from the world.

But before I did I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I was about to go upstairs when aunt Judith stopped me.

"Why were you late?" she asked.

"I met up with a friend after class." I told her. And for once it was the truth.

"Fine. Did Elena walk home with you? She said she would home straight away." she seemed worried

"Nah. I didn't see her at school, at all. She must have been working in class or something." I shrugged. "Hey why don't you call Bonnie and ask her if she's seen Elena." I suggested.

"Sure. Do you have her number?"

I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. Aunt Judith dialled the number and put the phone to her ear.

"Oh hi Bonnie." she said kindly. "I was wondering if you knew where Elena is?"

There was noise on the other end of the phone. Aunt Judith's expression turned worried and then she nodded. "Okay thank you. I would appreciate that very much. Good bye." she said and then hung up.

"So where is she?" I asked.

"Well Bonnie said that she wasn't in any of her classes and that all three girls hadn't seen her since this morning. She said that once she takes Meredith and Caroline to their homes, she would go to the boarding house to see if she's there." she told me. I could see that this was making her stress and worry.

"Hey she's probably there trying to fix things up with the guys." I told her.

"But she would call first." she said.

And that's when I realised she was right. And that meant only one thing.

Elena was missing.

**Hey**

**I'm not telling who the lucky 100****th**** person is until the end of this story.**

**So what did you think? Who took Elena? I hope it was a huge cliff hanger because I love it when people don't know what's going to happen :)**

**Anyway I really enjoyed reading all your reviews and miss you all lots. I hope you enjoyed. And please don't forget to review:):)**

**Oh and did you realise that I used everyone's point of view, that I've used in all my other chapters. Well if I missed a few then of well. But I wanted all my readers to understand what everyone was going through :):)**

**BaMbY xP**


	42. Fear and Fury

**BPOV**

I walked up the driveway and path to the front door. Steam coming from my ears and hands shaking from worrying. I slammed my fist on the door, so Damon or Stefan would hear me.

And not too long after Damon stood in front of me. His hair messy, his black eyes cold and his expression annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" he said sounding disgusted.

"Where's Elena? What did you do to her?" I asked, just as aggravated as him.

"What do you mean where is she? I didn't do anything." he said, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Elena's missing. Her aunt called me and said that she hasn't come home." I informed him.

"Well she has more friends then just you. Go check with Barbie and Meredith." he said, about to slam the door.

"I just dropped them off at their houses. She wasn't there. And she doesn't have a car, so she couldn't have gotten far." I told him.

"Check the cemetery." he said, starting to show that he was slightly worried.

"I did before I came here."

Stefan came around the corner and stood behind Damon. He looked at me and seemed to know what we were talking about right away. "You haven't found her?" he asked me.

"No we haven't"

"Wait he knew she was missing before I did?" Damon asked, sounding offended, surprised and pissed off.

**DPOV**

Bonnie stood in front of me, and my pestering brother was behind. Once he stood behind me it was like I was forgotten.

"You haven't found her?" he asked Bonnie.

"No we haven't." she told him, sounding sorry.

"Wait he knew she was missing before I did?" I asked, pissed off that her boyfriend was told last. Her boyfriend being me.

"Yeah he told us that she hadn't shown up at any of her classes." Bonnie snapped.

"I only saw her this morning. But even then it was on the other side off the school." Stefan added.

"Same. That's when I saw her last. Caroline, Meredith and I left her with Joel." Bonnie told us.

"When I saw her last she was with him too. They sat down together and then walked off. It looked like she was just walking him to his car. Nothing else." Stefan told us, sounding guilty and ashamed.

"So you're telling us that you just sat there and watched Elena walk off with a guy who just came back to town. A guy we don't know." I asked, angry at him.

"Well he used to live here. I know him. And he would never do anything to Elena if she said no. He's really sweet." Bonnie told me.

"Really. You remember when Elena and I left Tyler's early the other day?" I asked, they both nodded. "And she said nothing happened?" they nodded once again. "Well he did do something. He had pulled her under water, held her so she couldn't move and kissed her. With out her permission."

"Oh." Bonnie said. "She never told me that."

"Neither." Stefan added.

"Yeah, that's because she only told me." I said. That comment got a sharp glare from Bonnie and a confused look from Stefan. "Anyway. What my point is, is that if the last person Elena was seen with was Joel then wouldn't it make sense if we started to look for her with him?" I asked.

"You're right." Stefan surprised me.

"There's only one thing." Bonnie started. "He didn't tell us where he lives."

**EPOV**

I was crying as he drove me somewhere. I was in such a mess. I couldn't see, breath, or talk. I just sat there a sobbed.

Joel was being really nice and trying to calm me down. But it didn't really work. He pulled me over a little so I could lean on him. With my head on his shoulder, and his arm around my waist, I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

Aunt Judith was sitting at the dinning table reading a book, with her phone next to her. Every time something moved she would lookup. And when she would realise that it wasn't Elena she would go back to her book.

She had called the police after Bonnie had called to tell her that Elena wasn't at the cemetery or at the boarding house. They had said that they couldn't start a search for her until twenty four hours after she had gone missing.

I had a feeling aunt Judith was going to stay up until then. Hoping Elena would come home. She wanted to be there and ready if someone called to say they knew where she was.

I finished washing the dinner dishes and walked into the lounge room. Margaret followed me and sat on the floor fidgeting with her Barbie's hair.

"Where's Elena?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I told her casually.

"Is she safe?" she asked, not looking at me, but I could tell she was worried.

"I don't know for sure but she should be. She's probably out with some friends at the Grill." I tried to smile and show her that it was okay.

She didn't smiled back. "Do you think someone could have taken her? Maybe they wanted to take her, so she could be their daughter or sister." she was on the edge of crying.

"No. No one would do that. She'll be home soon, safe and sound."

"Promise?" she asked, hoping that someone knew what was going on.

But I couldn't promise her that. So instead I said. "She'll come home." I smiled and then walked to my room, feeling guilty and worried.

**SPOV**

Bonnie did have a point. A big point at that.

We didn't know where Joel lived and we didn't know anyone who would have a clue as to where he would be.

Elena was missing with a guy who could possibly have feelings for her. Feelings she wont give back, because she likes me and my brother. That could led him into hurting her or someone, and if anyone gets hurt that's bad. Really bad.

So we had to find Elena fast.

"I can look around the Grill. See if anyone's seen them." I suggested.

"I'll go to her house and see if they know anything else." Bonnie said.

"No I'll go to her house. If anything gets too bad I'll compel some of the worry away. We don't want police looking around, suspecting Stefan or I did it. We're vampires and we'd like to keep that hidden from the rest of society."

"They trust me. They've know me longer. I should go." Bonnie protested.

"Yeah and aunt Judith loves me. I can talk to her." he smirked. "And don't forget Margaret. She adores me. I'm better off going."

"Jeremy doesn't trust you. He thinks you're using Elena." she snapped back. "So I should go. Not _you_."

"Why don't both of you go. Jeez, together you'll get more information. And might actually have time to sort out your issues." I told them, stopping the argument.

They looked at each other and then back at me. "Fine." Bonnie sighed.

"For Elena." Damon said.

**JPOV**

I came down to get a drink, and saw aunt Judith sitting in the same position. She hadn't moved a muscle. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Aunt Judith?" I asked gently.

"Hm." she answered absently.

"Are you alright? Do you want anything?" I stood next to her, worrying about the state she was in.

"No. I just want her home." she said in a robotic tone.

Before I could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Aunt Judith's head shot up, and then she dashed to the door. When she opened it her shoulders slumped slightly, but I could see she was still hoping that whoever was standing outside had some news.

**DPOV**

I parked the car at the front of the house. Bonnie and I hadn't spoken to each other the whole way. I knew she hated me. And to tell you the truth, she wasn't in my good books so far.

We walked up the path and stood in front of the door.

I took a step forward and knocked twice. Not too long after aunt Judith stood in front of us.

"Oh hello Damon, Bonnie." she tried to smile, but it was dry and forced. No emotion behind it.

"Hi aunt Judith." Bonnie walked in. "Can we ask you some questions.

She nodded and they walked into the kitchen. I followed. The happy welcoming aunt Judith seemed closed, waiting, not moving.

When we entered the kitchen Jeremy stood near the sink. He stood tall, but he seemed small. His face was neutral, no feelings showing. "Have you found anything new?" he asked us.

Bonnie shook her head as she sat down with Judith. "No sorry."

His expression fell slightly and then he shrugged. "You're trying."

"Wait." I spoke up. Everyone looked at me. "We do know one thing. She was last seen at school walking to a car with Joel Marshal." I informed them.

Jeremy straightened, and almost looked hopeful. Bonnie looked at me as if to say 'that was my job to tell them'. But aunt Judith. Well she looked confused.

"That's impossible." she said, speaking to us like she was disgusted that we would say such a horrible thing.

"What do you mean that's impossible?" Bonnie asked.

"Well it's impossible because Joel died nearly two years ago."

**EPOV**

When I woke up I was lying on a bed. My coat hanging on a chair in the corner. A cheap television on the other side of the room sitting on a chest of drawers. A bedside table with a digital alarm clock and broken lamp shade was next to the bed I was in. The walls were a dirty cream colour, and the carpet different browns, with a few stains. A door was next to a window that had green curtains.

_The exit. _I told myself.

Opposite that door was another, identical to the exit. I could see a light on in the room. It was obvious I was in a cheap hotel.

I sat up. Breathing heavily, and panicking, I slowly scooted off the bed and quietly tip toed to the door.

I took two steps and the door opened. I saw the person standing there looking at me. Before I could make a run for it, he stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joel asked.

I stood there, jaw dropped to the ground in shock. "You're a- a."

"Vampire." he whispered getting closer, brushing his hand up my arm. His other hand came up and went around my neck. He held it gently, and as his head lowered I saw the dark veins appear. I wanted to scream, but I was frozen. It was as if I was stuck in a pit of cement that dried with my legs in it. "Don't worry, Elena. This shouldn't hurt a bit." then before I knew it, he sank his teeth into my neck and began to drink my blood as I let out a scream.

**BAM! Bet you didn't see that coming ;)**

**Well maybe you did, but anyway… did you enjoy? I hope you did:):)**

**Missing you all lots and lots, and don't forget to review. Thanks**

**Love you all!**

**BaMbY xP**


	43. Visions

**EPOV**

I was surprised no one came running in. My scream left my throat burning, but he didn't stop drinking. I could feel my blood rushing out of me and into him. But instead of being passionate like it was with Damon, it was horrible and painful.

Joel held my neck and waist close to him. He slowly walked closer, backing me up to the bed. I fell, but he didn't let go. He just kept drinking.

I was too weak to struggle or scream. I just laid there limb, unmoving. Until he slowly lifted himself off me and moaned in satisfaction. His head bent back as he smiled and licked his lips. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**BPOV**

"What do you mean Joel's dead?" I asked.

"His mother told me he died almost as soon as he left to go to college." aunt Judith told Damon and me.

"How come Elena didn't know? She would have told me if she knew he was dead." Damon asked.

"Well I didn't tell her. And why would she tell you? There's no reason for you to know about the death of a young boy she used to like." she told him, sternly.

"You didn't tell her?" I was shocked.

"Of course not. I told her parents not to and they agreed."

"Why?" I continued to ask questions, as Damon stood there saying nothing else.

"Because she had just gotten over him, and was moving on. She was happy with Matt, and we thought we would wait. When her parents died, I gained the responsibility to tell her eventually. But seeing her fall to pieces with the death of her parent. It was too much. Then she broke up with Matt, and I knew. I knew she still loved him, but she was scared of loosing him." she said, getting worked up. "Then when Stefan came along I thought 'maybe he'll fix her broken heart', but he just did more damage. She loved him, and he left her with no warning."

"That's why you don't like him?" Damon said.

Aunt Judith nodded. "I couldn't stand to see her getting hurt all the time. And that's why I know something's wrong now."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"She's been broken too much. She's hurting. When I came home yesterday she couldn't even move. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She looked blank."

"Because of what my brother and I did?" Damon asked, but sounded understanding.

"Exactly. She had left home before anyone got up, and left a note. It said she wasn't going to go anywhere, and that she would be coming straight back home after school. But when she didn't come back."

"Something told you it was all wrong." I said.

She nodded. "See when Elena's hurt, as bad as she was and probably still is, she doesn't think straight. She would do anything just to get rid of the hurt."

I knew if I asked anymore questions she would work herself up into a fit. So I left it. "Okay, thanks. We'll tell you if we find her." I smiled.

"Thank you Bonnie." she held my hand, desperately. "Thank you."

I nodded and then turned to Damon. We walked ourselves out. When we got to the car I stopped. "Do you think Joel's a…"

"Vampire?" Damon finished, I nodded. "Possibly. I don't want to think like that though."

"When aunt Judith said Elena would do _anything_ to get rid of the hurt, do you think she would leave school with a guy?"

He froze and I could see something inside him cringe at the thought. But it was gone as soon as he spoke. "Like I said. I don't want to think like that." then he got into the car, slamming the door behind him.

I walked to my side and got in too. He started the car and slowly drove off. It was quiet. Being with Damon always creped me out. But Stefan was different.

I was looking out the window, trying to think where Joel would have gone. Suddenly an image popped into my head. Teeth. And blood.

"Stop the car." I told Damon.

"What now?" he sighed in frustration.

"Stop the car Damon. _Now_!" I yelled sternly.

He parked the car on the side of the road. "What's wrong?" he asked annoyed.

Another image flickered in my mind, this time everything but the image was gone. I wasn't in the car anymore. I was in a room with Joel.

He was standing in front of me. Getting closer. "Don't worry, Elena. This shouldn't hurt a bit." His head bent forward, and then sharp needle like things went through my neck. I screamed as I tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Bonnie. Bonnie. It's okay. You're alright." Damon shook me back to reality. "What did you see?"

My hand automatically went to my neck. "No wounds." I whispered to myself.

**DPOV**

Bonnie's screams came fast. Nothing looked wrong. Nothing seemed wrong.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" I asked. Her screaming got louder and louder. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Bonnie. Bonnie. It's okay. You're alright."

She stopped screaming and stared at me blankly.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

Her hand went to her neck. "No wounds." she whispered.

I went on high alert. "What did you see Bonnie? Tell me. Did you see Elena?"

She shook her head, and started to cry. "Joel. I saw his face. He bit me."

"It wasn't you. See there's no blood." I touched her neck to prove there was no blood. She looked at my hand and nodded, whipping away a tear.

"I know. I was in _her_. It wasn't me. I was in her body. I saw what he did."

"In whose body? Who did he bite?"

She looked up, into my eyes and said the one word I knew was coming. The one word I didn't want to hear. The one word that was too precious to be mentioned in a subject like this. And as the word left her lips, a sick, twisted knot formed in my stomach. "Elena."

**SPOV**

I entered the Grill and saw no Joel or Elena. But I did see Caroline, matt and Tyler sitting down at a table together.

I walked up to them, to see if they knew anything.

"Hey Stefan." Matt called.

"Hi." Caroline smile.

"Hey." Tyler said.

"Ah, hi. Um have you guys seen Elena anywhere?"

"Nah. Didn't see her all day. Maybe you should check her house." Matt suggested.

"Bonnie said that her aunt didn't know where she was. Has she found her?" Caroline asked.

I shook my head. "No. Damon, Bonnie, and I are looking around."

"Have you checked the cemetery?" Tyler asked.

"Bonnie did before. She's checked all of the places Elena is most likely to go." I told them.

"Hey last time I saw her she was with Joel. Maybe he knows something?" Caroline said.

"Yeah, I saw her with him too. But we don't know where he lives. We're trying to find that out."

"We can help." Matt suggested. "We can ask people. Look around. And if we see anything we'll tell you."

"Thanks that'll be great." I told him. "Well I better get going. Gotta keep looking. See ya around."

**JPOV**

I was sitting in my room casually listening to music. My eyes were closed, as I drowned in the beat.

When a small hand tapped my shoulder I nearly jumped off the bed.

"Margaret what are you doing?" I asked taking the ear phones out.

She stood there in her pink pyjamas. "I'm scared."

"What's wrong? What are you scared of?" I asked sitting up.

"The man. I had a dream that Elena was in a room with a man. He bit her neck and stole her blood." she said in a frightened voice.

"It was just a nightmare. There's nothing to be scared of." I told her. "Now go back to bed."

"If there's nothing to be scared of then why isn't she home?" she asked, then she fell to the floor..

"Margaret? Margaret?" I knelt on the floor and shook her. "Margaret wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In my room."

"Why did you bring me in here. Did I fall asleep while watching a movie with you again?"

"You don't remember telling me about your nightmare?" I asked, confused.

"Jeremy what are you talking about? I didn't have a nightmare. I was dreaming about fairies and unicorns." she said innocently. "I'm gonna go back to bed. Nigh, nigh." she said as she got up. Then she walked out of my room, leaving me there on the floor thinking about what she said.

**EPOV**

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see the room. I didn't want to see him. Because I didn't want that thing to be real. I didn't want Joel to be a vampire who just bit me.

But I had to open them. Temptation got the best of me. As I slowly looked around my surroundings I found the same room as before. But no Joel. I relaxed and let out a sigh.

"You're awake." his hand grasped my waist from behind, and he kissed my neck. I tensed, not wanting to move. "Sorry I took so much. You taste so good." he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath moved down my neck. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to kill you."

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

He turned me around so I could see him. Those eyes looked so familiar. But they were different. They didn't hold the friendliness anymore. They were dead. _Why didn't I see that before?_

"When I died Elena. And turned into this. I realised that all those girls I dated. They had been easy girls that weren't confident. They had been girls I knew I could get with. I used them for sex, and nothing else. But when you asked me out I could see you were strong. I could also see how gorgeous you are. I wanted you, I really did. But then I only wanted sex. And you were too strong and confident. I knew you would never give in.

"So I rejected you. But when I did I saw that you were the only girl I truly saw. All the other ones were hot. But I saw the beauty in you. And I needed to show you that I didn't really want to hurt you that day."

"So why did you take me?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't. I saw how hurt you were and wanted to help. I _asked_ you if you wanted to come with me. You said yes. I didn't take you. You wanted to come. Because you still have feelings for me. And now I want you to see that you do still like me. And when you admit that to yourself. Then we can be together. Then I'll turn you. So we can be together forever." he whispered, and then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I didn't move. I didn't say anything else. I just sat there trying to figure out how I was going to get myself out of this mess.

**DPOV**

"Sit down. I'll get you some water." I told Bonnie.

"Have you called Stefan?" she asked as I rushed to the kitchen.

"Yeah he should be here soon." I told her.

"Okay."

I walked in and gave her the glass. "Here drink this you should feel better."

"Thanks." she smiled. "I never thought you could be so nice."

"Yeah. I don't like people to know I can be a gentleman." I smirked.

"Why?" she asked. "Why don't you let people see who you really are?"

"Because if I need to get away, no one gets too close to the cocky dick. Everyone loves the guy who cares about people and has feelings." I told her.

"Well then maybe you should stop running." she smiled, and put a hand on my arm.

Her expression went blank, and her eyes went white.

Then everything stopped. Her eyes went back to normal and she looked normal.

But when she looked at me I knew she knew something.

**BPOV**

"Why don't you let people see who you really are?"

"Because if I need to get away, no one gets too close to the cocky dick. Everyone loves the guy who cares about people and has feelings." Damon told me.

"Well then maybe you should stop running." I smiled at him, and put my hand on his arm.

I froze and the room disappeared.

I stood in someone's bed room. The walls were midnight blue. The bed had silk black and burgundy sheets and pillows. There was a glass door that looked like it led to a balcony. The shelves and wooden furniture were all made of a dark wood. The ornaments and decorations were old fashioned- not that there were many decorations. There was a shelf that covered one of the walls completely, which was full of books and some random old stuff and on the bed side tables were vintage lamps. Two people stood in the middle of the room. I knew who they were. Elena and Damon.

Damon was hugging her but pulled away, and looked into her eyes. "Do you like me more then Stefan?"

It took her awhile to answer but she finally said."Yes. I like you more then I like Stefan."

He froze. But soon relaxed and smirked. "Good." he whispered and bent down.

But it was Elena who closed the gab. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. He walked her to the bed, never parting their lips. She fell on the mattress, with Damon on top of her.

His lips moved to her neck and his hand went down her leg leaving the tingling feeling wherever he touched. He pulled it around his waist and slid his hand slowly up my her and under her skirt. Elena's hands hastily pulled his already unbuttoned shirt off. When she started to struggle he ripped it off and threw the remains on the floor. she smiled as his lips found her's again.

He sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing her bra. He grinned at her before kissing her again. She traced her fingers down his chest and down to his stomach. Her hands found their way back around his neck. He moved his lips to her neck and then slowly to the top of her chest. She pulled herself closer to him as his lips moved down her stomach. She moaned as they stopped at her skirt.

His fingers undid the first button and then the second. He pulled it down her legs, his lips following. He threw the skirt on the ground with the rest of the clothes so far. His lips ran back up her leg and to the edge of her underwear. She moaned as the kisses made their way up. When his lips found hers, she moved her hands to his jeans. She undid the button and then the zip. Before she knew it he had ripped them off and thrown them on the floor like his shirt.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, looking into her eyes. I could see they both wanted it. I could see the love that felt for each other.

"If I didn't then I would have stopped you by now." she whispered and then pulled him down to her lips.

Their underwear came off faster then the clothes, most of the work done by Damon. He kissed her neck and murmured. "I love you Elena."

She smiled. "I love you too Damon." the words were spoken with truth. Then she pulled him down to her lips.

They were in sync. Their bodies moved as one. I could see the passion grow. She wanted more. Needed more. She moaned and he understood. With out anymore hesitation they made love.

I snapped back to reality. Damon was staring at me worried.

I looked at him with shock, and a new understanding. "You really do love her don't you?"

Then before anything else was said, Stefan came bursting through the door.

**DPOV**

Everything stopped. Everything was normal.

I knew I was staring at her, looking worried. And that's because I was worried. She had never had visions before and now she had two in one day, in a short period of time.

She looked at me with shock, and something else. "You really do love her don't you?"

Then before anyone could say anything else, Stefan came bursting through the door.

"Did you find her? Did you find where he is?" he asked, rushing into the lounge room.

"No we don't know where they are." I said.

"So why did you call me back? We need to keep looking. We need to be out there looking. Not sitting in her doing nothing." he said. I could see he was stressed, we all were. But we were trying to hide it.

"Stefan calm down." Bonnie started. "We did find something."

"What? What could you have found out that was so important that I had to come back?" he snapped.

"Shut up okay. You don't have to be rude." she yelled.

"Joel died almost as soon as he moved to college." I said, not wanting to wait any longer.

"How could that be possible? We all saw him. And it's only been two years. His apperance wouldn't have changed much, and six of you recognised him. How could he be dead." he asked, confused.

"He's a vampire." Bonnie told him.

"No. He couldn't be. We saw him at Tyler's. he was in the sun. he couldn't be a vampire."

"We walk in the sun. he could be like us." I said.

"You never know he could have something else besides a ring. He could have a necklace, or a piercing. The stone could be so small no one could see it. It's really easy to hide the stone and have it work at the same time." Bonnie told us.

"How do you know he's a vampire?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie had a vision." I informed him.

"About what?"

"I was Elena. I was in a room with Joel, and he… bit me." she hesitated.

Stefan froze. "So you're saying he bit Elena?"

She nodded. "I felt everything. It hurt, really bad. And she was screaming. Plus I saw an image before. There was just a lot of blood, that's all."

Stefan turned to me. "We have to find her. Fast."

"I know."

"So lets go." he said as we headed out.

"I'm coming too. If I get more visions, you might need me." Bonnie called.

We didn't stop her.

All three of us left the house, ready to find Elena.

**Okay so crappy ending of this chapter, but oh well. The rest was alright.**

**Anyway I hope you're enjoying my story, but I have bad news. It's coming to an end.**

**Now I have good news. If you want a second part to this story then please review and tell me. I know some of you review anyway, but if you don't specifically tell me you want a sequel, then I wont continue on. This will be the first and only part of the story unless people tell me what they want.**

**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Love you all xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	44. Some Answers

**Okay so it's being two days since Elena's gone missing, just to let you know:):)**

**BaMbY xP**

**EPOV**

I looked at the door and then back at him. It was the first time that he was asleep. I thought about how I was going to do this. Slowly sneak or run like the wind?

I decided on a mixture of both. I was going to rush quietly.

I slid over to the edge of the bed. I dropped my feet to the ground, and stood up. As the pressure of my body landed on the floor, a small screeching sound came from the floor board under the carpet. I turned my head to see if he was still asleep.

He hadn't changed.

I tiptoed across the floor, checking on him every once in awhile. When I reached the door I let out a sigh of relief. _Freedom._ I thought.

But when I turned the door handle, an echoing creek filled the room.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned to see him standing behind me. "I was just going to get some air." I lied.

He cocked his head. "Elena, I'm not an idiot." he was behind me in a flash, arms around my waist, pulling me in. "Now why don't you come back to bed? I'm getting a little hungry." he whispered as he walked me over to the bed.

"Joel, I want to go home. I don't have feelings for you. I'm in love with someone else." I tried to use the same excuses I used on him every time he tried to drink my blood. And like usual he didn't listen.

"Hush now." he kissed my neck and turned me around.

Tears ran down my cheeks. "Please don't. I'm begging you."

"I'm not going to hurt you." he tried to compel me. He still hadn't figured out that I was wearing vervain. "You're not going to scream."

I backed into the wall. "Please don't. Please." I begged.

He kissed me gently. "Don't worry." he said before digging his teeth into my neck.

I let out a scream once again, but no one seemed to hear.

**DPOV**

Stefan and I drove around town for the hundredth time that day. We had stopped sleeping, eating, everything. Only Stefan still went out to get blood, but I refused. I wouldn't stop until Elena was in my arms safe. And if we never found her I would die.

"There. Is that her?" Stefan pointed at a woman, but I knew it wasn't her.

"Her hair is too dark." I told him.

His shoulders slumped back in disappointment. "Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We'll find her." I tried to reassure him. He turned and smiled at me.

Everyday seemed to be the same. I would go out on patrol, with or without Stefan or Bonnie. With Bonnie she would be asking to go down this way, or this street, she always seemed to have a 'feeling' but it was always just a guess. Stefan would point at a girl with blonde hair, I would say 'too short', 'their feet are too big', 'their hair is too short' or 'they're too old'. Everyday, the same thing with no progress.

"Lets call it a day. I think you need something to drink." Stefan suggested.

"No I'm fine."

"Damon you need sleep, and blood."

"Look if you want to go home I'll go drop you off. But I'm going to keep looking until I find her." I told him.

"I know you will. And that's why you need to sleep and drink, so you have all your energy."

He was right. I knew it. He knew it. Heck Bonnie even knew it. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I needed to keep looking. If she got out I would see her walking the streets. I needed to be out searching.

"Just at least get out of the car for awhile. Please."

"Fine." I gave in. "I'll take you home and try ringing some people."

"Damon, if they've seen her they'll call. don't you think you should rest?"

"No. I _need_ to find her." I told him.

"Okay. But when we get home you're having something to drink before you ring anyone. And that's an order." he told me sternly.

I sighed. "Whatever." I couldn't be bothered arguing. This fast I did everything I needed, the faster we would find her.

**BPOV**

I was pacing the lounge room waiting for the boys to get back. When I heard a car pull up I ran to the door.

When I opened it I was surprised to see Damon get out.

Stefan walked up to me. "Hey."

"Hi." we sounded so depressed and worn out. I pointed at Damon.

"Don't ask. He's moody, and he's only agreeing to get out of the car and drink some blood so I leave him alone." he said. "I suggest you try not to bug him." he warned me.

"Okay." I nodded as he walked in.

Damon walked past and suddenly stopped. He turned around and faced me. The look on his face made me feel terrible. I hadn't done anything but after seeing the vision my feelings towards Elena and Damon had changed.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

I stood there shocked at first. He hadn't really spoken to me for awhile, besides giving me orders. But even then I was the one telling him what to do. He had been listening more these days.

"Bonnie?" his voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh sure. When?"

"Now." he said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the house. He took us upstairs and into a room.

As soon as I was in there I new exactly where I was. His room. Everything seemed the same from the vision. Everything but the unmade bed and dirty clothes on the floor.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"The other day. Well I've been meaning to ask you but I kinda forgot until now. What did you see in the vision before Stefan came back?"

I froze. How was I supposed to explain that I had basically seen him do my best friend? I took a deep breath and tried to explain as best as I could. "I saw you and Elena."

He nodded his head slowly. "When, where?" he prompted.

"In here. That day when we met Joel."

"Oh." he tensed awkwardly. "What did you see?"

"You and Elena talking, and then getting close… and then making out."

"Is that all you saw?"

"Well the vision stopped before I saw you two have sex. If that's what you mean." I said, getting tired of holding in the truth.

"Oh. Um. I guess I need to explain?" he said, but before he could continue I stopped him.

"No I understand. The vision showed me how much you and Elena love each other. You looked at her in a way that made me feel bad about the way I've been treating you. And I could tell that she loves you. She really does. When we find her, don't let her go. She needs you as much as you need her."

He nodded. "I know."

I half smiled. And then it dropped. "I'm also guessing know one knows?"

"Well no one knows except Caroline. Elena kinda told her cause she need to speak to someone."

"She could have told me." I said, slightly agitated.

"Yeah, but she knew that you don't like me. You knows you've liked Stefan better than me the whole time. And she knew that if she told you, you would disagree. Whereas if she told Caroline she wouldn't be overly angry or happy because she just wants Elena to be happy."

"What about Meredith?"

"She basically the same, but the opposite. She would be happy because she likes me better. And she would have wanted to rub it in Stefan's face."

"Oh, right. She would have." I agreed.

"So Elena did have a good reason."

"Yeah." I agreed again.

Then sitting there with Damon, talking about the way I've been treating him made me think. And I started to feel really guilty about being a bad friend to Elena.

And now I might never be able to see her again, and tell her how sorry I am.

**DPOV**

Bonnie left my room awhile ago. I just sat there, thinking about Elena. How her hair felt running through my fingers. The way her soft skin felt in my arms. Her delicate lips against mine. How her eyes sparkled. Her smile, that lightened up my day. Everything about her seemed to be memorised in my mind. And everyday without her made it harder to live.

I even missed hanging out with her irritating friends just so I could spend as much time with her.

That's when the thought came to me. School was starting soon, and I hadn't seen anyone for awhile.

"I'm going to school."

**JPOV**

I was walking through the car park at school when I was swarmed by people.

"Hi Jer. How are you?" Meredith asked.

"Have you heard anything new?" Caroline pushed through.

"Do you know if Bonnie and the Salvatore's know anything?" Matt added.

"When will they come back to school to explain everything?" Tyler asked.

I was trying to walk away, and answer some questions. But they were being to pushy. I couldn't hear myself think.

"Give him some space. If he knew he would tell you. And don't you think he's going through enough stress at home. He doesn't need you four pestering him too."

I turned around to see Damon leaning on his car.

"Damon?" Caroline asked, as if it was impossible.

"In the flesh." he tried to smirk, but I could see he couldn't hold any emotions right now. He walked over to us and stood next to me.

Everyone stood there staring. It was like they had thought he was dead. Finally Meredith spoke up.

"So how are you?" she asked gently.

He shrugged. "Stefan, Bonnie and I have been looking around town every morning."

"Yeah we know. But how are _you_?" Caroline asked, telling him they were worried about him.

He stood there, not replying. He just kept looking at her, like what she said hadn't gotten through. When he finally answered he seemed distant. "I'm doing my best to find her. I guess I'm dealing."

The subject was dropped. They knew he would tell them if he knew anything, so they didn't bug him with questions.

"So what are you doing here?" Caroline chirped up.

"I got bored. Stefan wouldn't let me go looking for Elena. He said I need a break and Bonnie would keep looking. So I thought I would come see the gang." he shrugged.

"So you missed us?" Tyler asked smugly.

"I guess." Damon answered, trying not to show that he did miss them.

"Well we missed you too." Meredith told him.

"When's Bonnie coming back to school?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I can tell her that you're all missing her if you want?"

"Yes please." Caroline smiled. "We miss her, and Stefan, and you, and Elena."

He slumped down, the mention of my sister's name caused him pain. And everyone could tell.

"Me too." he said. "Well I better go. I'll see you around."

He walked off, and everyone else parted ways as well. But I followed him.

When he stood by his car he stopped. "You know it's rude to follow people."

"Sorry I just wanted to ask you something."

He turned to face me. "What's up?"

"Is it true Joel took her?"

"That's what we think."

"I heard aunt Judith say he died though?"

"Jeremy there are some things that I cant tell you. But I will say this. Your sister is gone, we don't know where she is, and we're dong the best we can to find her. Joel has been in town, and he was paying special attention to Elena. All we know is the last person seen with her is Joel. If he did die, and has been seen then I'm sorry but I can't explain how or why. Sorry."

"Hey I know you're doing your best. And you don't have to be sorry. I don't understand either." I told him.

He half smiled, but it seemed cold. "Believe this Jeremy. Elena is in danger. And if you looked at this town carefully you would understand. I understand. But I promised Elena I wouldn't tell you. It would put you in danger." then with that he got in his car and drove off, leaving me confused.

**SPOV**

"Down that street. I know it. This is the street." Bonnie told me, and herself.

"Bonnie we've been down this street about ten times already. don't you think that these 'feelings' is just you hoping?" I asked, stopping the car.

She looked down, her face fell. "I know. It's just I really want to find her. We need to find her."

"I understand." I told her pulling her into a hug.

She leaned her head on my chest and started to cry. "I just really miss her."

"Me too. Me too." I whispered stroking her hair.

We sat there for a few minutes more until she slowly sat up.

"We've looked everywhere in town now."

"Yeah. I know."

"I think it's time to take the next step."

"And what's that."

"Drive to the boarding house. I need to talk to you and your brother." she told me.

**EPOV**

I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes. What I saw made me jump.

He was lying next to me, so close I could feel his breath on my face.

I didn't move and neither did he. I just sat there staring. Just like him.

When he finally spoke it seemed unnatural. "I was wondering when you would wake up. How are you feeling?"

I took awhile answering. The question had been a shock. It was the first time he had asked me something, instead of taking my blood.

"My head is throbbing. My neck is killing me. I'm starving. And I want to go home." I told him.

"Well I got you some pain killers for the pain. And I got you some food." I noticed he ignore the last comment.

"What's the food?" I decided to be on my best behaviour instead of trying to get out. That usually got my in trouble, and I didn't want him taking my blood again.

He smiled. "Your favourite. Chicken and chips."

At the sound of those words my stomach grumped. He smiled once again and sat up. He turned around and grabbed something. When he faced me I saw it was a plate, with food. "Here. You can eat. I guess I've been really rude. Taking your blood and not really feeding you. Well except for the fruit that was in the fridge."

I smiled and took the food. "Thanks." I slowly ate it. Enjoying the taste of food. He watched the whole time. Just sitting there staring at me. I felt like a zoo animal.

When I finished he took the plate and placed it on the bedside table.

"Who cleans this place? And where are we?" I asked carefully.

"The cleaners. I can them when you're asleep. And if you're wondering why no one has heard you. It's because I've compelled them not to worry." he smiled proudly.

"How am I going to get out?" I whispered.

He lifted my chin and looked at me sad. "I'm sorry about this. I really am. But I knew that you wouldn't see your true feelings around those bothers. You need to be away from them."

"So how am I going to get out?"

"When you admit you love me."

**BPOV**

The boys sat on the couch as I paced in front of them.

"Well what is it?" Stefan asked, irritated.

"I have a plan." I told them.

"A that plan would be?" Stefan pushed.

"I'm going to go in a trance."

Their reactions were nothing like I thought they would be. I thought they would be jumping for joy, but they weren't. Stefan looked terrified, but Damon looked confused, like he didn't know if he should agree or not.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked, as if I was an idiot. "That's dangerous. You could get hurt."

"Yeah I know but-"

"And we cant stress over you and Elena."

"Stefan I know-"

"You don't even know how."

"Shut up and let me talk!" I yelled. He calmed down, and stopped. "I know it's dangerous, but it's for Elena. And yes I do know how." the last comment got a shocked look from Stefan.

"If we find Elena, we'll do it without endangering anyone." Stefan told me.

"When." Damon said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"What did you say?" Stefan added.

"When. When we find Elena. Not if. When. And we can't loose you. _When_ we find her, she'll be devastated if anything happened to you, or anyone else she loves." he told us.

"I know. But we've done everything we can. Please just let me try?" I begged.

They looked at each other, and a few minutes Stefan replied. "Fine, but if it doesn't work you're not trying again."

I smiled. "Thankyou. I know it'll work. Trust me."

**JPOV**

I walked into the kitchen and saw Margaret sitting at the diner table.

"Hey." I smiled.

She simply waved. She hadn't spoken for two days now. Ever since our talk about Elena being missing, she just stopped talking.

"Where's aunt Judith?" I asked. She pointed to the roof. "Upstairs?" she nodded.

I walked upstairs and into her room. She was lying on her bed. I walked over to her and sat.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi sweetie." she tried to smile. "How was school?"

"Damon came and visited." I told her.

She sat up slightly. "Is there any news?"

I shook my head. "No sorry."

"Oh. It's okay. I know they're doing their best."

"Yeah they are."

"How's Margaret?" she asked.

"Still not talking."

"I worry about you two. I know that loosing your parents and then your sister going missing must be hard."

"It is, but don't forget that she's your niece. We know you miss her. It's kinda obvious." I tried to joke.

"Sorry I haven't been doing much. I just feel so tired."

"I know. And don't worry. I've got everything sorted." I told her. "Well I'm going to let you rest now. See ya." I kissed her forehead and then left the room.

**BPOV**

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

I sat in a circle of twelve candles. A picture of Elena and a rose quarts had been placed in a bowl, so the spell knows to find Elena, a loved one. All but one candle was lit.

"Ready." I nodded.

Stefan smiled. "Okay." he lit the last candle as I laid down and closed my eyes..

I began to say the words.

_I ask the elements to help us search_

_For the one that is gone._

_Show me where Elena lays_

_For without her we are torn._

As soon as the words were spoken I felt as if I was falling through time and space. I opened my eyes and the feeling stopped.

I was in the hotel room again, lying on the bed with Joel. I was speaking to him.

"Please let me leave. I wont tell anyone. What do I have to do to get out of this place? Even for a minute." I begged.

"Kiss me." he whispered, brushing my hair behind my ear. I realised I was in Elena's body, watching the whole thing.

She didn't answer straight away. But I knew she was seriously thinking about it. He saw her hesitation and took it as her agreeing.

He moved forward, placing a hand on her cheek. She didn't move as his lips brushed hers. As if the touch had sent a rush through him, he pushed his lips against hers. I felt disgust rush through me. I didn't know if it was from me, Elena, or both.

**EPOV**

"Kiss me." he whispered, brushing my hair behind my ear.

I didn't answer straight away. I had to think about it. The only way I was going to get out of here is if he let me out, even for a few minutes.

He moved towards me, and I made my mind up. He went forward and placed a hand on my cheek. His lips brushed mine. And then the next thing I knew, he was on top of me. And I was kissing him back.

I don't know if it was the need for touch, or the want for freedom. But what ever it was, it was making me kiss him as hard as he was kissing me.

He lifted his body up and took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. When he came back down I hesitated, but eventually forgot about my disgust. His hands moved to my waist. He gripped on to me, digging into my skin. I whimpered in pain, but he took this as a sign of pleasure.

His hands slowly came up and under my shirt. He took it off carefully, never separating our lips. He moved one hand back to my waist and the other on my leg. He pulled the leg around him, groping it at the same time.

When he started to move his hand up my leg, I did nothing. When he grabbed my thigh and started to grinned himself against me, my eyes shot open. I pushed him off me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I cant." I told him.

"Oh. It's your first time and your nervous. I understand. I can wait." he said moving closer. "But we don't have to go to far."

"What do you mean?"

His hand went up my skirt and around my waist. He pulled me under him. "I wont do anything I haven't done already."

That's when I understood. He was happy making out with me for now. But I wanted to be in a room on the other side of the world, locked away from him. But I still let him do what he wanted.

His head moved down to my neck and I tensed. But he kept going. When his lips hovered over my chest he stopped. He took my shirt off slowly and delicately. When he came back down he gently kissed my breast. I shivered with both disgust, and a small sense of pleasure. Then I let out a blood curdling scream as his teeth sunk into my skin.

**So what do you think? Elena has been captured by the guy who 'loves' her. Do you think she's growing feelings for him? Or just trying to survive? Do you think Elena will be saved?**

**Is bonnie growing feelings for Stefan? But doesn't she like Tyler? And what about Jeremy, he seems worried about her doesn't he?**

**Will Damon be able to keep going without Elena? Or will he do something he'll regret?**

**So many questions for you to answer. Better get reviewing ;)**

**Love and miss you all.**

**BaMbY xP**


	45. The Hotel Room

**SPOV**

Bonnie was just lying there. Her screaming had stopped. She was pushing the air away anymore. She just laid there.

It had been hours since she had gone into the trance. It was dark outside. And I was getting worried.

"Something's wrong." I told Damon.

He just sat there.

"We have to do something."

No reply.

I leaned forward. I was about to blow out a candle when two hands pulled me back. I was pressed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"No. we have to save her. Anything for her." he whispered.

There was something different about him. But before I could reply Bonnie sat up, gasping for air.

"Bonnie!" I yelled, as Damon let me go. I ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. During the spell no harm is done to me." she told me.

"What about Elena?" I asked.

She froze.

"Well?" I pushed for an answer.

She looked at Damon and so did I. he stood there staring at her. He looked dead. He hadn't eaten for days now, and we were bother worried about him.

He nodded at her. "Tell us."

"His got her locked up in a hotel room. I saw it last time I had a vision through Elena."

"What else?" I asked.

"They were on the bed."

In the corner of my eye I saw Damon tense. But he said nothing.

"What were they doing?"

"Elena wants to get out. So she asked him what she has to do, even to get out for five minutes." she said. "He said she had to kiss him. But she didn't answer. So he took that as a silent yes. And he moved forward. Then he kissed her."

"Is that all?" I asked, not really wanting to hear to much details. I already wanted him dead. This was going to make it worse.

"They started to make out. I could hear her thoughts and she only wanted to get out. She loves you both still. And then he went too far. He was about to have sex with her but she stopped him. He seemed to understand."

"So he stopped?" I asked.

"In a way." she shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead he bite her." she whispered. "On her breast."

**DPOV**

I snapped. Not only had he kissed around other people. Kidnapped her. Made out with her. Bitten her. Taken her blood. And tried to keep her locked away. He was also touching her in areas that were meant to be private.

"I'm going to kill him!" I yelled as I grabbed an ornament and threw it at the wall. It smashed into a million of tiny pieces.

"Damon. Calm down." Stefan stood up and put himself in between Bonnie and myself.

"Calm down? Calm down?" I yelled. "He touched her. He touched her Stefan. He took her blood. The took her from us." I screamed at him.

"I know. But there's nothing you can do. We don't know where he is."

I was about to reply, but there was a knock at the door which stopped me.

"I'll get it." Stefan said.

He walked out of the room, leaving Bonnie and I. "I'm really sorry Damon." she said.

"It's not your fault." I answered.

Stefan walked back in, Jeremy following. And Margaret.

"Margaret why don't you go into the kitchen with bonnie?" Stefan said.

"Come on. I'll make you a hot chocolate." Bonnie smiled.

"Okay." Margaret jumped with excitement. Then she skipped out of the room with Bonnie.

"Why are you here?" I asked Jeremy.

"It's nice to see you too Damon." he said sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood to joke so get to the point." I warned him.

"Well basically. I know what you are." he said.

Stefan tensed. "How?"

"Margaret." I answered.

"Yeah how did you know?" Jeremy asked.

"How does _she_ know?" Stefan added.

"Elena told her." I shrugged. "I was over at Elena's. she cut herself on some glass. I was in the room and of course the vampire in me kicked in. Margaret saw my face."

"Why were you at her house?"

"Really? Out of everything I said you're wondering why I was there?" I asked, annoyed at my brothers way of seeing things.

"Wait. Margaret knows?" Jeremy asked.

"Ah yeah. That's how you know. She told you." I reminded him.

"Yeah but she told me in her sleep."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Every night, ever since Elena's gone missing, Margaret comes into my room. She taps me on the shoulder. And then she tells me something. Sometimes what she says scares me. But after she says it she falls to the floor. And then wakes up. I ask her if she remembers what just happened. And she tells me she was asleep, dreaming about some childish girly thing. No night mares. No memory." he said.

"So why are you coming to us now?" I asked.

"Well it was the first time she mentioned you two." he shrugged.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"She said: 'The two brothers that love her with all their heart and soul will learn a lesson.'." he answered.

"So how do you know we're vampires?" Stefan asked.

"Then she said: 'The two who have no heart and soul, and feed off the life of humans. Will need the help of their prey.'."

"Oh." Stefan understood. "So why aren't you scared?"

"Dude, with all the things that go around this town. It doesn't really surprise me. Plus I've read some of the things in my great uncle's journals. And well he talks a lot about blood sucking creatures. And monsters of the night."

"Jonathan Gilbert." I reminded Stefan. "The founders journals."

"Oh right." he remembered.

"Yeah so I'm not really fazed with the vampire thing."

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Margaret said something the other night. And I think you should know what she said."

"Well. What is it?" Stefan pushed.

" 'The witch will know. The room has clues.' ." he shrugged. "I don't know any witch. But maybe you two do."

"Get Bonnie." I told Stefan.

He nodded and did as I said.

"Why? Do you think she knows any witches?" Jeremy asked.

"You could say that." I answered as Stefan and Bonnie entered the room.

"What is it? What have you found out?" she asked.

" ' The witch will know. The room has clues.', this mean anything to you?" I asked.

She stopped, and slowly nodded. "Give me a sec. can I please have a piece of paper and a pencil?" Stefan gave her what she needed and then she sat down. "This may take awhile." she closed her eyes whispered something and then began to draw.

But she wasn't drawing. Her hand moved at an insane speed. Her lips moved, repeating the chant. Her face looked forward, at the wall in front of her.

Then it stopped. Her eyes opened showing nothing but white.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy added.

"I'm standing in the room." she told us.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

I looked at the drawing. "She's there." I pointed.

She nodded. "I'm standing in the room."

"What can you see?" I asked. "Can you see a window?"

"Yes." she answered.

"what can you see outside?" Stefan asked.

"I cant see outside."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy said.

"The blinds are closed. It's just an image. The blinds are like a wall. I cant see outside."

"Is there anything in the room? Is there _anything_ that can tell you where she is?" I begged for a positive answer.

"No." she replied. "Wait." my heart stooped at that one word. That one word gave me so much hope. "There's a mirror."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Now's not the time to see what you look like." I told her.

"It's reflecting some lights. From the window."

I straightened with anticipation. "What are the lights?"

"A sign." she replied.

"What does the sign say?" Stefan asked.

"Hotel motel." she told us.

"That tells us nothing." I sighed.

"There's a sign under it." she snapped. "It's an arrow pointing to the right. It say Mystic Falls."

"It's close." Stefan smiled.

"We can find her." Jeremy added.

"There's no real directions. We don't know what way to go to find this place and how far to go." I reminded them.

"You're so negative Damon. One there's the internet. And two, what about the part where it also says 'twenty minutes away.'?"

"The internet will tell us nothing." I told her.

"Yes it will. If we type in the name of the hotel, and where it's near. We'll find it in no time." she smiled.

"You don't know the name." Stefan said.

"Well there has to be something in this room that will tell me." she told him. "Give me a sec, I'm gonna look around." a few seconds later she smiled. "Found something!"

"What? What is it?" I asked, getting excited with the idea of finding Elena.

"It's a plate. The name of the place is on it. It says 'Blue Bell Beds.' ."

I just stood there. Not knowing what to say.

"I have my laptop and internet here. We can look it up." she told us.

"How do you get out of your trance?" Stefan asked.

"Oh right." she remembered. Her head fell. Then a few seconds the pencil, which was still where it had stopped, began to go backwards. And as it went over the lines it had just drawn, they disappeared, as if they were being erased or it was on rewind.

When the image was gone Bonnie's eyes shot open. She was herself again. And she didn't waste anytime. She stood up and went to her bag. She grabbed her laptop and internet out and started it up. Once she was on Google she entered the name of the hotel.

"What kind of person would call a hotel 'Blue Bell Beds' ?" Jeremy asked.

"An old woman." Bonnie told him. "I've heard of the place before. An old lady, about twenty years ago, built the place. Her husband had died, she had no kids, and didn't know what to do with her life. So she built the hotel. It was a lovely place until she died. Then it turned into a cheap, disgusting and ugly place, where people stayed if they had no money, were drunk, or are having one night stands."

"What a waste." Stefan whispered.

"I agree." Bonnie smiled at him.

She clicked on a link. It showed us exactly what we needed. How far away it was from Mystic Falls. And what it looked like.

"Lets go." I said, grabbing my keys and jacket.

"Wait. don't you think we should call the police?" Jeremy asked.

"There's nothing they can do." I told him.

"Don't you think we should think of a plan?" Stefan asked.

"Why? We have two vampires and a witch. We don't need a plan." I told him.

"But he has her." Bonnie told me. "And if he does anything to her…"

She didn't need to finish. I knew what would happen if we just barged through the door with no plan. He might be on guard. He could hurt her. Or even worse… kill her.

I shrugged. "Fine. Tonight we'll think of a plan. But first thing tomorrow, we're going to go get Elena."

**Ohhhh. What do you think? They know where she is, now there's nothing stopping them from saving her. Yay, because the faster she's saved, the fast we get more Delena! :):)**

**Anyway I thought you should know that there's about two more chapters left.**

**Oh and I wanted to tell you that I've started on my second fanfic. You should check it out (if I've remembered to publish the first chapter yet), it's called 'Twins'. I think you'll enjoy it :)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to review!**

**Love you, and miss you ALL!**

**BaMbY xP**


	46. The Rescue

**DPOV**

"So do you know the plan?" Bonnie asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes I remember the plan." I sighed.

All three of us sat in Bonnie's car. I was in the passenger seat. Bonnie sat in the drivers seat. And Stefan was in the back.

"Don't use that tone with me." she snapped.

"Can you just go through it one more time Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Sure." she smiled. "So you and Damon go first. Stefan will knock down the door and then Damon will go in first, because he's stronger. Damon will distract Joel, while Stefan get's Elena. I will then come in and do a spell on Joel so he cant stop us from taking Elena. I'll take Elena back to the car, while you two deal with killing Joel." she said. I could tell the killing part still disturbed her. She did go to school with the kid, and now she was going to help us kill him.

"Hey, what we're doing is the right thing." Stefan told her.

"I know." she smiled at him.

"Okay. So lets do this." I told them as we exited the car.

**EPOV**

I was lying on the bed. Joel had just taken more of my blood. And with each time I seemed to be getting dizzier.

It left me in a kind of daze. Like I was on drugs or something. Joel walked over to the bed, he just came from the bathroom to clean the blood off of him. He had gone over board and gotten messy this time.

He looked at me and sighed. "Do you want anything to fix those marks?" he asked.

I understood what he meant straight away. He was asking if I wanted his blood. "No thanks. I kinda like the feeling afterwards. It's like I'm floating." I smiled, I felt so high.

He smiled back at me. He crawled onto the bed, and placed himself on top of me. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's great." I said, still smiling at him.

"Well I could make it even better if you want?" he smiled sheepishly.

"How?" I cocked my head.

"By doing this." he lowered his head and kissed my neck. His lips traced down to my bare chest, over where he had just bitten my stomach, and continued to the top of my underwear. His fingers started to slide them off.

"I'm not ready." I told him.

"I know. I'm not going to do anything like that." he said, lips still pressed to my body.

His tongue move down. My underwear was slowly coming off as his mouth made it's way to my thigh. He nibbled at the inside of my leg. I shivered, feeling heat grow through me. I moaned as his tongue flicked out. And then he bite down. I screamed, but not so much in pain, but in pleasure.

As he drank my blood, I began to feel passion, and a strong heat grow through me. He gripped onto my other leg, groping it. I groaned, wanting more.

Then all of a sudden the door burst open. The next thing I knew Joel stood in the middle of the room. Two men and a woman came in and started to hurt him. But I didn't tell them to stop. I watched him scream and I felt more pleasure seeing him being hurt, then I did a second ago.

Then everything went black as I smiled at him screaming.

**DPOV**

"Damon let him go!" Bonnie yelled.

I saw in the corner of my eye Stefan walking to Elena. She was lying on the bed, the sheets, once white, were now red because of all the blood. But Elena just lied there smiling. Her naked body looked as pale as snow. She was whiter than a vampire.

I dropped Joel to the floor, letting Bonnie deal with him. I ran to Elena.

"Damon stick to the plan." Stefan whispered.

"You do my job. I'll take care of her." I told him. I touched her cheek. She leaned against my hand and I smiled. Until I realised how cold she was. I picked her up and began to take her to the car. But Bonnie stopped me.

"I should take her. You have to finish him."

I looked at Joel. He was on the floor with a stake in his heart. I guessed Stefan had done the killing. I turned back to Bonnie. "Just do a simple spell to put him on fire. You can do it." I told her, and continued to walk out.

"What about the hotel?" she called.

"There aren't any other humans here. And no one will care if this place burns to the ground." I yelled back.

When I stood at the car I opened the door and slid Elena into the back seat. I slid inside next to her, putting her onto my lap. I tried to dress her the best I could. As I did I saw the bite marks. On her back, her chest, her neck, her legs, her arms, everywhere.

"I'll heal you as soon as I can." I whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead.

Just as I sat back up, finished with dressing her, the other two came back.

"It's done." Stefan told me as they got in the car.

"Good. Let's get out of here." I told them. Bonnie did as I said and slammed her foot on the accelerator. I looked through the back window, watching the hotel go up in flames.

**JPOV**

I felt kinda left out. The others had basically kicked me out straight away. They had to make 'plans', and they didn't want me involved. Well Damon didn't want me involved for some odd reason, Bonnie was worried about my safety, and Stefan didn't want me getting in the way. I seriously think he just didn't want me to help, do something right, and get attention from Bonnie.

It was obvious he liked her. And I was kinda jealous. She had been spending all her time with him lately. I guess it was for Elena. Nothing else I hope.

So right now I was sitting in the lounge room, waiting for them to bring Elena back.

Margaret had gone back to bed once we got back. And aunt Judith hadn't gotten out of bed since Elena went missing. So I sat by myself, waiting. Just waiting for my sister.

They hadn't told me much. Just that he was dangerous. And they needed to save Elena as soon as possible. I guessed he was a vampire, considering he apparently 'died' a couple of years ago.

I closed my eyes for a second, just to rest. And as soon as I began to doze off, there was a knock at the front door. The knocking got louder, and louder. They wouldn't stop.

I dragged myself up and walked to the door. When my hand touched the door handle I had a gut feeling, telling me it was Elena. I flung the door opened, and stood there with nothing to say.

What I saw made my heart stop. My eyes filled with tears as I started to cry. But before I could say anything I heard aunt Judith at the top of the stairs.

"Elena?" she whispered, like it was impossible.

**BPOV**

"Elena?" aunt Judith asked from the top off the stairs.

I looked back at Elena. She stood there holding onto Damon. I knew she was only trying to make sure they didn't stress, because I could see that even just standing there, leaning against Damon was too hard for her.

Here body was covered in dried blood. Her clothes were dirty, torn and stunk. Her hair was a mess. And her cheeks still showed the trails of tears she had cried a few minutes ago.

"Hi." she smiled.

Aunt Judith ran down the stairs and threw herself at Elena. When she let go she turned to Jeremy. "Get the kettle boiling. And take Elena to the kitchen."

He nodded. "Come on." he held out a hand for Elena. She reluctantly left Damon's side and went with her brother.

Aunt Judith stood there, staring at us. "I truly don't know how to thank you."

"Please. We're glad she's back too." Stefan tried to be polite.

"No. You three have bee up for five days straight. I know you would have only eaten to keep your energy so you could keep searching. Sleep seemed unnecessary. And anything else unimportant." she smiled. "Thank you so, so much." she seemed like she was about to cry, but she stayed calm. "Please come in." she gestured for us to enter.

"Thankyou." I smiled at her.

We walked into the kitchen where we saw Jeremy holding the fridge door open, and Elena sat on the bench. She looked up as soon as we entered.

Damon was by her side straight away. She snaked her hand in his, and he squeezed.

"So um." Jeremy started. "Where were you?" he asked Elena.

"Um. I was- I was." she couldn't answer.

"And I hope you don't mind me asking. But why do you have blood and scratches all over you?" he continued.

"Jeremy!" aunt Judith snapped.

"No, it's okay. I know you're thinking the same thing. And I should explain anyway." she took a few seconds to build confidence in herself. "I um. I went to school on Monday. And met a guy who had told us he was Joel. I know that we should have known better, but he looked exactly like Joel. I was still a mess from the fight I had with Stefan and Damon."

I saw Stefan look guilty, and Damon tense. They felt so bad for everything they had done. Everyone knew they were sorry. They just couldn't understand that what happened to Elena wasn't their fault.

"Anyway, 'Joel' had been comforting. And because I was so confused with emotions and thoughts I agreed to go with him. I didn't know where, I only knew that I wanted to get away." she looked down, getting uncomfortable. "He took me to a hotel, and did things to me that I want to forget. But he said that he was doing it because he loves me." she finished.

"What did he do?" aunt Judith barely got out. "I mean, did he… you know. Did he touch you down there?"

"Did we have sex?" Elena asked her aunt if that's what she meant. Judith nodded in reply. "No. But he said that if I proved my love he would let me out. If these three didn't show up, I would have done anything to get outside. Even for a minute or two."

"So you're still a virgin, thank god." aunt Judith whispered. But I heard, and so did everyone else.

Damon looked at Elena in the corner of his eye, but she didn't move. She showed no signs of hearing. But I knew she heard. Stefan didn't seem to notice Damon's reaction either. No one except me noticed.

"So you were in the hotel room for the whole five days?" Jeremy asked.

Elena simply nodded.

"Whoa. You must miss the sun." he said.

"No. I miss the moon and stars." she answered.

The first thing that came in my mind was, 'I would miss the sun.'. but then I realised what she meant. She was trying to tell Damon that she wanted to be turned. _I'll have to talk to her about that later._

"Elena do you want to get cleaned up?" aunt Judith asked. Elena nodded in response. "I'll go run the bath." she said before leaving.

"Well I'll make you something to eat." Jeremy told her. "You and everyone else can go into the lounge room if you want."

"Thanks." Damon said. It was the first thing he said since we had been in the car, before getting Elena. Elena herself said nothing. She just slid off the bench and limbed into the lounge room, still holding Damon's hand.

**EPOV**

I sat down on the couch next to Damon. I was in so much pain, and I was so tired. I just wanted to go to sleep for a month.

"I'm gonna call Meredith and Caroline. I'll tell them you're home." Bonnie told me.

"Tell them we're going to need to talk." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"What about?" Damon added.

"About the truth. I don't want to lie to them. I'm tired of lying. The truth is coming out and it's time they knew the truth." I told them.

"Don't you think that's Damon and Stefan's decision?" Bonnie asked.

"No. it was me who was taken and fed off. I'm telling them the whole truth with or without you support."

"I agree. I'm tired of hiding." Damon spoke up. "And as long as you only tell a few people, people who we can trust, I'm fine with it."

"Same." Stefan added.

"Okay. I'll tell them you want to talk to them tomorrow."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. Then she left the room.

"And I'll call Matt and Tyler. They'll want to know you're home too." Stefan said.

"Don't tell them. I mean. don't tell them I want to see them." I explained. "I'm not telling them the truth." Stefan nodded, and then left as well.

That left me and Damon. The first few minutes were perfect. I just sat there leaning on him. I had missed his smell, his touch, his everything. But then I knew what I had to do.

"I need to heal." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Joel took a lot of blood from me. I know you know. And I know you didn't like seeing me on the bed with blood coming from a bite mark, close to my-"

"You're right I didn't like it. But I know you were only trying to survive. And that the amount of times he had taken blood from you had built up to create a feeling like being high. You became addicted." he told me.

"Will I be addicted forever?"

"Maybe. But from what I'm guessing you liked it when I drank your blood anyway." he smirked.

"That's different." I smiled. "That's because I love you." I said looking up.

"You do not know how much I've missed hearing that from you." he kissed my forehead. "I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been long forgotten." I told him, every word the complete truth. "And I thought you should know that he never bit me on that side."

"What side?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Where you bit me." I said, turning my head to show him. I knew what was there. The scar from the bit he day he had drank my blood for the first time. "And as much as I want the scar to stay there, as a reminder of what we have, I know it has to go."

"Why."

"Because I need your blood to heal." I finally told him.

He froze. And then shook his head. "I can't do that to you. If something happened. Elena. I cant do that to you."

"So when I meet up with the girls and explain what happened, and tell them the truth, do you think they wont think you and Stefan might have caused some of these scars? And what about everyone else at school? What will they think when they see bite marks all over me? My aunt doesn't need this. I don't want her to see me and think of this every time she sees my scars." I tried to explain.

"But she's already seen the marks." he argued.

"That's why you're going to compel her to forget."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Elena you're asking for a lot."

"I've been through a lot. And I know what I need to do." I told him.

He looked at me, trying to figure out what I was doing. But then he gave in. "Fin e." he sighed. "I'll compel her to forget. And I'll give you my blood. But Stefan has to know about me giving you my blood."

"Deal."

"Elena!" aunt Judith called. "Your bath is ready."

"We better go anyway. You need sleep." Damon kissed my forehead before standing up. He starched out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me into his arms.

I didn't want to leave his embrace. I was at home standing with him. Everything was perfect. But I knew it had to come to an end, for now.

He pulled away reluctantly. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I'll go to your house as soon as I can." I smiled.

He smiled back. One of those full, heart stopping smiles that made me dizzy. "Can't wait. Bye." he said and then left.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Aunt Judith had made the bath perfectly, warm with bubbles. I slid in and rested against the edge.

**SPOV**

We drove back to the boarding school in silence. I didn't know why, but it seemed awkward ever since Elena was safe at home.

"So um. What did Meredith and Caroline have to say?" I asked Bonnie when we walked into the lounge room.

"They're glad she's safe, and cant wait to see her. They also want to see us three and do what ever they can to thank us." she answered.

"I don't understand." Damon said.

"What don't you understand?" Bonnie asked him.

"Why are people thanking us? We did nothing." he told her.

"Yes we did. We brought her home. We brought her back to her family and friends. Back to safety." I answered.

"But she was missing from us as well. We don't need to be thanked. Getting her back should be enough." he said, and then left the room.

Each day that had gone by I saw what Elena's absence was doing to him. He had been a puppet, only doing what he had to in order to save Elena. I on the other hand had been getting closer to Bonnie. She had been there the whole time, and being around her for that long made me… grow feelings for her? I don't know.

But with Damon, each day showed me how he truly felt about Elena. In the hotel room he had been determined to take care of her himself, even though before hand he had been set on the plan.

Then at her house, Elena had relied on Damon for strength. And I had seen the way he acted when aunt Judith mentioned Elena being a virgin. I didn't want to suspect anything, but I knew something was going on between them.

They seemed liked they need each other. And as much as I loved her, and wanted her. I didn't need her.

She keeps Damon stable, even, and not so dangerous. He makes her happy, and you can feel the life beam from her when she's around him.

It broke my heart to think it but I was starting to think they belonged together.

**EPOV**

I woke up feeling…safe . It felt good.

I stretched under my covers, enjoying the warm sun coming in from a crack in my window. My body still ached, but I knew that once I had Damon's blood I would feel better. And I would feel closer to him.

The whole time I had been with Joel I had been thinking of Damon. The thoughts weren't always strong, but they were there. And when I woke up in the car, in his arms, I felt right. It would have been wrong to wake up in Stefan's, Bonnie's, or anyone else's arms. And if I was in a hospital I would have freaked. Being with Damon was where I belonged.

I just didn't know how to explain that to everyone.

I threw the covers off me and walked to my wardrobe. I grabbed a white pink dress, that made me look ladylike. I wanted to cover the marks, so I pulled on some white stockings, and a lacy white cardigan. I slipped on my white flats and quickly brushed my hair.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Judith and Margaret were sitting at the table.

"'Lena!" Margaret screamed.

She ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I gave her the biggest hug I had ever given her. When I put her back on the ground I smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're home. Now everyone is happy again." she said. I had almost forgotten how cute she was.

"Where are you going?" aunt Judith asked.

"Oh. Um I'm going to go see the girls." I told her. "I need to see them."

"I understand." she smiled, but I could see something was bothering her.

"Is that okay?" I asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Yes. I just don't want you by yourself with that person still out there." she said, and I knew that was all that was bugging her.

"It's alright. I'll be fine. And anyway I'll be with the girls. If anything were to happen, they would contact you." I smiled reassuringly at her. "Well I better go." I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Bye." I walked past Margaret and kissed the top of her head. "Bye." I whispered to her.

I walked into the hall. As I opened the front door Jeremy began to walk down the stairs.

"Hey." he called to me.

I turned around. "Hi."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see the girls." I answered.

"Oh, okay." he nodded.

"I'll be fine. The person wont be coming after me again." I explained before he asked any questions.

"I know. Joel's gone and that's good. I hate what he did to you. And I'm glad they killed him." he told me and then walked into the kitchen.

I stood there slightly confused, but I didn't go ask him what he meant. Instead I walked out the door and to the Grill. On the way I felt like I was being watched. And I knew I was.

I could hear the crow squawk in the distance. I walked past a tree and looked up into it's branches. There I saw a big black crow. It's eyes mesmerising. And it's feathers like shadows.

I smiled at it. "I'm fine. Seriously. Please just trust me. I'll go see you as soon as I can." I told it and then continued to the town square.

I went around the corner, and to my surprise I found Damon casually leaning against a pole. I kept walking, shaking my head at him and smiling. I was about to walk past him when his hand touched my arm. I froze. The fire from his touch burned through me. I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You went through a lot."

"I know. But I need to talk to the girls."

"I understand." he kissed my forehead. "I missed you."

A tear escaped my eye. "I missed you too." then I pulled away, whipping the tear from my cheek. "But I really have to go. I'll talk to you later."

He nodded his head and walked off.

I continued to walk to the Grill, when I finally arrived I stood at the door for awhile. I was scared to enter. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or how to do it.

I took a couple of deep breaths and pulled myself together. "You can do this." I put my hand on the door and pushed.

As I walked in my eyes fell on the girls straight away. They were sitting near the pool table. At the exact table we were sitting at the day we saw Joel. I ignored the feeling of wanting to run away. Instead I walked right up to the table.

"Hey." I smiled. They turned around and almost cried.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screamed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "Where have you been? We missed you so much. don't ever do that again you hear me." I stood there hugging her back, listening to every word. I just kept nodding my head.

When she let go she sat back down. I sat on the other side so I could look at both of them.

Meredith was smiling at me, and I could see her eyes going watery. But she didn't outburst. "We missed you." she simply said.

I smiled and nodded. "I missed you too." I said. "Um do you know when Bonnie's getting here?"

"Oh she called and said that she was feeling really tired. She told me to tell you that she cant make it. Sorry." Caroline told me.

"Oh, okay." I replied. _I hope she's alright._

"So what happened? Apparently you were taken by Joel. But apparently he died a couple years ago?" Caroline asked.

"We saw him. He couldn't have died." Meredith answered Caroline.

"Actually you're wrong." I corrected her. "He did die."

"How's that even possible?" Meredith asked me, seeming unconvinced.

"There's a lot I haven't told you guys. But that's only because it wasn't my job to tell you. Now I don't care. I want you to know the truth." I started. "But you have to keep an open mind. You have to believe me."

"Fine, whatever you tell us we'll believe." Meredith answered for both of them.

"Yeah she's right. We'll believe you." Caroline added.

"Well um, you know how Damon and Stefan had no food in there house when you came over and found me staying at their house one weekend? And how you never see them eat or drink, but if you do it's rare? And remember that crow I was seeing while dating Stefan? And some other unexplainable things that have happened?" I asked them. The both nodded. "Well um, see, the thing is, Damon and Stefan are… vampires." I whispered.

Caroline burst out laughing. "Wow. Um are you crazy or something? Did you hit your head? Have you injured yourself and lost lots of blood or something?"

"No but Joel did take it from me." I answered, disappointed with her reaction.

Then Meredith spoke up. "That bite that was on your neck the day you disappeared. That was from Joel?"

"No." I shook my head. "That was from Damon."

"He bit you?" she asked, her emotions towards the negative side.

"Yeah but I wanted him to. Because I love him." I told them. Meredith smiled at the last remark.

But it all went straight through Caroline. "You're actually believing this?" she asked Meredith.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Follow me." I told them. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, they followed.

When we all stood in the bathroom, I made sure no one else was in there with us. Once I knew we were alone I took my jacket off.

"Oh my." Caroline gasped.

"Did Damon do this." Meredith asked getting closer to see the damage.

"No. Joel did it while I was gone. He had taken me and was keeping locked up. He wouldn't let me go until I told him I loved him." I took my shoes off and slid down my stockings. My legs had a few bite marks as well.

"Elena." Caroline gasped again.

I undid my zip at the back of my dress and showed them my back.

"Jeez, how much did he take?" Meredith asked.

"Enough to make me pass out most of the time." I answered.

"Did he do anything else to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in return.

"Did he and you have… you know… sex?" Meredith asked, seeming uncomfortable.

"No but Damon and I have." I shrugged.

Meredith froze.

"Do you have anymore bite marks?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but I'm not showing you them." I told her.

"Damon and you had sex?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." I answered guiltily.

"When?"

"The day we came here and met Joel."

"Have you told anyone?"

"I told Caroline, but that's it." I answered.

"Whoa." Meredith seemed shocked. She stood there letting all this information go through. "This explains a lot. All of this does." she smiled. "I'm glad you chose Damon."

"Me too." Caroline smiled.

That's when I looked at my friends. My two best, normal, friends. They weren't vampires, or witches or anything supernatural. They were human. But at that moment they seemed superhuman. They had excepted the truth and my choice. And the best part was, they never judged me.

**So Elena is back! Joel is dead! Meredith and Caroline know the truth! And… the stories only got one more chapter left :(**

**I hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to review :):)**

**Love you all, and I miss all your lovely reviews xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	47. The Choice, The Bite and The End

**EPOV**

After talking to Meredith and Caroline we had decided to hang out for a bit. By the time I got home it was late afternoon. I had been really tired and basically went straight to bed.

The next morning when I woke up I felt heavy. Like there was something I _had_ to do that day. Like whatever it was I had been holding off, was meant to be done today.

I ignored the feeling and walked straight to my wardrobe. I opened the two doors and searched for something to wear. I grabbed a black skirt, and a black shirt. I threw on a bright red cardigan and my black flats. I quickly brushed my hair, and put it in a high ponytail. I applied the smallest amount of foundation on, and some mascara. Once I was done I grabbed my phone and went downstairs.

I found aunt Judith sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Hey." I smiled as I went to the fridge and got out the orange juice.

"Morning." she smiled back.

"Where's Jeremy and Margaret?" I asked.

"Jeremy went out and Margaret is still asleep." she answered.

"Oh, okay." I turned to get a glass.

"Oh Bonnie called and said that she wanted you to know she doesn't feel that good and she wont be going to school tomorrow."

"She's still not well?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" aunt Judith asked confused.

"She wasn't well yesterday either."

"Maybe she's tired. She did rescue you with Damon and Stefan. She probably just needs sleep."

Then an idea came into my mind. _What if Bonnie's tired because of all the spells she was doing._ They did mention something about Bonnie being a witch and she was doing some spells. We were in the car still, and I had been on a small high from Joel taking my blood still.

"Yeah you're probably right." I told her. "Well I'm going to go out." I said before heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" she called back.

"The boarding house." I answered.

"Okay." I could hear the smile on her face. "Take as long as you want. I trust them. You can even stay the night if you want?"

"I'll keep that in mind." I joked, and then walked out.

**BPOV**

I was so tired. I was that tired it was impossible for me to get up and get myself some food and water.

Luckily Jeremy had called me and noticed I wasn't feeling well. So he came right over and had been helping me all day so far.

It was really sweet of him, and he looked really cute getting me food. Plus he was a good cook.

"Here you go." he smiled as he passed me a bowl of chicken soup.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"No problem. I enjoy cooking, and spending time with you." he said sitting down on a chair he had pulled next to my bed.

"Me too. Well not so much the cooking part. But the spending time with you part is nice." I sat up and started to eat the soup. "Wow this is good." I told him.

"You sound surprised." he laughed.

I looked at him when he laughed. His face was full of emotion, positive emotion. "Well you don't look like a cooking kind of person, that's all. "I smiled at him.

"Well I am. And I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah it was delicious."

"Was?"

"Finished." I smiled lifting the bowl to show him.

He chuckled. "You're a fast eater."

"No, your food is good."

He stood up and took my bowl, he placed it on my bed side table and then looked at me. "Well I should get going." he tuned and walked a few steps.

"No wait." I said, getting up. It made me dizzy, but I didn't want him to go.

He turned around, and nearly bumped into me. "Bonnie you shouldn't be up."

"I don't want you to go." I told him

"Go back to bed, you're not well." he continued to worry.

"Stay with me." I said putting a hand on his chest.

He froze, and slowly looked down. It was as if everything had disappeared and the only thing that mattered to him was my hand on his chest. Then he looked back at my face. His eyes told me what he wanted, but I didn't know if I wanted that too.

He moved forward. Our lips nearly brushed before I moved my hand. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried immediately.

"I just want you to know that I don't know what I want right now. But I do know I'm slightly confused. So if we kiss now, it might not mean anything later." I told him.

"I'm fine with that. Whatever you want is fine."

I smiled at him. Then with out thinking I moved forward and crashed my lips onto his. The kiss lasted longer than I thought, but it was sweet. Behind it I felt a small flame. My body seemed to gain energy from the small touch. When I moved back my eyes stayed closed. His arms went around my waist.

"Wow." I smiled finally opening my eyes.

He smiled back. "See. It wasn't that bad was it?"

I shook my head. "No. It wasn't bad at all." I said before leaning forward, and kissing him again.

This took him by surprise, but he reacted soon after. He pulled me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing myself closer to him even more. He started walking us to the bed, and I let him. When I landed on my mattress he was on top of me in seconds.

I smiled against his lips. "Jeremy. We cant."

He pulled himself up. "I know. I wasn't going to." he smiled.

"Then what are we doing?" I asked, slightly playfully.

"What we want." then he went back down and kissed me.

Nothing else happened. We just laid on my bed and made out. But as we finished a thought came though my mind. _What about your crush on Stefan?_

**EPOV**

As I drove up the dive way of the boarding house I began to feel nervous. I stopped the car and slowly got out.I walked up the path and to the front door. I knocked once and then waited. The whole thing was like all the other times I had come here.

I didn't have to wait long. The door opened, showing me… Stefan. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt with a grey jacket. It reminded me of the fist time I saw him at school.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey. Didn't know you would be over today." he smiled back.

"Yeah um. We need to talk."

"Sure. Go ahead." he told me.

"No, I mean you, me and Damon."

"Oh. Um sure." he said. "Damon!" he called.

Not too long after Damon was walking down the stairs. He was wearing black jeans and a black buttoned shirt. All the buttons were undone, like the morning the girls had barged in.

He smiled once he saw me. "Elena."

I didn't smile back. "I've chosen."

Stefan and Damon looked at me strangely. Stefan looked surprised, like he thought I would never have chosen. Damon looked as if he thought I still wasn't sure.

"Can we go into the lounge room or something?" I asked.

"Sure. Yeah. Of course." Stefan said, nodding.

We walked into the lounge room. Stefan sat on the couch and Damon leaned against the wall. It was as if it was the night they were explaining they were vampires. But this time I stood.

"You know I've been through a bit." I started. "And during that time I had a bit of time to think." I was so nervous. I felt like I was going to be sick. "And even before then, I knew who it was I loved." then I needed to sit. I swayed and nearly fell over. Damon was by my side instantly. And it slipped out. "But the other one isn't as strong, and I have a feeling he might never be happy again."

Damon's arms froze. He stood there helping me stand up. But I knew what I had said crushed him.

"I am happy. And knowing you're happy will make me feel even better." Stefan spoke up.

We both looked at him surprised.

"How did you know I was going to say you?" I asked.

"I've been able to tell something's been up for awhile now. And I can see how much he loves you." he tried to smile. "It breaks my heart, but I know he'll make you happier. And like you just said. You love him."

I looked at Damon, who was looking at me. I know what I said hurt him, but I saw forgiveness in his eyes. "I do love him."

"Well I'm going to let you guys do what you want. I've gotta go."

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere but here. I don't want to be around when he gives you his blood." he said and then left.

"You told him?" I turned to Damon.

"Of course. He needed to know." he said helping me to the couch.

"I'm sorry." I told him, talking about nearly choosing Stefan.

"I know. You were only trying to help him. But I would have killed myself if I saw you two together." he said, and I could tell he wasn't joking.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled. "Let's get you upstairs."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He smirked back. "Don't try to act like me." he smiled. "And, well, remember last time I drank your blood?" I nodded. "Well it's even better when you're drinking the blood. So a bedroom would be the best place for us right now."

I smiled. "Lets go then."

He smirked and lifted me into his arms. The next thing I knew I was lying on his bed in his room. I lifted myself up into a sitting position.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded in response.

Then he lifted his wrist to his mouth, and bit down. He didn't flinch or anything. When he moved his wrist to my mouth I hesitated. But it didn't take long for the smell to overwhelm me. I placed my mouth over the bleeding wound and began to drink. The blood was sweet, and warm. It had a slight spice to it, and was absolutely delicious.

I closed my eyes and moaned as I drank more. It was too good. I moved closer to him needing more. I heard him moan a little as well. Then it stopped.

But his lips found mine before I could complain.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as I laid down. He moved on top of me and grabbed my waist. His tongue slithered into my mouth, and I melted away. It felt so good to feel his touch.

The fire I once knew, had grown. His hands moved up my body, he took my cardigan off as I took his shirt off. His lips found their way to my neck. My body tingled as his hands brushed my skin, taking my shirt off.

It wasn't long before we were only in our underwear. By then my body was on fire. His fingers went around and took my bra off. As his lips moved down my chest I moaned. He slowly slid my underwear off, kissing my stomach at the same time. Before he came back down he took his boxers off in a flash.

His lips went back down to my stomach and slowly up. The passion and heat running through me was growing rapidly. I could feel his heart beat with mine. It was perfect.

As his lips met mine, he kissed me gently once then looked up. What I saw was love, and what I hoped he saw was love in return. I knew that that's where I belonged, with him. Then with no more hesitation, we made love, for the second time.

**THE END… for now.**

**So that's the end. Sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped it would be, but remember this was my first fan fiction. I ****will**** be writing a second story to this one, and I ****am**** writing another story. So please go to my profile and check it out. Thanks. And don't forget to review, please. It was the last chapter and I want to here what your favourite part was, who your favourite character was, what you hated, what you want to happen next, and anything else. Just tell me what you think about my story.**

**But before I go, how about a sneak peak of the next chapter?**

**EPOV**

I ran through the forest, running away from the monster who was stalking me like prey. Who had tricked me into going into the forest, during a dark night, only so he could kill me and make me his.

Luckily I had just gotten away, but now I was running for my life. My neck felt like it had been ripped open. And my throat was burning up. I could feel the blood trickling down my chest. I had to get help. But I was too far into the forest.

"Hello Elena." I knew it was him straight away. His voice sent chills down my spin. And I shivered at his words.

_I really wish I had listened to the others. _My mind told me as I waited for him to kill me.

**So there you go. I hope you enjoyed the little part I've taken from the next part. It's actually not written, but I'll fit this in somewhere ;)**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed my first fanfic, **_**The Beginning.**_** Love always xox**

**BaMbY xP**


	48. By The Way

**GUESS WHAT!**

**My new story 'Twins' is now up, and the next part to this story 'The Strangers' is also up. So get your butts onto my profile and read my other stories,**

**Kay thanks :P**

**BaMbY xP**


End file.
